Harry Potter and the Tale of the Prophecy
by Shitza
Summary: Incomplete: Sequel to Heirs of the Founders! They are doubting on their fates, they are doubting on their powers. they doubt themselves now as the time to unveil the prophecy has come. Who will win in the end? Discontinued, see livejournal for info
1. Prologue

**_Shitza: Whew, alright, finally done and I hope you will like this chapter._**

**_Seeeza: Noooooo, she wasn't supposed to write this._**

**_Tári: Guess it's time to pack and start leaving._**

**_Shitza: Hey, you guys can't do me this, wait up..._**

**Prologue**

Harry sat by a small wooden desk, sighing. The world had turned upside down. The wizards and witches had all gone into deeper hiding then ever. Not even during the time, when witch-hunting had been so popular had they even hidden in the shadows like this. Just because... just... he didn't even want to think about it.

It had been all over the news in the Wizarding world. Harry shuddered at the very thought. Even if he was the heir of Merlin, this frightened him, deeply.

**The Daily Prophet**- a month before

**You-Know-Who is stronger then ever.**

**The worst imaginable has happened, what we all have feared the most, has come true. You-Know-Who has gained, what we call immortality. But not only that, also the knowledge of how to destroy this world, or both.**

**Resources aren't strong, yet from the few eyewitnesses there are, we now know that He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named been hit by several amounts of Killing curses, yet from what everyone seen, not suffered from them. Indeed he can seem to feed upon them, and then attack back with a unimaginable strength. This line of magic, has either been forgotten, or recently discovered, that we don't know. Yet from what we know, don't go outside, don't panic, even as it is now, impossible to stay alive.**

**Reporter Rita Skeeter.**

Yes, and so the war had begun. The dark side had attacked them over and over again. He had heard that many of his friends' families had to flee to unplottable areas. Ron had gone to Rumania, since the Burrow had practically turned out to become a favourite target. Even if he had the strength from Gryffindor, a hundred death Eaters and Dementors had turned out to be too much for him. Neville, who was not the favourite target, but still one, had a hard time to cast protective enchantments over themselves. Hermione lived alone, to keep her parents safe, in some lone mountain, where she believed no one would be able to find her. Draco remained hidden, and Harry had no idea where he could be. Yet he had received some letters, but Draco never told him anything about the place he stayed. Cassandra, he knew lived in Sweden, together with a old family friend.

He sighed. He wished he would be allowed to help them, but whenever Dumbledore had managed to find out, he had looked him straight in the eyes, telling him NO. Harry had never seen him look at him, like that, but he had not been able to say anything against it. Too much depended on him, and he was still underage, with a few exceptions. Since he was a heir, he was allowed to do certain things, like helping out and protect the Headquarters. But nothing else, and that... He really was looking forward to his seventeenth birthday, and hoped it would arrive soon.

**_End notes, this is short, I know it is, but come on, it's just the prologue. Next chapter we'll go deeper into the facts of everyone, and for what had happened during the summer. See you all soon, please review._**


	2. Beginning

**_Shitza: Okay, here's next chapter, but before you start reading, this chapter will be a follow up of the things that has happened to all heirs ever since the end of HotF. Hope this chapter won't be too confusing._**

**_Tári: Can't believe how she told us to stay, I kind of regret that now._**

**_Seeeza: Tell me to strangle her when all this is over._**

**_Shitza: (holds her neck in a protective way) Please enjoy reading, maybe give me a review, please._**

**_Tári: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, or else, she would have tried to finish that series by now._**

**Chapter 1 Beginning**

**(Headquarters)**

Harry lay on his bed, daydreaming about Hogwarts. The Headquarters was almost empty, except for Buckbeak in old Mrs Black's bedroom. Most of the Order members where of saving the things that could be saved. Tonks and Moody, was recruiting new members. Lupin had been out in several minutes on a Werewolf meeting, to try to get the werewolves on their side. His aunt was in London, on a daily trip. He was alone, even Hedwig was out, hunting. He really wondered what the others where doing, but especially what Voldemort would plan on doing next. It was July 30th and tomorrow would be his seventeenth birthday.

He yawned, stretching out on his bed. He had grown some inches over the year, yet it was clear he would never be as tall as Ron, who he had heard had grown almost a foot over the time that had passed. He had found out from a letter from Ron, which said how he had hit his head on a shelf he had been able to walk under.

He yawned again... he missed the others, even Malfoy, yet he was still a bit sceptic about the Slytherin. Yet, for some reason Hermione and he still was a couple. Poor Hermione didn't have it easy, as Ron still disliked him, being a Slytherin.

He lay on his bed, wondering about what would happen, yet whatever happened he would be prepared. Over the summer the Wizarding world had received frightening news as Voldemort had taken over building after building. Proceeding from Beauxbatons he had demolished Salem's and almost all schools around. Not only schools, the magical government in Iceland, the Ministry's in Bulgaria, the Secret Lost Magical Cities in Mexico, the Red Dragon reservation in China and so on. Witches and wizards had to retreat into the Muggle World and start new centres. A record of witches and wizards had signed in on all kinds of Anti-Voldemort preparations. The Order had never in History had as many members as they did now. Even some Slytherin families were on the list. Almost every single wizard or witch that had been in Gryffindor was there. It was really amazing how dark times like these could pull you together.

Yet, the question remained. What would happen with them? Was this the end of magic? How would they stop this tyranny?

**(In the Dragon reservations in Rumania)**

Ron was outside, strolling around. He had to think, he was deep worried over his family, and even if his mother had said to him he wouldn't need to protect them, he had to. There was something going on, and he didn't like it. The Death Eaters were moving again and he didn't know what they might be planning. Luckily they had a minimum chance of being found here, especially since the reservation was protected with so much magic that if the Death eaters would ever so much try to breath in it, they would immediately be found. The reason for all this protection was yet not death eaters, it was the dragons. Over the last years, ever since Norbert had arrived here, the reservation had received dragons from all over the world. It was the only reservation that had all the ten kinds, even a stray Hebridean Black.

He looked at his watch. He maybe should go back to the house, it was getting late and mum would soon call him for lunch. He wondered maybe if he ought to call upon the others, this was just too much for him. So far they were a step ahead, but soon the Death eaters would outsmart him and they would have to flee again. He strode back, to a small hill where his brother Charlie had a house, or a ramshackle house, to be honest. If magic wouldn't keep it up, it would surely be a ruin in only a matter of seconds. Poor Charlie, but he liked it that way.

"_Ronald!_ Lunch!" his mother called from the kitchen. Ron trembled at the sound of his name. Ronald... he hated that name.

Moments after he was joined by Ginny, his little sister. Ginny smiled when they met, she was carrying a buckeye of flowers. Ron laughed, she really new what would make their mother go happy.

"What's for lunch, mom?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, don't tell us it's octopus stew again." George said, shivering.

"Okay, then what would you like me to tell you."

The twins had joined them a few weeks ago, after an attack on Diagon Alley. It was a miracle that the Alley still was a part of the lighter Wizarding world. But even so, it was daring to have a shop there nowadays, so the twins had returned, with a bank account to even make the Malfoy's look poor. Their mother had hugged them and refused to let go of them. She had called them her angels, which had made both of the twins blush. She was usually the one who had told them that their grades where no good, and that they should have stopped with that joke shop. Now, she loved the shop.

Straight after lunch Ron decided to write to Harry. He hadn't forgotten his best friends birthday, and so he wrote a long letter, telling him how it was and that he hoped to see him soon. He missed Harry, he missed Hermione, Neville and Cassandra, which surprised himself slightly. He even missed Draco, which surprised him a lot, but only little. He only missed the Slytherin a little.

Ron went outside again, carrying Pig on his arm and attached the letter. The small owl hooted happily, before taking of. Poor Pig, he lifted into the air, but a minute after, he almost fell down on the ground. The owl was still as small as ever, but he had become slightly better carrying heavier parcels. Only this time, Ron had attached a slightly heavier present then usual and it took Pig a while to get used to the weight. Ron chuckled, seeing his owl almost hop in the air, instead of flying. Poor Pig had a very evil master.

He longed until the Hogwarts letters would arrive. When that would happen, they would go back to England. His father was staying at a motel, because he still had duties. Percy too, and Bill. They would stay at the Headquarters, for a short while, and then he and Ginny would go to Hogwarts, and he would be able to see everyone again.

**(In a cottage in a far away forest)**

Hermione sat outside her small magic built house, sighing heavily. Crookshanks sat in her lap, snoozing quietly. She really envied the half cat-half Kneazle. She looked at the high mountains around her. Having fled to this place, she really looked forward to the time they might be of Voldemort forever. But as far as she was concerned, that could be a 40% chance. She sighed and stroked Crookshanks, who woke up. She wondered if he would agree on a daily walk. Putting the newly awake cat down on the ground she transformed to her Animagus form, a black cat. Crookshanks purred and scooted of. 'Now what' she thought, following him.

Crookshanks led her to a cave. A very familiar cave to her, she had been there before. The cat meowed and jumped up on a small cliff. Typical cat, the mountain air had turned him very lazy. She transformed back, took the cat and began to walk back to the cottage. "Crookshanks" she sighed.

Down by the cottage she let him back into a small basket. Where he curled up and yawned. She wondered what he thought, having it so peacefully, he was never the cat to like too much noise or other hectic matters.

"You know, sometimes I really envy you." She said. Crookshanks looked at her and yawned again. Hermione shook her head. Her hair was up in a ponytail, to prevent most of it to get stuck in the branches of the bushes bellow the house. There she usually sat, eating raspberries and cloudberries. She didn't often use magic since all of that could be traced, and she certainly didn't want Voldemort to find her. Of course she often needed magic, but she tried to be very careful to not attract too much attention. She knew, being a Muggleborn and also the sorceress, Voldemort hated her, and would probably enjoy feeding her to the rats. Thinking of rats, she wondered what had happened to Pettigrew. Rumours said that he had escaped the dark Lord's service and was now giving out plans for Dumbledore. Yet that was just rumours.

In that moment an owl arrived, it was carrying a letter. She wondered who it could be, she had no owl and had only spoken to her Harry, Ron, Cassandra and Draco by Floo powder. The owl landed and dropped the letter in its beak. It soared of again and as it slowly disappeared she opened the letter and read.

_**Dear Hermione**_

_**Hope you are alright and that the Death Eaters haven't found you yet. I am currently on a small island, trapped since two of those things somehow popped up and stole our transport back. When you read this, I suppose I'm already home, so don't bother to send any help. I do can take care of my self.**_

_**I borrowed my friend's owl for this, Eador is of at the moment fetching some books I've wanted. The main reason for me writing this is that I've received awful news from the Order, saying that Voldemort has found an ancient spell for immortality. If that is true, how in the world will we be able to defeat him. I mean, how will Harry win over someone who can't die.**_

_**Please answer soon, this is getting really bad.**_

_**Sincerely Cassandra**_

'_Immortality'_ the words rang in Hermione's head. 'Immortality.' She shuddered. How much more did he know, did he perhaps know the whole prophecy, was this the end of all? Would they never make it out of this war?

She thought of all the heirs. They were all in deep trouble, and especially Harry and Draco. Harry because he was one of Voldemort's targets, since he was the only one who would be able to defeat him. And Draco, as the second heir of Slytherin.

In that exact moment of confusions Hedwig turned up. Hermione shook out all the thought she had, when Hedwig turned up like this she wanted to help her deliver Harry's present. Hermione went to get it, but also she wrote a long letter and attached a copy of the letter Cassandra had sent.

Hedwig hooted and took of. 'What an amazing bird she is' she thought.

**(The Longbottom's mansion)**

Neville sat by the garden patch, treating the amazing amount of flowers they had. That's what he had become famous for, being the hair of Hufflepuff, and the best gardener to be found. He smiled as he watched the amount of colourful patches by his feet. He would dry some of these plants, take them to Hogwarts where there were many more resources and try to find some more magical properties. He had managed to find some in Poppy, Oak, Mugwort and Tansy. He had also found more properties in the magical invisible plants Ignis, Fontis, Aquilo and Tumulus. They were also called the four plants over elements, very hard to discover. He was lucky to have a sample of each one of them. He was probably the only one having a sample of each one of them. The Longbottom's had since long been interested in herbs and expensive plants. H was also thinking of giving Hogwarts some seeds. They would make quite an interesting lessons.

He stroke the soft Tumulus, took some of the watery liquid from the Fontis' leaves. He carefully watered the extremely sensitive Aquilo and carefully placed some wood around the burning Ignis.

His grandmother sat in a chair, watching him. He was the last of the line of Longbottoms and for once she was so proud of him she had even forgiven him for snapping her son's wand in two. She had never known that her husband had been the heir of Hufflepuff, and now with Neville, who proudly was keeping that, she could feel her heart burst with joy. She was even sure, with all of his knowledge, he would be able to revive his parents and before she would die, she would meet her son again.

With that she closed her eyes and dozed of to sleep.

Neville sat watching his grandmother. She was getting old, and if it was one thing he would not be able to heal it would be aging, there was no cure for that, magical or not. He just had to make sure she would enjoy her last years. A tear trickled down from his eye. No, he shouldn't think like that. He'd better snap out of it and go back to work. There was a lot to do and he didn't want the Lilies to die.

He looked at his watch, which said 3pm. He knew what would await him and so he took out his wand from his robe. Ran straight to the back of the garden, to a brick wall. There he tapped a mouldy looking stone three times. The stone shone brightly and when the light went out, it was gone. Or rather to say it was invisible, for his eyes. He looked out in the whole and as he had believed it to be, outside the wall stood three masked death eaters, one girl and two boys, they all barely looked to be much older then thirteen. That was how it was really, the old students of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Salem were being brainwashed by him, to believe that he was the Lord over all and everything. That he was the creator of the world and so on. It was terrible to see youngsters hail him as the Germans had hailed Hitler.

He tapped the invisible stone again and it became visible. He opened his palm and small whirls of mist appeared around the young attackers. He didn't wish to harm them, they didn't know what they were doing so all he needed to do was to scare them.

He cast the veil of illusions and the three stopped, looking around. Then as sudden, they thought they spotted something and screaming ran of. He didn't know what they might had seen, he just had wanted them to see the worst thing ever.

Sweating he walked back. The days had not always been this easy. Mostly the dark lord sent stronger Death Eaters at him. He had once duelled with Rodolphus Lestrange. He might not be the best dueller, but he surely could take care of a Death Eater, that was no problem. But all of them... He knew what Ron, Hermione and Draco had to flee from, from what kind of powers that wanted them dead. Thankfully, Voldemort didn't hate Hufflepuff that much, so for now he was safe. But Ron, who had to flee from a battle of Dementors and Death eaters, Hermione, who was living alone, outside everything, Draco, who had to switch hidings once a week, if not two. Harry, he didn't know so much. It seamed as if something at the order blurred his vision, which was good since he wasn't the only seer around. He too had a similar protection here, but how long would the magic remain. None of his visions told him anything. He was usually the one who knew everything before it happened.

Sighing, he walked back to the house, passing his grandmother. It would be a peaceful day today, so unlike the others. He would need this day to sleep, since tomorrow brought new problems.

**(on a small shore near Gothenburg, Sweden)**

Cassandra sat on the shore, looking out over the sea. She tried to ignore the urge of feelings that just wanted her to soar away out there, over it. But eagles weren't sea birds, or not the type she was.

It was cloudy, like almost all days had been. Yet the hot days were about to come, she had been in Gothenburg before. She knew all roads, all buildings and all statues of the kings. The symbol of the standing lion, a lion standing on its hind legs, waved in her mind like a flag. She liked this town, unless you counted on all the gulls and screaming birds.

She stood up again, walked to a bus stop and took the bus in to the centre. It was summer, so it was just natural that the city was full of people. She went straight to the Avenue, the only real parade road in town. She came to a large statue of a naked man, the statue, or rather to say fountain, was called Poseidon, named after the Greek god. She walked down the lane, buses and cars roared to her left. She was actually on her way to the town's only Wizarding gate, which lied behind the Great Church, which they called Domkyrkan. She had heard that one of the walls was a gate to the Wizarding world.

She continued walking, over a small bridge over the river and past a great statue of a king riding his horse. The statue looked really old, the once handsome copper was turquoise green. She soon finally arrived having pass the movie theatres, all the shops and bookstores. She came to the church, making sure no one noticed her, which was hard thinking of how many there were in town, she walked past the gate.

She arrived at Magins Värdshus/ the Magic's Inn. It was pretty crowded. She walked up to the bartender and asked for the way to the magical centre here in Scandinavia, Vinterlandskapet/ the Winter Landscape. The name was said to come from the north, because it was there it lied. She needed to get some new books, for more bed time reading and she was thinking of something new. So far she had concentrated herself so much on the old magic, she thought something new was needed. And so she bought a stack of books, and she charmed them to nicely fir in her small bag.

But in her way out, she passed a really odd looking book that caught her attention. It was leather-bound, very old since the pages where yellow and torn. The title could barely be read.

"Mörkrets sanning/ the truth of darkness" she read.

Quickly she took the book from the shelf and flickered through the pages. To he disbelief she had found so much she had barely known and the rest of it she didn't know.

"Ursäkta/ Excuse me?" she said to the bookstore manager. "Jag tar den här också/ I'm taking this too, please."

The manager looked at her oddly.

"Är du verkligen säker på det/ Are you really certain about that?" He asked, wrapping the book into brown paper.

"Självklart/ of course" she said giving him a galleon. She retrieved her change and was about to leave the shop when she noticed something. The book she had bought had burnt of the paper and now, it was evilly gleaming at her. she gulped, hurrying back. She would need to place several charms on this, as for safety reasons.

Later that day she wrote a long letter to Harry. She had just read half of the book, and she had to warn him, something was about to happen. That shouldn't happen.

**(Italy, Venice)**

Draco sat in a corner, looking at all the Muggles that passed. Some younger girls, almost in his own age giggled when they passed him. Draco new why, there had been very many who told him he was really good looking. Lucky for him he had Hermione, would she have seen them clinging on him she sure enough would blast them away. He still remembered the Witch fight between her and Cho. Cho had been possessed by Voldemort and in the end killed her. Hermione still threatened herself for that. That girl looked nice, but he knew better then to judge on looks, having experienced a slap on the face in their third year.

He wondered what was happening back home. He hadn't dared entered the Malfoy's mansion. He knew what would await him if he did. Voldemort must have about six dozens of spies around that place.

He wasn't entirely looking forward to go back to Hogwarts. He had started to hate the Slytherin common room. He knew he was hated down there, but they didn't understand. They were all like him as he had been before. They didn't know the truth.

He sighed and walked back to the small room he stayed at. He was worried about Hermione. Was she alright, did she need his help? He wouldn't ask her, she often came to him when she needed him, not before. It was just him... what was the matter with him... he was starting to get out of control.

One thing was certain. When he'd be back he would not be this soft. Maybe with her, but not certainly when he met the others. He knew they, or most of them, still disliked him. He wouldn't be surprised if Ron hated him.

He arrived at the room shortly afterwards. He went straight to his trunk, grabbed a parchment and started to scribble down a letter to Hermione. In that very moment he was writing he could swear he heard someone at the room below him say...

"The Dark Lord awaits us tonight. He says he finally have a plan for killing Potter:"

Draco listened closely, but as the conversation went quieter and quieter he mumbled a spell...

"_Sonorus_" he whispered pointing his wand at the floor. The conversation grew louder again.

"Yes, he has a plan, a good one. I've heard it myself. He's thinking of luring potter into a trap and weaken him, before puling of the big shot."

Draco swallowed. This didn't sound good.

"No, I've heard he's going to pull him of, in front of Dumbledore and those freaks. He's going to send a curse in a letter and then..."

Draco abruptly finished the letter to Hermione with a few lines. He transfigured it into a pigeon, she knew what the white pigeons meant. He was thinking of some spying, but the idea pf getting caught burned in his mind. No, he shouldn't risk his life so abruptly.

**(Rosengard)**

The Dark Lord smiled, something he rarely did. He was winning. Soon the world would be his, and those others, an old memory. He laughed, evilly. Life was great, with power.

**_To reviewers:_**

**_Nightwing 509: Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, unless my plans are getting ruined._**

**_End notes: Come on people, please review. I know this update was extremely quick. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow, can't promise anything though. Please review, I'll accept anything I just want to know your opinion._**

**_Shitza_**


	3. Birthday Boy

**_Shitza: Wow, ideas are flowing in, Yay. And reviews have bombarded me e-mail so thank you._**

**_Tári: She's sugar high, had too much yesterday._**

**_Shitza: It's not every day your mum turns fifty. Oops, forget that I said that._**

**_Seeeza: (sighs) Shitza don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the original story. Come on Tári, let's take her back to bed_.**

**Chapter 2 Birthday Boy**

Harry woke up, by seven in the morning just to discover the stack of presents by the end of his bed. It was much larger then usual and he was eager to open them all, but just as he was about to touch them...

"Harry, the guests have arrived. Get dressed and come down and meet them."

Harry sighed and looked longing at his presents. He got dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and headed down wondering who in the world it could be that had arrived in this early hour.

"Hello" his aunt said when he reached down to the hall. "Had a good sleep?"

"Very good, unless you count in the part when Kreatcher sneaked in and almost pulled me out of bed looking for missing photographs.

His aunt laughed softly, she had changed so much lately it had been a shock seeing her at the King's Cross Station.

_-Flashback-_

He went through the barrier to the Muggle World station. Many of the Order members greeted him warmly when he arrived. Tonks was there, with violet spiked hair. Moody stood by her side, his magical eye looking through the back of his head at an old lady who sneezed. Lupin shook his hand before taking his trunk. But what surprised him the most was his aunt who gave him a motherly hug, and said she was so happy to see him again.

She took his hand and steered him outside, to a, what looked like, an old factory which had gone out of business. She steered him inside, where Arthur Weasley, Bill and Percy waited guarding what looked like an old cardboard box. On a command from Percy, all of them touched it, and moments after he felt that jerk by his navel, telling him he was travelling by Port Key. They arrived a minute later at the Headquarters, where the portrait of Mrs Black screamed her usual insults, It all ended with a stunning charm from Percy, telling that old hag to shut up. Arthur Weasley looked really proud over his third son, especially since he did manage to shut up the portrait.

The following days, Harry had to get used to very much admiring and motherly hugs from Petunia. It was her way of telling him that she was so sorry for what she had done. She also had stopped being so fussy over her usual cleanings and let the house be as it where. But still, the old ways could come back, and she had become a very good friend with Kreatcher. When after series of weeks, Kreatcher had, against his own will, started to get pretty close to her.

_-End Flashback-_

Nowadays the house was cleaned again, fit for living, as Mrs Weasley would have said it. Not that it was spotless, like the old house at Private Drive, but it was welcoming, here and there you could see some faults, but no one seemed to bother those. Harry actually liked it as it was, Privet Drive had been too clean.

'Enough about that' he thought getting himself back to reality.

The door opened, and to his surprise...

"Ron... Neville... Cassandra... What are you guys doing here=?"

"Surprised to see us" Cassandra said smiling. "I guess you won the bet, Neville. He didn't faint."

"Cassandra, when will you ever learn, there's no way you can bet with Hufflepuff, he already know the outcome of it." Ron said.

"But, what are you three doing here?"

"Well, there are some things that happened..." Cassandra began.

"She means Death Eaters. I was in Rumania as you know, had just sent your present with pig, when those things attacked us."

"And when we say attacked, you should just have seen those armies he sent. I have never seen anything like it. They could have blown half of Gothenburg away in one blast."

"It all happened during the night, and only by the look of it, we understood that we couldn't stop them, so we went straight here." Neville explained.

"Yeah, and Happy Birthday mate. How have you been?"

Harry was so shocked upon seeing the three heirs by his door that he didn't know what to answer.

"Fine, just fine." He managed to say.

"Just..." Ron said but he was abruptly cut of by Cassandra.

"Let him breath, it's hard enough to see us again. So much has happened and he barely knows half of it."

"Well, maybe we should discuss this later. Come on in." he said inviting them inside.

**(Later, in Harry's bedroom)**

Harry sat on his bed. Ron sat in an armchair. Neville lay on the floor and Cassandra had jumped up on the desk he usually wrote his letters on. She had before settling down, carefully taken of the crumbled parchments. She was highly afraid on getting ink on her blue satin skirt she wore. They had just finished telling each other what had happened since they left each other for the summer.

"Well, at least they don't know where you've stayed. Dumbledore must have done a really good job protecting this house." Cassandra said.

"Of course he has, he's Dumbledore Cass." Ron said.

"Anyone heard anything from Hermione or Draco lately?" Harry asked.

"I sent Hermione a letter a few days ago, and that letter is the main reason for me being here. Tonks owled me saying she had heard rumours of Voldemort finding a way for immortality."

"What!" Ron said almost falling out from the chair.

"Now we're really in trouble. If that's so how in the world are we going to defeat him, when we can't kill him?" Neville said shaking his head.

"Wonder how Hermione has it, from what I know she's somewhere hiding in some mountains" Ron said changing the subject.

"And Draco. I have barely heard a thing from him. I stumbled across him in Stockholm, when I had to visit some of my friends for money. The family vault key disappeared with the house, luckily we entrusted a spare one to an old friend."

"Our days are indeed growing darker. You do wonder what will happen next. I know what can happen, but future changes every second and so far, if this continues we have to start fighting back." Neville mumbled.

"But how, he's too strong for anyone of us to manage." Harry said.

"Let's talk about this later when Draco and Hermione have arrived. I want to know what you've gotten for birthday, you haven't opened your gifts yet." Ron said cheeringly.

"Oh... I completely forgot about those." Harry said grabbing the nearest presents and unwrapping it. It was from Hagrid, and it was a beautiful carved figure of a phoenix. On its head there was a lightning shaped scar. Harry felt an urge of guilt. So much had happened he hadn't been visiting Hagrid like he usually did.

The next one came from Tonks, who had given him a book called White and Dark magic- the differences between. Lupins had sent him a Werewolf protection kit, since the werewolves he had met had threatened him on hunting them down and bite every single one. Moody had sent him a mini Foe glass.

Then came some more from Hogwarts. There had been many students staying, or going back earlier since their families had been killed or gone. For example Luna, who sent him the latest edition of the Quibbler. Therese, the girl he had gone to the ball with, had sent him a thank you card, Colin and she was still a couple, and a Green rose, one of the few in the world. Colin had sent him a photo, which he had changed by magic so it reassembled him as a powerful sorcerer with a long white beard. Harry tried to hide it, but Ron snatched it from him and had a good laugh.

And then it was the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley had sent him a green one with a flower on, Ron had obviously told her everything. The twins had given him a box of their latest pranks. They also asked him to find someone to test them on, for example Filch.

At last he arrived to the last presents, the ones from his friends. He took the nearest one, which was wrapped in a yellow and black striped paper. He saw Neville blush, it was very obvious whom it came from.

Inside he found a, what looked like a document. He broke the seal and read aloud.

"For many years and centuries there have been many recent discoveries, but none as strange as for the discovery made in old time. In the time of war, when one of England's greatest kings ruled, together with a very loyal friend, by the name of Merlin. Merlin himself was a mystery, a wizard with unimaginable powers. Merlin is said to have many fingers in the old legend. But what few know is the story after. When Arthur finally died, Merlin slowly disappears from knowledge, yet from an old lyric, to old for anyone to remember it tells of Merlin's own heroic days until suddenly he had disappeared out of all knowledge.

What happened afterwards we've finally been able to find out. Merlin had, before his death, a daughter he called Anemone, after his favourite flower. About this mysterious anemone we so far know about her love for nature and life. In a recent found diary of the young girl, we've found very much about her. the bearer of this document must know, the one who can prove himself to be heir of Merlin, has the rightful reclaim of the diary."

Harry wiped a tear from his eyes. "Thanks", was all he could say.

"You're welcome. I stumbled across this document in one of my visions and I knew you'd like it."

Harry laughed, hugged the heir and continued with the presents. The next one was wrapped in... blue fabrics, how she had been able to do that was beyond his imagining since there was no trace of magic in the work. In it lay a bow, with a lot of brown feathers to keep something safe. He wondered what.

Inside, deep inside, he found a small silver ring. On it was a eagle.

"It's my dads, he gave that to me when I was six. It's a sign of friendship, and I believe you are a better bearer then me."

Harry tried the ring. It looked so small, but when he had put it on it looked perfect, it had widened.

"It goes after its bearer." She explained.

"It's really good, thanks he said"

Cassandra blushed and hid her face in her hands. You could see the small tears that went down.

The next was from Ron, wrapped in red paper with gold rings on.

"Wow, Ron, where did you get that?" Cassandra asked finally looking up. Ron blushed deeply mumbling something, which sounded very much like...

"He's made it himself. You know, with that you'd become a very good craftsman"

It was a golden lion, standing on its hind legs roaring.

"You know, it looks very much like the town symbol of Gothenburg." Cassandra said.

"It's not real gold, sorry for it. It's really a piece of wood I transfigured."

"You what...! How in the world did you manage that? Transfiguring is one thing, but elemental transfiguring is really something else."

Harry placed the lion on a shelf, where it looked very majestic. He turned back to the last remaining two presents. He opened one, a sparkling white one from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_ said a note inside.

_I really hope you've had a good summer without much fuss. For my own part I'm currently in hiding in the lone mountains away for all kinds of eyes. Me and Crookshanks has so far had a good time since I hope this is a place no one can find us._

_Happy birthday, hope you'll like the gift I've found for you. I found it in a nearby cave, it surprised me a lot since there aren't supposed to be any left, but it's powerful and it will probably help you in what's coming._

_Crookshanks also says Hi, we miss you all, but it's best to stay hidden until we'll be back._

_Love Hermione and Crookshanks._

He was very eager when he picked up Hermione's present. It was a small silvery bone, which use he didn't know, but that... Cassandra knew.

"Galloping gargoyles!" she said jumping down on her feet. "Where in the world did Hermione get that?"

"In a cave, from what she wrote here." Harry answered showing the heir of Ravenclaw the letter.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you live in a pure blood family, you should know. Don't you remember...?"

"YOU MEAN THAT?!" he said falling from his chair.

"What is it?" Harry asked again.

"Harry?" Ron began, but Cassandra quieted him.

"He's not raised by purebloods so he don't know. That bone is a star, yes a star. Once in a while stars fall down, that's very common. Muggle says stars are other suns, well that's part true. Some stars are small silvery objects, it's those we see fall down at nights. The objects are all magical, I know my grandmother had one until it disappeared. The stars are strong magic with an own will. They decide themselves when to show up and when to disappear. They give strength to the good, draw strength from the bad yet it feeds on good wills. I suppose it will stay with you for a long time..." Cassandra said giggling.

Harry placed the star in his pocket and fetched the last present. It was wrapped in what looked like green snake skin. It too had a note.

**Do not shake, drop, throw or anything like it above. You have been warned.**

**Draco**

Harry carefully unwrapped the present. Inside was first it seemed to be nothing, but then...

A small green head popped up. It was a small snake, of which type he didn't know.

The snake picked up another note from the bottom and gave it to him with its tail. It was very intelligent he could tell.

**Harry, this is an Emerald Cobra, one of the last ones in the world. I found this during a walk in France. It had been badly injured, since Muggles can't see them. It was together with a sister, I have her with me, but since two snakes can't be placed together I would like you too keep it. See it as a gift from me. It rarely feeds, but when it's hungry it often chases on its own.**

**See you**

**Draco**

Harry carefully took the green cobra, which was very small, just two feet long. He saw the others back away. He looked at the note again and saw a Ps.

**Ps: It is very poisonous, probably the most poisonous serpent in the world. Be careful.**

'That explains all of it.' He thought putting the snake back into the box. It curled up and began purring. He had never heard a snake purr before.

"That must really be a Slytherin joke." Ron said getting to his feet.

_**To reviewers: My fingers hurt from typing and I've been sitting in the chair all day to finish this. Hope you all liked it.**_

_**Nightwing 509: Good you liked it. Sorry if I might write long dragging chapters, but there's so much information that needs to be settled that the real action may not take place in a pretty long time.**_

_**CrystalSparks: Hermione and Draco will arrive in next chapter, so much I can tell. What will happen then... you'll see.**_

_**Alanpatty07: Thanks for reviewing, sure enough the five of them hasn't had it easy, but this fic is planned to be a bit darker then the last. Hope you'll enjoy!**_

_**robo22: I probably had hundred of mistakes in last one, that do happen. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**midnight-fox-55: Here's the update, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Tanydwr: Hope you liked this chapter, hope you had a good rest. Is there anything more I hope... too much.**_

_**blaze potter: There's so much I want to happen in this fic I don't know if I'll manage all. And soon enough you'll arrive, but so far I have to concentrate on what's happened in the last. And if you want me to, I can drag you into this.**_

_**Silvar: Thanks for such a kind review, and I'm sure reviews will come, just keep updating and more will notice you. In my beginning there was a time I had written five chapters and no reviews, but they soon come, so I hope you may update your own soon.**_

_**Allacaya: Glad you liked last chapter, though it was hard to try to write so detailed of Gothenburg when you can't bring your computer in town... Now you can guess where I live, anyway... Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter, and I can answer one thing. Cassandra will remove the curse, there are more important matters to that book that will be revealed after.**_

_**To reviewers for other chapters:**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Hope you'll enjoy the story!**_

_**End notes:**_

_**Tári: Sorry for me dropping in, this should have been Shitza's line, if she hadn't fainted after answering you guys.**_

_**Seeeza: Dear us, she has a lot to do.**_

_**Tári: Better wake her up soon, I am really glad all that sugar's gone.**_

_**Seeeza: Shitza asks for reviews, so review. The more you review the more she tries to update faster.**_


	4. Reunion

**_Shitza: Rain... rain... rain... rain... Why can't it be sunshine?!_**

**_Tári: She's really going insane._**

**_Shitza: Boring stupid rain will never leave us, sigh. I want the sun!_**

**_Tári: Shitza owns nothing except for the few characters she's made up. She would gladly trade those characters for a bit of sunshine._**

**Chapter 3 Reunion**

Harry lay on his bed, rereading all letters and notes, from Order meetings, he had. There had been a lot of strange things happening ever since the return for the summer. For example, Wormtail, who mysteriously seemed to have vanished, they've heard he had been thrown out on the streets. No one had heard a word from it, they only had Snape's words on it. Snape was back, after a year of apologises, with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Harry yawned and sat up. He would never be able to do all of this all by himself. Preparing for a duel, trying to find out everything that was going on. Also to find the missing pieces of the Prophecy. Why did people go to him about help.

-_It's because whom you are.-_ the dragon said in his mind.

'_I never gave you permission to disturb on my privacy'_ he said shutting the half god out. He wasn't that fond of the dragon any more, especially since he had found him sneaking into his business.

Harry looked over at his watch, which said 8:02am. Why did he always have to get up so early. It was as if he knew when things were about to happen, but mostly it had been false alarms. It was as if his mind was preparing itself for something, he had his guesses, but all of them seamed insane.

He got dressed and walked up. He yawned, several times, he had been awake since a quarter to six. He walked out in the corridor where he met Cassandra and Neville, both looking sleepy.

"Any idea when Hermione and Draco will turn up?" she asked Neville.

"I believe it will be in about half an hour." The all-seeing Hufflepuff said.

"Good morning!" Harry said when they walked past his door, not noticing him standing there.

Cassandra abruptly turned around, followed by Neville, who smiled.

"Where are you think you're going?" he asked already knowing the answer. In the end of the corridor lay Ron's room and it was pretty obvious what they were about to do. He stood by the doorway as Cassandra continued dragging Neville along. Minutes after, after that they had sneaked in, he heard a roar and two shrieks as Neville ran out, having been prepared for it. Cassandra on the contrary hadn't had that much luck.

"_CASSANDRA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I CAN GET MY HANDS ON YOU_!"

There was a series of braking noises and large crashes as he supposed Ron was chasing the girl around. Harry shook his head and counted down three seconds. Three seconds later Cassandra returned, looking pretty much the same. But when Ron walked out he was soaked, his hair had been transfigured into seaweed and he was pretty much angry.

"Just thought you needed a quick awakening." She said giggling.

"Ha ha, very funny Ravenclaw. Next time you can make my ears disappear too. Next time, you won't escape this easy."

He walked back to his room, outraged. Harry snorted, the seaweed had indeed looked funny enough.

Cassandra fled down to the kitchen, to get something to eat. Neville walked back to his own room to look up some calculations on astrology. Harry was about to walk up to Ron, when his aunt called him, once again.

"Harry, you have visitors!"

He sighed, he sure had a lot of visitors in the morning. He walked down and opened the constantly ringing door, but as soon as he had managed to open it...

"_HARRY_!" the voice of Hermione Granger screamed while giving him a hug that almost made him fall over. Right behind her stood Draco, giving him a odd look, but he was smiling so at least Harry could be sure about that he wouldn't curse him behind his back.

Cassandra came out from the kitchen, munching on a toast. Ron, now fully dressed and Neville came down from the stairs. Cassandra quickly gave Hermione a hug, Neville went to shake Draco's hand, Ron tried to ignore Draco, but instead he gave Hermione a tight squeeze. Harry saw the heir of Slytherin's eyes darken. Some people he could accept to touch his girlfriend. Yet he did nothing, because he knew that if he did the other heirs surely would stop trusting him and Hermione would leave him standing in a corner. Or so, he thought.

"So what made you come here?" Cassandra asked Draco. The heirs surely had become more relaxed about him and started to make him as one of them. Yet, there still laid a cover of untrustworthy feelings, but that was slowly disappearing.

"Well, Hermione and me have received some disturbing news. The Death Eaters are on their move again and I'm pretty sure they'll be here soon."

"Here! At the Headquarters?! How?!"

"We've not been able to find out more about that, yet. The Dark Lord has created not only a few barriers that has shielded him from us and now we can only guess what he meant. The Order has gained a lot of members lately, are you absolutely sure that they all have been checked up?" Draco said.

"Positive, Dumbledore never misses a Death eater!" Ron said.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, Weasley" Draco said, laughing silently. "Don't forget our last DADA teacher."

"Oh, I did forget." Ron admitted ashamed by the fact of his poor memory.

Harry shook his head, really, that wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Poor Ron could blame himself for anything.

"Well, welcome back" Cassandra said, smiling. She showed them inside and levitated their school trunks to the spare rooms.

"Well, I better get back to see what the stars have to say." Neville said.

Ron scratched his ear. "How will you do that?"

"Magic" was all Neville said before disapparating back to his room.

**_(Shitza: Do remember that they are seventeen by now_**)

"Well" Cassandra said still nibbling on her half finished toast. "I'd better get back to the kitchen."

Ron looked menacingly at her. When she had her back on them he waved his wand and muttered.

"_Capillon viridis_"

From the kitchen there was a scream and Ron quickly walked away. Cassandra returned, angry as ever. Harry, Draco and Hermione had a hard time not to brake out in hideous laughter as they saw what Ron had done. Her hair had turned lime green.

Cassandra disappeared out of sight, heading in the same direction as Ron.

"He's going to receive hell for that" Draco predicted and he was right. Moments later they saw Ron again, this time chased by a pair of magical scissors that threatened him by cutting of every single strain of hair.

"Harry" Draco said, suddenly looking strangely at him, he was sort of determined, he could see it all in the Slytherin's eyes. "There's another reason for us coming, or at least for me coming. There's something you need to know..."

Harry looked curious at him. What did he mean?

"It's about Voldemort..." Draco continued. "It is really bad news. I suppose you've heard of him getting immortal, well that's true, he is. I've seen it while hiding in France. Yet that is not the bad news, the bad news are..."

Harry wondered what could be worse then the dark Lord gaining immortality. His question was soon to be answered.

"He has found the Prophecy, all of it. Every single verse, every single word."

"What! How did you find out... what has happened?"

"There's a student in Salem, one of my pen pals. He told me, right after the attack on the school.

**_To reviewers: Sorry for this chapter's shortness, but I have received a mild version of the writers block, and it arrived right in the middle. Sigh, I do hope it will disappear soon, this is getting annoying. Anyway, I still have ideas, but they are flowing slower then usual. Grrrrrrrr_**

**_richard: Here's the update, sorry for taking time, but I have three stories to take care of and that's pretty hard._**

**_Silvar: Looking forward to read your story, sounds very interesting. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Nightwing 509: Glad you liked it, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was short._**

**_robo22: Okay, would really not be surprised if there were tons of spelling mistakes in this. God, I hate those writers' blocks._**

**_CrystalSparks: Thank you for such a kind review. Well, better of answering as much as I can for your questions. Yes, the snake has an important task ahead and it will be a good pet. The star, well that's really a secret._**

**_Alanpatty07: Well, I don't think I will kill my heirs, unless I'm in a really bad mood, you'll see. And yes, this fic' will probably be a bit darker, but I'll put some cheerful episodes here and there. I do hope I won't scare you away. (laughs) Well (ducks flying rotten tomatoes) I'll try to update soon._**

**_blaze potter: Oh, wondering whom Draco's pen pal is. Haven't you guessed yet. Well, I was thinking of a quick enter so, hope you liked it._**

**_Ps: Don't get mad at me for making the character Draco's pen pal._**

**_Allacaya: You wouldn't envy me if you knew the almost constant weather here. This is the eight day in a row it has been raining. Besides, you should know I am really curious about you, since you know a very good Swedish, yet you say you live in the middle of Europe._**

**_Ps: I do agree, the snake is cute and it will be cuter. Only problem to come up with a name. Any suggestions maybe?_**

**_morwen24: No, I'm not whipping myself out, even if could seem so. I live for writing, or so I can see it for myself and would you ever forbid me from writing, then I would probably go and hang myself. Hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't as good as the last. I'll try to update soon._**

**_midnight-fox-55: Imagination, that's my weapon. Imagination. Yet now I feel it has gone a bit rusty... typical. Where the oil?_**

**_Spacko: No, the death strike was my invention, has really another fiction author used it, never knew. And I agree, it would have been a lot easier to write spells with a guide, but what I would need is a Latin dictionary. Anyway, thinking of taking Latin next year at school._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Hope you liked this chapter and I'm glad you like this fic. See you next time, hopefully!_**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Exhausted, Tired and still raining: Switched school again, Yay. Don't ask why!_**

**_Tári: You need a holiday, to bad summer is over._**

**_Shitza: Have to be up by bloody six in the morning!!!_**

**_Seeeza: Please review, maybe some reviews can cal her down._**


	5. Sunrise and Sundown

**_Shitza: Back again, sorry for taking time, but you know why, I'm stuck at school mostly now and updates are going slow. Also, wanted to surprise you all with an extra long chapter._**

**_Tári: You shouldn't sit here, you should be upstairs doing homework!_**

**_Shitza: Give it a break, can't you see I'm busy. Besides, there isn't that much so far, only notes I have to read through and I'll do that in some minutes. (turns to you) I just wanted to say, this is not going to be a day-by-day fic', it may seem so, especially if you read this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy._**

**_Ps. My writers' block seems to be over, Yay!_**

**Chapter 4 Sunrise till Sundown**

Draco woke up with an irritating prickle in his brain, telling him it was time to wake up. He groaned and sat up, the blanket he had over himself fell of. He groaned again, the windows were open, it was raining outside and a lot of that rain had managed itself in to his room. He sighed, faced his palm to the open window. In a matter of seconds the rain vanished. He had the power to control water, but not any useful powers as he had seen it. The only thing he had found useful was that he at least didn't have to travel around in rain, if he didn't want to. He yawned widely before checking his watch. It said 8:30am.

Sighing he got dressed and walked over to his table. There he took a parchment and wrote...

_Dear Blaze,_

_Having a painful time here at the Headquarters. Back with those bloody alliances and thing don't look good. Voldemort's on the move, Dementors are roaming freely through the whole Britain and I thin I've seen more Death Eaters in Diagon Alley then there are normal ones. Things are really going downhill here._

_Yet I hope you may enjoy your own time, for the time you have left. Hope you find something new, now that Salem has fallen. We might see each other at Hogwarts, I don't know. It's a long way for you too travel. Thanks for the help, by the way. I owe you for that, hexing Nott in the face. I wish you could have seen his expression when he woke up. He, he, right as he deserved it._

_Hope you write back soon, be careful with the owls, you know why. I'm borrowing Ravenclaw's pigeon for this, you know, her large flying bird. She's going to kill me for that._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

He whistled on Eador as he saw the giant eagle pass by, chasing small birds, this time Ron's owl Pig. Eador flew through the open window and landed on his arm, digging his talons into his flesh. Draco tried to ignore the pain as he wrote the address and tied the letter to the large birds leg, single handily. Eador took of again, yet on his way he cut Draco across his arm. Draco swore badly and murmured things like "Ravenclaw should teach that bird manners".

In that exact moment Hermione entered. She saw Eador take of, through the open window. She also managed to see him get cut. She sighed, conjured a bandage, which she carefully placed around his wounds that had started to bleed. He groaned once more, he loved Hermione, but he hated when she had to be mother over him.

She carefully inspected his arm, making sure she hadn't missed anything. "Better?" she asked.

"Feels so." He answered. She smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"Cassandra wants to call up an early meeting. Will we see you there?"

"Well, I guess so. Only thing, if Gryffindor falls asleep on it, count me out."

Hermione shook her head, her hair flying wildly. "See you down there, I have the rough job of awakening Mr Gryffindor.

She was about to walk through the door, when Draco said.

"You go downstairs, I'll go and wake him up. I just want to make sure he'll arrive in time." He said as she gave him a worried look.

* * *

Later that day all heirs were assembled by the kitchen table. Harry yawned from being awoke so abruptly, Neville seemed to have gone in some kind of trance. Or may he was faking it all to get some last minutes of closed eyes. Cassandra and Hermione seamed to be all awake. Draco, they couldn't read since he had his eyes close, yet they were pretty sure he was thinking instead of sleeping. Ron looked like a wreck, having been roughly awoken by a beetle, which had crawled into his mouth. Draco's idea, he had said that if he'd fall asleep again, there would be another one.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked Cassandra, sleepingly.

"Well, there have been new reports of Death Eaters on their way, and I thought it would be a good idea to get prepared. For example, well surprise them, we'll fight back. I've already planned everything, so listen carefully. Ron will be strategist, Harry, leader, Draco, defender, Neville, healer, Hermione, blow of disasters and me, I'll be knower. Now any questions?"

"I have one, Cassandra. I think you're going to far ahead, I mean for following weeks there won't, and I tell you won't be any kind of attacks, unless you will count in Ron who'll get bitten before the end of the day." Neville said, yawning.

"WHAT?!" Ron said, now fully awake. "Bitten by what?"

"Can't tell you, Ron. To big of a secret."

Ron looked around, scared by anything that might move. When he thought bite, maybe a spider, a snake, he hated the thought.

"Well, if there aren't anything more important I think I'm going back to my room again." Draco said, leaving the table.

"Well, I think I have to get finished by that essay for Snape. He'll pull my grades to the bottom if he founds out I haven't finished it yet." Harry said, rising from his seat.

"Merlin's beard, I haven't finished that one either!" Neville said, seeing what would happen if Snape really would find out.

"Ron, _hem, hem_! Hermione said staring at him.

Ron looked around like a confused chicken before understanding.

"Oh!" he said and walked out.

Hermione silently crept away and closed the door. On the plus she put a silencing charm on it, to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation.

Cassandra watched her, stunned. She had no idea what was going on.

Hermione sighed, turned around and said.

"You should be more careful on the way you tell people what to do. You sure enough don't want to have too many rumours around, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry finished that essay long ago, Neville too. I've seen both essays finished to the last line. Draco needs to get some air, knowing him he will think about this clearly and see if there is anything that might help him in any of his plans. Ron, well it will take him some hours for the message to sink in, but honestly Cassandra, you can't go and tell people what to do."

"I didn't..."

"You did, that was not any kind of suggestion, that was an order."

Cassandra looked down on her knees, tears trickled down from her blue eyes.

"I never wanted anything like that, that was not my purpose. What will I do?"

"Do what you want, but don't be too much of a Know-It-All as I was. If that continues people will leave you no matter how nice you really are, or how good your purpose is. They'll grow tired of your endless rights and turn their backs on you, believe me, that happened me too."

Cassandra said nothing, just sat by the table, staring at her knees. Hermione lifted the Silencing Charm and walked out. Outside she met Ron, who hadn't walked away, instead he had tried to listen to the conversation, using a supply of various spells, he had succeeded to hear whispers of it. Hermione smiled when she looked back, seeing Ron slip into the kitchen. No matter how much those too went on, they would still remain friends.

* * *

By lunch, when things had settled down, Hedwig arrived, together with old Errol and the replacement Frost. Frost was a grey old, he looked old, but was actually very young for being grey feathered. Also, Draco's family owl arrived, carrying his master's letter. Hedwig carried Neville and Harry's letters. Frost arrived with Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's. Errol was carrying Cassandra's. Cassandra looked rather taken aback by seeing old Errol as he firstly flew right into the glass window, second, he fell down into a bowl of sugar and thirdly, after spilling a jug of milk over himself, he fell down into her lap, splashing milk and sugar all over her.

Ron shook his head and carefully took Errol from the completely stunned Cassandra. The Ravenclaw took the letter and excused herself by saying she needed to get cleaned. Ron carried Errol over to his cage, clearly telling the owl it was time for him to stop delivering letters, now that he didn't even manage to carry them.

Harry read his letter, which was written a bit different then usual...

_Dear Mr Anemone-Potter. We are pleased to inform that the start of term begins on September 1 this year. Also we would like to add that the NEWT tests are up, also for the same subjects you took last year, individual timetables will be added. Also, we have added some new safety systems at Hogwarts, about these you'll find out when you arrive. We'll be delighted to here your response soon, by owl. Please, note that the Hogwarts Express will go 11am, at King's Cross, platform 9¾_

_We'll be especially delighted to have you back._

_Your Sincerely Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress_

Harry folded the letter and looked at his list of new books, there were a lot, and he wondered what subjects he would take. He also wondered what had happened around Hogwarts, he was pretty sure that there would be more new students then usual.

He heard a gasp across the table. Noticing it was Hermione and Draco, he wondered what was going on?

"I'm _**Headgirl**_!" Hermione squealed pulling a stunned Cassandra into a hug.

Draco smiled, "Well, it sure looks like we are together in this. I'm **_Headboy_**."

Hermione hugged him to, and kissed him. Ron looked away, disgusted. Harry wondered what Dumbledore had as a plan for this? It seemed to be... why hadn't he...

"Oh, cheer up Harry!" Neville said. Dumbledore has a good reason for it and this is meant to happen. Be grateful you don't have to pull more weigh to your shoulders.

Harry shook his head, Neville was right. He shouldn't be angry because of a stupid badge. Ironically he had started to sound just as Fred and George. He wondered when the rest of the Weasleys would turn up, Ron had the day before mentioned something about all of them visiting the Diagon Alley, if things weren't too heated up.

"When are we going to meet your parents Ron?" He asked.

"Later today, mum said she'd owl about the time. We'll have to disapparate to the Cauldron."

"And for those who might still be to young to do that?" Cassandra asked.

"Cassandra, none of us are beneath seventeen and all of us have passed the test. Weren't you the one who was supposed to be clever?" Draco asked.

Cassandra shrugged. "I'm not as clever as Hermione here."

"Oh yes you are" Hermione interfered. "You have read the library about ten times in a year. I haven't read it even twice."

In that moment both Aunt Petunia and Remus Lupin entered. Remus had been on watch during the night and there were rings under his eyes to prove it, yet he was smiling. Aunt Petunia on the other hand looked down, deep down as if the weight of the world laid on her shoulders.

"Harry, we are going over to Privet Drive." Lupin said.

"What for?" he asked.

"To collect the last things of yours and to get Petunias last stuff.

Harry sighed, what could have been such a good day had become worst then ever.

**(The streets of Privet Drive)**

Harry appeared, having apparated, right inside a bush. Chocking, from having swallowed some of the leaves, he struggled out, to fall out in some neighbour's garden. He clambered out to the open street, where Remus stood. Minutes later Petunia appeared, having been transported by a Portkey. She didn't look that happy of being back. She had divorced from him, he had thrown her away. Still many of the things in the house belonged to her and she needed those things. She needed to sell them, she didn't have any job at all, she was trapped on the streets.

Remus walked over to the front door of the house and knocked. No one opened.

"_Allohomora_" he said pointing his wand at the keyhole.

There was a click and the door opened. They walked inside to what seemed to be a field of war. Clothes and dirty underwear laid everywhere. Empty bottles of beer cans lay in the chairs and on the tables. Harry went to get his stuff, his room was the only thing that was untouched. Petunia went to see how her Dudley had it, she received a shock seeing photos of him and some naked girls. Disgusted, yet not too much surprised she stormed out. Harry packed the last of his stuff and headed down. In that moment there was the sound o a car arriving home. Harry stood stunned by the stairs, Petunia and Lupin stopped taking the silver from the cabins. The familiar voices of Dudley and Vernon were heard, followed by an intense giggling.

"That's my boy" Vernon said. "Finding himself some nice girls.

The giggling grew louder. Harry rolled his eyes. His cousin sure had had a lot of fun while he had been gone. Aunt Petunia on the other hand couldn't believe what she heard, yet she tried to ignore it. Dudley had always, and she meant always been an exact replica of his father. Once he had been her little Duddlykins, but that had disappeared right after him becoming a year old and receiving all of those birthday gifts. She had tried to remind him of her being his mother, but she had mostly ignored her, everything she did was wrong. All he or his father did was right.

Her hands were clenched and she shook of that feeling of anger. She had always been the slave of the house. Never anyone had given her any credit at all. She hadn't realised this, until now.

Harry looked curious at his aunt, who was shaking out of anger. He wondered what she was so angry about.

"Home sweet home" his uncle said from outside, fumbling with the keys, until he noticed that the door was open.

"Dudley, you didn't leave the door open did you?" he said.

"No, of course not!" Dudley said tickling one of the girls he had with him.

Aunt Petunia walked out, enraged by seeing her ex-husband like this. Truth to be told, it had been she who had owned most of the things inside, and she was disgusted by the fact how her husband had treated everything around. Since her parents and her sister had died, she had used all that money for making the perfect house, to what purpose. Nothing, was the answer she received.

"Vernon, you great donkey, how dare you even treat my properties like trash!" she said angrily.

"Pe-Pe-Petunia" his uncle said thunderstruck. "What are you doing here!"

Then, his uncle regained his usual temper as he saw Harry standing behind his aunt.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, YOU WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He's with me, and don't call me witch, I have no more magic then you..."

"DON'T SAY THAT BLOODY WORD HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I say what I want and Harry's with me. I came here to reclaim what's rightfully mine."

"Yours, may I remind you that I, for gods sake, owns this house and everything in it."

"Not everything, Vernon. The silver is all mine and so is most of the furniture. I have all rights in the world to reclaim it, you great stuffed weasel."

His uncle was angrier than Harry ever had seen him. He saw his aunt back a few steps, pretty unsure what to do. Knowing Vernon, she knew what would happen. She had crossed that deadly line.

His uncle grabbed her arm, hard. He took a large belt from one of the couches and began slashing it at her. his aunt screamed, it was terrible to watch, then...

His uncle was blown back, the dust whirled as he was thrown right into a bad built wall. He looked stunned, so did everyone else. What had happened?

His aunt wobbled back on her feet, Remus walked over and helped her up. "What happened?" he asked her.

His aunt stared at the werewolf. "I don't know" she said uneasy. Harry knew, or rather to say he knew, but didn't believe it. It had been magic, the same kind of magic he had used whenever he had been scared or frightened. But that was impossible, his aunt couldn't be, or could she?

"Let's get back to the Headquarters" Remus suggested. Harry nodded, his aunt didn't say a thing. She was just shocked. Remus collected the last of her items and helped her back through the Floo powder. Harry quickly disapparated.

* * *

Back at the Headquarters, his aunt stumbled out the green flames, which slowly changed colours behind her. going from green to the usual. In the kitchen several order members waited, for example Moody and Tonks, who gave each other a look before rushing over to help her. Remus appeared later and Harry, who had apparated several metres wrong, appeared coming from outdoors, where he had landed. Luckily no Muggles had seen him.

He arrived back while Remus Lupin explained what had happened.

"So what was it then?" Tonks asked while the others heirs arrived at the same time, from being beaten by Ron in chess for the fifteenth time.

"It was magic, Tonks. Magic" Harry answered receiving many confused looks coming from Remus, his aunt, Moody, Tonks, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Cassandra and the other members that where assembled.

In that time, Pig arrived from a daily stroll, he was also carrying a letter from Ron's mother saying...

**_Be at Diagon Alley in an hour from now._**

**_Love, your mother_**

Ron looked at the others.

"Questions later, I guess. Mum wants us in the Alley, looks like things have calmed down."

"That was far of the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say" Cassandra commentated.

Ron groaned and returned to his room, to get his Hogwarts list. The others followed suit, mysteries had to wait to tomorrow. Or something like that.

**(Diagon Alley, an hour later)**

They met the rest of the Weasley family right outside Gringotts. They went separate ways to get money from their vaults. Harry was led by a goblin called Bocko. Ron went, with the rest of his family to their vault, led by Tenthook. Draco went with Griphook and Neville had explained it as he didn't need a guide, he could go by himself. The goblins had been very sceptical towards this, but they had agreed in the end. So Neville went down, closely watched by a dragon, which had been given the instruction to fry him if he tried anything.

Harry filled his pocket with gold, enough that he would be able to live with it for more then three years without returning. Yet an intuition told him that he would need it. He returned back, being the first one to arrive back he waited for the others to come. The sun was going down, yet the sops would be open a little bit longer. It was then, he heard, an explosion and a lot of screams.

Diagon Alley was under attack.

**_To reviewers: Wow, so many reviews, you guys are great. Thank you so much._**

**_blaze potter: As you see, the character arrives here and there. I do like to put you up, but we'll see more of you in Hogwarts promise. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter. Guess it feels weird to read about yourself as a fic' character in another authors fic'._**

**_Nightwing 509: Well, hope you liked this, about Voldemort finding out the whole Prophecy gives him the advantage, doesn't it. Well see how it goes._**

**_animagus092: I never said that, about the heirs being related to Merlin, no way I did that. Anyway, if you haven't already then check your mailbox, I do response to most of my mails._**

**_Ps: I did like your review._**

**_robo22: I hope there wasn't much in this. Thank you so much for taking time and telling me, I hate my way of spelling and I try to improve. But also the best misses and I certainly can't be counted as the best._**

**_Alanpatty07: I started school the 18th this August, so you can say I've had my hands full. And I'm glad you won't be killing me, that's a relief. Also my writers' block is over, Yay. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Oh (blushes) what a nice compliment. Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_CrystalSparks: of course, read my bio and it says I'll be happy to give you all answers and I'll tell you as much that can be told. 1, Blaze, Draco's pen pal is a character between me and blaze potter, another of my reviewers who asked me if he could enter this fic. It was a fun idea and works good so far. 2, They will get along, some friends just like having small goes at each other. 3, Can't answer that here, if you really want the answer mail me._**

**_Ps: the rain stopped a while ago, Yay!_**

**_Spacko: Thanks, I'll do so, when things are going downhill with all the spells. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Long chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks so much for all support, this fic' will be long, probably longer then last one, but I'll try to be quick updating. September's here, the fruits are growing sweet. Tomorrow the harvest time in the garden will probably start, so I'm of. I'll try to update soon, don't worry I will never abandon anything I write, unless it is worse than even imaginable._**

**_See you all soon, hopefully._**

**_Shitza_**


	6. Alley Attack

_**Shitza: O.O Hurray, weekend. No school! Yippee!**_

_**Tári: God, shut her up!**_

_**Seeeza: (hides under a overturned basket, an angry tail dashes on the floor)**_

_**Shitza: I'm happy! Mum and dad are going up to the summer cottage. Free time on the computer, no one can say anything now!**_

_**Tári: Oh, so that's what you've been waiting for all week.**_

_**Seeeza: (hisses)**_

_**Shitza: Here's next chapter. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Tári: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, just her own made up things. (runs away)**_

_**Seeeza: (follows suit)**_

**Chapter 5 Alley Attack**

He ran out on the streets, the sky above had darkened, and it very much described everyone's deepest hopes. What would be able to save them, from now? He saw the Death eaters marching like a giant army, ready to strike anything that moved. He hated the sight, yet he didn't have any plans to spare. It had come so unprepared.

Ron arrived from behind, closely followed by Neville and Draco. Cassandra hadn't arrived yet, she had to transport herself to the winter Landscape in order to collect her money from the Ridgeback's Vault in Scandinavia. Once it had laid in Gringotts, but it had later in history been removed to The White Church, the Bank in the White Landscape.

Hermione, she had disappeared too. They didn't know where she could have hidden. She had to be someplace near, but where?

Just one look at each other explained what they were thinking. It was pure determination, no sign of fright. The four of them rushed down in order to help. Harry was relieved the others had showed up, he didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't come. They started to shoot stunners, making spells fly over the death eaters' heads. All of them had practised somehow during the summer. Ron in Rumania, Neville at the Longbottom's great mansion, Draco escaping from these foul creeps and Harry had few times sneaked into the Order's missions chasing Death Eaters away.

Harry ran over to the entrance of Madam Malkin, where two Death eaters had captured Mrs Malkin and her daughter, hung them in the air before creating small hurricanes in which they placed them in. Harry got sick of watching and so he was thinking of something more effective then Stunnings.

"_Glacialis_" he shouted freezing the two Death eaters into unbreakable ice statues. He caught Mrs and Miss Malkin out of the air and made them land safely, before walking out again. He sighed, this would probably rake the whole night to clear up.

Meanwhile Draco and Ron, two ex-mortal enemies, were battling side by side against some really hate filled Death Eaters that had sneaked into the Alley from Knockturn Alley. The Death Eaters growled, cursed and shrieked as Ron and Draco managed to pull them back. The Death eaters were getting frustrated and sent a heap of Crucio's at them. The two heirs answered back using different curses that if more people of the wrong sort knew, they sure would have been counted as forbidden. In the end, Ron accidentally shot a spell turning one of the Death Eaters into a Chimera. Ron was stunned, what had he done? The Death eater surely saw this an advantage as he flew of and began killing everything he came across. It all lasted for about five minutes until Draco pulled it down, using a Death Strike. The Death Eater, now badly wounded, not dead though, fell to the ground. Ron turned him back to a human, tomato red in the face.

"Next time Weasley, think!" Draco said. "That thing you just did could easily have killed us both."

Ron felt ashamed, Draco was right. They needed to be careful on what they used.

A few metres away Neville was chased by none less the fifty Death Eaters. Poor Neville had never been the best in duelling, sure enough he would easily win a normal duel against one, but fifty! The death eaters smirked as they thought they had chased the little cat up the tree, but cats still had claws. Tired of being the cat chased by the dogs, he cast a silver mist around making it impossible for them to trace him. Seeing he had the advantage for the moment he created a large illusion of a Hebridean Black. The Death Eaters screamed when they saw it and fled. Neville dropped down on the ground, exhausted.

Hermione sat behind a chimney, waiting for the perfect moment. She had been the first to come out from Gringotts and also the first one to notice the Death Eaters, seeing Lestrange. Lestrange too had noticed her and decided to wipe her out of the way. Luckily she escaped, with only a few bruises. She had retreated up here and with her inner magic tried to summon as many rain clouds as possible. The only problem with Weather magic was that it took a very long time to perform and on a day like this, without any good clouds, it could take her up to an hour to make. She had to make sure no one spotted her before.

Finally she felt the rush through her veins, the clouds came and rain poured down. Water was her element and over the summer, living alone in the mountains she had learnt to control great parts of it. The wind howled around her, a thundercloud rained a shower of lightning bolts. She felt all the power. It was a wonderful feeling, yet she shouldn't think of that. She had other things to do.

On command rain poured down, but it wasn't just water. It was water mixed with magic, very powerful and very deadly. She hoped the others would forgive her for soaking them, but they didn't have so much of a choice. They needed more strength and the rain was a good one. The small streets soon overflowed, the Death Eaters started to panic. Harry and the others threw suspicious looks at the chimney she lay hidden behind, before using their own magic in various ways to get them and the other wizards and witches, out of there.

Hours later, the rain stopped. It was in early in the morning and they all yawned, not having any sleep at all. The death eaters that hadn't Disapparated had been tied up and were waiting for the arrival of the aurors. One of them, had to be Kingsley, who fainted when he saw the scenery. Well, you surely didn't expect to see a destroyed alleyway in the morning did you. The other aurors looked stunned, yet no one commentated the happenings.

Also, as the shop owners and the customers began to fix up the Alley again, Cassandra arrived.

"What in Merlin's beard has happened here?" she asked.

Ron walked over to her.

"Let just say, you missed a lot of action."

Cassandra shook her head and walked away to help the shop-owners to rebuild everything. She particularly walked straight to where Flourish and Blot's had laid. It was a shock for her to discover all the broken or destroyed books.

"_Novus_" she said and the tattered books became whole again. She cast the same spell on the whole bookstore before walking out. The others stared at her when she came back.

"You never knew about that spell did you" she said smiling.

So, thanks by a newly found spell, or old spell that had been known by the Ridgeback's for centuries, having rebuilding the alley took only some hours instead of days.

Before they went back, the shopkeepers made sure that each of the founders received the equipment they needed, for free. All except for Harry, who had insisted on paying. In the end it was agreed he only needed to pay half of the price. Ron had called him an idiot, telling him he just had blown away a chance for the world. Harry explained it as, it wouldn't feel right to just take it. They live by selling, and by all of our so-called gifts they would not have anything left. Since they now would take more subjects than any student ever known, the other heirs understood what he had meant.

They apparated back, back at the headquarters they met up on the Weasley family in the Kitchen. They saw a terrible scene. Mrs Weasley was crying believing she had seen the last from her son, Bill and Charlie tried to calm her down. Mr Weasley looked destroyed, he hadn't slept and he hadn't eaten anything. Fred and George tried to cheer Ginny up the best they could, which was impossible. Percy, well... Percy sat by the table, heads down and a knife in his hand. He was thinking dark thoughts. Yet none of the Weasley's hadn't even bothered to tell him of. They wee all sad.

"Hey, stop crying, we're back!" Ron said. Indeed Mrs Weasley and Ginny abruptly stopped crying and ran over to hug him. They were closely followed by Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy took a while, since it took some seconds before the happy message had sunk in. He too rushed over to hug his younger brother.

Draco went to stand by the door. 'Gryffindor sure can live happily. He has a mother, he has brother who cares.'

Percy, who just seconds before had thought of committing suicide gave Rob a hug and cheered louder then the rest. The twins were particularly shocked. They had never seen him act like this.

"Percy, please! You didn't have to become mad just because of me." Ron said.

Everyone laughed as the so-called Mr Crouch-obsessed brother blushed.

Mrs Weasley gave each of them a hug, including Draco, who blushed and looked rather embarrassed. Well, at least the family had accepted him for being one of them, on the so-called right side.

* * *

The days soon passed, the night grew slightly longer. The time for returning back drew near. All Harry could think of this time was... 'This is going to be the best, yet worst year ever.' He didn't know how right he was.

**_To reviewers: Chapter was pretty short I know, in next he'll probably return to Hogwarts. From there, well, the story will go on._**

**_blaze potter: Hopefully you'll enjoy the story, I'll try to behave when I write parts where you're in. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Nightwing 509: Good thing you like it, hope you liked this._**

**_Alanpatty07: Sorry for taking time updating, but it's school, homework and my other fic's. Well, you know the problem, people saying UPDATE everywhere. Well, better start typing next chapter. Hope to see you there._**

**_charlotte-lefay: Thank you, hope I didn't confuse you too much in this sequel as I did in the previous one._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Sorry for a such a short chapter, but with this title for the chapter, it wasn't easy to write more. It's weekend now, so I'll try to make a new chapter soon enough. Bye, bye_**

**_Shitza_**


	7. Shaky Ride

**_Sorry for last chapter's shortness, but the ideas ran out quite abruptly and still, I have no idea of how it would continue. So instead, here's a new chapter, sorry again. It is clear to me you guys more like longer chapter then the short ones. Well, I can't make miracles, but I can update. Hope you'll enjoy._**

**_Tári: Young girl, go to bed. It's way to late for you!_**

**_Shitza: Tári (sighs) you are starting to sound like my mum._**

**_Seeeza: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, if she did me and Tári would have been gone._**

**_Shitza: Too bad. Now, on with the story..._**

**Chapter 6 Shaky Ride**

It was pretty early in the morning and the Headquarters was a complete mess. The fact that the five heirs, and Ginny, would leave this morning made it even worse. Well, truth to be told every single Order member had on either way made it look like THEY had to be the one to help the heir pack or something similar. Every time, their stuff was repacked. In the end each heir took their own trunk, packed it swiftly and sealed their room from everyone else. Many of the Order members saw this to be really unfair.

"We just want to help" Tonks said trying to get over the big magical padlock on Hermione's door.

The six friends didn't listen. They all knew the reason why. Time flew past and all members would love to tell his or her friends how she saved the heirs by helping them pack. The problem was, the longer they went by this the longer it took for them to get ready. Yet in the end, thankfully, Mrs Weasley turned up and shooed the rest of the members away, allowing an very tired Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cassandra and Draco to get some last minutes look up over their things, which too seemed to be a mess.

"Where's my hairbrush!" Hermione said irritated, as her hair hadn't been brushed yet.

"Where's my badge!" Draco called, not noticing the twins laughing by the door.

"Where's my wand!" Ron said not noticing he stood on it.

"Where's my cauldron!" Neville said, not noticing it being dragged away.

"Where's my book!" Harry said not seeing it in Hermione's hand.

"Where's my eagle!" Cassandra said not noticing Draco's innocent look.

"Where's my owl!" Ron said, not knowing Ginny had sneaked Pig into her trunk.

"Where's my cloak!" Neville said, not seeing the fire salamander dragging it towards the fire.

"Where's my nose!" Harry said as the twins, pranksters as they were, magically pulled it of.

"Where's my broomstick!" Cassandra said not seeing how Tonks and another one was silently sneaking away with it.

"Where's my rest!" Hermione said tiredly.

"Where's my life!" Draco agreed falling down exhausted in a chair. The Order members around laughed and said... "We told you would need our help."

Twenty minutes later, when everything, except for Cassandra's eagle had been found, they were on their way back to Hogwarts. The five heirs and Hermione apparated to King's Cross, or behind various objects to not attract so much attention. They hurried over to the barrier and to the Hogwarts Express. It was still ten minutes left until the train would leave, yet they wanted someplace to sit. The Weasley family arrived shortly with Ginny, as she still wasn't old enough to Apparate.

To their surprise, huge surprise, they found an empty compartment on which it said...

**_RESERVATED FOR THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF AND MERLIN. ALSO AN RESERVATION FOR THE SORCERESS AND HOLDER OF MORGAN LE FAY'S GREAT MAGIC._**

The heirs and Hermione shrugged, yet seeing they would have a compartment of their own, they just smiled. Inside it was huge, probably very magical as it looked like a chamber. There were six special decorated areas. One in yellow and black with small flower patches, one in green and silver, with a silver streaming small waterfall. One in red and gold, with a roaring fire in the centre. One in blue and bronze, with what looked like a minimum library. The last remaining two was white. One if them too did have a library. The other one looked as if it held a great bunch of magical equipment and a large stack of books.

"Looks perfect!" Hermione said walking over to the white library and grabbed the nearest book.

The others nodded agreeing. They wondered why Dumbledore had done a such a huge thing for them.

In the end of their compartment, or rather say chamber, was a door, which opened and Colin Creevey walked in, looking very shy and shocked.

"Yes, what can we help you with, Colin?" Hermione asked.

Colin bowed, surprisingly to them all and said.

"I was supposed to collect Master Slytherin and Mistress Le Fay for the prefect meeting." He said bowing again.

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked back.

"I guess we forgot about that, well lead the way Creevey" Draco said. Colin looked scared, but nodded. Hermione and Draco disappeared.

"Wonder what was up with him?" Ron said. Harry shrugged and continued to read up on the books he had.

Ron walked over to the fire again and began playing with the flames. Neville was carefully examining the small plants and Cassandra, well she was, like always, reading.

Neville looked up from the earth he was digging in.

"So, how do you feel about beginning in Ravenclaw?" he asked. This caused the Ravenclaw to look up for once.

"Nervous" she said her eyes rolling back to the pages of the book. Neville smiled.

"You sure are good on hiding it." Ron said. "I never knew I would say this but I'll miss our daily rows. Hope you'll visit the tower."

"Don't worry, I will. And I'll miss them too."

"Well, you are always welcome back." He said. Cassandra looked at him and suddenly it was as if all her emotions broke out as she burst out in tears. Ron walked over to her and gave her a brotherly hug. She continued crying on his arm. Harry and Neville smiled when they saw the scenery, yet they kept quiet with their thoughts.

The hours passed by and many students walked in to them. All of them seemed as shocked as Colin, when they entered. Harry and the others had to constantly tell people to not call them masters or lords. Dean Thomas fainted when he went in, Lavender's jaw dropped. Seamus stumbled when he saw Ron slowly run a hand through fire. Ginny, who entered later, turned when she came to the door, not wanting to suffer from a nervous collapse. The new standard on their compartment had made it rather hard for them.

Yet there were also those who entered without looking so effected, for example Parvati and her twin Padma, who walked over to Neville asking him if he had any Anemones on the spare. Cassandra had a large interesting conversation with some Ravenclaws. Harry managed to pull himself in trouble with three Slytherins. It was then, Draco arrived, closely followed by Hermione. He pulled them of, looking rather ready to kill.

It was about half the journey back, when something strange began to happen. First of all the lamps blinked, which they didn't seem to mind since that can always happen. But when the train began to shake violently and soon enough stopped, it all began to feel a bit creepy.

Harry walked over to the window, to see what he really didn't want to see.

"The Dementors have surrounded the train" he told the others.

Draco walked over to see if he had been true. He found out, yes as a Dementor swooped up so close to him, he could feel its breath through the glass. And that was cold.

"Grab your wands" Harry said walking over to the compartment door. "On the count of three...

"... one..."

"...two..."

"...THREE! _Expecto Patronum_!"

The Dementors backed when a heard of various creatures appeared. Harry's stag, Hermione's otter, Neville's hummingbird, Ron's weasel, Draco's cobra and Cassandra's giant eagle swooped over the Dark Creatures and slowly eliminated them. The six forms disappeared, and the six friends fell back to their small corners, exhausted.

Yet the train still, stood still. They didn't move, the lamps were out. Harry cursed and walked out to the long corridor. He walked to the front of the train to see what might have happened. When he reached the engine, it was empty. He ran through the train, something wasn't right and he was worried. What had happened, what could possible have happened?

He went back to the others and told them the news. They all made a quick search... their conclusions became...

"They're all gone." Hermione said. Draco put his arm around her shoulder, comforting.

"Curse Voldemort, what happened?" Harry said, his fists shaking violently.

"No idea, must be some kind of spell or something," Ron said.

No matter where they looked or where they went, the train was empty. What kind of evil spell the dark side might have used, they did not know.

**_(Shitza: Should I stop here, would make a nice cliffhanger. (ducks flying rotten tomatoes) okay, I get the point, I'll continue)_**

**(Hogwarts)**

"Dumbledore, something is really wrong" Professor McGonagall said.

"What is it, dear Professor?" the old headmaster asked.

"It's about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cassandra and Draco. They've disappeared from the train."

The headmaster rose from his seat.

"Have you received any information on how this could've even have happened?"

"Well, Miss Weasley sent an owl telling us about a private compartment that had been decorated for each of the heirs wish. But you haven't, have you."

"No I haven't." the professor said. "Minerva, assemble the staff, the heirs are in mortal danger and if we don't do something soon, then I'm afraid..."

"No Albus, we can't think like that, we have to continue believing."

"My time will soon end, Minerva. If I die you must take my place."

The Transfiguration professor looked at the old headmaster with a sorrowful look. Tears trickled down from her eyes. The news had been like a stab to the whole staff in their hearts. They all new, the whole Hogwarts new. The rest of the world didn't know yet, but soon enough they too would know. Albus Dumbledore was dying.

_-Flashback-_

Albus had been in the hospital Wing for four whole days. Still, no one could be able to see the weaknesses openly, but it had been the third time the old headmaster had collapsed. This time on his way to the Minister. He hadn't even been able to make it down before fainting. All that stress and his age had made it almost impossible for him to continue, or so Madam Pomfrey had told him at the Wing.

Minerva McGonagall sat by her desk, worried. Giant tears fell on the letter she was writing to her dear sister. She would be the first Muggleborn Headmistress yet she didn't want to, but she had to. In times like this you had to do much. Very much.

She wondered how she would tell the Staff, and then how the world would react. Dumbledore had always been the one Voldemort always had feared. What would happen then, when the Wizarding world would find out? What people would panic, what the dark Side would laugh. No, this had to remain at Hogwarts as long as possible.

She walked down to the staff. Most professors had returned for the summer. Professor Flitwick and professor Binns played chess, Professor Flitwick was loosing, yet it wasn't surprising since Professor Binns told him about a summer he had long ago with his ex-wife, who later had married a circus clown. Professor Sprout was talking to Professor Vector. Even Professor Trelawney was down from her tower, telling professor Sinistra how she one day would get married with three children and a husband she hated.

"I have very sorrowful news," she announced standing by the door. "Our dear headmaster is dying."

Professor Flitwick squealed and jumped up and hid behind a cabinet door. Professor Binns fell through the floor. Professor Sprout squashed the plant she held in her hand. Professor Snape, who had been half asleep by a chair, fell to the floor and growled as he got up. Professor Trelawney mumbled something that sounded very much like... "I knew this would happen today, I had foreseen it."

She sighed as she left her colleagues to talk about this among themselves. Some would neglect it, some would believe her. She knew what usually happened around. She would probably in the end have everyone against her. she knew it, she knew how her colleagues would react. She wondered how many she would be able to count on, if Albus died before... she didn't even want to think about it, it was terrible.

_-End flashback-_

Now, the idea had been taken by all the staff. Madam Pomfrey had told them Albus would probably have twelve to fifteen months left. In all that time he would get weaker and Hogwarts had to train for the new times that came. If now Albus would die, quite soon enough, Minerva had to be prepared to take his place, if it happened. Also, they had to expect the worse blows ever and probably also an attack from You-Know-Who.

Now, problem had once again caught up with them. If Harry and the heirs disappeared, then who in the world would be able to help them.

**(Back with the heirs)**

The ghostly train continued its journey, leading the five heirs and the sorceress to new adventures. Cassandra was walking back and forward mumbling to herself. Yet soon, all questions would be answered.

The compartment door opened and three Death Eaters walked in. one of them was unmistakeable Professor Verewolf. Harry had to hold on to Ron, to prevent him from jumping up on his and punch him. Professor Verewolf laughed and pointed his wand straight at Harry.

"Wouldn't advice you to kill me now, you know it's your Lord who wants to do that."

Ropes sprang out from nowhere and bound the six teenagers from their tip of toes to their necks. Ron growled, Harry just stared at the death eaters, Cassandra tried to furiously think out a way to get out of the ropes. Neville and Hermione remained calm, while Draco mumbled "Pathetic."

The Death eaters laughed, not seeing as four element awoke and cut the ropes. Ron burnt his of, Harry and Cassandra pressed the ropes from them, Neville gave them a wondering look and the ropes crumble up to dust. Draco and Hermione gave each other a equal determined look as their ropes grew heavier in water. They both mumbled a freezing spell, wandless and the ropes broke apart. When they were done the six stood up, growing tired by the laughing bunch of Death Eaters.

Jonathan Verewolf looked up and saw to his fright that the ropes were gone. Yet how, he had no idea.

"That was pathetic" Draco told the Death Eaters. "I think I've never seen a weaker group of so called Death Eaters before.

"What do you say of teaching them a lesson!" Harry suggested thinking of what had happened to him during the latest attack in Diagon Alley.

_-Flashback-_

After helping out Madam Malkin's and her daughter, Harry had accidentally stepped over a new dozen of these annoying things. Once again it was attack or defeat and he rather to say to attack instead of being defeated. That was a huge mistake he found out as the spell he used, another Freezing Charm, bounced back freezing the top of his hair.

"What's the matter Potter, to weak to take us all out."

Harry's anger rose beyond anything anyone had ever seen before. All the magic surrounding him grew wild and the Death Eaters for once understood what kind of mistake it had been, underestimating him. In the end, finally, they fled leaving him alone.

_-End Flashback-_

Harry tried to concentrate on the same anger again. The air around him began moving to his will, to his strength and for his bare soul. The five remainders stared at him as pure strains of the old magic appeared and the stunned Death Eaters were thrown back. Harry fell down again as the magic left him. Still there were lots f questions around the magic and he knew, once things settled down, Cassandra would ask him about. The problem was, he didn't know half of it for himself.

"Well," Ron said smiling. Now that that's over the question remains. How will we get back"

Neville smiled and Cassandra summoned their trunk. All of sudden a blinding light in the colour of rainbows grew. The five heirs and the sorceress were going back to Hogwarts.

**_To reviewers: Please, don't hate me for this chapter. Also, once again I will start a voting contest and this time there's plenty of time to vote. Well, hope you enjoyed._**

**_Nightwing: I think of all the spells I've used so far "Glacialis" is one of my favourites. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_blaze potter: yet again, sorry for last chapters shortness. I hope you liked this chapter, next one is about the sorting and there, many things will happen._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for those kind reviews._**

**_Allacaya: Well, I've been thinking a lot about that too. Sarizz and Sesh are some of the names I've come up with so far. Dear dear, I'm almost starting to steal names, better get back to the start. If you have any suggestions please tell me, so far there's no hurry._**

**_Tanydwr: This beginning of story is, as I think it, one of the worse, yet best. Can't make up my mind. Thank you for reviewing, and how in the world did you know what I was about to ask you readers about._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: NEW VOTE!!!!!!!! Who do you prefer as a couple?_**

**_A, Cassandra and Ron, lots of trouble yet true love._**

**_B, Cassandra and Terry Boot, the heir and her valentine partner._**

**_Please review and vote. All reviews are permitted, flames if you want, wouldn't be surprised since this is one of the evilest chapters I've written so far._**

**_Tári: Finished, then bed!_**

**_Shitza: Review...._**


	8. The last Sorting Ceremony

**_Shitza: A long expected chapter, I know. But I have warned you updates might drag. Yet still, I'll try to update as often as possible, do have patience, it takes time to write and my time is running away. Too much of school._**

**_Tári: Well, you have to finish the letter for your Swedish class, the project in Geographic, the project for Social Science, English homework, Math homework, French..._**

**_Shitza: Please, shut up. I don't need a reminder._**

**_Seeeza: Please review. Shitza loves reviews and the more she gets the more she'll put efforts in this story._**

**_Shitza: Hey!_**

**_Seeeza: Okay then, she'll do her best._**

**_Shitza: (sighs) Stupid cat!_**

**Chapter 7 The last Sorting Ceremony**

"How in the world did we get back?" Cassandra asked Neville as the five heirs and Hermione found themselves in the Entrance Hall, even before the train had arrived.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain" Neville said. "It's a special magic I've heard about, it can only be used by the purest and most ancient of magic."

"Ours, I guess" Cassandra said brushing the dust from the hem of her robe, with a hand.

Harry felt dizzy from the whirling magical ride, which only Neville knew more about. Cassandra was furious she for once didn't know what had happened.

Suddenly they heard a calming our coming from Ron's pocket. Ron gasped as a small head popped out, revealing the little snake. Ron took it with two fingers and gave it back to its owner.

"You should have a better care for it, I don't want it crawling in _MY_ pocket." He said giving it to Harry, who placed it in his own. Draco found this scene rather amusing.

"Mr Potter! Mr Weasley! Mr Longbottom! Miss Granger! Miss Ridgeback! Mr Malfoy! Thank god you're all right!"

Professor McGonagall ran over to them. In her hand was the parchment with the names for the upcoming sorting.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Well, let just say that Voldemort seems to have more tricks up his sleeves then we first thought." Draco said.

"What?"

"Well Professor. The compartment we travelled in was a trap, it transported us to another empty train, which was set to bring us to awaiting Death Eaters. Well, they sort of almost got us, since they did manage to tie us up, luckily we've all practised over the summer. We are more skilled then last year and escaped using different elemental ways. We fought, not that much, yet still we fought and when we won, Neville transported us here in some unknown, yet not very friendly way." Ron said.

Professor McGonagall thought for a while, trying to catch u on what he had said.

"In other words, we got trapped, we escaped, and we went here." Neville said to shorten the story.

"Oh," McGonagall said. "Well, I'll inform the Headmaster of your arrival. Now there will probably take an hour for the rest of the students to arrive, in the meantime I would advise you to go and visit our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think it's a good idea if you get to know him before we start."

"What about Professor Moon?" Hermione asked.

"She went to continue her studies. She said she'd come back one day, when she felt she would be ready for it. I think that last year was too much for her nerves."

"So, who is it then?" Cassandra asked.

"The new Professor arrived yesterday. You can go and meet him in his office." Professor McGonagall informed them all.

"Well then, what are we waiting for," Cassandra said. "Let's go!"

They ran up to the third floor and to the same office that had belonged to six different Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers before. They knocked at the door, which was opened by the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wing.

"Windwalker?" Cassandra said confused as the new Professor Charlie Wing smiled.

"Windwalker???" Harry and the other heirs asked her, not knowing what she was talking about."

The new professor's smile broad. He sort of giggled while continuing pointing out his short pointed beard.

"Well, it's a slight surprise to see you here, Eagle." The professor said. Cassandra still looked just as confused as she had been for the last five minutes when Professor Wing hugged her. Ron snorted with laughter seeing a professor which such a odd looking sideboards as the new professor had. Indeed they looked odd, parts of it was grey, another part black, another snow white, another deep red, another slightly pink and the tip looked as if it had been splattered by green paint.

"Cassie, what is this Windwalker-Eagle thing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." Cassandra began.

_-Flashback-_

A young girl ran through the halls of her school, trying to find her way to her brother's class. She had a birthday gift with her and she carefully carried it through the labyrinth of corridors. Soon she admitted she was lost and began crying. She was only five years old, it would take six years further until she was as old as any of them.

"Young girl, what's the matter?" an older man asked.

"I-I-I c-can't find my way to my b-b-brother..." she stammered

She began crying again, but the older man comforted her.

"I am sure you'll be able to find him. What's his name?"

"E-Edward." She said looking up.

"Young Edward ridgeback, so it's his little sister that's gone lost. Don't you worry, I know exactly where he is."

He took her hand and led her towards a classroom on the second floor. There she saw her brother and happily ran over to him. Surprised, yet happy, her brother hugged her and thanked the man, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wing for helping them. She had spent the whole day with her brother, following him around class, being cuddled and hugged by all his classmates. Some of them even played with her and gave her sweets, lots of sweets. Too much for her to manage, but her brother gave her a bag that couldn't be filled.

_-End Flashback-_

"I suppose I've never told you about my brother. He's a memory I don't want to look back on."

_-Flashback-_

It was a brilliant sunny day, nothing looked as if it ever could have gone wrong. Young Master Edward Ridgeback and even younger Mistress Cassandra Ridgeback played in a beautiful blue lake, when...

From the mountains a roar was heard and a Norwegian Ridgeback flew over their heads. She had never felt so scared before. Her brother took her hand and swam back to the bridge, yet too late. In only a few minutes the dragon saw them, and he was hungry. It had been long since he had tasted the warm flesh from human.

"Cassandra, her brother said as he saw it was soon about to strike. "You'll continue without me, run up to the mansion and warn mum and dad, understand.

"But, what about you?" the seven year old girl asked."

"Don't worry, I'll just distract it." He said smiling warmly knowing he'd never survive through this. "Here" he said taking of the silver chains necklace he always wore. "Take this."

Young as she had been she hadn't understood. She had run to the house and told her parents what had happened. Both of them, accompanied with the mansions three house elves ran down to the lake, to find her brother's dead body. They saw the dragon fly away, as fast as its wings carried him. He had died, defending his sister and his family. He had used what was called, the Ravenclaw's Secret, yet the secret always ended in one way, death.

She always wore the necklace after that, it was the last thing in memory from her brother. Her feelings had been so strong for him, continuing life had almost been impossible. Yet she knew her brother wanted her to continue living, and so she had.

_-End flashback-_

Cassandra cried, after her brother's death life had seemed useless. Yet her friends and Professor Wing had helped her to continue. She had buried herself in work to keep herself from remembering. It hurt so much, whenever she thought about it.

Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulder. It was one of the few things he had done yet it helped a lot.

"Well, I think the Sorting must start pretty soon. Let's go down." Harry suggested.

* * *

Later indeed the Sorting began. There had been many new arrivals. The few students that had escaped the terror in either Beauxbatons or Salem had turned up at Hogwarts. With the first years it had been very long lines.

Professor McGonagall began with the sixteen students from Beauxbatons. To Hufflepuff came; Amandine Devoir, Amelie Malade, Sofie Mossell and Mikael Noir.

To Ravenclaw; Iris Blanche, Kim Bardot, Oliver Inique, Delphine and Viande Musqoutaire (twins) and Marie Culoir.

To Slytherin; Gabrielle Mortir, Sebastian Tombons and Philip Montague.

To Gryffindor; Jacqueline Renard, Isabelle and Todd Terra.

And then it was the students from Salem. To Hufflepuff; Sabina Hope, Laura Henning, David Stone and Mirabelle Sweet.

To Ravenclaw: Isabelle Applepie and Melody Smith.

To Slytherin; Sandra Trent, Hilda Livingstone, Martin Eliotson and Karl Hill.

To Gryffindor: Daniel Waterfall, Tennessee White and Blaze, Malfoy's pen pal.

Till at last the first years too were sorted, starting with Anja Appletree and ending with Irma Witchfield.

By this time Ron's stomach growled more then ever, yet still the six heirs ate at the same round table. Draco and Hermione sat discussing the lessons, Ron was talking to Cassandra about the summer. Neville was meditating trying to get closer to his Inner Eye. Harry felt utterly alone.

"Excuse me" a girl, one of the new transferors asked. "Would you mind if I join?"

"Not at all." He said summoning a chair placing it besides his. He was kind of surprised since this girl had arrived with the Beauxbatons. She had a very good English.

"Thanks" the girl said, smiling. "My name is Iris Blanche, I just got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I know, I mean, I saw the sorting."

"The others, curious on who suddenly sat by their table, started to listen to the conversation as Harry and Iris continued talking about, practically everything around. School, family, Hogwarts. Iris was very interested and was very curious on everything. Soon Ron joined the conversation, followed by Cassandra, who couldn't hide her eager. Hermione also joined in with Draco. Neville still kept meditating for a while, until his concentration was broken, but he wasn't angry or something. In fact he had almost lost himself in his thoughts.

At the High table Dumbledore smiled seeing all the students having fun, enjoying themselves and so on. He was even happier to see all the students from Beauxbatons and Salem calm down and start to talk more open. Soon the whole hall rang with laughter, jokes and loud conversations. Here and there pranks were played, mostly against Slytherins, who still were hated in several ways.

"See you later" Draco said to Hermione as he led the Slytherin first years to the dungeons. Hermione led the new Gryffindors to the owner. Cassandra followed the Ravenclaws, having switched house the previous year. Harry, Ron and Neville went to the Gryffindor tower, tired, yet before anyone went to bed, Neville said.

"We'll have an extremely hard year, this year. Remember, to win it all, we too have to figure out the prophecy, just like the dark lord did."

This attached itself into Harry's mind for the following month. He knew why, the great outburst could be any day, yet they didn't know when or where. What if he wouldn't be there and the outgoing would mean that the Dark side won. You never knew.

**(In a cave, long, far away)**

A small stone, not even bigger then a penny, glowed on the floor of an ice-cold cave. Whatever it was it glowed brighter then anything you've ever seen. When the light stopped a dark cloaked person stood up, picking up the stone. He mumbled something about to fix the rides later, before walking out.

By one of the walls lay five coffins, all of them richly decorated. By whom, the answer could be found on the floor. A skeleton lay on the floor, one of his hand trying to reach them.

"Poor thing, he suffered so much trying to help us." The cloaked person said before heading of to Hogwarts.

_**To reviewers: Thanks for voting, it gave me not only reviews but also a lot of inspiration for following chapters. So thank you!**_

_**eve/rouke: Well, the story is basically the prepares for the last battle. Sorry for letting you wait for this chapter.**_

_**Nightwing 509: Six, they are six. Five heirs, one sorceress. Thanks for reviewing, but please don't write five, they are and will always be six.**_

_**robo22: Yay, hopefully I'll be able to continue that way. Thanks for reviewing and for helping out.**_

_**blaze potter: I didn't know if you wanted me to go with your real surname, so it's just Blaze so far. And don't worry, more will come, yet not today.**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Thanks for voting, yes this surely will get funny.**_

_**Alanpatty07: Well, this isn't the longest chapter, but it'll do, for now. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry about long ones. Everything works to get me happy, well everything except flames. Yet I only try to do my job and come up with a good readable story.**_

_**Hplover29: Here's the update, sorry for delaying.**_

_**Tacroy: I hope so too, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Boo88: On fire, whew. Never thought of that before. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**End Notes: I'll probably, if all goes well, be able to post another chapter before weekends over. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe I already have over fifty on this.**_

_**Shitza**_


	9. A Hilarious Day

**_Shitza: Hey, it's me again. I do hurry up with the story, hope you all enjoy, well I certainly enjoy writing it. Just continue reviewing and I'll continue writing. The more you review the more I try. The usual, you know._**

**_Seeeza: Shitza don't own Harry Potter. Does she ever say anything else, flame her._**

**_Tári: (Gives Seeeza a fried fish to shut the cat up, Shitza has something important to tell.)_**

**_Shitza: Hem... hem... As you may have seen I've began on a new story, With the Founders, which is a background story to both of my HP fic's. Also I have begun a story at (The Dragon valley). You are always free to read. Hope to see you there._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 8 A Hilarious Day**

Harry woke up around six in the morning. By the time everyone was asleep. Neville snored, Ron had fallen down on the floor, still sleeping. Dean and Seamus slept peacefully. The new boy Blaze was outstretched on his bed, enjoying the comfort of the feathery beds. Harry sighed and went up, shaking the rest of the sleepy feelings that still threatened to pull him back. He wanted to be up as quickly as possible, in order to get some research. He knew that his aunt wanted him to stuffy as much as possible. He knew he would never be able to beat Hermione in the Final Exams, still he wanted good grades, even if he doubted on becoming an auror these days. It was difficult to decide. So many gates would be open, which would he choose?

He went for a warm shower, to wake up properly. Getting dressed, he almost received a bite from his snake, which he now called Zlits. Draco had been right when he had warned him on not getting on the wrong side of that snake. He also agreed so much on its beauty. If you weren't careful enough, you would easily mistake it for a snake-sculptured emerald. Just one major problem, this snake could kill you.

Harry went down to the common room, which as usual was empty, especially in this time of the day. He wondered how the lessons would be, he would sort of miss not having all heirs with him. Draco was in Slytherin and Cassandra had switched to Ravenclaw. He wondered if he would be the only one who would miss the Know-It-All.

He walked out from the common room, awakening the fat Lady, who had snored peacefully in her portrait. She smiled when she saw him, he turned around and smiled back. He went straight to the Room of Requirement. It was the only place he thought he would be able to do some experiments without being disturbed. Of course, magical experiments were forbidden, yet still not by law. He would probably only get some howler from Fudge the next day. Yet he had read the laws over and over again, pretty dull work, yet it needed to be done. Still there were nothing, just bans on Experimental breeding and using spells on others. He would use the spell on shelves and transfigured objects.

* * *

Five minutes later, in another part of the castle, Draco woke up. As head Boy, he shared a tower with Hermione, the head girl of this year. Well, you can't seriously say they slept in separate rooms. In the middle of the night Hermione had sneaked down to him, unable to sleep. He slept on the sofa. He looked over at his girlfriend. She was still sleeping peacefully. He quietly got up and took a shower. After that he went down, to start on his Head Boy duties.

The time went and soon the watches said 7am. The castle slowly woke up and during several occasions he passed either Neville or Ron, who both explained they had lost Harry. Draco laughed, he knew that Merlin's heir never got lost. If he wasn't found he didn't want to get found.

He continued walking. He passed Cassandra once, the girl was on her way down to the library. The heir of Ravenclaw sure enough hadn't changed. Which was good or else she would have been extremely bossy.

Nothing peculiar didn't happen until everyone were down in the Great hall, eating. Just before the owl post arrived

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"** someone screamed jumping up on the Gryffindor table. This was closely followed by more odd sounds coming from various students. What was going on?

The answer was simple. When everyone looked down to the floor they didn't see a floor, the floor had disappeared. Instead they sat on water. This of course was impossible, but it looked so real. Nothing more happened, yet the effect stayed for the rest of the day.

"This is outrageous" Cassandra said.

"It's quite amusing" Ron pointed out.

"Wonder who did it?" Draco asked.

"I know that answer, but it's a thing you'll have the day to figure out.

Harry shook his head. It seemed as if Hogwarts had found its new pranksters.

Professor McGonagall handed out timetables. Harry saw that each of their where more cramped up then usual. His said

_**Monday**_

_**8am: Archery**_

_**8.40am: Logic**_

_**9.30am: Charms**_

_**10.30am: Telepathy**_

_**11.20am: Prophecy**_

_**Noon: Lunch**_

_**1.30pm: Potions**_

_**2.30pm: Levitation**_

_**Midnight: Astronomy**_

Harry sighed, what a horrible Monday.

_**Tuesday**_

_**6.30am: Bird Training**_

_**7am: Breakfast**_

_**8am: Advanced Transfiguration**_

_**9.35am: Healing**_

_**10.05am: Wandless Magic**_

_**11am: Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Noon: Lunch**_

_**1pm: Telekinesis**_

"Well, at least we end the day early." Ron said. Harry continued reading

**_Wednesday_**

**_10am: Elemental magic_**

**_Noon: Lunch_**

**_2pm: Divination._**

"What, only two subjects!" Cassandra and Hermione said, sounding sorrowful.

_**Thursday**_

_**5am: Advanced Curses**_

_**6.20am: Ancient Spells**_

_**7am:Breakfast**_

_**8am: Advanced Herbology**_

_**10am: Advanced Duelling**_

_**11.30: Lunch**_

_**12.30: Snake Breeding**_

_**1.20pm: Weather Control**_

_**4.20pm: Swords**_

_**6pm: Dinner**_

_**7:30pm Swords**_

_**9.30pm: Magical Control**_

He heard Ron faint beside him. He understood why. He dreaded to look on the continuing.

Friday

**_1am: Astrology_**

Hermione mumbled something about unfair. Harry shook his head. This was certainly not unfair. A day of would do very good, considering this. Astrology was Divination, but from what it sounded like. Astrology in the Muggle way.

"Hermione, I can't believe you call this unfair. We are working tiredly the whole Thursday, we do deserve some rest after that. Especially since everyone deserve some sleep." He said.

"I'm with Harry here. This is rather much." Draco said staring at his paper.

"Well, I can't wait to get started." Cassandra said folding her timetable carefully before putting it inside her bag.

"Oh, almost forgot to askâ€ How is Ravenclaw?" Hermione said changing the subject.

Harry shook his head. '_Girls_!'

And so Cassandra told them everything, more then they could manage to here, yet a few things they managed. For example that everyone seemed so nice and the wonder around the secret libraries. Also she told them a lot about Terry Boot, who had asked her out for the next Hogsmeade visit. This, somehow, made Ron's fist shake violently, yet only Harry noticed.

"Well, if there isn't much more to say, I think it's a good time to head towards the archery classroom or we'll all be late." Draco said, checking the time.

The six teens rose from their seats and headed up towards the fifth floor and the classroom where the a real archer stood waiting.

* * *

Outside their classroom Blaze and the Creevey brothers eavesdropped on the voices inside. Smiling they let a small magical filled balloon roll in. Now this may not sound like anything, but it's the inside that you better look out for. The six heirs and the archer, Mia Sheet, didn't notice what rolled into the classroom, but when it exploded, they all screamed and jumped out of the way. Ron raged, as he was covered in glitter and walked out to discoverâ€ nothing. Blaze and the Creevey brothers had since long disappeared into another empty classroom and were now laughing their heads of.

Hermione brushed the glitter of furiously. The problem was that the more she brushed, the more she got covered. Cassandra tried to pull it of with magic, which didn't work. Instead the glitter attached itself on their very skin, which made them look like jewels instead of humans. Draco was furious and tried to figure out another way to get it of. He used elemental magic, which just soaked him.

So the lesson proceeded with glittering students. During the lesson they trained their skills to the very best. Mia Sheet wanted them to be able to shoot a grain of sand in half, when the year would be finished. Also, they were taught in where you shot to kill, or to hurt seriously. None of them wanted to kill, yet maybe knowing the basics would help them.

They had to rush to get to the Logical class, where a man named Vet Allt. Waited. They were all given a sheet to finish. Hermione only had to read the sheet twice before answering all the questions and finding the right answers. Cassandra was second to finish, closely followed by Harry and Draco. Five minutes later Neville had done it. They had to wait another five minutes for Ron. Ron was not logically skilled, that's for sure.

"What kind of silly question were those? What do you do when your roof's leaking and you don't have a ladder. There's not much to do, is there?"

The remaining five laughed. That had been them most simple question, and the easiest one.

"You borrow one." Hermione said.

"Oh, well I am not a such a Miss-Know-It-All as you."

Neville shook his head.

"Ron, even we knew the answer to that."

Ron blinked like a simple idiot. The others shook their heads. How typical of him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville went for Charms, and arrived just in time for the lessons to start. The remainders, Draco and Cassandra went for Transfiguration and Potions.

"Good day class" little Professor Flitwick greeted them. "This year we'll begin on the Xiantachic charm, also known as the charm of life. Now, Xiantachic is a curse that first was discovered in the old Atlantis. When the city disappeared, many old spells disappeared with it, except for one. This. Xiantachic can be used when a person is either dying or in mortal pain. It gives back life, but also takes. As a result the person using the spell gives away a bit of his or her life to whoever gets hit by it. Now, this spell is strictly controlled and all we'll do is to practise this on rats and mice. Doing this on a human being could mean giving away your whole life. Our body is and expert on reviving itself so you won't take any damage. Yet think of what I tell you, we don't want any mistakes here."

They were all given a badly wounded worm to begin with. Many of the girls didn't look too happy for this, giving their life energy to a worm.

"Well begin with worms, the proceed to Flobberworms, small frogs and in the end, mice. Now, the Incantation is _Xiantachio Exordium_. Class, begin now!"

Harry pointed his wand at the dying worm. The black, probably squeezed thing wriggled lazily before Harry said "_Xiantachio Exordium_." The usual colour seemed to go back, but Harry felt a wave of tiredness after performing.

"This is indeed harder then I thought." Hermione said pulling the sweat from her forehead.

Ron agreed, looking over to the table where Lavender sat, they saw her faint. In the meantime Neville performed the spell without any trouble and received twenty points for Gryffindor.

"Galloping gargoyles, Neville. How did you manage that without pulling a sweat?"

"You do forget often I'm the best on healing around here. You have to concentrate just to give out as much life energy as needed. I think you guys gave out a bit too much."

"An easy mistake I guess" Harry said looking at Professor Flitwick, who nodded. The others sighed and thought of testing Neville's trick, as soon as they believed they would have the energy to carry on, which took some minutes. Soon, they managed, yet still they used a bit too much.

Yet five minutes before the bell would ring, all of sudden sparks came from a chandelier up the ceiling and everyone looked up to receive a rain of worms. Parvati and Lavender cried and ran. Dean and Seamus tried to shield themselves the best they could. The heirs reflexively shielded themselves with magic. The new seventh year Gryffindor Blaze just continued working, even in the sea of worms that had appeared, yet both Harry and Hermione noticed a small smile on his lips. That Gryffindor new something about it.

The bell thankfully rang, and Harry and the others headed for their telepathically class in the Glass Tower, which usually was restricted for all students. The Glass Tower was a bit dangerous because if you stepped on the wrong place, you would easily fall down. A tower made by glass could look beautiful, but it was not effective.

* * *

Same time, Professor McGonagall, who walked down the Second floor corridor, in her Animagus form, suddenly found herself in a cage. It would take a while to get out, since she couldn't transform back, the cage was unbreakable.

Down in the dungeons Professor Snape too was pranked. Someone had switched the bottles of his Powdered Octopus Powder and Hare Scurf.

Also, on her way to the class, Cassandra took a wrong turn and suddenly found herself in a trick hole. While levitating up she noticed that the whole had magically been hidden.

And yet, much more happened, both in the Library, the Kitchen and the charms Classroom. Mrs Norris was found as a transfigured torch, the caretaker Argus Filch himself had in one second walked in one of the corridors, next he swam in the lake.

The question everyone asked themselvesâ€ What was going on?

No one new what awaited them around the corner.

* * *

As the class proceeded, nothing happened and the five heirs and the sorceress kept a very interesting conversation in their head. Of course they also had to learn to block each other from each other's inner thoughts. Like for instance

_'How will I tell Cassie that I love her?'_

_'Poor Blaze, he'll receive hell for this.'_

_'Oh no, I forgot to wash my hair.'_

_'Lupin seeds and nettles make a wonderful love potion.'_

_'Yuck, he sure stinks!'_

_'Help, I can't stand this tower. I'm afraid of heights._'

Of course, only the last sentence was heard by the others, and everyone surely enough wondered who could be afraid of heights. Hermione played along, not wanting to give out the answer that easily.

Yet they discussed the weird happenings over the day, everyone wondered who had been pranked mostly the whole school. Harry had an idea, Draco was pretty sure he knew one of them. Hermione was trying to connect the events two and two. Cassandra went through the books she read and Neville, well he already knew the answer. He could tell the others, but seeing them like this really was amusing.

The master for this, or teacher, or whatever you can call it told them to concentrate deeply. They would soon start to go over to Occlumency and Leglimens, very much to Harry's disgust. He still remembered his fifth year when he had had Snape in this. Luckily, they wouldn't have him, instead they had a old hag called Vendella Victory. She was a real hag, yet she wasn't as bad as Snape.

They were just about to start, when all of sudden the tower shook and the glass broke. They fell

_**To reviewers: Hey, where did my reviewers go. Oh well, guess you guys busy with other stuff. Anyway, thanks to you guys who did review me.**_

_**Nightwing 509: Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Things will get better, in next. I know this chapter might have dragged and forgive me for putting you all in a cliffhanger. And Iris will return soon.**_

_**blaze potter: Blaze, forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I can't resist. I just think this year should be a bit crazier then last and your character need something. Flame me next, here comes another Fred and George.**_

_**End Notes: Well, left you in a cliffhanger. Oh well, I'll update soon. And sorry for not writing so much interesting in this chapter, more will come, I hope or I might as well quit this.**_

_**Tári: Oops, looks like she's cracking up.**_

_**Seeeza: Knew she would, sooner or later.**_

_**Shitza: Review! The more the sooner**_ _**I'll update.**_


	10. Blaze

_**Seeeza: The usual...**_

_**Tári: School, school, school...**_

_**Seeeza: She's damn busy these days...**_

_**Tári: Won't even play with us...**_

_**Shitza: (Locks the door to her fathers office, where the computer is located) Well, one person will receive a shock when he reads this chapter. Hard to imagine, I've dedicated this chapter all for you. Well, it's my way of thanking you for helping me with a character that came to very much use. I love pranksters, so that's why this chapter will be named...**_

**Chapter 9 Blaze**

_Previous..._

They were just about to start, when all of sudden the tower shook and the glass broke. They fell...

_Present..._

Harry woke up, lying on what looked like a large rubber balloon. He tried to move his hand, it did, without any trouble. He tried to move his feet, it too moved, at his will. He was pretty sure he was dead.

He sat up, looking around in confusement. 'What the...'

He sat on a large pink bubble, which after some seconds burst. The five heirs, Hermione and the Telepathy Master fell down to the ground. From above they could hear laughter. Looking up they saw the Creevey Brothers and Blaze looking down at them.

"Blaze, you'll pay for this!" Draco said, helping Hermione up to her feet. Harry jumped back to his feet. Ron gave Cassandra a hand and Neville, well he was still on the ground shaking his head.

The day continued, their Telepathy class would delayed, much thanks to the new pranksters of Hogwarts. The five heirs, and especially Hermione kept an eye out for them, the pranksters. Yet somehow, the three pranksters had managed to keep themselves some steps further. For example, when Hermione had gone to the girls' bathroom, someone had overflowed the entire room. When all the water had flooded out in the corridors, the bathroom had very much started to look like Moaning Myrtle's one on the Second Floor. She had raging come back, all soaked. In a corner, somewhere, they could hear that annoying laughter yet again no one knew where they could have hidden.

They went for their Prophecy lesson on the first floor, with an old looking witch with huge round glasses. Somehow, that witch knew many good things she could tell them. For example how older prophecy's had turned to come alive. Like for example the legendary Muggle legend of King Arthur, which two hundred years before the events had turned out to be a prophecy only the Wizarding world knew about.

She also told them of old times, and how prophecy's suddenly came and went. She said... "Every day a Prophecy of any kind is made, it's just that people don't always realise it."

Harry thought about those words, remembering how much he had to think about. He had to dig up everything, and to that saying a lot.

The lesson ended with a small homework... "To work out the different ways on undisguising a Prophecy. Ron groaned at this. The Heir of Gryffindor surely hated homework.

They were happily enjoying their lunch, their only break for the day, as it felt. Ron was unusually quiet through it all, thinking of all the homework he had to work on. Hermione talked about the exiting, yet unusual day they had. Cassandra kept reading through her notes. Neville tried to tell her of, and succeeded in the end as she sighing put everything back in her bag.

Harry shook his head. He looked over to the other tables. The Gryffindors babbled happily about everything, the Ravenclaws were fixed on studying, not noticing if they ate food or napkins. The Slytherin's sat together, head close to each other's whispering evil small tricks to pull on the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuff looked anxiously at them, some walked over to the Gryffindor table to tell them. Draco shook his head and walked over to his house table and clearly made it clear for all Slytherins that anyone who would try to play any kind of foul trick on a Gryffindor would find themselves out of Hogwarts before they would be able to say serpent.

Ron also walked over to the Gryffindor table, telling the Gryffindors to lay all rivalry behind. That it belonged to the past.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Iris, one of the new girls, couldn't stop herself from looking over to the heirs table. To be honest she couldn't understand what could be so special about them, they all looked so normal. They all were laughing, joking and having their bad days. Yet, that Harry Potter. Why did she keep looking at him whenever she wasn't fully concentrated not to.

"Well" Cassandra said looking at the timetable. "We have another hour left, I suggest we go to the library for some studies."

"Cassandra" Ron said sighing. "Ever since you switched to Ravenclaw you started to become more and more like one of them. I do miss the old days in the Gryffindor common room. With you things aren't really the same." He added.

Cassandra blushed. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever told me."

Ron blushed too and looked away. The hall rang with laughter.

"Ron, I clearly know what's going on between you and Cass. Do it now or you'll regret this." Neville told him.

Ron walked out, minutes later Cassandra grabbed her bag and followed, looking anxious. Those who wouldn't notice anything from this would surely be blind.

The rest of them indeed went to the library, as on only one day they had received so much homework they wondered if they would ever manage this.

Hermione ran through the shelves picking out a dozen of different books. They others watched her in awe, until she suddenly stopped.

"Where's it gone?" she said looking at a gap between two heavy books on Magical history.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"A Thousand Years of History, it's gone."

They heard laughter from behind, very familiar laughter, yet this time it seemed to be alone.

Blaze, as he was called, no one knew his real name, not even himself, walked up to them. He smiled broadly, showing them white gleaming teeth. He had short midnight-black hair, which looked very untidy, like if he hadn't brushed it for about a week. His eyes were blue, friendly looking, yet by the look of some deep ridiculous plans that had formed in his head, he didn't look like a person to trust at the moment. He was around five feet, eight inches tall. He looked kind of mysterious, and as they saw, he still hadn't learnt to obey the Hogwarts fashion.

"Hi Blaze, what's keeping you spying on my girlfriend?" Draco said.

"Nice seeing you too, Drake, kind of missed you too. Hope the world hasn't been to hard on you."

Draco snorted. "What do I look like" he answered. "A mouse?"

Everyone laughed. Cassandra and Ron entered the scene, holding hands.

"That would be impossible." Cassandra said. "The only mouse I can see are the one who has been putting frogs into Filch's bed."

"That must have been Dennis. Sure enough he'll pay hell for this."

They all laughed. Neville kept silent, thinking of the real person receiving hell for this.

"Besides, where you looking for this?" he asked Hermione giving her the book she had been so surprised not to have found.

Hermione nodded, yet she couldn't understand why anyone except she would really pay interest for it. It was extremely dull, but in her opinion interesting.

"My uncle was the History of magic teacher at Salem. I thought I would copy through the book and send the notes to him. I never knew it also attracted such a wonderful lady."

He kindly took Hermione's hand, yet unsure what to do she tried to move away. Yet he snatched it, looked at it, mumbled something and...

"Voila!" he said as silver sickles started to fall from her palm. She stiffed by shock and withdrew her hand. The sickle rain disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked in amazement. Blaze laughed.

"It's an old branch of magic from my ancestors. My great ancestor was known of being able to create silver from his palms, yet most of that magic disappears. Yet at least I don't need to go without money.

"And it's real?"

"Real as I am standing here."

Ron shook his head. Blaze smiled holding up his palm, it looked empty until two sickles appeared out of nowhere.

"See you later!" He told them and walked out. The heirs all shook their heads. What a fool!

Potions was the usual nightmare, yet Snape seemed to ignore them more then comment. Their wasn't much to comment and for Neville, Potions had took an abrupt turn ever since he had started to make healing Potions and on that way, trained himself on the mistakes he usually took.

Instead Snape had started to bully most of the newcomers. Harry killed his urge to go over to him and strangle him. He knew even thinking could mean trouble, especially since the others could read thoughts.

"Don't" Hermione mumbled as she walked over to borrow some tentacula sap from him. "He's not worth it, besides, we'll go and talk with him after the lesson."

She walked back to the cauldron she and Ron worked by.

Harry turned back to his and Neville's potion, which according to Neville held the perfect temperature.

Over by Parvati and Lavender's cauldron, things were worse. Lavender and Parvati had somehow managed to take the wrong ingredients adding powdered Bicorn Horn instead of Powdered Octopus Powder and also they had forgotten to add the Electric Eel Eyes.

Snape looked amused as he walked over to the cauldron and started to tell them of.

Harry, Hermione and Neville looked suspiciously over to Blaze, who looked as innocent as ever. Yet in his eyes, they could see the guilt.

The lesson ended in a explosion, as someone had accidentally dropped her wand in the flames, making the lesson unable to continue. However no one seemed to bother, they were happy to be off.

They left the dungeons, covered by some slimy potion. Hermione, acting as a real show off, had seconds before the liquid had started to pour down on everyone, shielded herself from it. She had turned out to be the only one who wasn't covered in anything. Harry barely had time to sigh, before heading to the showers to get this slimy thing off.

The last thing, except for Astronomy around midnight, was Levitation, which passed by rather quickly. Of course, as wind elements where her element, Cassandra didn't show up until the end of class, surprising them with levitating all of them outside and dropped them in the lake. Which clearly showed their Levitation Master, a skinny bald wizard, who seemed to be able to yell for hours, that she wouldn't need to learn this rubbish since she had already mastered most things when she was young. She headed straight back to the library, where she kept studying. Ron shook his head. He mumbled something about the Ravenclaws destroying the little sense she had.

Yet, as the sun went down, the heirs took a well-deserved rest. They didn't know what three Gryffindors planned right outside their windows. Colin held an ice filled metal bucket. Dennis had some mousetraps. Blaze kept giving out instructions for their next prank... Rough awakening.

So sleep little heirs. Sleep while you can. No one knew what to expect in about two to three hours.

**_To Reviewers: Sorry for keeping you all waiting, and sorry for this chapters shortness. I'll try to update one more time this weekend._**

**_Nightwing 509: Happy you enjoyed, hope you laughed as much in this._**

**_blaze potter: I do hope you liked this chapter, and I must thank you once again for helping me to make such a great character. I did pair you up with the Creevey brothers, I understand you may wonder, yet I think those as the next generation of pranksters. I don't think Harry or the others would have time during these exhausting days. Also, McGonagall will make certain things clear, we'll see what happens to Blaze in next chapter._**

**_I know you hate cliffhangers, feels so sorry for you, yet don't worry. I won't kill the heirs... yet I think. (laughs evilly) No, just joking. You guys would probably chase me down and kill me if I did anything of the sort._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Sorry for the delay, here's next chapter, I hope you liked it as much as I did._**

**_Allacaya: Cassandra has only one brother, she's all-alone by now. You know, in HotF I had an idea of putting the sad history in the chapter with the Heirs visiting Hagrid in the snowstorm. It was cut out, but now it's back. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_midnight-fox-55: Sorry for the delay, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed._**

**_Erin Heather Cochrane: So sorry for the long time of updating. I had too much of school, you see. Anyway, I'm back... hope you liked this chapter._**

**_gary: Long time ago, glad you are back. Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it._**

**_Yoko the demon fox: Thanks!_**

**_End notes: Hey, wait a minute, don't try to walk away yet. I have some things to say. My friend vJackiev have posted up dreams again, on her bio. Read it, and ignore her comments about it. It's not horrible as she says. Please read and review that too, since I am one of the authors of it. Well, better go. Have another chapter to write. See you all there!_**

**_Shitza_**


	11. As Darkness Grows

**_Shitza: Hello again, sorry for this really long time, but as you will see... This is sooooooo long for being a chapter. I decided to make something special so here it goes... they have much to do in this, he, he._**

**_Tári: She's not joking, you better read carefully, so you don't miss things._**

**_Seeeza: Especially her bad spelling._**

**_Shitza: Be prepared for weird turns and quite many mysteries in this. Mail me if you wonder about anything. I have a regular check ups on my mails these days._**

**_Tári: (sorts mails from five different stories)_**

**_Shitza: (sends replies straight away)_**

**_Seeeza (spins around confused)_**

**_Shitza: Now on to the story..._**

**_Warning: For those who don't know this fic' will be getting darker. I'll try to keep the borders by the PG13, yet beware for some really cruel darkness. Also, for those who hates Bible crossovers, do not read the part, which tells about what's going on in Grimmauld Place. Now you know, so I'll let this story continue..._**

**Chapter 10 As Darkness grows...**

Harry, together with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Cassandra (it was a double Astronomy class with the Ravenclaws) stood together, looking in the same telescope in turns, examining Pluto's moon. They were in a foul mood, as they had had a rough awakening. The Creevey brothers, and Blaze had set them in traps, so that they got awoken by ice, water, a mix of dried nettles and rosehip seeds which made their whole bodies itch like hell, yet they couldn't scratch back without receiving burns all over. It all ended in the lake, where luckily they itching disappeared. They pranksters had created portkeys, which were designed to take the one who touched it, straight one metre above the middle of the lake. This... "trap" had been designed for, not only Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione, but also for Cassandra and Draco. How the pranksters had managed this, was still a mystery.

Cassandra grinned. Sure enough she had made sure that the three of them received hell of it. The Creevey brothers had landed on to clean all toilets in the castle, without magic. Including the girls toilets, yet they had to lock the door before starting so that the girls wouldn't get offended.

Blaze on the other hand had managed to talk himself out of it, by pulling out some silver and some really good jokes, which made Professor McGonagall, forget the reason why he came up to her office. What people had known at Salem, yet what no one around Hogwarts knew, was that Blaze's ancestors almost all had been clear Fools. Some of course had been other things, but what had been running down from all bloods was the same, jokes and tricks. Not always that positive, yet always funny.

She fritted her teeth. He would pay for that humiliation in the Ravenclaw's Common room.

Some metres away Blaze stood with Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Lavender, who all shared the same telescopes. Whatever that might swirl around in that Jokers head, they sure enough couldn't know what it could be. They had no idea of what he might plan.

She turned back to her chart and a parchment. She wrote some coordinates down, when all of sudden...

_-In a Dream-_

She was standing by the sea, this pool of water so many fell in love with, and left to explore. The wind came from the west, bringing the faint sent of salt. The grass she stood on was greener then anything she had seen before.

All of sudden the scenery changed, the sky grew darker, beams of blood red light shot from all over the universe. The grass under her feet died. The stars went out. The sun disappeared in a flash, bringing the moon to the same fate. The salt water from the sea was replaced, by a land of dead earth.

'What had happened?'

_-End Dream-_

She was abruptly awoken. She still could remember the dream. 'Damn you, Blaze' she thought while she shook awake.

Ron bent down to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

She shivered. She was mighty confused, and it got worse as he took her hands in his, she suddenly felt a wave of magic as he went into her mind to see what she had seen. She tried to shut him out, yet failed as she felt it would only made more questions.

"What did that dream mean?" he asked her, still in that low voice.

She looked down to the ground. She felt shamed to admit this...

"I don't know." She whispered back. Ron didn't laugh at this as she supposed he would. Instead he smiled.

"You judge yourself too hard." He told her. "You don't need to be the all knowing princess. Even Hermione makes mistakes. No one is perfect."

Tears trickled down her face.

"I know, but I have so much to live up too. The last thing my father told me was that cleverness was the key of being a true Ravenclaw. Without it we were nothing."

Ron shook his head, ignoring to commentate that. He would save it for later. Instead he moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She could tell she was confused, he was too. He didn't know what had happened to him.

* * *

Harry was working on his own chart, when he all of sudden felt a cold run down his spine. Puzzled he looked around, to find nothing except for the things he could see. Yet he knew something else must be out there.

He went back to his chart, yet he couldn't concentrate. Some kind of evilness laid over them, what it could be, he didn't know.

He put down his quill and looked out towards the sea of treetops that met your eyes whenever you looked out over the Forbidden forest. He saw the leaves rattle, as the wind behind grew strong. Something was not...

* * *

Ron felt the same, yet his focus was placed on the sky. He saw the stars, which tried to tell him about the evening. From what he had seen in Cassandra's mind, of her memories of that strange, horrible dream, he knew something was about to happen. Yet, as far as he could not understand, he didn't know why things were going as they were. Indeed his feelings for the Ravenclaw had changed. Yet there was not time to think of that.

He walked away to the shadows, where no one seemed to notice him. And then...

The sky was lit by shooting red stars. None of them could understand the signs that were said, not even Neville. Maybe the centaurs, yet that could be doubtful. Yet he knew he had seen these stars before, in her memory. He knew they meant something, but what?

As everyone's attention was turned towards the sky, he sneaked of. He climbed down the tower, from the outside. The way down would be watched, and no one saw him. This was dangerous, he knew that. Yet he needed to go and find something. To awaken the fire within...

* * *

Hermione looked at the sky, trying to solve the great puzzle in her mind. She knew nothing of this kind, yet she tried to find any clues. She wanted to know what was happening.

So instead of looking up, she looked down.

There... on the Grounds, she saw three cloaked persons gazing up. Yet they could not be any students or teachers, that's for sure. They were strangers, maybe even Death eaters. She hesitated, what should she do? Tell the others, maybe warn the whole castle? But panic was the least thing they needed. She thought about telling Ron, yet she noticed, he was gone... she looked down again... just to discover... something that everyone dreaded would come...

* * *

(Shitza: I guess this is getting pretty anxiously around. Sorry for that, can't resist. Don't worry, we are not finished yet."

Neville too had been looking up. He tried to contact the spirits to the world of either living or dead, the ones who knew what to come. Yet he couldn't reach them. He wondered, was this something that was supposed to happen. Could they do anything to prevent it.

He tried to reach them once more, and like the first time... nothing. 'Why did everything have to happen tonight?' he wondered. Was this an omen of either life pr death... of love or hatred. Of any known or unknown emotions at all. He didn't know. All he could know, something was not right.

He suddenly fell back, as a new sight appeared. He saw, what everyone else aw, or guessed. The Dark Lord was here...

**(Number twelve, Grimmauld Place**)

Petunia was worried. She hadn't heard from Harry ever since he had arrived back to Hogwarts. Surely she knew Hogwarts was one of the safest places at all, but also. The Dark lord had attacked that place before. She guessed Harry and his friends were preoccupied by heaps of homework. They wouldn't have time to write anything to her, even if all six of them had promised to. Yes, even Malfoy had said he would write and tell of anything happened.

She walked into the kitchen. No one was there, in fact the whole house was empty, except for old Kreatcher, who was at the attic cleaning. As she poured herself some coffee she saw one of the members forgotten wands lying by the table. She picked it up, it felt warm. She imagined to herself how it would feel on being a real witch. She waved it, and as expected, yet to her disappointment nothing happened. She laid it down, took her cup and went into the living room. She didn't notice the tiny sparks that appeared, from the tip of the wand.

Instead she seated down in a armchair and started to read from an old book, a very old bible. It was a magical bible, a little bit different from the muggle ones. Mainly because it explained more. Like for example how two strong charms had risen the sea to open a path for Moses and his people to walk through. How Jesus, who actually was a wizard, had healed so many, and when Muggles believed he had died on the cross, he had simple ass that disapparated. The Magical bible was an explainer of the other one. Yet if a non-knower of magic would pick it up, it would look like an ordinary one. Petunia knew about magic, and she read it, laughing here and there.

The time went on. Suddenly the clock on the wall stroke to dinnertime, yet none of the magical folks had appeared. That was strange, they usually wasn't out late, especially not Lupin. She was starting to get worried again.

That's when she received a small feathery ball out of the thin air, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, who had a letter tied to his leg. She detached it and read...

**Members of the Order. Hogwarts is under attack, we need help.**

**Ronald Gryffindor**

She froze... the school was under attack. She ran back to the kitchen, took a pinch of Floo Powder and stuck her head into the green flames. It was a weird feeling, standing on one place yet feeling your head swirl over a hundred times. She soon reached her destination... Lupin's house.

"Remus" she yelled, causing a bunch of people to jump into the air. It was just as she had suspected. The Order was assembled by the Werewolf's house.

"P-Petunia" Remus said shocked. Of all things he had not been prepared to see her there.

"Remus, Im glad you're not all deaf. The kids are in trouble, Ron just sent me a letter."

"Wonder why he didn't send it in another way, there are more."

"Well, his owl appeared out of thin air and landed in my lap. I think he somehow transported him here."

"Oh..."

The other members, who hadn't heard the conversation bent closer to listen. Some of them were Tonks, Moody, Mr Weasley and Kingsley.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked confused. Her hair was spiky, in a shocking pink colour that made Petunia flinch. She hated all kinds of pink, whatever it was used for.

Just then the fire all of sudden died out. Petunia was thrown back, right into the hands of a man. One of his hands, was silver, and it looked like it had been attached to his left arm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

**(Back at Hogwarts)**

Still silence, the Dark Lord had hidden in the forest, waiting for the rest of his armies to appear. In the meantime Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Cassandra and a newly awoken Draco prepared themselves for a rough night. Harry thought, 'if Voldemort wanted to end it like this, they would make sure he wouldn't get far. If he did, they would still make this the greatest battle of all time.'

Ron sharpened the old sword of Godric Gryffindor. Cassandra held a longbow in her hand, with that quiver of arrows. Draco too had a sword, which had passed down from his fathers for centuries. Hermione had a whip in her hands, which made her look like a fierce queen. Indeed she was the power of Morgan le Fay, yet the whip would more symbol obedience and she hoped it would change the Death Eaters minds since it was charmed to burn whatever it touched.

Neville was the only one without any weapon at all. The Hufflepuffs had since long been friendly even if they indeed disliked the evilness going on they rarely fought. Not because of fear or fright. They only helped, they took care of the injured and the dying. Indeed he too was prepared for the worse and he had brought everything he had, all kinds of herbs and potion ingredients. Anything that might help them at all.

They all sat on the roof of the Gryffindor Tower. Brooms ready in their hands. The students were downstairs in the Great Hall, waiting for the news, for the outcome of the battle. The teachers were waiting in the Entrance hall. Ron would lead them, having won so many games of chess he had indeed showed himself for having a talent in forms and feelings for these sort of matters.

_... red light, dark night..._

_... horns and howls kept blowing..._

_...screams and explosions awoken by light..._

_... blood and death came going..._

_At last, the battle began..._

**_(Shitza: Not stopping here, not to worry... he, he)_**

Harry, Ron and Draco mounted of. They flew around, stunning or cursing all the death eaters in sight before heading to the ground. After them came Cassandra, who preferred to shoot them down to the ground. They had all agreed not to kill yet, unless they would really have to. After them came Neville, yet he just flew around, stunned a few and flew straight back to the castle to wait for the injured together with Madam Pomfrey. Lastly came Hermione, but she just dove to the ground and began battling there. She really hated being up in the air. Yet by seeing her do this, the rest of them finally found out she had to be afraid of heights. She was greatly teased for this.

They decided to split up, to destroy the powers once and for all. They knew this might be a test, yet also, they knew they weren't beginners, they were more than average in these facts. They had dealt with the dark before. This would be no match for them at all. Or so at least both Ron and Cassandra thought.

Draco shook his head, reading their minds. The two of them had started to become overconfident.

**_(Cassandra's first obstacle: Battling Banshees)_**

Cassandra was locked in a fierce fight between her and a hundred ugly looking banshees. She started to regret her though on this being easy, in fact she had no idea of how she would be able to fight these things. The banshees started singing, and their screeching voices made her as trembling as ever. Dozens of clammy hands stretched out to tear her apart. She was shocked, she had no idea of what to do. She stood there, looking blankly at the hands...

The sky rumbled above, with that spectacular entrance her friend Eador came from above. The eagle dove down, scratched the banshees by their faces. Finally Cassandra woke up and seeing Eador fight gave her an idea.

She transformed herself into her Animagi form of a bronze eagle. She flew up to a branch several yards away. The banshees, not being the fastest of walkers hurried after. Cassandra spent her time enjoying herself by once and for all shutting these voices up. Having received the highest points ever in Charms, Charms was basically her best subject apart from Levitation. Sighing she held out her wand and shouted, as high as she could...

"_Silencio Maximous_" she yelled, her voice echoing over the mountains. A tornado of magic erupted, the Maximous charms were very powerful and mostly erupted in either some kind of force, or in a very strong light. The tornado swept over the banshees and silenced them forever, with it also followed a weird blinding light she didn't know anything about, and she began to wonder if it was about time to buy a new wand. Without making a single sound, they fled, terrified on what had happened them. Cassandra jumped down, yet she had a bad landing. Cursing, she had to swear for herself never to do something stupid as this again.

Sighing she transformed to her Animagi form and flew of to the Wing, to get Neville to help her. If there was something she would not risk, it was on doing the wrong thing. Usually she tried herself, yet her foot wasn't broken, or twisted or anything particular. Yet, she still couldn't stand on it. She didn't know why, so it was the best not to take any chances.

**_(Ron's first obstacle: Zapping Zombies)_**

He had not expected the blow to his head, which he received from an absent-minded man. He wasn't sure on what he would call the man, until he, or rather say it, began moaning deeply, like a pale ghost. Too late Ron understood what he, or it was. It was a Zombie.

'A Zombie!' he first thought, then he laughed. 'Poor old Voldie must have lost his touch. Especially if he send some absent-minded creatures after me, which are unable to either think or speak.'

He shook his head once more, and didn't notice a second zombie, a female one, sneaking up behind to blow him on the head once more with her fists. He was almost knocked out cold, when sudden he remembered, this was really nothing, Zombies were slow thinkers and slow in their moves. He just had to think and act quick.

And so he did, he ran out of the way from a second blow, which would probably had cracked his head as a third one had entered the scene, carrying a large club. He quickly counted up as many as they where, two hundred by total. He thought of a various supply of ideas, before one particular struck him. Something he remembered Hermione had read for them, once on a rainy day in the library...

_-Flashback-_

They all sat half asleep around a table, listening to the rain outside. They were meant to study, yet neither Ron or Harry had the energy for it. The two of them more thought about quidditch. Hermione on the other hand was reading through a heavy book. Suddenly she cried out...

"Listen to this, this is really interesting...

For being one of the most weird creatures living on this planet, the Zombies can beat everything. The Zombies are in fact humans, who have through various ceremonies to be killed and then reawaken. The human's soul is trapped in a web of twinned mane hair and a sphere of glass, a Soulkeeper, a magical stone which takes the soul and gives the curser full control over the Zombie, as long as the Zombie would wear it. The soul could be freed, if the Soulkeeper ever would get broken unless, they were destined on being soulless creatures as they became. Through all the poison, which is a very bad damage to the brain, the zombies cannot almost think of their own, they just obey orders. They do everything slow, fight eat with more. They don't need sleep, so they have turned out to be great servants twenty-four hours a day. The most common zombies in the world are the victims of the Dementors, yet there have been recorded other ways to destroy a fellow human being and enslave his life in the workers hell."

_-End Flashback-_

'That's it, he thought' they are slaves, they obey whatever mind, that stands over theirs. Maybe, I'll manage to get them to obey me instead of Voldie. That would really annoy him.'

He looked up, seeing the weather conditions he smiled. Like everyone else he had trained Weather magic and a little lightning wouldn't hurt.

The rain fell down, big lightning bolts hit the grounds. He had a fun time directing them to hit the zombies, which screamed and the fell down with large thuds. When most of them had fallen he went to look for the Soulkeepers. Indeed he found them, all of them had one. So typical Voldemort, enslaving a bunch of innocent Muggles. He would have to brake them later, when more would be able to help him with the memory charms.

He took the spheres and placed them in his pocket, to remain safe. Voldemort would have to kill him to get those things back.

**_(Hermione's first obstacle: Demolishing Dark Fairies)_**

Sure enough you would remember these foul little creatures, how they had tricked them, almost given them to the Dark Lord himself. Well, as she saw the Fairies torturing a poor Unicorn fowl, which they had found in the forest, she couldn't take much more. With all that rage she ran over, raised her wand and...

Her wand was snatched out of the air, the Dark Fairies had seen this coming and they couldn't wait to have the opportunity to torture her. They snapped her wand in two and before she had time for much else, they bound her with small, small silk ropes. The Dark Fairies loved to play with others, especially when they got to play with which such a "whimpering little bitch" as they called her.

Hermione thought everything was lost as the hung her in a tree. The were carrying small knives and bows. She looked around to find a way to escape. Surely this didn't look frightening, if she hadn't seen how the Fairies had dug themselves into the young fowl's body and tear it to pieces, alive.

She spotted a small brook, which ran through the forest. 'Yes!' she thought, she was saved.

She concentrated deeply, not noticing the light at the moment. The water stopped flowing to assemble a large balloon of water, which rolled towards the clearing, in which the Dark Fairies danced in. They didn't notice the balloon in time, before it burst and all water flew out, drowning them.

She laughed as the water hit her, she was free. Or so she thought, until she remembered she was tied to the tree. Sighing she had to wriggle free, she was too exhausted for using any more magic, for at least some minutes. Well, none of them, except for Draco, her boyfriend had had any sleep at all. When all of this would be over she would make sure the Creevey brothers and Blaze would pay for this.

She finally managed to free herself and she landed bedside the young fowl. 'Poor thing' she thought, the fowl had died minutes ago. So young, so beautiful, yet dead.'

**_(Harry's first obstacle: Draining Dementors)_**

One of the things Harry really was hated was fear, since fear was the only thing that really scared him. Also, fear very likely was one of the things that really could affect him. And with Voldemort ordering a hundred of Dementors to sort him out he was very unsure of what to do, and he had to hurry since the darkness slowly tried to take him. He heard screams, his mother, and his father. He saw all the terrible things he had been through. He fell to his knees, wanting it all to stop. He saw Cedric die, Sirius once again fall through the veil. 'NO' he thought, 'no'.

The Dementors slowly approached, draining everything that was happy about him. In the very back Voldemort smiled victorious. 'If you manage through this, Potter you are a worthy opponent.

Harry looked up, he saw his friends battle. Hermione still fought the Dark Fairies, Cassandra had just manage to silence the Banshees, Ron had managed to paralyse all zombies, even Draco had succeeded on his task. They all fought against the foulest creatures available, they were winning. Was he that weak, or was it something else.

_-You keep holding the past. It's time too look beyond the future. Open you eyes Heir of Merlin and see what the wise only can see.-_

That voice, he hadn't heard from it since last year's adventures. Once again the great dragon had awoken his spirit, and the real power, which dwelled deep in his blood.

His wand lay forgotten by his side, his hands where on his knees. This magic, very similar to the one Morgan le Fay was so feared of, ran through his blood as flames in the darkness. It awakened him on a way he never had experienced before. The once who tried to look at him would surely be blinded as a light, a light of pure love erupted. The light had once before saved him, as it once had been awoken by his mother, that faithful day. Now, so many years later, he had managed it all by himself.

Yet magic or not, nothing lasted forever. Which could be noticed far away. What he did, that particular day was to absorb the happiness the Dementors fed on, and to learn things only a few had learnt before. That whatever your creature looked like, how horrible, how destructive, how evil, how sickening and so on, the creature always had a weak point. For Dementors, this had turned out to be one, a ancient light that only appeared through Patronuses, or in this case really powerful, old blood.

Yet what happened, you'll see...

**_(Draco's first obstacle: War with Werewolves)_**

Draco laid curled up (_Animagi_) in a tree, looking down on the battlefield below. He was grinning, yet it couldn't be seen on his small reptile head. Down below he saw a bunch of Werewolves, which was strange. It wasn't full moon. Yet he knew how. He supposed that Voldemort had captured as many werewolves as he could and on a full moon cursed them to remain as the inner beasts they were. He wondered who dwelled under all that fur. He was pretty sure that the wolves could even be Muggles.

He had seen his father do a similar thing on a vampire. He had cursed that man, making him to be a monster for all eternity. As vampires where hard to kill, it had proven it be a good monster, until that day it by mistake stepped out into the sunlight, which finally destroyed it.

Beneath the tree where he laid suddenly a werewolf approached. It looked up at him seeing him as some kind of good breakfast. Draco clearly disagreed at this, he wasn't ready to be ones meal. Instead he flung himself down and bit the werewolf's heel. The wolf howled as Draco attacked again.

_# You're no ordinary serpent are you? #_ the werewolf asked in his own growling language.

_-I'm the heir of Slytherin, no I'm not ordinary.-_ Draco answered, nodding.

_# An heir, like the ones my master has asked of me to destroy. Tell me, oh mighty heir, what are you doing spying on me and my family. #_

_-I wasn't spying on you, or neither your family. I simply fell asleep on this branch and didn't notice your arrival before now. Please forgive me for disrupting I can leave if you wish.-_

The werewolf shook his head. _# Don't leave yet #_ he said. _# It would be a shame to leave this interesting conversation. #_

_-Interesting indeed.-_ Draco agreed.

Many other wolves approached him. Draco hesitated before saying...

_-You have many loyal friends, my friend.-_

_# Yes, it seems so. But I guess they are as me curious how I feels, to be human. I have few memories of the time I walked on two legs instead of four paws. Tell me what it feels like. Tell us all. #_

Draco thought victorious... 'Voldie must have lost his mind, he haven't even ripped their memories out. I do wonder what he has left his smarter side of his brain, not counting on his armies. This can't be all of them, can it. He's much stronger that this, wonder what he's planning.

He turned his attention back to the werewolves.

_-I can show you, I can turn you back. Promise me not to attack when I change back to my rightful form. –_

The werewolves all nodded. Draco landed on the ground and as he slowly began to change, the werewolves began to back away. He soon stood there, from being a snake to a man. He could feel how the wolves hungered, yet none of them moved. They all watched him, in awe. He guessed this brought back memories for them, of their old lives.

There had once been a story of a princess, who by full moon had been cursed to remain a monster for every single night there was. She had been a beautiful woman, yet by the nights she became a monster. All in all, one day a prince had arrived, he had heard of the princess' beauty, but when he arrived all he saw was a fury beast. Her parents had told him of their sorrow, and from his own sorrow he kissed her, which changed her back and freed her from the curse. This was an old Wizarding Fairy Tale.

Draco wondered if there could be any kind of connection from the tale and history. Even if their were none known cures for the Wolf bites, old tales could hold many truth. Once wizards and witches had been more powerful then now. He wondered...

He walked over to a female wolf. He prayed higher powers that Hermione wouldn't see this. Sighing, he bent down and kissed the wolf on its mouth.

First nothing seemed to have happened. Then, the wolf was shining brightly and before Draco's and the other wolves' eyes she changed back into a seven-year-old little girl.

Now, by seeing this all wolves hurried over to him, eager to touch his lips and to get free from the curse. Even if this wouldn't cure them from becoming werewolves, it would at least cure them from being monsters for the rest of their lives. Yet he wished he wouldn't need to kiss every single one of them. Even if no one saw him, this was getting humiliating.

* * *

The Dark Lords armies called for a retreat and backed. The five heirs and the sorceress sighed tiredly. Most of them had not had quite so much asleep. Indeed Cassandra, who just had returned from the wing, and Hermione fell over to get some minutes rest. Neville shook his head, he had come down to them, when he saw the armies slowly disappear.

"Get up girls" he said and waved his wand. Too buckets of ice-cold water hit them and the two of them sprang awake.

"What was that for?!" Cassandra asked, demanding to get a good answer.

"Sleep, you can do later. Shortly the armies will be back, this time with Trolls, Vampires, Death Eaters and the rest of all the worlds' foul creatures. Here" he said and muttered a charm. Almost immediately the two woman felt all their drowsiness disappear. Neville placed the same charm on Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Now you can go" he said running back to the castle. They understood why. Once again they heard the sound of an approaching army. They all sighed. Would this night never end.

Not knowing, they never saw the cloaked people hurry up behind the shadows.

_**To Reviewers: Have to stop here, to tired to continue. Besides, this is MUCH longer then usual.**_

_**Alanpatty07: Hope things have turned out to the best, I did response to you as I said in the mail. Anyway, I'll be a bit more observant this time. Thanks for reviewing, once again I'm sorry.**_

_**blaze potter: Thanks for such a warm review, sorry for taking time on the update, yet you must have noticed why by now.**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Well, I do have many girls to pair him with. Can only tell you one thing, whoever Harry's girlfriend will be, she'll be from Beauxbatons. I thought he would try something French in this. (giggles)**_

_**Nightwing: Maybe I did a bit too much, yet the pranks in those stories were some of my favourites. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you are very loyal you know.**_

_**gary: Sorry to say it, but no. I'm thinking of getting one, but can't do that before my parents are out. They don't like the idea, but I'll get it, one day. When I do I'll add you in, promise!**_

_**Erin Heather Cochrane: Please, please, please don't be mad at me for not keeping my promise on updating during the weekend.**_

_**End Notes: Next update will take a while. It was planned to be more in this chapter, yet I think it would have been too much if I put that in to. Besides, if I would, it would had been a cliffhanger. In next chapter, I'm thinking of telling you all, who the cloaked people have been. There are six in all, can anyone guess, I think I've given you all the clues you could have gotten.**_

_**Love Shitza**_


	12. Ending Battle, Discovering Lie

**_Shitza: Don't fool yourself on this title. There's a main reason for me to this "little" war. Sorry for not updating for a while, but you know how much school can be. Sigh..._**

**_Tári: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, just her OC's (all except Blaze, which is a work between her and another person here at ) She don't even own the mysterious cloaked people around..._**

**_Shitza: Shhhh, you'll spoil the fun._**

**_Tári: (laughs)_**

**_Seeeza: Don't forget to review, Shitza's been feeling a bit down ever since reviews almost stopped coming._**

**_Tári: Now, on to the story..._**

**Chapter 11 Ending Battle, Finding the Ones**

They waited, for what seemed like ages. None of them new what to expect from the upcoming battle. They wondered what new forces that drew near.

And then, by the forest, they saw them. Indeed Neville had been correct when he had told them what awaited. Hermione eyed the Trolls in suspicion, Draco sneered at the groups of Death Eaters, and Cassandra almost fainted when she saw all of those Vampires and Ron sighed when he spotted the rest. Yet Harry could only look at Voldemort, who stood in the middle of everything, and his life.

"Well..." Cassandra began transforming to her Animagi form.

"Here goes nothing" Hermione said sinking down to all four, a small black tail was to be seen escaping the darkness.

"Good luck everyone" Draco said as he ran down towards the lake, he had a plan once again.

"Let's go kick those things out of here!" Ron said as the doors opened and the school staff marched out, ready to defend their school, and their honour.

Harry didn't say anything, but in his heart he knew... 'You are mine, Tom'

* * *

**_(Hermione's second obstacle: Tackling Trolls)_**

Hermione sneaked up from behind a bunch of heavy armoured trolls. Still, as a cat, the trolls didn't notice her, or so she believed them to. She knew trolls acted more of instinct, what she didn't know, these trolls hadn't had any breakfast at all.

She approached them carefully, her senses were very alike cats. She could sense their movements, their awful smell and also their hunger. She could make out, they were hungry. She wondered what they would think of cats.

She looked carefully at the trolls, she stopped some metres away, and so if they would have interest of her, she would at least be able to escape before turning out to be a roast cat. She suspected the trolls to attack, but they didn't move. She wondered why. They were hungry, so why didn't they attack?

The answer came quite suddenly as she found herself trapped in a large stinking sack. She growled as the trolls hung the sack in a tree. 'I am doomed', she thought.

She hesitated before transforming back to her usual self. Plan A hadn't worked for her, it was time to proceed with plan B. She snatched her wand from her pocket, used it to free herself with some effective fire charms. The trolls backed at first, but when they saw that it wasn't only a little meatball they had caught, it was a whole ham, the roared, making trees rustle, and attacked. Hermione, who still hadn't got up to her feet, let out a small scream before sending the first approaching troll away with a Knocking Wave from her wand. The troll landed, confused, several yards away. She jumped up on her feet, tired from playing around she raised her wand. She hated of doing this, but sometimes you had to do things you don't want to. So, she killed for what seemed to be a dozen of them, with a Death Strike Curse. Most of them staggered before falling. Herself, she almost fell down in exhaustion. The curse was one of the hardest ones, since to use it, it needed a lot of concentration. That concentration broke as she got more and more tired.

The trolls took this as an advantage and began attacking by trying to hit her over and over again. She received one heavy knock on her arm, which broke. Almost in tears she staggered up and with the last of her strength she called up one last Death Strike. It hit, and the remaining troll fell. She too fell, into darkness. She didn't notice when a silver cloud took her to the Hospital wing, to get healed and rested.

**_(Cassandra's second obstacle: Vanquishing Vampires)_**

Cassandra learnt many things about Vampires as she flew around. One; It was a lie vampires transformed into bats, but still they could fly. Two; they were also very fast fliers. 3; It was no lie they loved the taste of blood. In fact, they had almost ripped her wing of.

Luckily she was clever, compared to those things and she wasn't stupid enough to get stuck in branches as she had seen one of them do, as the vampire had spotted a squirrel in a tree. She guessed they didn't have so much of a brain, she had more then them.

Yet however smart she may be, she knew if she didn't stop them soon enough she would probably be exhausted enough to let them catch her. Time was running out, she could feel that in her wings. But also, her mind worked slower then usual, so the really bright idea, she wished would turn up, would still not want to come for a while.

She kept on dodging and scratching the vampires with her long talons. Stolen blood came from the wounds. The vampires became more and more tired of the game and they began to grow more and more desperate.

She led them towards the forest, towards some mountains beyond. It was a long way to fly, but since she noticed they had stopped going after her and started to move towards the rest of the heirs, she desperately led them towards somewhere unreachable. She also wanted some place they wouldn't reach her so well, so she would be able to attack them with magic, instead of muscles.

Almost falling down from the air, she finally reached the mountains. There, closely followed by the vampires, she dived down. Flying had much to do with her Quidditch skills, and from her experience on the pitch she knew what to do.

She transformed back in mid air and landed on a small cliff, were she would have a good aim for her spells. She had read several things about vampires, but when she had found out most of this was just fairytales, she wasn't that sure of what to do. She didn't know if the old garlic, or stake through the heart, or sun thing worked. She would only have to guess.

She took her wand, out from her pocket and raised it. The vampires had slowly surrounded her. She prayed it all would work, she just needed some distance from the vampires and so she summoned the strong winds. Wind, was her element, which she most likely didn't use. Neither of the heirs really liked elemental magic, and rarely used it. The only reason they ever did was because it was a strong branch of wandless magic.

The vampires backed away, or so she thought, but she still felt a sting coming from her left foot. They were still hungry, but they all sensed that danger was coming up. Danger, was only the first word she would put for the thing she had planned.

_-Flashback-_

It was during her brothers first year at Rosengard, and it had finally reached its Christmas Holiday. She had been so happy to see her dear brother again, she had been waiting by the gate all day, until she could see the faint outline of his carriage. Screaming of joy she had met him.

That Christmas she had received her first wand. She hadn't known any spells by that time, and by rules she wouldn't be allowed until she was ten, or older. Yet the Ridgeback's, since tradition, often gave their youngsters their first wands in a very young age.

Her brother had taught her a very simple spell, to form light. It was the first spell she ever learnt. Two simple words... "Solis Lumen", the light of the sun.

_-End Flashback-_

"Solis Lumen!" she ordered, pointing her wand straight at one of the vampires. A bright daylight shot from the tip of her wand, blinding the vampires, almost herself. The vampires screamed, because unlike the usual Lumos charm, the twin, the Solis Lumen charm didn't only reflect the day, it also reflected the sun. On that way it was rarely used, since it also created the heat.

The vampires, who hadn't been hit by the light scattered. The ones who had lay in crumbled piles of ashes. Sighing, but glad it was over, she retook her Animagi form and hurried to the castle to find Neville, and to get an examination of herself, so that the vampires hadn't done anything on her.

**_(Neville's first and second obstacle: Healing the Heirs, and Pestering Peeves)_**

Well, in the castle, were everything could have been nice and quiet, thinking of what happened outside, things were starting to go downhill for the Heir of Hufflepuff. The worst of all was the great bunch of students, who on different ways had managed to sneak out from the Great Hall, and were now coming up to him to receive news. Also their was all the hectic battle rush that came to him as since Hogwarts didn't have the potions he wanted, which didn't surprise him at all, they were after all invented by his ancestor Helga Hufflepuff. He had a hard time to brew around twenty different potions on the same time. Also, the heirs came and went, suffering from various accidents.

This time Hermione had received a nasty blow to the head, and Cassandra was going frantic since she believed she might have received a bite from a vampire. How many times he did tell her everything would just be find, she wouldn't listen, which made things even harder.

He had brought Hermione in with magic, the girl still hadn't noticed were she was, she was still out cold from the blow. He was amazed by how thick her skull had to be, and that she still was alive. If he had been her he would surely be dead by now. He was really happy she still was alive, but she would have a rough hour ahead as he needed to use a variety of potions to heal the blow. Most of them didn't go so well to open wounds.

He took a piece of soft fabric, which he dipped in a grey slimy potion, which smelled acid. He sighed, before placing the wet substance on her head. Like he had guessed he would have needed a Silencio charm on her. The scream made his ears rattle and Cassandra on the other bad to fall out. He took a new piece of fabric, which was soaked in cold water, which he quickly switched to. She thankfully calmed down.

He proceeded to the next potion he would need to use. It didn't look that horrible, it had a chocolate brown colour, and it smelled of strawberries and pineapple. Yet it was, due to its flavourishing colour and smell, very toxic. He took a spoonful of the potion and rubbed it into the wound, careful not to make it bleed again. He waited for it to really sink in, and he quickly washed the rest of his hands.

Then, when he was sure the potion had started to take affect, he took a small pinch of tee tree oil, which he washed her hair in. the oil would kill whatever curses that might still lie in her hair. That couldn't only be magic, but also the usual bacteria or viruses. The trolls weren't known for cleaning themselves up.

He then did the last part, seeing it as she at least hadn't been hit by a cursed club, or anything likely. He walked over to a steaming cauldron, dipped a new piece of fabric in it. That potion was blood red, with green smoke around. It smelled like old rotten food, and he had to open magical windows to let the smell go out. He walked over to Hermione's bed and let her drink of the glue stuff. She shocked, but drank.

Over at the other bad Cassandra laughed as Hermione almost jumped out from her bed. The potion he had used was a result of ten different hot ingredients, which in a mouth was worse then a raging firestorm. But he had to, together the different ingredients worked to increase the normal healing cells in the body and the patient's mood. Which was recognised as Hermione spent her last three minutes before finally falling asleep of exhaustion, yelling at him. He didn't take the insults, he just smiled at himself for doing such a good job.

Next up was Cassandra, and as he had suspected she was all fine. The bite she had received came from a small grass snake. As grass snakes weren't poisonous she was in no harm.

He sighed deeply as Hermione was placed in a Sleeping Charm, which would give her beautiful dreams and lots of time to heal. Cassandra was given the same charm, which would help her to calm down. Sighing again he took seat in an armchair to get some minutes to relax. But his silent seconds were interrupted by a cackling laughter. Peeves...

The Poltergeist flew through the door, whacking everything reachable to the ground. He smashed the windows, threw cauldrons out and poured the contents on the empty beds and on top of it all, he had brought some inkbottles, which he threw at the Hufflepuff heir, and his patients. Luckily the others still were fast asleep, or else they would have a rough awakening.

"Peeves get out of here!" he said with a cold demanding voice, trying to sound as much like the Bloody Baron, the only thing around that could order the Poltergeist around. But peeves unfortunately didn't listen. He had too much fun on ripping the curtains.

Neville raised his wand, the room was a disaster, thanks to that little creep.

"_Incendio_!_ Draco Ignis_!" He said demanding. Great flames erupted, going for the poltergeist. Peeves cackled and dodged it by disappearing into the room beside. He quickly returned, with a wastepaper basket, which he dropped on the heir's head. He then continued to spill ink onto the floor.

"_Draco Ignis_" he said once again. Yet another time, that annoying little thing escaped.

Peeves attacked with a big pile of Dungbombs, which he tried to throw at him. Fortunately....

"_Vetus Rota_" Neville said and the Dungbombs changed direction and flew straight towards the poltergeist. They hit, and Neville received a good laugh as the filthy thing in the air tried to shake of the smell.

Beaten, for now, Peeves returned to the great Hall, to pester the other students instead. He had enough of heirs. Whatever you tried to do, they always attacked before laughing.

Neville on the other hand had a hard cleaning up to do, which he did by a dozen of different spells and some Earth elemental magic. When he had finished, he looked at the new wing, which looked like a small forest whit all the Healing magical plants in it. Madam Pomfrey, who had been in her office by the time, congratulated him for such a beautiful work, but she was a bit curious on why he had done it. He didn't answer, he knew what would happen if he did.

As the hours went on and on, as the battle continued on the grounds, finally Hermione and Cassandra woke up. Before they left the two of the gave him a kiss on the cheek. He thought he had predicted that, but by all his blushes, you do could wonder.

_**(Draco's second obstacle: Dealing with Death Eaters)**_

Draco lay hidden behind some bushes, in his Animagi form once more again. He thought of two beginning strategies. One; go out there to teach them a real lesson. Or two; Stay were he was and attack from distance. He came up with the conclusion of neither. He had a much better idea, that would sooth him more, and it would be much more funnier to play some with the so called killers then to make it a short story. He had many things to revenge on. This night would be the perfect night for it.

He coiled his way up to the Death Eaters. They didn't notice him, of course they wouldn't he was a snake after all. He went all the way to the inner circle. The Dark Lord was nowhere in sight. Good, this would make things more interesting.

Right in the middle of everything, he let the death Eaters catch an eye on him, by quickly switching forms from Draco to snake and then Draco again. They bought it all, and desperate murmurs rang through it all. Even as a snake he smiled, as he coiled his way to the foot of a tree, where he curled up and pretended to go to sleep. He saw plenty of death eaters run pass, he didn't care. They didn't know what would soon be hitting him.

He continued some yards away, where a huge mist appeared. It would be a perfect entrance, mysterious and spooky. He coiled into the middle of the mist, where he transformed back to his usual self. On top of it all he transfigured his cloak to become all green and silvery, reflecting the faint moon.

The Death Eaters slowly panicked as one of one of them saw him. Some of them fled, yet most of them stayed and prepared to fight. He knew that, he had expected them to fight.

The Death Eaters raised their wands to prepare for an attack, but Draco remained silent, calm. He closed his eyes, not showing them what he planned.

'Come, come for us. Help us in this battle to gain victory over the darkness. Help us to win, to defeat them.'

It may not have been the best way to get pray for help from the great element of water, but it was the best he could do of it. It may sound weird, sending you thought to lifeless water, but what he did was not to order, not to send his thoughts. It was to beg the magic in him and in the water to awaken and to help him. Because in everything there was there was magic.

First nothing happened, and the Death Eaters slowly approached him, wands ready. Some of them attacked, ripping his robe and his cloak, but they had such a bad aim from their trembling hands none of them managed to hurt him by any seriousness. Which was luckily, compared to what that could happen.

He hoped everything would work. Water was supposed to be his strength, he wondered, was this all truth, or were these lies an inner voice may have told him, he didn't know.

And then...

...The water cam, flowing slowly. It had travelled all the way from the lake, in a long bow of pure sparkling crystal like liquid. The Death Eaters stared at it, before trying to run, yet they didn't come far before water took them to darkness.

Slowly, when all of it was over, and all that water had disappeared down to the earth, Malfoy fell to his knees, but he was smiling. The screams from their mouths, their fear in their eyes had been enough for revenge. For the few things he loved, for the few things he cared about. For his father, his mother and life itself.

Yet the daggering voice in his head kept on saying... 'Something is not right, this victory was too easily won.'

**_(Ron's second obstacle: Rolling over the Rest)_**

The battle was almost won, well almost all of it. Cassandra had just finished of the vampires, Hermione lay in the Wing, waiting to be cured. Draco was flowing away the remaining Death eaters, yet there were still small splinters left of the armies the Dark Lord had assembled.

The teachers stood behind him. One of the last words Dumbledore had asked them of was to fight and help. He shot grateful begs for the old headmaster.

Ron counted it to be around twenty Trolls, six Banshees, around fifty Dementors, six Vampires, eleven Zombies two dozens of Dark Fairies and thirty Death Eaters left. This would be the last efforts, they knew Voldemort didn't have more alliances for around ten miles around.

The Light army stood on one field of the battlefield, the dark army stood on the other. No horns, no drums or any kind of commands sounded. They didn't need that to throw themselves into the war.

Ron felt the blood pound in his heart and the heat rise as the battle got more and more intense. As the dark side didn't see any other way then to fight, they put their last efforts of winning, but victory was hopeless. They were too few and too untrained.

The twenty trolls fled, the remaining Banshees, who couldn't do much more then to open their mouths, stood watching like ugly women. The remainders fought with all their might, but even that didn't seem enough to cure Gryffindor's rage. As the teachers tried to do their best against the Dementors and the Death Eaters, Ron completely demolished the last Zombies and he sent the dark fairies and the vampires back to the dark world from where they came from. The teachers all watched him in awe.

The war still had its price, this time in form of defeat. Even if the Light side had had the advantage and on that way they had won, they still had to pay their price. Once again Professor McGonagall had to be sent back to Saint Mungus Hospital, as three Death eaters had hit her with a Stunning Charm, an Impediment Jinx and a Fununculus curse, which had by her age, made her to fall into a coma. They all hoped that it wasn't permanent. Professor Sinistra had been found on various places. Most of her lay by the doorstep of the castle, yet they had found her missing finger and her foot in under a dead Death Eater and her other finger in another Death Eaters pocket. Whatever it did there, no one knew.

'Finally it's over' Ron thought. The other heirs, who returned from various places looked like they thought in the same way. Until they all heard a large explosion coming from the shores of the lake. They all slowly turned their heads to see, one of the cruellest duels for a century. Lord Voldemort versus the heir of Merlin, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

**_(Harry's second obstacle: Violence with Voldemort)_**

It all began with Harry spotting Voldemort among all of those dark figures and Voldemort seeing him in the road of light.

As everyone else began their own battles, Voldemort and Harry just stayed calmly, staring at each other. It would take them further five minutes before neither of them did anything.

Their hate towards each other had grown very much lately. Everyone that looked, human or creature could clearly see it burn in their eyes. It was like two different powers had erupted in their war, their war towards each other.

"You have stomped my plans for the last time, Potter." Voldemort hissed angrily, like a poisonous snake ready to kill.

Harry laughed silently at this.

"Really, Tom. Isn't that the opposite of what I was about to say? It's you who's the bad guy around."

"Haven't I told you there's no good or evil? There is only power."

"Really Tom, then tell me. Why are the two of us, two of the most powerful wizards living battling each other, if we are on the same thread?"

"There's no one more powerful then me, underrated that, Potter. Whatever you and your nosy little friends might think, I, Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, I am the most powerful wizard living!"

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. He couldn't believe what he heard, even if he knew it was true. Yet he had to agree that Draco was more of an heir than this bloke.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Tom, but you forget the details." He said.

"I know what you are thinking of, you're thinking lies Potter. There's only one heir and that's me. Whatever Malfoy has told you don't listen. Join me and we shall neat him. You'll have his head on a plate and all the powers those freaks possess. What do you say?"

Harry shook his head, laughing at the joke it was.

"You know as well as I am that is no lies. We heirs live, the magic floods in our veins."

"Well then... Prepare to die, Potter" Voldemort said raising his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry dodged it. He threw himself to the ground, he could feel the curse above, blowing like an evil wind. Yet this wind also brought death and he was pretty sure he wasn't meant to die yet.

"_Glacialis_" he said hoping that would earn him time, but to his astonishment nothing happened. Voldemort was unfrozen.

"Ha ha ha, you are even more stupid then I thought. Did you really think a simple freezing charm would affect me. It is time I'd teach you the lesson I should have taught you years ago. _"Wingardium Leviosa_"

Harry helplessly drifted up in the air, thirty feet, fifty feet, one hundred feet. At two hundred feet Voldemort broke the connection. Harry first panicked, as he was unable to do anything. But then...

'Harry Potter, you're such an idiot.' He thought. Seconds before he hit the ground he transformed into his Animagi form, a white Phoenix.

"Impossible!" Voldemort spat shaking in anger. Harry flew back to the ground, landed and transformed back.

"I suppose none of your Death Eaters told you this, did they?" he said laughing.

"You'll pay for that grin. _Crucio_!"

The spell hit Harry unprepared and he felt like a thousand knives stabbed him all over. He tried not to scream, he didn't want to show any form of weakness in front of Voldemort. But...

"_Trancherious_!" he gasped as Voldemort lifted the curse. The spell hit Voldemort by his right leg. Harry smiled, but his smile was wiped out when he saw that the leg was reattached.

"_Repens Mortuus_!" he yelled panic stricken. Even the Death Strike hit, but Voldemort stopped it with a wave of his wand, and the spell disappeared.

"You're a disgrace, thinking you are so powerful. Prepare to meet you bloody Mudblood mother soon."

Harry didn't restrain. He had given up. He had nothing more to compare with. He hadn't, and would never be able to beat Voldemort, he understood that now.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the Dark Lord said. Green deadly flames erupted, flying towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived did nothing to prevent them.

And then...

... the curse never hit him, he looked up and saw six cloaked people in front of him.

"This is foolishness!" a woman said among them.

"You can't do things that aren't meant to be." Another woman said.

"The time is not right." A man said.

"Leave!" another one ordered.

Harry couldn't see anything, neither hear. But he felt a huge wave of magic that threw Voldemort back to the realms he came from. Behind Draco, Ron, Hermione and Cassandra arrived, looking puzzled.

"Harry, who are these people?" Cassandra asked.

"How should I know, they arrived so quickly I've never had time to ask."

The woman, who had been first to speak laughed and removed her hood. The others did to. The heirs nearly fainted. Hermione did faint, and would have hit her head on a stone if Draco hadn't caught her.

"It can't be!" Cassandra said.

"No way!" Ron agreed, once again their hands found each other, but they didn't seem to notice it. Yet the people in front did and smiled at this.

"I am really surprised you didn't notice anything before, Cassandra. I mean, you have my heritage of cleverness."

Harry gulped. He was completely speechless. Draco managed to finally awake Hermione, who looked pale as a sheet.

"You're Rowena Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

Rowena nodded, and bowed.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are all correct. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, Founder of the Ravenclaw House. These are my great companions Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin Anemone and Morgan le Fay."

"But aren't you supposed to be, well..."

"Dead!" Salazar said laughing. "How could death even have been able to restrain us. We found the gate to the living years ago."

Harry looked at the Slytherin in disbelief. He was nothing like Voldemort even had been. How could Voldemort even be his heir?

Morgan le Fay, who on one way or another had managed to brake in to his mind, laughed.

"I think you have a great deal t explain towards the young Anemone here. He seems a little confused by your second grandson."

Harry stumbled. Salazar looked down, as if he was ashamed of something.

Tom is my heir, from my darker daughter's side. He has fallen into the madness I once fell into when Hogwarts was built. That curse follows everyone from that branch of the family tree. I am really happy my other daughter's family escaped that hatred.

"You mean the Malfoy family?" Harry asked.

"Correctly. My daughter married Jean Malfoy, a French lord. She was a good girl, really smart not to listen to her insane father."

"No need of getting sentimental now, Salazar." Godric said.

"I don't need you to comfort me, Gryffindor." Salazar spat.

Neville thought ironically. 'Some things never change.'

Far away, the sun began to rise. The Founders took their heirs to small hidden places to discuss things that needed to be discussed.

To that scenery, also the Order arrived, together with Petunia. But when they didn't see any battle, no life at all, they thought they had failed their mission. That until...

"Tonks! Moody! Lupin! Why are you here, the battle's already over."

From the stairs they could see a blood drenched Snape (obs. it's not his blood, it's trolls').

"It's what!" Moody said.

"Told you so, Alastor. But it was you who insisted on another wandpolish before we left." Tonks said.

Petunia on the other hand looked wildly around, hoping to catch an eye on Harry or any of his friends.

"Were's Harry?!" she said loudly.

The other members began a search. By the doorstep Snape laughed.

"Stop chicken around, the heirs are just fine. All except I don't know where they are at the moment."

But as an answer like that wasn't enough for a mother hen Muggle. The witches had a really good time to watch her scan the whole area.

_**To reviewers: Don't think me to write such a long chapter again, please.**_

_**Silvar: Don't worry, as you can see Petunia's just fine. No, I didn't forget about her or the others, but I just needed them to mobilize in last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Erin Heather Cochrane: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy when people say that!**_

_**Alanpatty07: Sorry for this long time of updating, but a you know I'm so busy here I never thought I would be able to post this chapter this weekend. Hope you liked it, and thanks so much for reviewing.**_

_**chocheryl: Thanks, you're welcome.**_

_**blaze potter: Here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it, sorry I didn't take a vacation. I'll probably do after this, don't know. I already had the ideas for this that's why. We'll see in the next. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**sailor xselena: Thanks, hope you liked this too!**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: Now that's done. I'll probably shorten the chapters up, writing this much in a week is really hard. Please no flames, but I need to slow down the pace.**_

_**Tári: You know, you drive her to hard people.**_

_**Shitza: (clamps a hand over Tári's can't-be-silent-mouth.) Don't listen to her, you don't. It's me who loves to write so badly.**_

_**Seeeza: Look on the bright side, you'll get more chapters that way.**_

_**Shitza: Don't forget to review. Also, check in Dreams on vJavkiev's bio. We are double authors on that, hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Shitza**_


	13. A Day of Exhaustion

**_Shitza: The usual, school, homework... blah, blah, blah. Won't need to say that any more, I hope._**

**_Tári: She's really sorry for the delays of the chapters, but she can't do miracles._**

**_Shitza: This is the most boring chapter I've written for a long time._**

**_Seeeza: Stop that, it's not. Please people, review. We can't stand her simple attitude._**

**_Tári: She hasn't even locked up that cat in her locker for days._**

**_And so, on to the story..._**

**Chapter 12 A Day of Exhaustion**

**(Minutes before this chapter is really taking place)**

The Founders stood by the brim of the forest, waving goodbye to the heirs. What they told them never came into the light for that day, maybe one day it would be shared. For now, the six teens bore wisdom in their heart. A wisdom not yet to be revealed.

There was a flash of strong blinding light. When it had disappeared, so had the Founders. Behind them, the gateway between the two worlds was closed for all eternity.

**(Now, we'll begin)**

A day couldn't start to be as bad as this was about to be. After a long bight of terror, still the staff of Hogwarts wanted to bring up the usual lessons. So far they may have missed Astronomy, but still... It was a Tuesday morning, they hadn't had any sleep at all. Practically they almost fell out of their chairs during their lessons.

At least they would have an early day and would be allowed to go to bed afterwards. Luckily they didn't have so hard lessons, but they had to begin by 6:35am of Bird Training. It became a total mess. They couldn't even focus on their task, but the more they tried to complain the more their master sneered and gave them a large heap of homework. Not even Cassandra took this lightly, instead she groaned like the rest of them, not sounding like her usual self.

They headed down for breakfast, which when they entered received a huge welcoming banquet. Yet the five heirs and the sorceress were by that hour so tired, they weren't exactly in the mood for a party. So when the feast began and everyone's attention was fixed on other things, all six sneaked away to get some breakfast to the Room of Requirement. No one would notice their lack of appearance until in the end of the party.

"I will be so happy when all of this will be over." Ron said sighing. Cassandra had her head comfortable in his lap, taking some minutes sleep. Hermione had done the same. Ron and Draco didn't seem to bother.

"What's next?" Harry asked Neville, who had his timetable in his hands.

"Advanced transfiguration" the Hufflepuff heir answered.

"Hurray!" Ron exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall isn't here, we'll have tons of time for a nap."

"I'm afraid not, there was a notice on the board outside the Hall. We are going to have someone called Antonio Sanchez today. He's a Spanish substitute for McGonagall." Draco said, pressing back a yawn.

"Oh, no!" Ron said.

"Well, better get ready then. At least I hope he's not as bad as Professor McGonagall. Please don't let him give us that much homework!" Harry said holding his hands as if he was praying to god, or something.

They awoke the girls, who almost skinned them alive for disrupting their sleep. It wasn't until they had explained, a new lesson was about to start, that they really woke up and apologised for the scratches they had caused. Ron wondered why the girls had to wear such long nails.

After a series of scratches and a pretty large burn, coming from Hermione's wand by accident, the six teens made their way towards the new class. The split up by the second floor, as Draco was heading for Charms, Cassandra for Herbology. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron went down to the first floor and to their second lesson for the day.

* * *

Professor Sanchez turned out to be far worse then professor McGonagall. He maybe wasn't strict, but no one could believe why he had been made substitute in a lesson he even didn't know the bases in. In the end Ron had to take the lesson, sending their substitute to a corner, where he could take notes. Well, being even worse then Lockhart in lessons, this seemed to be the only way.

During the lesson, Ron showed them a various complicated spells in use for Transfiguration. Indeed it was their NEWT year, so he wanted to make a good impression. It later turned out he did as Professor Flitwick entered the classroom, in the middle of class, asking if anyone had seen a blue jumping pineapple enter the classroom. Everyone shook their heads. Ron had in the meantime not noticed the professors presence, so when he transfigured Parvati to a small hummingbird and Dean to a large elephant, he didn't see the professors expression of this masterpiece. Yet afterwards, a squealing Professor ran over to him, asking if he would ever want to apply for any kind of job at Hogwarts. He said he would be most welcome of it.

Ron was rather shocked by this. But he simple nodded.

* * *

They met up by the Fourth floor staircase. Harry told the others the story, Cassandra shot rather jealous glares at Ron.

"I do envy you, Gryffindor. I'll be overexcited if someone offered me a job here at Hogwarts."

"Well, why don't you take it then?"

"Because it was you Flitwick asked. Besides, I'm better of at Charms."

The insults continued all the way towards the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey and their healing Master awaited. Their new Healing master was a short Chinese witch, around the age of thirty, maybe even forty. Yet she new her stuff, they could see that. Especially after that she after some strict wand movements cured a half dead cat. The cat had by accident been hit by a rock near one of the mountains. Unbelievable it had made its way towards the front oak doors of Hogwarts.

She summoned equally hurt or in one condition tortured animals. Ron was given a red cat, Harry had an owl, which had flown right into a tree. Hermione had been given the tortured Siamese, who threatened on scratching her fingers off. Cassandra had a pigeon, which had fallen from his nest. Neville had been given a racoon, which had been badly hurt by a hungry fox. Draco had a small adder, which took a while to sooth, before being able to cure entirely.

Neville copied the same wand movements as the Chinese Master had done. Harry and Cassandra too didn't have as many difficulties in this. Ron was an excellent Healer, Draco also managed to do this swiftly. Only Hermione had some problems as the young cat, scared by death from the wand, tried to escape for what seemed to be a dozen of times. At last, after having to restrain the cat she managed it. Ron had not agreed on the idea since he thought it was torture.

In the meantime, the other seventh years had some minutes off, since they didn't have more classes before Care of Magical Creatures. Blaze took this opportunity to do some pranks, not knowing that the classroom he thought of hexing turned out to be the same classroom the five heirs and Hermione would have their wandless Magic lesson in. As after their healing class, as they made their way towards the next class, they knew the presence, but couldn't figure it out, as blaze watched them making their way towards the class. He realised his mistake and decided that it would be best if he would be in the other side of the castle, when they would step into his traps.

Ron was the first to enter, experiencing a cherry rain with cream. The cream landed neatly on top of his head, and after the small bombs of cherries, one single landed neatly on top.

The others laughed as Ron mumbled something about skinning that Prankster alive. He wasn't the only one who thought so. Draco walked under a slimy gel, which ran down his spine. But he was lucky compared to Harry, who had managed to get his foot stuck in a vanishing hole. It took him half the lesson to get back on his feet. In the meantime Cassandra and Hermione disabled as many of the pranks in the room as they could find. Neville took care of the rest, he had been clever enough to stay behind before entering.

Yet nothing became worse then their care of Magical creature's class, where Hagrid had set them on taking care of some nasty Chimaeras. As Chimaeras weren't known to be such a nice couple of things, neither the heirs were brave enough to go near. Of all of them, Ron turned to be brave, yet everyone who knew him saw his knees shaking of fright.

After for what seemed to be an hour, they had lunch in the Great Hall. They sat by their usual table, getting attention to themselves, ignoring the Slytherin's who shot dark glares at them. They spotted Blaze in a corner of the Gryffindor table. Ron's eyes sparkled with anger, Harry shook his head, and he wasn't that revengeful as Ron, yet he sure enough wanted a word with him.

Cassandra on the other hand enjoyed herself during that lunch. It was known to Harry that she and Ron fancied each other, maybe even love. He didn't know, but he knew another thing. She sure had an advantage in this.

Their last lesson for the day was Telekinesis, which took place in the empty Charms classroom. They had a good time enjoying themselves as they with only their soul strength, through their minds, managed to move books and papers, quills and ink. Ron even made one of the quills dip itself in the ink to write messages.

Hermione was rather jealous of that. So far she only could move books. They were all sure that Ron would be able to move mountains if he wished, although that became a legend to spare.

Through all this day, the three new Marauders couldn't resist pranking them. Yet the Creevey brothers did everything that happened. Blaze had sort of retired for the day, as he was frightened that the heirs would skin him alive if they caught him.

* * *

After a long days learning and studying the six heirs retired for the day. It must have looked rather curiously to see the mightiest wizards and witches at Hogwarts fall down in exhaustion. They hoped not every day, or days, would turn out like this.

**_To reviewers: I know this was rather short, but it was not that good so I thought I should not bore you to death. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_**

**_Nightwing 509: Missed you last chapter! I was actually anxious you wouldn't turn up. Thanks so much for reviewing again!_**

**_blaze potter: Thanks for those nice words, am I really that good. Never could imagine. Anyway, I'm still up running with the chapters. Hope this wasn't to boring to read. Thanks for reviewing, I am actually planning a chapter for the new marauders in the future. What would you say of that?_**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Sorry for the delay, here's next chapter._**

**_Erin Heather Cochrane: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing._**

**_midnight-fox-55: Well, no story is fun without something unexpected is it. I'll try to think out something more, yet not too soon._**

**_Allacaya: Hej igen! Good to hear from you, glad you liked last chapter. However, I have a motto for my writing, no confused readers will exist unless I want them to be confused, so... Petunia didn't have such a major plot in the last chapters. Her big role was to warn the Order and summon them for help. You saw how that went. Secondly: Wormtail will reappear, in one or another way. JK did mention that there was something between Wormtail and Harry in the third book, because Harry saved that Rat's stinking life. Well see what I can make of that._**

**_robo22: Hi again, really missed you, thanks for the all help, I needed that. I was so tired when I wrote those chapters I must have missed the whole thing. I'll go back and change it, as soon as I have time, I did have ideas for those weapons in the beginning when I wrote it, but I must have forgotten them as I continued deeper into the story. My mistake, I apologise if there are others who noticed too. Thanks for keeping an eye on me._**

**_Star of Dawn: Thanks so much, sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I hope I will be able to post again this weekend._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: I have some things to ask you all before you all switch page or shut down your Internet. Do you want me to continue on describing the lessons or should I move on in the story? I want to hear your opinion._**

**_Best wishes, hope you enjoyed the story so far!_**

**_Shitza_**


	14. Sticking your Nose into other Peoples Bu...

**_Shitza: Thankfully I am finished with the other updates. Yikes, sorry for this long delay, I've really looked forward to write this chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed because they've been so helpful. Thank you so much. Especially thanks to gary, who gave me the idea for this chapter._**

**_Yet even so, don't forget to continue reviewing. I only wish to reach a hundred before next. Yet that's just a wish, yet reviews do help me to know what you guys like. If you have anything to add or say, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Tári: Shitza don't own Harry Potter or Blaze. Blaze is a work between her and another member here at_**

**Chapter 13 Sticking your Nose in other Peoples Business**

Harry was awaked rather early. He saw the sun rise in the morning as he sat, fully dressed in the library, reading through a stack of books. The reason, he was trying to find out what could be hidden under the words of the Prophecy.

The doors to the library opened and a yawning Cassandra entered. It was 6:30 in the morning, and she expected to be the first one up. She tripped on the hem of her robe when she saw Harry sitting by the table, reading what looked to be thirty to fifty books.

"Good morning!" he called looking up, smiling.

"HI!" she said, yawning once more. Harry shook his head. And he had thought he was mad getting up this early.

They sat two tables from each other, working silently. Harry continued looking for clues over that weird Prophecy. Cassandra was doing all of the homework they had received.

* * *

Half an hour later they all met by the entrance of the Great Hall. Ron looked just awoken, Hermione rested her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Neville had his eyes closed. It could look like he was sleeping, standing up, but he was just trying to reach beyond the fogs from the future.

It was a typical morning mood by the table. And for the heirs, who had spent most of their time sleeping since they hadn't had that much sleep lately, the morning mood was worse then ever. Only Cassandra, who by some unknown reason now was wide-awake, tried to get the others into some kind of conversation. Only she failed every time. When she at last thought of that neither of the heirs was capable of so much as opening their mouths, she quietly went over to the Ravenclaw table in order to go and chat with some of the new girls. She had a rather interesting chat with Iris Blanche, a Ravenclaw in the same year as herself.

The bell soon rang, collecting the other students to class. The heirs thankfully didn't have any class until 10am, when they would have Elemental Magic. Cassandra sneaked of to the library. Ron, the real sleepyhead for the day started snoring in an armchair by the Gryffindor Chamber. Hermione went to take a shower, maybe washing away some of her drowsiness. Draco went out to the grounds in order to practise some Transfiguration. Neville sneaked down to Professor Snape's Potion store, since he was running out of Eucalyptus sap.

Harry strode the familiar corridors, not so sure of what to do. The others didn't seem that social this morning so he walked around, looking at the paintings and statues. When he reached the second floor, he could hear a _BANG_ coming from the Charms classroom. Curiously he sneaked in.

"Now that was really unexpected!" Professor Flitwick squealed. "Boot! Please take Miss Patil to the Hospital wing!"

the Ravenclaw boy nodded and disappeared. When he passed Harry he nodded and smiled.

"What's going on, Professor Flitwick?" he asked. "Are you trying to blow up the whole castle or anything."

"No, no, not at all. We we're practising the ghost formation spell."

"The what!"

"Ghost formation spell. A Charm that temporarily makes the person turn into a ghost, or ghoul."

Harry could slowly believe what he heard. It was as if his brain was working slower then usual.

"How come we never learnt that?" he asked.

"Well, the Ravenclaws seriously asked me to demonstrate it for them, but as you could see, when Miss Patil tried, something happened. I'm not that sure of what."

He turned back to his class.

"Remember, the Incantation is _Effingo Phasmalis_! We don't want more accidents."

Iris Blanche pointed her silver white wand at herself and clearly said the incantation. Minutes later she was flowing in the air, yet no one could see her.

"Mind if I try?" Harry asked, guessing he knew what he had to do.

"Be my guest young Anemone" Flitwick said.

Harry muttered the incantation. First nothing happened, then he felt himself flow away, like if the wind had snatched him. He steered out from the classroom, hearing the professor squeal that the spell only wore for a quarter, so he should be careful with the walking through walls, thing.

Harry went straight towards the library, where he found Cassandra, reading a large battered book. Moving closer he saw that it was the Ravenclaws old diary. He saw she was adding something to it.

_**I am really unhappy. The one whom I fell in love with doesn't even look at me. What have I done wrong, why is he not interested. I pray to the sky and god he will one day. My dear, my love. Please notice me, please notice how much I love you. I am so unsure if he really does, well he is...**_

It all stopped there. Cassandra closed the book and walked away, heading for the Ravenclaw's secret chamber, in order to meditate and pray. Fr what he was pretty sure he knew about, still he didn't accuse the person he thought it all was about.

He felt himself return to flesh and blood. It was like leaving the paradise. Even if it felt weird going through walls and so on. Yet he wanted to know what people did when he wasn't looking. He knew people didn't see him, it was pretty cool being part ghost. He performed the charm again and hurried to see what the others did.

He went to the Gryffindor common room, floating through the ceilings and floors. He there spotted Ron in an armchair. How typical from that Gryffindor. He hesitated before taking a deep breath (know ghosts can't breath, but still he is part human, even for this) and shouted as high as he could.

"_RON, GET UP YOU CRAZY SLEEPYHEAD!!!"_

His voice echoed and the heir of Gryffindor fell out from the armchair.

"Wicked" he mumbled. "That sounded as Harry, except it was all echoing and stuff. That was weird."

Harry smiled as Ron walked out from the common room, his bag over his shoulder. He knew everyone still was tired, but they had to make out an example in front of everyone else. At least they shouldn't look as if someone had dragged them out from the dustbins.

He then wondered if he might pay a visit at the Potion masters Office. He thought he would manage before the spell would wear of again. Yet on his way, as professor Flitwick had warned him, the spell wore of and he got stuck, by his left foot, in the wall right beside the Slytherin common room. Panicking he threw an Invisibility charm on himself, just in time as Draco and Hermione arrived. Thankfully they didn't see him, but he knew if they got too close they surely would bump into him. Yet they stopped about five yard from him. He sighed relieved. He also could hear every word they used.

"Don't know if this is such a good idea, Draco. I mean, what would they think of me, I'm a Mudblood in their eyes."

"Don't worry about that, Draco said. "If they so much as whisper something against you I'll hung them in the ceiling. In fact, they better get used to this. We are going towards a new era. As heir to their founder at least I expect them to keep quiet. Then I maybe should start building up my reputation as well. You know they think of me as an traitor."

Hermione thought for a moment, before saying.

"Well, at least they can't do something to stop it. I mean, I think we were meant for being together, to heal a bond that has since long been broken."

"Between Slytherins and Gryffindors or Wizards and Muggleborns?"

"Both!"

Harry took a deep breath as they walked past him. He squeezed himself as close to the wall as he could get. When the two of them, finally had said the password and entered the common room, he sighed. The invisibility charm slowly wore of and he once again muttered the Ghost Formation. He wondered how things would occur.

Thankful for once again being released from the wall, he floated into the Slytherin common room, to find a most unusual scene. The Slytherins were all staring at Draco and Hermione. Most of them wore faces of deepest disgust.

"Traitor" many of the Slytherins whispered. Some just nodded, others seemed relieved, one example there was Blaise, who hadn't the same hate towards other blood. Himself he already was half blood.

"There is no crime committed" Draco said so much as staring into all eyes. The old lies may still lie deep into everyone's soul, but hear this. Whatever negative has been told about Muggleborns is as false as the dark lord himself. I don't know what Salazar might have thought about them, but know. Times changes, the magical era is soon to disappear. Can't we at least respect the once who will after us walk on this good earth. What is the real difference between them and us? They are breathing, they are walking the same earth. And they are as good, glorious and foul as anyone of us."

A few Slytherins listened carefully, their souls reawaken. Yet still most of them yawned, disagreed or whispered lies to each other.

Harry shook his head. Draco continued his speech on differences. Some things he said sounded really good, but many things could easily be rejected by a common Slytherin. He knew how unpopular Draco would turn out to become in the house he rightfully took care of.

The quarter passed, yet Harry didn't bother to replace the charm. He was angry, and his anger burnt in his veins. When he knew that the time was soon over he floated over to a darkened corner where his body became itself. He walked up to the scenery. The Slytherins who saw him almost threw themselves into the other direction, frightened of getting killed. Even if they all hated him, most of them feared him, just as they feared Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Potter?!" Draco asked.

"Saving what's left of your loyally from your house." He whispered back so that only Draco and Hermione could hear. "We don't need a house to try to cut our throats while sleeping." He explained turning to the spectators.

"I guess you need to look for another heir, Slytherins. Don't it seem as if your beloved leader had gone to the roof."

Many heads nodded in reply. Some of them looked suspicious.

"Well, no more searching. You've found him. If that is what you so long have waited for, here he is, the heir of Merlin, new protector for this house."

Every Slytherin stared at him, looking horrified. Draco walked forward.

"You can't do that, it's my house after all."

Many heads nodded vigorously. None of the Slytherins wanted HIM as responsible heir.

"_Fine! Fine!_ It was just a stupid decision of mine. Go on then Draco! Take care of these snakes if that's what you always wanted. I'll go back to my own place then."

He walked away and out from the common room. He could hear the cheers as he disappeared and a voice yelling "You rot Potter!" It all had gone as planned.

Ever since then, there turned out to become two different sides from the Slytherins. One who favoured Draco, and his way of thinking, thinking Muggleborns weren't that bad at all. It was a very minor group, one of them also had to be Blaise. The other group, the major parts neither favoured Draco, yet they surely hated to see Harry being the head snake.

* * *

As for Harry, he went to see how Neville had done, stealing all those potion ingredients from Snape. He arrived just in time for Snape to arrive in the scenery. He had a good silent laugh before the bell rang calling everyone to class. His problem was now, how in the world would he get back, the spell would still be working for another ten minutes.

When everyone turned up to Elemental magic, Harry was still missing. What no one knew was that he was there, in a ghostly form. Ten minutes later he dumped down into the Elemental Magic Master's lap. He sprang up, apologising deeply and explained it as this. He had been in a Ghost Formation Charm for the least fifteen minutes, and from ten of those he had been hovering over their heads. The others laughed at this, Harry felt rather annoyed.

"Could you teach me that spell? I've heard of it, but I still haven't found it in any of the books." Cassandra said.

"Page 312 in the book, Cassie" Ron said surprising everyone.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh I didn't, not until the day Percy came home bragging about it. Yet, the Charm is sparely used since it wears of after such a short time, it's not in such good use."

"Say that to him" Draco said shaking his head towards Harry. Now he finally could understand how that heir had managed to get into his common room without anyone noticing.

* * *

Their lesson proceeded in silence, as most of them started wondering. Noticing how easy Harry had sneaked around they wondered if there was by any chance a way to lengthen the time for the spell. It would then be most useful for whatever they needed to do. AS the Elemental class dismissed they once again went in different direction. Neville went to the Greenhouse, to find some herbs that would help him cure the burns he had received from Ron's fires. Cassandra ran out to the grounds, in order to create a neat little storm that could dry her soaked hair, which she had received from Draco, using his powers to summon a dozen rain clouds over her head. Draco and Hermione went up to their rooms, in the Head tower. Ron, who had been sprayed with dust, went to take a shower, before yelling at Neville about his aim. Harry went straight to the Entrance hall, where he thought he could wait for the others.

So down by the Entrance Hall, he conjured a small bench on which he sat down on, picking up the star he once had received from Hermione. He wondered what he would do with it later. Also, that's when his pocket began to purr softly.

He hesitated before picking up the tiny little snake. It wriggled in his hand before going back to sleep. He smiled, that little thing had been one of his birthday gifts as well as the star. It yawned, as he perused it did.

He put it back into the bottom of his pocket. As long as he didn't put anything that might squeeze it, it was fine and never did anything except purr. He found that purr rather calming. Quite soothing. He was half asleep, when the others turned up, seating down beside him.

"Hello sleepyhead!" Hermione said, almost making him fall down from the bench in surprise.

"Hermione, don't do that!" he said, down from the floor. The others laughed, driving a lot of attention.

Cassandra opened the doors to the Great hall, with a simple Charm. "Are you guys coming?" she asked, stepping in. The others quickly followed.

During that day's lunch, the new pranksters made their first real mistake, also for once, the unveiled themselves in front of the whole school. Well, this is how it went.

The three Marauders entered the Hall, and sat down by the Gryffindor table in three different locations. They didn't even look at each other, yet the heirs, one of few who really did know, saw the equal grin on their faces. They all could feel trouble brewing, getting ready to boil over.

Indeed it did. Moments later, they saw that Colin had disappeared from his seat. They wondered what was going to happen. Surely they didn't see the Invisible Colin creep over to the teachers' table, to add some worms into Professor Snape's lettuce.

Everyone's heads turned towards the table as Snape turned into a gassy colour. He looked as if he had swallowed rat dung. Well, you can say he had. Professor Sinistra bent over to examine his table, not noticing Dennis stealing her goblet and switching it into a goblet full of extra-spiced watered chilisauce. When the Astronomy teacher drank, what she thought was her red wine, her face colour turned deep red. Everyone laughed their heads of.

The next victim became Professor Flitwick, who ended up in the air, being levitated up on his chair. Professor Sprout received a flower patch for hair. It all was very chaotic, until the pranksters decided to fool Dumbledore as well. It turned out to be a huge mistake. The old man waved his wand, the invisibility charm on the new Marauders disappeared and an invisible rope tied them up.

"I want to see you three at my office, when we have finished this excellent lunch." He said smiling. Indeed, the headmaster always enjoyed a nice prank.

When the marauders, now thankfully untied made their way towards the Gryffindor table, heads down, the hall was completely silent. Just then, Ron began clapping, thinking how honourable they had been, continuing this glorious side of duty. The hall to began clapping and cheering. This surely became a weird day for the unusual pack of trio.

* * *

After this unusual lunch, Harry, Ron, Neville and Cassandra made their way towards Divination. Hermione went straight to Ancient Runes. Harry was not in the misty mood, thinking of that room, to go to the lesson, yet Cassandra forced both him and Ron. Much had changed since they all had stepped into the triangle. Like one thing, Neville was now a fully qualified seer. In main opinion also the best.

The tower was as dimly lit and smelled of perfume. Harry could swear he even saw the clouds coming from the Divination teacher.

"Today, for you dreadful, longing, poor little creatures who have made it this way to the last year of this noble class, we'll begin by rehearsing what you have learnt during these lessons. Now, you all remember where it all started.

Harry sure did. A teacup, and that stupid grim.

And so the lesson went on, they all rehearsed and went through whatever they had done through all the years at Divination. When they all left, the first thing Harry did was to breath the clean air outside the tower. One more year, is all that's left. Only one year left with that woman and her stinking aromas.

_**To reviewers: sorry for dragging, please forgive me but this chapter took ages to rite. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Nightwing509: wow, kind of surprised me when you showed to reviews in one chapter, guess something went wrong with fanfiction. Oh, anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, hope you liked this too.**_

_**robo22: hi again, thanks for helping out, yet this time I am so sure I had tons of grammatical and spelling errors. Oh well, its kind of late now, so don't fry me for this. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**gary: Kind of changed your idea, but it was great, thanks. I really owe you for this, I think it was because of your review I managed to write this, thank you so much.**_

_**Alanpatty07: Thanks, not to worry if you didn't review in last chapter. What a coincident, oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please forgive me for being late.**_

_**midnight-fox-55: Okay, glad you like the new lessons. I'll continue. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**blaze potter: I really hope you enjoyed this, if you want me to I can write you a separate chapter about the trial in Dumbledore's office. I'll just mention this in next chapter, probably. Oh well, thanks for reviewing, sorry for being late out.**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Thanks for having patience. Hope you liked this too.**_

_**Star of Dawn: You have a really beautiful name, have I ever told you that. Oh well, anyway. Thanks for such an encouraging review, and don't you worry, I'm not stressing out or something. Actually this isn't that stressful. I just write whenever I have time these days, that's why the chapters are dragging. Also, thanks for your suggestion, you are right, I am much more content with this chapter than I've been with the other lesson describing ones.**_

_**Ps: Thanks also for admiring my A/N. yet, I don't think they are that creative. I just put them in to make a more personal contact with my readers.**_

_**End notes: Don't have much to say, sorry for taking time on this, hope you all liked it. I'm off working on that essay about Irelands History. See you!**_

_**Shitza**_


	15. The Calm before The Storm

**_Shitza: Hi again, sorry for keeping you all waiting. This is Thursday in the story and things are soon yet again about to happen. I just want to warn you all, this is just the beginning, so we have a really long way to go. If you remember Heirs of the Founders, I think this will just be much longer than that._**

**_Seeeza: Pointless information, don't they already know that?!_**

**_Shitza: (drags the cat to the nearest pool of water and throws her down in.)_**

**_Seeeza: (gets up) Is that necessary?!_**

**_Tári: (giggling) Shitza don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or things described in the book. She's half owner of Blaze and she really hopes you'll enjoy her simple little fic'._**

**_Shitza: Here's chapter 14, please read and review._**

**Chapter 14 The Calm before the Storm**

After a short day, the six teens decided to split before heading of to get some early day in. They had an early day tomorrow and would need all the sleep they could get.

"I can't believe them, making up a schedule like this. 5am in the morning, that's like in the middle of the night." Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, the old trio of unbreakable friendship made their way towards Hagrid's Cabin. Draco had retired to his dorm in order o do some work. Cassandra once again had returned to the library, before going to Ravenclaw Chamber, in order to get some peace and quiet. Neville too had retired for the Hufflepuff Chamber, collecting and brewing some new potions for future uses.

* * *

Hagrid seemed to be in a cheery mood and served them some tea and rock cakes. None of them touched the cakes, they new what they tasted like. The half giant asked them several things, how they had it, how things were. Also if they had started preparing themselves for future battles.

They left his cabin around five, heading back towards the castle for dinner. Hagrid told them he would catch up, he just had some errands in the forest. By the noise they sooner heard, they knew what these errands were.

* * *

Night slowly fell. Inside the castle everyone slept peacefully, except for the ghosts, the Caretaker and that horrible cat, Mrs Norris. Outside though two characters stood looking at the castle.

"Do you think they stand a chance against the future?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

"What they stand and do is not our doings. We must leave now, we are no further use here then as for doors to the dead." Salazar Slytherin answered.

In a bright flash the two of them disappeared to remain among the dead in legends.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen, the dew still filled the grass. Yet in this early hour, 4:30am six souls awoke for their morning classes. They went to shower, get dressed, and to head towards their first lesson of the day. Advanced Curses, which would take place in one of the loneliest classrooms in the whole school.

It was the most depressing sight to watch them. Draco sat on a chair, Hermione in his lap. The inheritor of Morgan le Fay's power was silently asleep. Ron stood by the wall, head down, almost falling asleep. Cassandra sat by his right side, on the cold stone floor. Her hair was loose, falling down covering her face, yet they could easily hear her slow breaths. Harry yawned, but he at least wasn't going to surrender for sleep. Neville on the other hand did sleep, on the floor. They were lucky no one was up, it all would have been quite laughable.

The door opened and a pale witch told them to enter. She surely looked like a vampire, her skin was even whiter then snow, except for red, pale blue lips. Blood red eyes and raven black hair.

It was freezing cold in the classroom she had chosen. There was a fireplace in it, but looked as it hadn't been used for several years.

"Good morning and welcome to your first Advanced Curses class for this year. My name is Lucille Adamant I am here to teach you the noble, most horrifying curses the Wizarding world ever has experienced. Now..."

She stopped seeing Cassandra have her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Ridgeback?" she asked.

"Master Adamant, I just wanted to know what curses we are going to do for this year?"

"Well, Miss Ridgeback. I'll come to that once I've finished my speech, so please do not interrupt again."

She cleared her throat and continued.

"Now, you probably wonder what kind of dark, mysterious, terrible things we are about to do here, well... We are about to unfog the darkness, heed the nigh and even awaken death..."

"But that's impossible!" Hermione said, who was copying down the Masters words onto a parchment.

"No mortals, it's not. You will learn how to bring back the souls from the living dead."

She opened a small suitcase and pulled out a wine bottle of some gooey liquid. She opened it and to their horror they saw that from the opening, screaming souls appeared. Souls of people that had been dead. These could not say anything, they just stared openly, screaming out their pain for being back on the earth. Lucille pulled back the cork and the screaming vanished.

They looked back at Lucille, she looked even paler now, and however that was possible.

"This term we will concentrate on are Death Experience, Soul Escape and Burning Hell. Next year we will proceed on Heart Strike, Devils Claws and Soul Awakening. All though Soul Awakening will only be one lesson. It is too dangerous else way."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"You suck a soul from hell, it sucks your life. That's how. You saw how many souls I've taken, we'll sooner or later I will pay that with my life. The devil doesn't like it when outsiders take his precious souls. They soon pay with their lives."

The lesson continued with her telling them all about the six new curses they would use. They copied down everything, thinking these might come in handy when the Dark Lord probably would return again.

Yet through all these minutes Neville didn't mind listening at all. He was thinking, thinking hard. Thinking of retrieving something he had almost lost forever.

The spooky lesson ended and the six teens headed up to the sixth floor, for Ancient Spells. They arrived five minutes before the master, just as a few students finally went out from their dorms. Most of their sleepiness had worn of during their first lesson, so when people passed them, they admired them for being so awoke. They didn't know how sleepy they had felt just some hours ago.

Ancient Spells was held by a tall wizard with a even longer beard, which he had tied round his waist as a belt. He informed them on passing this, they would need to find at least ten new Ancient Spells and write them down. They would do this individually, no looking in others papers. Hearing this Cassandra was the first one to disappear, heading for the great library in the Ravenclaw's Chamber. The others had to go to the library, the Restricted section. They were lucky, all of them, had been allowed to look in every book there, as long as they didn't use it against the rules.

During this, they examined a various curses, which could affect books. There were books that screamed, snapped, disappeared, stank, hexed and blinded. They used every single counter spell they knew, before even dreading to look at the pages, since everyone of them had received some kind of nasty blow from a book. Ron for example opened one and then found himself in its pages, from a book called In a world of pages. Draco on the other hand received a nasty bite in Dark Creatures and their Spirit forms. Harry was lucky, having dodged before his book threw up ink on him. The ink instead hit Neville. It smelled old and rotten. Hermione, the more cautious one just received some scratches, yet the book she had been scratched about hadn't even been taken, it just fell out from its shelf and started tearing with its sharp pages.

They were really happy once they were through, having written down their ten spells, in Hermione's case twenty. They met Cassandra outside the classroom, seeing her unhurt they asked her about the books she had. She told them her books were as innocent as kittens. She laughed once she heard their story.

Class ended in relief, for most heirs. They went straight to the Great hall for breakfast. Some students looked questioning seeing their bruises and in Hermione's case cuts.

"You know" Ron told Harry as they seated down round the table. "I've heard so many wishing they were us. I often wish I was normal again."

"Welcome to my world" Harry said sarcastically. After all, Ron had once envied him by being famous. Harry had more envied Ron for being normal.

The post soon arrived, together with hundreds of owls carrying The Daily Prophet. Two of these arrived at the Heirs' table delivering the copies to Hermione and Cassandra. The two of them looked very much alike, reading, being magically bound too the news. Suddenly Cassandra spoke, sounding rather miserable.

"I would really love to get my hands on that Fudge. Listen to this...

'**Minister of Magic's new Laws**

**Last night the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge claimed that the Wizarding world would need new laws, since the so-called Dark Lord has now taken his place at the Minister, as sponsor. The Magical world looks horrified, as You-Know-Who slowly, yet powerfully has taken more and more of the Magical world. It is also many believes that the Minister has given in on certain points as the curses of Muggleborns and the glorious side from the Purebloods. How much we do dare believing of this is a question yet to be answered. Over the whole country new rebellious groups are forming as we are expecting what could soon become, a new magical World war never been seen since the last time the dark Lord ruled.**

**1, All Muggleborns, in some reasons even half bloods, they will have no rights on any interference with the higher powers.**

**2, All Muggleborns have no rights of higher positions.**

**3, No wizards, Purebloods, Half bloods or Mudbloods have rights on marrying outsiders in any occasions.**

**4, No Purebloods have any rights on marrying Muggleborns at all, in case of befouling his/her own blood.**

**5, Mudbloods who disobeys any rules are banned from the Wizarding world and has to return as a simple Muggle. Half bloods will still be allowed staying, but must be treated as dung. As for Purebloods lawbreaking earns either two months in Azkaban or a life bond to the Dark Lord.**

**Signed Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic'**

Four faces stared at Cassandra. Hermione was rereading the article.

"This is awful!" Ron said.

"Disgusting!" Draco agreed.

Harry shook his head and looked over to the other tables. He saw that more then them had read the article, and everyone reacted negative. Even the Slytherins.

"It's the calm before the storm." Neville said. "The last battle is nearing, the time for magic is ending."

There was a silent pause, then he spoke.

"But still, we don't know when things will happen, so we should hurry. We need the last pieces of the prophecy and we need them soon."

Everyone looked at him, knowing he was right. The first signal of the bell rung, telling them Herbology would soon begin. They would have to wait with the researches till later.

Draco went together with the Slytherins for his lesson, together with Cassandra, who would have lesson together with him, double Defence Against the Dark Arts with both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

In the meantime the rest of them went to the Greenhouses where Professor Sprout waited with a venomous looking cactus. Well one thing that made it look different from others was that it was all black, with red thorns. It didn't look nice, especially with vines filled with these thorns.

"Wow" Neville said, who practically knew everything about plants and their properties. "It's a Fayblood."

"A what?" Ron asked.

Professor Sprout who had overheard them smiled. "Thirty points for Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom. I didn't know your plant experience overdid these examples."

Neville blushed. "There's a picture of one in a Herbology book in the Hufflepuff chamber, but it looks like Helga didn't have one of her own. I actually saw a note saying all plants she took care of grew there, but I didn't see one of them. Guess it was a bit too far to travel."

"I didn't know there were books in the Hufflepuff chamber." Ron said.

"Well, Gryffindor obviously wasn't known of reading. Draco told me that once there had been books in the Slytherin Chamber, but nowadays the few that's left are in the restricted section of the library." Hermione said.

They were each given a sample of one of the thorns. To their surprise the thorns planted themselves in the dried earth and began growing. Professor Sprout told them that the Fayblood were named after Morgan le Fay, since they had been one of the few plants, which copied her evilness and her black heart. The Fayblood was one of the most rare plants in the world, so rare it was almost extinct, yet Hogwarts had since three hundred years back always had a sample for their own uses.

Ron looked confused at the different thorns, which by themselves grew wildly. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Seamus and Dean looked stupidly around, Lavender almost fainted as one of the thorns actually tried to scratch her arms. Blaze tried to steal some, for joke products, yet to everyone's surprise and horror, the thorns didn't respond as plants, they responded as predators.

"Aah!" Hermione said as one of the vines tried to grab her arm.

Professor sprout tapped the plants with her wand and everything stopped. All the students sighed in relief, well except for Neville. When he had seen the plants he had put an anti-blood-smell charm on himself. So when everyone else got scratched the vines left him, believing he was something else then food. Fayblood lived on blood, that was one of the main reasons for them dying. There isn't much blood to get in the warm desserts.

The lesson ended with the students having learnt more then usual, for a lesson and that meaning a lesson in caution. Never before had a class returned like pale sheets, well except for Mr Know-It-All-In-Herbology. Yet Neville just laughed when people told him so. From once having been the zero in class he was now more of a hero, well at least for the teachers.

Afterwards they once again met the others, who at least hadn't experienced the cactuses. Hermione gave out the warnings. Draco shook his head and Cassandra asked Neville if she could borrow the book he had. He leant it to her, yet just over the night. He would need it later in order for some potions he had in mind.

Advanced Duelling too became a nightmare for everyone, and read carefully the following line. Professor Riverside never turned up for the lesson. Instead chaos erupted as the Slytherins decided on making short story with the Gryffindor heir Ron, trapping him in the middle. What they hadn't thought of was that if you challenged one, you challenged everyone. Even the students stood in the way for the snakes' plans.

"You all surely disappoint us," Pansy said laughing menacingly. "I mean heirs, honestly! There's only one heir left from the Founders and that's my Lord."

"Surely Pansy, have you really sunk that low. Please, my dear father even made a better death eater than you would ever be."

Sparks erupted from all the angry wands, yet still no one did anything. The Heirs and the other three houses, with a few Slytherin's stood on one side of the room, the rest of the Slytherins stood on another.

Slowly they raised their wands, ready to strike on anything that stood against them, that was when the bell rung and most people left.

"I never want to go through a thing like that ever again!" Cassandra complained sighing heavily.

"Then we just have to work on this" Harry said looking after the direction the Slytherins had left."

Half past eleven once again everyone went to the Great hall for lunch, yet with the tension between the Houses it was unusually silent. The Heirs all looked worried, especially the ones who had sworn to protect their Houses. Ron looked at Draco, the two of them would have the hardest time to make sure that their Houses didn't attack each other.

It didn't turn better with Blaze and the other two Marauders pranking Grabbe and Goyle, who looked ready to kill as they removed the dried nettles from their backs. Still the tension hadn't risen too high, but soon, very soon. They all feared the upcoming war, inside Hogwarts.

It was a relief to return to one of their more private lessons, Snake Breeding. Their master, who turned out to be a Muggleborn who knew what he thought everything about snakes. It turned at the end of the lesson to prove it was he who knew nothing. Being Parselmouths both Harry and Draco knew practically everything about the serpents. Harry also took his own Emerald Cobra, which purred content in his hand. Their master gave in the end up, and instead of teaching them, they had to teach him for the upcoming year.

During the day, on to astrology the heirs decided to keep as quiet as possible, in order to wait and see. They would do nothing until they knew from where the real dangers lay. Indeed the rivalry had existed for a long time, but for now, this time it was more then just rivalry, it was hatred, and they were pretty sure who lay behind all of it.

Because of all this, they nearly failed Weather Control, where their Master asked them to create storm clouds, which almost turned out to become rain clouds instead. They were so unfocused on the task, that the master almost thought of sending them all to the Hospital wing. That's when they all awoke and seriously began training.

Next they had swords, for two lessons after each other. The reason for this was that it should have been one lesson, but they needed some dinner, so it got split into two. Once again they had the little dwarf sized man, who first of all wanted to challenge Ron in a duel, which ended making Ron the winner. The swords master bowed telling them that they would practise their first lesson and have theory their second lesson. Practise this day was hard, since they hadn't done so much over the summer. They didn't only practise fighting, they also had to run lengths, sit-ups, and much more. It was a relief for everyone when the bell rang. They changed from the thin light robes they wore and went to eat, just to wait for another two hours of torture. Yet from theory, they learnt one important thing. Don't run after them, let them come and meet you. This would be an important thing for the future.

Their last lesson for the day was Magical Control, which was the easiest lesson for the day, since they already knew everything. They weren't even sure on why they had to continue it since they had been practising it for over a year, or so it felt.

Lastly, before being able to go to bed, they had astrology, where they hadn't started with the lesson, but they received a long speech about the twelve houses, the planets and the different constellations. Yet through the rest of the lesson, the six teens were half asleep.

They didn't know what awaited them.

**_Stars that shine before the battle_**

**_Glimmer like a thousand eyes_**

**_The same eyes will close forever_**

_**Green flames, take them away.**_

**_To reviewers: I know I wasn't that much for the descriptions of the lessons, flame me for it if you want, but it was hard to write this. Hope you enjoyed, please review._**

**_Nightwing: this may not have been so glorious, yet I hope you enjoyed._**

**_gary: is this fast enough? Oh well, hope it was because now I'll need a break from writing. Besides, just got MSN, sorry to say I don't have Aim sn as you asked for._**

**_midnight-fox-55: Practise, over and over again. Yet most of this comes from imagination and ideas I get by the bus. Yet for now, you probably won't hear from me for a while, unless I get one of those brilliant ideas. Hope you liked it._**

**_robo22: I am trying to improve, yet it's harder then I thought. Oh well, thanks again for keeping your eyes on this._**

**_Star of Dawn: Oh, it was so close to 100th it was actually 101. Oh well, anyway, thanks for reviewing._**

**_blaze potter: Hope you have checked for it in your mail, mail back if something went wrong and I'll post it here. Thanks for reviewing, but I'll take a short pause from this for a while._**

**_End Notes: Okay, I'm heading off, my head is spinning, probably since I received a blow to it only a few minutes ago. Stupid door of that tumbler. Ooohh, my head!_**

**_Won't update for a while, need a rest after this. Of two reasons. Please review, see you all when I get back. You can expect an update on Spirit Lives and With the Founders after this._**

**_Shitza_**


	16. Waking up in Darkness

* * *

Shitza: I just realised an awful mistake. When writing the timetable for Harry I noticed I've missed putting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So sorry, from here on there will be a Defense against the dark Arts lesson 3:30pm on Thursdays. Also, I'm sorry for delaying this chapter, but as I've been writing all over the last chapters, I've been on a short vacation from writing. I needed a simple break. Yet now I'm back, don't worry, it will take more then that to make me quit this story.

**_The story has also turned, from being General/ Action/ Adventure to Fantasy /Action/ Adventure. The reason will become clear in this chapter. This chapter is also very long and took me a while to write._**

**_Also, once again things are heating up, I did tell you this fic was going to be darker, I hope you don't run away, but just so you know. Also, if you spot any mistakes or have any questions, tell me. I hate making mistakes, but I do too often._**

**_Hope on seeing you all on my reviews, please review, I didn't get so many last time. Oh well, I know school's keeping everyone busy, but please, if you are reading this, please review. Right now I really need those reviews._**

**_Lastly, I won't hold you corrupted anymore, I've been talking enough. I don't own Harry potter or any of the things from the book. Now, finally, on to the story._**

**Chapter 15 Waking up in Darkness**

It was a sleepy bunch of young teens that fell onto their beds. Harry James Anemone Potter, Ronald August Gryffindor Weasley, Hermione Irene le Fay Granger, Neville Mercury Hufflepuff Longbottom, Draco Jonathan Slytherin Malfoy and Cassandra Emerald Ravenclaw Ridgeback, the six most powerful servants to the Light, all slept peacefully, not knowing what to expect when they woke up.

Outside once again the winds were turning, from peace too war. Once again fate had things for them. They could not, not even the heir of Hufflepuff could see what awaited them as once again darkness came as a new force.

In the Headmasters Office, Albus too felt the upcoming war. He was old now, so old, even if witches and wizards generally became older then the Muggles, he was now slowly drifting into darkness. And with that he also could feel it.

Down in the kitchen the house elves panicked, hiding under tables and chairs. One hid herself in the oven. All of them tried to escape that creepy feeling they had in themselves.

Dark clouds emerged, the wildlife fled. This time, darkness didn't come as a physical force. Slowly, it would arrive, more terrible then the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

Cassandra was the first one to wake up. Once she entered the Ravenclaw Common room she sensed something had to be wrong. She noticed, moments later she had been right.

Hermione and Draco as the second and third ones to notice the abrupt change in the castle. They both got dressed and headed down towards the Great hall. On their way they saw some slight differences, for example. It was awfully quiet, and so cold. But it wasn't the normal cold you felt on the skin, the cold first entered their hearts, before rummaging around in your whole body.

"Something is wrong!" Hermione said alert. She looked back, saw nothing but felt that something was up. The two of them headed for the great hall, in order to get something to eat.

Fourthly Harry was next. Sleepily he entered the shower, but he knew he needed to get up. He just wished that the house elves could serve them breakfast an hour later then nine.

Yet how much he turned the temperature up, it wouldn't get warmer. It was a cold rain of water that hit his bare skin. Panting he ran out. What had happened? He performed several charms, yet nothing worked. Giving up he got dressed, feeling very dirty he performed several cleaning charms on himself. With that settled he walked over to the window, to get a good view of the weather. He couldn't believe his eyes. Snow, in September! How?

He ran downstairs, bumping into several students heading for class. He was in such a hurry he didn't snap up what they said. He was lucky he didn't.

Next came Neville, who had woken up by Harry's sudden hurry. He yawned ones and too felt the coldness in his bones. Panicking he ran over to a crystal bowl and put a hand on it. It turned pitch black with a slight glow of red.

'Darkness, here? I thought that the castle was protected with enough magic to drive anything out. What can have entered here?'

The heir of Hufflepuff cautiously made his way down, feeling how the darkness grew. To his sorrow he felt it come from his friends in Gryffindor. He passed Dean, who eyed him menacingly before throwing a curse after him. Luckily Lavender got hit of it and the two of them started to fight, not duel. This was a real blood field. Neville ran, he needed to find the others.

Lastly Ron woke up, from a nightmare. He had dreamt that the school had been cursed, making everyone evil. He climbed out of bad, breathing the ice-cold air and felt the cold. The cold, it hadn't been a dream.

He ran out from the common room and took a shortcut down, a hidden trapdoor, which led down to the Entrance Hall.

The six arrived in the same time, all of them white as sheets. Looking at each other they knew it was now or never. The school had been hit, by a negative force, dark magic, or negative leftovers of magic. These strong winds rarely erupted in these kinds of storms like the one which had erupted and it the castle. No magic could block it, not even the strongest spells in the world could do anything about it. Only a few could be immune by its terrible strength, only real strong wizards or witches remained untouched.

* * *

The only real Negative wind that had ever erupted had inflated half of London into darkness and that one had erupted during the rule of Grindelwald, one of the foulest wizards of known.

* * *

Once again these winds had stroke, making the school, and Hogsmeade evil.

* * *

"We better take a closer look on how worse this have gotten." Draco said once the panic had settled and everyone had managed to cry out what they felt, which didn't include Ron, Draco or Harry. "I'll check the corridors, the classrooms and towers. Cassandra, you'll better take the mountains around, you'll fly there easily. There are some Muggle villages around in the mountains that need to be checked. Hermione, you'll check the Staff and the teachers' offices. Also go and see how Dumbledore and ghosts has been affected by all this, I fear the worst. Ron, you'll check the forests. Neville, you'll go down to the lake and see how the sea creatures have taken it all. Harry, you'll be down at Hogsmeade, I'm dead sure the wind must have passed there too."

They separated, heading for different directions. Draco ran down to the dungeons, Hermione followed going to check up on Snape's office. Neville, Harry, Ron and Cassandra went outside. There they separated. Cassandra transformed into an eagle and flew off. Ron took his lion Animagi form and left towards Hagrid's cabin, which lay at the edge of the forest. Neville ran down to the lake, where he performed an Agua-Lung Charm he had learnt during the summer. Harry took his own Animagi form of the White Phoenix and flew off at the direction of Hogsmeade.

_---Hurry Draco, hurry---_ (_**know it's lame, but couldn't come up with something better**_)

Draco ran through the corridors, the hallways and narrow paths he could find. Everywhere he could sense the darkness coming and whenever he used his mind ability to read others, he saw it. That cold blindness of hate, he hated the sight of it and wondered what could pull up such a strong wind that it destroyed all these minds.

He hurried as fast as he could, following the corridors up. Lastly he came to the North Tower, where fortunately Professor Trelawney had left. He turned back, going down. On the sixth floor corridor he finally found a light thought, which unfortunately was screaming urgently. Screaming urgently for help.

He ran to the direction he thought he had heard the pleas coming from. It was a girl, about five years old. He had no idea of how she had gotten there, she must have run from the village once she noticed the evil going on. Unfortunately for her she had run to the last place you wanted to be on. Six seventh years, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Grabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode, all from Slytherin attacked her. He could feel her pain as curse after curse hit her.

"Stop it this instant!" he shouted sending six Ice Charms at them. Panting he looked up and saw six ice statues glowing in the faint sunlight.

The girl ran over to him, she didn't say anything but hugged him. He smiled, he knew she mustn't know who he was or else she wouldn't even have touched him. Slytherin was one of the foulest names in the world. He smiled, hugging the girl back. He couldn't understand how that little girl could be unaffected, but he was happy to see a light soul, except himself and the others.

He took the girls hand in his and walked down to the entrance where they waited for the others to come.

_---Cassandra's Unpleasant Experiences---_

Cassandra flew the fastest she could fly, till she soon enough reached the nearest mountain village, five thousand miles from Hogwarts. The village lay in another valley. She landed some metres away, where she transformed back to her usual self and as an extra last thing before entering she transfigured her robe to assemble a knee-high, sleeveless dress. She walked in, all her senses trying to pick up any sense of darkness. She couldn't find anything coming from the village, but she knew it lay there, waiting to take action. She would wait too. She hated it, but the secret of magic would soon be discovered. Especially if these things kept on going.

She sat in a small square, where the Muggles where holding some kind of festivities. She sighed, the darkness grew. She knew Muggles couldn't sense it as she could and she was relieved that this village so far was unharmed.

'Please let it remain like this.' She thought.

She didn't know how it all would turn out to become.

Indeed darkness lay there. It laid in the trees, they were weak and hadn't been able to call of the darkness when it came. Now it formed its strength in its branches and roots.

Creaks and falling branches could be heard as the forest began moving, slowly it reached the village. She ran over to the nearing edge. Panicking she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if fire would be the best of options. The Muggles still hadn't noticed the growing dangers. Fire might as well attract too much attention and there where so many trees.

So what was her strength, just as she wouldn't be able to use fire she would definitely not be able to use levitation. Besides it wouldn't be able to stop the trees.

Wind came to her decision. Wind, yet a strong hurricane could rip the trees from the ground and put the somewhere else. Yet she shouldn't attract too much suspicion. She concentrated deeply, beginning to form her might wind at least two hundred miles from where the village lay. She hoped it would be big enough once it reached and she worked tiredly to draw it towards her. It was hard work, also she had to place protection on the village, so that the hurricane wouldn't rip half the village into dust. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

She was sweating badly, and her eyes kept glancing unfocused. She was happy still no Muggle had decided on walking out to where she stood.

It felt like hours before she could feel it coming. And it came. She was half terrified when she saw it, even more terrified then any of the Muggles who spotted it and ran towards the opposite direction. She was most afraid of loosing control of it.

The hurricane ripped the trees from the ground as she had predicted. Yet she hadn't thought of the landing. The trees didn't land where they had been ripped of from, no they landed on the village, destroying the roofs of the houses. Luckily the Muggles had already escaped and didn't see the magical damage they made. She panicked, but understood she needed help. Her own magic wasn't strong enough.

Giving up, for now, she transformed back into her Animagi form and flew off towards the castle.

_---Hermione's Nightmare Tour---_

Hermione ran to Professor Snape's Office. She found him sitting by his desk, writing. She sighed of relief until she noticed what he wrote. It was deaths declare of students who would accidentally die during his lessons. Feeling rather ill she didn't bother asking how he felt, she knew.

She hurried to the Staff room, where it all was a mess. The teachers were duelling with each other and in a corner Professor Trelawney sat, a crystal ball laid in her hand, it was pitch black with a slightly red aura around. The darkness must have damaged her by the most since she looked blankly at the wall. She guessed Seers were affected by this in a different way.

Now she was really panicking and she hoped that the headmasters at least hadn't been as badly affected by all this. She ran towards his office, running past a bunch of ghosts. They were spookily dark, and solid. It looked as if they had been frozen as soon as the dark wind had swept over. She closed her eyes, wishing this was a nightmare. She guessed at least it couldn't get worse.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

She came to the Headmaster's Office. Entered with the password, Chocolate cake. The office was dark, so she lit her wand. It was a most distressing scene that met her eyes. It looked like she hadn't been the first to enter his Office, on the contrary he must had more visitors. Papers lay thorn on the desk, ink had been spilt on the rugs. Chair lay smashed on the floor. She guessed he had had visitors, unless he hadn't gotten mad.

She ran over to his bedroom, to find, a nightmare worse then anything else. Professor Dumbledore lay on his bad, coughing and pale white. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Dumbledore was dying.

She fell to her knees, face buried in her hands. She guessed he couldn't hear her, he looked so dead, but she could hear light breathing. She was relieved that darkness hadn't taken him, but still it was weakening him.

She couldn't bare it, she couldn't stand it. She ran back to the entrance, blinded by tears. It was a miracle itself she found the way back.

_---Ron Enters the Forbidden Realms---_

No one answered from Hagrid's cabin, so he guessed that the giant was out, hopefully far away from here.

Ron ran as fast as he could to avoid trouble. He hated the forest, but still he hadn't found anything of the worst, spiders. It looked as every single creature had fled.

He roared happily, noticing how wrong he might have been. Still some creatures hadn't fled, but they only turned out to be ravens. He thanked Merlin nothing so far had happened because he certainly didn't feel like fighting at the moment.

He kept on running deeper into the forest, he spotted Cassandra once, as she flew at the same direction. That girl sure fascinated him. He didn't look on where he ran, so unfortunately he ran right into an old trap, which had been set out by some vampires. Of course vampires actually didn't live in Great Britain, but these had been survivors from the last battle between good and evil. He growled as he noticed he had been trapped in a iron cage. Growling he transformed back into himself. This was a huge mistake as now the vampires smelled magical blood, in which they hungered for.

Ron took out his wand and began to melt his way out. Yet he noticed this almost turned out to be too much for his old wand, so he put it back and placed a hand on the cold iron. He used his elemental magic, fire, and managed to melt himself out. He knew now who had set this trap, but he ignored it. He had other things in mind.

Leaving he didn't only leave an half ruined iron cage, he also left a good question. The Vampires all wondered, what had the world gone for? What would happen now, and... What would happen with all magic once the real pure ones had left.?

Ron had no idea how much this would affect Scotland's only living vampires.

He continued deeper into the forest. Unfortunately he must have forgotten how deep the Acromantula spiders' homes dwelled. Because, unknowingly he ran deeper and deeper into their nests.

Here as he still hadn't forgotten, lived Aragog and Mosag, lord and lady of the Scottish Acromantula colony.

Ron received a shock once he realised where he had gotten himself into. Also he realised everything was a trap, the Acromantulas had set a trap for his arrival, a large net which he got caught in like a worthless fly.

"Well, well, what have we here!" Aragog said gleefully.

Ron growled in answer. He was happy lions' never showed fright in much and so far he hadn't started to whimper. That would blow everything of.

The spiders' eyes were oddly red. He guessed that the only little sense they had left had disappeared. He could see them, discussing if they should eat him, or poison him before eating. He wished they would take time deciding as he started to burn of the net that he was stuck in. he luckily found out he could still use his fiery powers even as a lion. He purred happily and fell out of the net. The spiders backed. What kind of creature had managed to escape their nets? This was too unreal for them.

Ron made them burn, pleading for help. He didn't show any mercy, they deserved it. Instead he roared, making all the remaining creatures remembering this day. But all his plans were soon smashed to the ground, by two shadows. One big, one smaller. Hagrid and his brother Grawp arrived. The Gamekeeper hadn't been in his cottage, no he had been in the forest all this time, and the storm had also affected him so now he was more giant then ever.

Ron retreated back to the castle. He knew there was nothing he would be able to do unless he wanted to hurt either Grawp or Hagrid.

He returned towards the castle, running as fast as he could. Blinded by the moment of fright. He had been so frightened of hurting the ones who stood him close.

_---Neville Underwater---_

Neville swum as fast as he could, avoiding the red-eyed fishes and Grindylows. He wondered how the underwater culture had been affected.

He was halfway on reaching the village, when he met someone he hadn't suspected to find. It was Moaning Myrtle, from the Girls' second floor Toilets. What was she doing here?

"You wouldn't want to go down there, they are worse then ever. This time they tried to kill me once I reached to close."

"You're Moaning Myrtle, aren't you?" he asked. The ghost nodded.

"I swam down here when I felt the darkness come. It has harder to reach down here, but as you can see everything down here has been affected."

"How come you then?"

"How I'm unaffected" she laughed softly all tears she usually cried seemed to be gone. "I hid in a stone. The dark force can't affect solid cold things, such as stones. Nor can it affect life suckers as vampires. I don't know why, I've heard certain ghouls are unaffected as well."

Neville looked down in the deep, even from here he saw the coldness deep down.

"Go back, brave Hufflepuff. We'll meet again."

With that Myrtle swam back to the bottom, to once again hide into the stone once more.

Neville swam back, to tell the others. He could feel that the Agua Lung Charm was wearing of, and he needed air to perform another one.

On his way he had a bad tackle with a bunch of angry pikes, but he reached the surface and from there he swam back to the beach. He knew, this was all very serious and something needed to be done.

_---Harry and the Twisted Battle---_ (**_another lame line, sorry once again_**)

Harry reached the village, minutes before anyone else reached their first destinations. A phoenix wings were fast, and he was a quick flyer. He reached the village long before the other had reached theirs. It was a shock to arrive, it was all quiet. The houses were dark, the streets empty. The wind howled, but other then that he couldn't hear anything. He began to worry, worry about how the people had been affected. He soon got his answer.

He passed the usual shops, which all had been destroyed. He came to the Shrieking Shack, which looked even darker then ever. If he hadn't known the reason for it being haunted, he could swear it was. Yet this time, the doors and windows weren't barricaded. They were open, and in the windows, dark curtains swayed. He heard a noise coming from it. He wondered, is this were the villagers had fled. Then... _why_?

He walked up to the house, listen carefully on the sounds inside. He heard low mumbles, but nothing came from inside, unless you counted a red eyed rat, who tried to bite him. This wasn't normal behaviour, he was sure of that.

He walked in, wand alert. He walked the hall, a small corridor until he stumbled across a hidden door. He opened it carefully. It creaked devastating and he wondered what kind of evilness that slept here.

His answer came when a screaming terrified looking woman jumped at him. Her screams echoed in his ears as she ran away. Her cloths were torn and her eyes wide of fright. He didn't recognise her, but her screams had frightened him, she had sounded close to a banshee.

He walked in, now dreading to look at all the disaster. To his surprise he found nothing, nothing at all. It must have been the woman, making all that noise.

He walked back to the village, and found the woman sitting praying to a statue. The statue had the form of an old man, Hengist of Woodcroft, the founder of the village.

"Old ancestor!" she said. "What have we done to deserve this curse. What have happened of the village. Merlin be us grateful, please stop it."

Harry walked up to her. She was probably the only person of reason in the whole village. By her preys, he could guess what had happened. Indeed had the village been affected, just as the school itself. He gently touched the woman's left arm. She turned, fear burning in her eyes. She saw the scar on his forehead and fell by his feet.

"Young Lord, help me! Evil spirits have conquered the souls of my friend and family. They all have turned against me. Please, young lord, help me. Oh great one, who have conquered over evil itself. Help me!"

She clung to his right leg, crying. Tears trickled down her face and dropped to the ground. He bent down and whispered.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll help you with all my and my friends might."

And she told him, told him everything. She told him of the cold coming, about how the people had changed and destroyed everything. About how wizards and witches had demolished each other and the torture had begun. She had fled downstairs and unfortunately the storm had crashed the floor, so rocks had rained down on her. Just in time she had been able to perform a magical shield. She had been badly scratched and bruised, but she guessed it had been worse for the others.

Harry slowly nodded understanding. He told the woman to make her way towards the castle, and find either Neville Hufflepuff, Cassandra Ravenclaw, Draco Slytherin, Ronald Gryffindor or Hermione Granger. The woman nodded in reply and began running. Running for safety.

Harry sighed. Here he was, trapped amongst a mass of cursed wizards. He didn't like it. These wizards and witches would not know what they did, so in that way he didn't want to hurt them. Yet, they would probably try to kill him.

He heard a couple of explosions, coming from the station. There finally he found the villagers, busy crumbling the station and melt away the iron on the engines. They didn't notice his arrival. He was really relieved by that.

Yet he didn't get much peace as a young boy, around eight, spotted him and in that way he told the others. Now every villager had noticed his arrival and they smiled, grinned evilly. They all raised their wands and performed an army of curses that easily would have destroyed a normal wizard to atoms. Only, he wasn't a normal wizard. He was something more. Much more.

The spell rebounded, most of them had been stunners, a few curses and three Killing Curses. How it was possible he could not tell. He could only see the real difference between them and Voldemort's favourite Killers. These were so poor, they might kill, mice he guessed. The villagers were very inexperienced in duelling.

Now the villagers really got angry. The three wizards who had sent Killers, three beefy looking men who now by their killers had received nosebleed, angrily and madly ran against him, angrily sparking knives in their hands.

Harry quickly dodged their attacks. He let a combination of Quidditch reflexes and Duelling skill take over. The villagers all looked stunned. Now more attacked, sending evil green flames at him. These weren't strong, one by one. But Harry soon realised further action was useless. He was strong, but would not be able to dodge a thousand curses, he knew that. He quickly transformed to the White Phoenix and flew off. Deep below he heard the villagers cheering, before a great battle erupted, everyone against everyone. In the air, Harry felt tears trickle down his cheeks. He cried, for the people deep below who didn't know what evilness they did.

**TBC**

_**To reviewers: This was quite long, hopefully I'll be able to update soon enough. Until then, see you!**_

_**Nightwing 509: Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up soon.**_

_**blaze potter: Hope you liked this, and sorry for not writing for a while, but as I said last chapter, I needed a break. God, I didn't even go near the computer for four days, that's a real record. Yet, I think I really needed that, ideas are flowing in once more. Hope you liked the trial in the extra chapter. Do you think I should post that, I don't know really?**_

_**midnight-fox-55: Oh, really. Well, you better let me know, I would love to read that one. Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked the update.**_

_**ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Hopefully you received my mail, then you'll have the answers. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Star of Dawn: Good you are asking, here's the answer. The founders were making sure that their heirs were worthy for being what they were. They were making sure they found out certain things. A few times I've let them slip past things the heirs alone wouldn't be able to find, and make them alert on certain things. I know their role wasn't important but you'll find out more as you read the end of With the Founders, my prologue in this.**_

_**End Notes: Once again, sorry, yet I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully you'll remember reviewing, because I really appreciate reading your words. Everything is welcome from flames (hate those but they are really useful) to admirations (don't expect you too, but they are nice)**_

_**Oh well, see you again. I'll go on writing chapter 16, I just have to catch up with my ideas first. See you!**_

_**Shitza**_


	17. In Love and Hatred

**_Shitza: I know many of you are asking why this story has to be so dark. Well, I am really sorry for that too and for announcing it, but as the heirs have gotten strong so have their enemies. I don't think I'll make it much worse then last chapter, going darker since this is PG-13. Yet after all this, I think I won't drive them too hard again, that often unless I really get one of those brainstorms._**

**_Yet don't trust me by a hundred per cent. I don't know hoe the future turns out, not at least for the next chapters. Have to say I haven't planned anything yet, the story always come to me while I'm typing it down. Oh, don't worry, I usually have to sit by the computer in order to receive the words I'm writing. I have a really broad imagination as you might have guessed._**

**_Anyways, hope you like this chapter more then last one. Getting a bit lighter again, but I can't promise anything. Not going to ruin the fun for you. You have to read it!_**

**_Also, the legend written below is just something I made up to make you all understand this chapter. I told you this turned to fantasy, and then I decided to make another turn in it. It is also connected to the Prophecy, so that you know and don't think I've started to become mad or something._**

**_Won't keep you to my "little" foreword, now on with the story!_**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: This is extremely long! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 16 In Love and Hate**

_---- The Legend of the Light----_

Long ago there was nothing except Light and Darkness. These two were opposite parts of a glorious power called magic, yet by being so different they never got really close. Indeed the Light often tried to get close to her brother, the Darkness. Yet every time Darkness drew her of. Light always saw the beauty, the friendship and the love. Darkness still was buried in the dark thoughts of hate and despair.

In one of the two sides greatest battles the balance of this lonely world was corrupted, and from their spirits it formed a globe and a universe. This globe was the light centre of life were in the future would bloom. Darkness lay under it, waiting for revenge.

Long did the Darkness wait and by doing so its thought grew darker then ever. On the Light's landscapes she formed with all her strength a shield to protect her lives from the cold life deep down. Yet even if she did, darkness came and she was driven back. Once again she had to fight her brother, who wouldn't listen to her words. In the end, with a last forge of efforts she managed to trap him down in his kingdoms. There he soon died himself, but not before swearing on revenge. His words reached her, like a stab of the knife.

Weak she returned to her own world and there she died, at the shores of a great ocean. Yet before dying she swore an oath, of returning in a newborn forms in a pure soul, in a brave heart, in a clever mind and a loyal shield. She would once again fight in an innocent life and a heart that had corrupted darkness. A Prophecy would guide her and the stars would help. Then she died.

It is said, that when magic fully grew, it showed time was nearing. This tale is since long forgotten, but still the wind and stones remember. Remember...

_---- End of the Legend ----_

It was a gloomy pack of heirs that returned to the castle entrance. All of them had seen what had happened and they all hated it. They gave each other a quick report. Draco told them about the twisted life in the castle. Cassandra told them about the dangers in the Muggle village she had visited. Neville told them everything about what Moaning Myrtle had told him. Harry and Ron too spoke about their own destinations. Hermione too said what she knew, and six heads bent down. The little girl Draco had brought sat on a stone, playing with a butterfly. She didn't hear their conversation but she guessed, or knew something was up and she ran over to them. When she arrived she looked questioning on them. Cassandra broke and hugged the little girl friendly, crying silently by her shoulder.

"Well, we better get moving." Draco said "I suggest we start cleaning the castle, then split up to on the lake, the forest and the Muggle village. I suggest Hermione and Cassandra take the Muggle village. Neville and me take the lake, Ron and Harry clean out that forest. Well meet down the village. There I seriously want to make some damage."

Hermione stumbled back in shock. "Since when did you get so hateful?"

"He doesn't mean that, Hermione" Neville said calmly. "He means it's time to take action, to show our strength once more. To do our duty as Heirs and as the most powerful Light soldiers. I hate to admit it, I think we were born for this, that fate relied this on our shoulder."

"Well, they really choose the wrong person." Harry said sighing. He really hated this. "all I ever asked for was to be normal. If I was born for this, couldn't they at least let me be born as a normal wizard. I hate being who I am. I have so much to live up to."

"This is really a war between love and hate" Hermione said looking down towards the ground. "We fight for the ones we love, the ones we trust. We fight to save the light that created us. We fight against Darkness, against hate."

How do you know these things?" Ron asked and scratched his ear. "This all sounds like rubbish to me.

"Then listen to what the fire has to tell you, because the Earth has already told me. Come, we are wasting time."

With that the proud heir of Hufflepuff turned towards the castle. The others shook their heads still looking stunned by his words. They never had heard Neville speak so dreamingly, not even while he had been locked up telling them what the future had to tell. They hesitated before following him into the entrance Hall. He had his wand pointed at some students recognised as the pranksters. Blaze, Colin and Dennis were all busy activating some falling dungbombs. He put them into an enchanted sleep before daring to put his hand on their fore heads. His hand glowed in a kind of beige yellowish light. When he removed it the pranksters once again awoke, looking around stupidly.

He walked back to them. "It's pretty easy." He told them happily. "All you have to do is to use your elemental healing magic. I know it sounds weird but it's the only way to warm them."

The other heirs nodded and headed for different directions. They were practically firing Sleeping Charms as they went from corridor to corridor and room to room. Students and teachers fell down and quickly they were healed. Everyone was confused as she or he woke up. What had happened? They weren't in the same place they remembered.

The heirs proceeded towards the Common rooms and Teachers' Offices. Hermione also passed the ghost and did the same thing, with her water abilities awakening them from their long sleep. She was shocked when they just continued their conversation about the upcoming darkness. 'Ghosts' she thought sighing before clearly telling them that they were just about to clear away all that darkness.

Harry went to help the Caretaker and his cat. Indeed he and Mrs Norris were right in the middle of a catfight when he finally found them, locked up in a magical trunk. He waited, enjoying the sight before putting them to sleep and healing them. Yet, when they awoke he hadn't thought of the usual caretakers behaviour in weird situations. He cursed silently, as filch red with fury awoke and started screaming all kind of insults. He must have ordered around fifty detentions, a hundred expels and screamed as minor, at least a thousand different curses before Harry once again managed to put him to sleep. The heir of Merlin quickly fled promising himself that next time someone else would have to do that.

Neville, the healer himself proceeded straight towards the Headmaster's Office. Indeed Hermione had been correct when she had told them that the old man was dying. You could see that, his harsh breath and his pale skin. But Neville knew that most of this was made by the darkness itself. The headmaster grew weaker by the darkness surrounding him. Neville put his hand on the old man's forehead. His pal glowed yellow as he made contact. The old headmaster's breaths became calmer and his colour returned slowly. Dumbledore opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and confused.

"Don't worry Professor Dumbledore. You'll be just fine after some rest. The heirs and me wont say a word about this."

Ron had some difficulty downstairs, as he had followed Draco to help him sort out the Slytherin common room. Indeed, as soon as the Slytherins saw the Gryffindor they screamed horrified. The same thing happened to Draco, later in the Gryffindor common room.

After two painful and exhausting hours the heirs could return outside, now that the school was back.

"It's lunchtime" Ron complained. "And still we haven't gotten anything to eat."

"Stop complaining Ron!" Cassandra said sighing. "We are just as hungry as you!"

The Gryffindor groaned. Over the entrance the Harry and Hermione were explaining the situation for Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. They both nodded in agreement, to whatever they had told them.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"They must have told them to have the funerals ready." Cassandra said before either Harry or Hermione had time to answer.

Ron fell from the rock he had been sitting on. Everyone laughed, particularly Malfoy.

"You are really thick sometimes Ron" Cassandra said insultingly. "Of course they didn't!"

"How would I know that?" he complained stroking a small bump he had received from hitting his head on the ground.

"It is really a miracle that wizard was born as an heir. Honestly Gryffindor, brain isn't your way of action."

"Well neither is yours, Slytherin!"

The others sighed, no one even bothered telling them of unless they really wanted to die. Jumping into one of Ron and Draco's fights were like jumping into one of the most twisted battles in the world. As the heirs had different skills, so they knew a lot of different magic's and in this case the two of them would not use wands to express it.

Yet somehow, it still was a mystery Cassandra interfered and levitated them to the air, stopping all kinds of hatred thoughts. The two boys complained a lot, but she didn't put them down.

"We don't have time," she told them. "Fight, that you can do later. Right now I want to settle this down before further catfights. Come on, are you six year olds or are you heirs?"

Now she dropped them, making them land with two soft dumps.

As Draco had suggested the six of them split up, going for different directions. The girl Draco had found was taken care of by Argus Filch and the young woman lay in the Hospital Wing. They really felt bad for the girl, what a nightmare she would have.

Draco and Neville headed down for the lake, this time it was Draco who put the Agua Lung charm on them, to make it more permanent. Cassandra took Hermione on the back while flying. Poor Hermione hated being n the heir, and had to restrain her urge to dig her claws into Cassandra's back. Harry and Ron transformed into their animagi forms and they would hold their communications telepathically. Ron ran on the ground while Harry checked everything from above. Yet their only difficulties were that Harry's form was much faster then Ron's.

**---Following the Eagle and Cat---**

Hermione felt sick when they finally landed. Cassandra massaged her neck, during landing Hermione indeed had buried her claws into Cassandra's back. As a result the Ravenclaw had now some deep cuts. At least she hadn't started to scratch her in panic.

Hermione apologised over and over again as they walked in towards the village. Indeed it was deserted still, and there was no knowing when the villagers might return. They would have to work fast in order to take down the forest before. Cassandra knew that her hurricane had done some damage, yet the trees had created the most of it. What a couple of firewood. They had rooted themselves all over the place, and they seemed to suck life from the ground. The two girls felt like they now watched Devils Snare, yet that little plant at least didn't suck life, it just squeezed life out from you.

Hermione and Cassandra had no idea of where to start. Cassandra wished she could have gotten Ron with her instead. His firepower would easily toast these things, yet water. Wouldn't it just help them grow stronger.

The two girls sat down on the only real tree free spot they could find. Cassandra was thinking frantically, Hermione kept mumbling to herself. They both had options but all of them would end in disasters. Both of them were thinkers, so it all came natural to them to use their brains before taking action. Yet none of them noticed the tricky little branch that slowly grew to reach them. To late Cassandra saw it as it grabbed her arm. Even slower it caught her around the waist. Cassandra tried to struggle, but it was like fighting against the impossible.

Hermione hesitated, snapping out from her thoughts as she saw that Cassandra had gotten into deep trouble. She didn't know what to do, too late she also realised that a third branch had sneaked its way down to her pocket, grabbing her wand. The branches, which had attacked Cassandra looked like they were enjoying themselves as the got an even firmer and firmer grip around.

Hermione tried different spells, wandless. Yet everything she did failed, the branches were to thick, to strong to resist her magic. Yet somehow, she didn't know why, they hadn't attacked her. All they did was to go after Cassandra. She wondered...

To Cassandra's great surprise and fear she saw as Hermione created a large wave from her palm. Had that girl gone nuts, that's exactly what they said was the worst she could do.

She didn't know how wrong she had been.

Water stood for purity, something all darkness missed. Purity also rinsed darkness from your minds, and as it was darkness that had poisoned the trees, so water was its greatest fear. It feared neither wind nor earth nor fire. Wind was nothing, earth it corrupted, fire could easily be put out. Yet water, water cleaned its evil darkness away.

The branches loosened their firm hold of the heir, Cassandra fell to the ground, panting. It felt like half of her ribs must have cracked during it and she could swear she must have gotten at least six inches thinner then before.

Hermione gave her a helping hand to her feet. The Ravenclaw panted but smiled. They both knew, the weakness.

As a last effort, to clean the darkness away Hermione emptied a nearby lake and let a giant wave flood towards the village. Cassandra helped by levitating her into the air, so neither of them would drown while doing it. The minutes went, the trees destroyed a roof and some walls. The wave came, like a giant tsunami. Cassandra could swear she could hear the darkness scream of pain as the glittering water emerged, showing of all darkness until nothing remained except the pure light, which had lived there. Now, for Hermione and Cassandra's part, they would just need to clean out the village before the villagers appeared. Slowly they rebuilt it, making it look like new.

It was a reward when the villagers returned. All of them stared at their village, not believing their eyes. How could it still stand, hadn't the hurricane wiped it of? Cassandra and Hermione gave each other a broad smile knowing this would remain as one of the Muggles mysterious memories. One of the few, answers never came.

Smiling the once again transformed to their Animagi forms, yet this time Cassandra carried Hermione with her talons, instead of on her back.

**---Following the Snake and Badger---**

Draco helped Neville with the Agua Lung before the both of them dived in. Cold water met them as they slowly reach the bottom. There, no their way they once me t Moaning Myrtle, who asked them if it was safe to return to the castle. They both nodded. The ghost thanked them before floating away towards the surface and once again she warned them for the Grindylows and Merpeople.

They swam in silence, knowing they were watched. Yet they continued, continued deeper and deeper down., deeper and deeper down until they came to the Mer-City. Yet only by swimming there they knew, indeed darkness must have reached them. Yet from what they could see, the city was empty.

Yet outside it, only a hundred yard away they could see the reason. They saw now that only half of the city must have been affected for it was war, war between two big groups of Mermen. Draco and Neville witnessed now the fiercest battle in the History of the Waters.

In anger, or for his deepest inner thoughts Draco created a solid water barrier between them. He had no idea of how he had done it, he just knew he didn't want this to continue. The mermen, especially the ones who had started to attack scratched and tore to get through. The other ones, who still were in their senses broke into a wailing hurray, which made cold run through the heirs spines.

But it didn't stop there, because unknowingly a merman who hadn't fought crept up at them, from behind. He bound them with thick seaweed ropes and dragged them towards the village. The barrier broke and to the heirs' great shock, the dark affected mermen captured their friends and put them in small cages, which they hung in what looked a square. The mermen in the cages wailed and cried, which made Neville and Draco's blood freeze to ice. Yet they didn't know anything about how to help them. They tried to do magic, but because of their location, this deep down, they found out they were unable for any kind of wandless magic and their wands lay out of reach, in their pockets.

Draco and Neville tried desperately for Elemental magic, which worked to their relief, yet the two of them were to tired for to cut themselves out from their ropes. They were put in a cage and two mermen stood outside guarding them.

Yet from a corner, a merwoman swam over, silently, towards them. She was carrying what looked like a small knife- Light had to be with them, as she must supposedly be the only mermaid that hadn't been captured. She spoke and for some reason they seemed for that short time be able to understand each other. Draco and Neville learnt that her name was Inga, and that she had seen the two fight for them. She was very grateful to what they had done towards her and her people. Draco and Neville tried to tell her their names. She looked puzzled at them, they knew she didn't understand them.

She cut their ropes carefully and then swum back. Neville opened their lock and the two of them overrun the guards before anyone knew that they had indeed escaped. Draco and Neville both send their thanks telepathically to her.

Neville and Draco swam away a bit so that they wouldn't' be disturbed. During sitting in that cage, Neville had received one of his ideas, by healing them all. They knew that attacking them one by one was furthermore useless and therefore they had decided to use their abilities of Healing Elements. They would start with it as a small wind, which would spread like a storm which meant they also probably wouldn't need to use too much of their strength. They only kept muttering on 'why haven't we thought of this before'.

Like a magical aura it grew, pure magic of water and earth, which spread through the streets to the corners. The mermen stopped in their movements and fell into some kind of trance. Once the magic had disappeared they awoke, having returned from the nightmare. Neville smiled as he saw how the mermen freed their friends and started to rebuild the damage been made.

But Draco left, his mind was split. He knew he was what he was, but this time... Seeing the mermen fight had awoken him what kind of man he had been born to become. He remembered what his father had told him, about purity and magic. He felt confused once more, didn't know what to believe in. his whole past lay shattered before him and he knew more would shatter as he went on. He also began doubting, doubting on... pretty much his life.

Sighing he swam back towards the surface. From their he made his way towards the friendly oak to wait, wait for the others and a future he wasn't so sure he dared to meet.

Under the surface, Neville too swam back, he wondered why Light and Dark had to affect Draco as it did.

**---Following the Lion and Phoenix---**

Surely both the heirs saw what happened to the forest. Ron felt uneasy as he once more entered, remembering the spiders. He had told Harry to be extra alert if he saw anything move, especially since he also guessed there was more to see. He had met vampires and also Grawp and Hagrid. Poor Hagrid had almost gone to become a giant again. He hoped they would be able to help them before it might be too late. He certainly hated seeing Hagrid as that.

He wondered if he should have warned Harry. After all Hagrid was one of Harry's closest friends at Hogwarts. He thought of telepathic message, knowing it would be best so that it wouldn't be such a great shock.

Yet it was too late, because he saw Harry diving towards the trees. He ran faster, trying to catch up, but that Phoenix was to fast he never managed to before...

Harry indeed heard something strange coming from the forest and he flew down to see what it was. In his words he could have said flew, but for others he dived. He didn't stop flying before he came down to the ground, and what he saw shocked him more then anything.

It was Hagrid, and still not the Hagrid he had learnt to know. The Gamekeepers cloths were torn and bloodstained from some poor animal. He was tearing down trees and roaring angrily. Heart broken Harry flew back, away from the forest.

Ron saw him fly back from the ground, and he hurried after. A few minutes later he arrived and saw Harry on the ground, crying. Ron transformed back to himself and ran over to him. He patted his friend on the back, friendly, but didn't know exactly what to say.

"I can't take this anymore Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded knowingly, he knew why. "So much has happened that doesn't need to happen. All because of those stupid Prophecies, and me I really wish I was dead sometimes, then none of this might have happened. The world supposedly would be better of without me."

Ron's eyes widened from hearing this, but still he couldn't say anything. Harry continued.

"My parents died because of me, Sirius died because of me. I've driven my friends in danger so many times I can feel the guilty blood on my fingers. I don't even care if Voldemort takes this world, he can take it, I'm so tired of all this."

Ron started laughing softly. "Harry, stop that. You wouldn't even lie there if you didn't care. You care so much for your friends you would never be able to abandon them. Please, I know you. And you aren't guilty of anything. In fact even if you have seriously tried to tell us of we haven't listened. Your friends will follow you to the end of the world if that's necessary. Also Sirius died because he couldn't stand sitting home waiting for you to be rescued. You know, it's the same thing any of my parents would do for me or I'll do for them. Love is such a deep thing to understand."

Harry looked up at his best friend. First he looked confused, but then he smiled.

"You're right Ron, thanks."

"I'm always right, what took you such a long time to understand that. Besides darkness makes anyone weird so lets go in their and kick the darkness out of there. I for certainly wouldn't mind kicking some spiders. I still have some things to say them for tying me up in that net."

Harry laughed. The two of them made their way back, only this time they knew what awaited them.

Later, much deeper into the forest, after what must have been a dozen of scratches, bruises, bumps etcetera they reached the Acromantula nests. Ron lit a fire in his palm to give out their direction, they knew these spiders hated fire.

Soon they heard them come, like an army of angry clicks. A scatter of spiders surrounded them, Ron felt uneasy but at least he wasn't alone.

"We are here to speak with your master Aragog." Harry declared. The spiders moved, marking a path they could walk, yet the two heirs knew they were hungry and mean. Acid green poison seeped from their pincers.

Aragog looked more tired, then last time Ron had met him, he guessed that spider was starting to get pretty old. Harry never thought of Aragog as old, he had at least thought he could get a hundred years old, thinking of how magical he was. Yet darkness affected everything and this was especially not an exception. Ron also thought it as strange, meaning that he thought these creatures were kind of dark.

"What do you want?" Aragog said tired.

"We want you to listen, oh mighty lord of Spiders. We want you back to our side."

"Your side, why really. I don't belong in any side."

The old spiders eyes still glowed red, but not as intense as before. It looked like it was slowly leaving him.

"Darkness have claimed your soul and flesh, soon it will kill you. You weren't created for this purpose and by being one of the higher magical creatures it affects you differently then for being a wizard, merman or ghost. Aragog, you need to remember yourself."

"Myself, is there anything myself. I only live for eating and hunting. Don't anger me or I'll might as well eat you."

Ron flinched at these words. The spiders moved nearer. He thought of burn them away.

"No Ron, don't! I don't want them to hurt you. You are too much of a friend of mine but I need to know some things."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like why the storm awoke now, it's been a while since our last fight with Voldemort. If darkness has corrupted Aragog's mind we might as well ask him, he's too weak to attack us now."

Ron sighed. His fear of spiders had purely turned to hate, he knew that. He didn't fear them like before, he hated them. Harry was right, they needed to know.

"Who created you, Darkness?!" Harry asked. The spiders backed. A slightly smaller Acromantula, they guessed it most have been Mosag, walked up to them.

"That is none of your concern, Merlin. You may be the replica of my dead sister but still you should learn not to dig your own grave."

"I guess we don't have much of a choice Ron, heat things up a bit." He smiled at his redheaded friend. "Aim at this" he said as a small whirlwind suddenly came from his hand. Ron shot a fireball at it. Fire and wind connected creating a spin fire, which drew over the spiders like the Death Angel herself. It didn't stop until it reached Aragog. The old spider stared at it, fear taking over. His wife Mosag lay unconscious by his side.

"Now tell us, where were you born Darkness. What were you born from?"

But Aragog didn't answer anymore, because the darkness had reached his hard, and slowly taken his life. Harry sighed, Ron couldn't actually believe he felt sad for them. He lit two huge fires, one for the old spider and one for his wife. The smoke rose to the heaven, where both of them hoped they would meet again.

With the spiders gone, Harry and Ron noticed on their way back some changes in the forest. It didn't seem that dark anymore and the animals were slowly returning. They saw a herd of Unicorns and even spotted a Snidget in the trees. They also saw Grawp, whose eyes weren't red anymore and he was laughing. They made their way towards Hagrid's cabin. There was smoke coming from the chimney, and when they looked through one of the windows they saw him drinking tea and reading the Prophet. The Prophet looked extremely small in his hands.

Yet before heading towards the castle Ron looked back at the forest, were he saw ten Vampires bowing for him. They were all standing in the shadows, but Ron knew he had made some unusual allies. He nodded back before hurrying after Harry back to the castle.

* * *

The six teens once again sat outside the entrance discussing what had happened. Draco, Harry noticed, didn't look so involved in the resent conversations.

"Draco, may I speak with you. Over by the oak perhaps." Harry said breaking the conversation. The Slytherin looked puzzled at him.

"Sure" Draco said sighing. Hermione made an urge to follow, but Ron and Cassandra held her back.

"I think it's best if we don't help out." Cassandra whispered in her ear. Hermione sighed.

* * *

Draco didn't say anything on their way towards the old fine tree, but as soon as they had reached there he put a hand on the thick bark. He sighed once more.

"What is it you are so worried about, Draco?" Harry asked.

The Slytherin looked like he was examining the slits, but soon he turned.

"I am not sure if I am worthy of carrying the title heir." He answered.

Harry walked closer. "Have you ever killed anyone? Tortured for fun? Lied to your best friends? If not you are worthy."

The heir of Merlin walked past him. He knew Draco had done much in his past, having experienced a great deal of it.

"Theirs is really only one person in this world who doesn't deserve his title, and we all know who it is. His ancestor may have been Salazar's favourite daughter but I know Salazar regrets it now, in death. We don't choose on what we are born for, we just have to learn to accept it. I know it's hard, I too blame myself for so much, but know this Draco, and you are more then what you are born for. You once believed you were born as a Malfoy, a Muggleborn hater. Now you are not so sure, you love a Muggleborn, you have received a new title, higher then your last. People look both up and down at you. I know you are confused, everyone of us are, well except for Cassandra. I guess she was the only one who really knew."

Draco stared down at the ground and closed his eyes. Harry silently walked back to the others. When Draco opened his eyes again he saw Harry over by the others. Smiling he now understood and he greeted his future more openly then ever before.

It was a joyful welcome he received when he walked up to the others. Together they swore to do this together, as a team, as heirs but most importantly, as allies, as friends.

**---Merlin's Star---**

They arrived at Hogsmeade an hour later, having ran there in their Animagi forms. Harry was the first to arrive yet he waited for the others. Next came Cassandra, then Hermione, Ron, Draco and lastly Neville. Poor Neville fell exhausted down as badgers weren't supposedly built for speed. Cats could run, Draco moved rather quickly for being a serpent, Cassandra and Harry flew. Neville really felt outnumbered.

For the other heirs, who hadn't witnessed the disaster, arriving in the village felt like a shock. Harry saw that all darkness they had met supposedly had settled itself in the village. Harry closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw it again. Hate, despair and darkness. It was all emptiness.

They split up, going pairs. Hermione and Draco took one part, Cassandra and Ron took another. Neville and Harry went towards the station. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for.

They kept telepathic contact, reporting if they saw something strange. To their big surprise not even their Elemental healing could help the villagers. Harry began doubting this was a natural storm at all, however natural these storms were.

'Harry, Ron, Cassandra, Neville, come quick' he heard Hermione shout in his head. Both he and Neville hurried away towards Honeydukes were Draco and Hermione stood guarding.

"Look at this" she said pointing at a black diamond in the shop, once everyone had arrived. The heirs walked in feeling extremely cold, like once the Dementors approached. The only different was that Harry wasn't affected.

Neville examined it without touching it. He shook his head and returned it.

"It's the Dementor's Treasure. Someone must have placed it there, knowing what kind of damage it would do. I don't know exactly who it may be, only that whatever we are doing, we are not going to touch that thing. It's cursed beyond cursed. That is pure poison to us."

"What d you mean?" Cassandra asked eyeing the jewel in suspicion.

"It was worst then we thought Cassandra" Neville answered. "That thing feeds upon lives and souls, it grows darker the more it gets and just like a Dementor, and it steals your soul. You'll never reach heaven because of it."

"So we'll have to destroy it in order to get things back to normal." Harry said thinking. "That means if we fail this, everything might as well be over. I surely hope the rest of you have your elements ready."

The others nodded and raised their hands in reply. Two streams of water, two whirls of wind, a wave of spinning fire and a stream of earth erupted from them. It was an enormous amount of magic, but when the smoke had cleared it still stood there, gleaming menacingly.

"What!" Ron said shocked. Draco stood his mouth open. Hermione was breathing harshly since she was starting to feel exhausted. Or was it something more. Suddenly she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. The others turned around and ran over to help her. But whatever they couldn't help her.

"Hermione! Hermione, please wake up!" Draco called, yet she remained cold. The others now eyed the diamond, their eyes sparking with hate because everyone believed it to be the fault.

Three times Draco sent tidal waves against it, and three times he failed doing any damage. The others watched. None of them had a clue what to do. Then...

"You can always try His star." Hermione's voice said from behind, but it wasn't her accent. This was more sophisticated.

"Morgan le Fay" Neville said shocked. The others stared at him, then at Hermione, who still laid on the ground her eyes looking at them except that there weren't brown. They were pure red.

"The very same" le Fay said laughing silently. "I've come back for a short time, through the soul of my powers. As you know, her powers were once mine."

"What do you want Morgan?" Draco said dangerously. Truly enough he didn't trust the old sorceress who once had tried to rule the world, yet failed.

"Merlin sent me to tell you how to win, simple as that Lord Gryffindor. He said only light could vanquish darkness. And only stars have the strength to stand."

Five heads looked clueless at her. Morgan laughed softly again. It was hard this had to be the same Morgan le Fay whose stories had been used to scare children for generations to follow.

"I have to go now, good luck heirs. Merlin sends his wishes."

The old sorceress closed her eyes, which followed by Hermione opening hers. "What happened" she said confused.

Draco hugged her relieved with her being back, which resulted by making her even more surprised. The others laughed, yet Harry's attention turned to the diamond. He wondered...

Rummaging in his pocket he found what he was looking for, a star. The star he had received from Hermione during his last birthday. He took it out and saw to his surprise that it glowed, glowed even brighter then the day. He felt it warmly in his palm, the others' heads turned towards him, looking curiously. He felt the star as it was magnetically drawn to it. He soon had to release it and saw to his surprise how it connected with the diamond and a voice in his head told him silently that now was the time to put away everything and stand for what you were. He once more raised his hand, wind blew from it. The others copied and once more the elements combined. Light grew, blinding them. And then, it all stopped...

_TBC_

**_To reviewers: My fingers hurts after this, it was pretty much to write. Hope you liked it._**

**_blaze potter: Hope you liked this, took me quite the time to write, whew._**

**_bobo: I know it's morbid, but it is fantasy and after all it's the end soon. I don't force people to read this so you are always free to leave the story if you think this is getting way out._**

**_gary: Glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this to._**

**_Allanah07: Is this soon enough, hope it is. I couldn't stop writing you know._**

**_Star of Dawn: Favourite author, I'm flattered. Thanks, hope you enjoyed._**

**_Fact Notes:_**

**_In old times Vikings used to burn their leaders, and if the smoke went to heaven, they went to Valhall (the same as heaven). For anyone who might is interested knowing._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_As for me, I have a Swedish assignment to finish. A little story itself, just wish I had started on it a bit earlier. Oh well, shouldn't take that long. After all, it's not much, just three pages. When I'm done with that, and the homework, I'll maybe start updating. That depends on how much my teachers give me for work._**

**_See you all later_**

**_Shitza_**


	18. The Star of Merlin

**_Shitza: I'm baaaaaaaack, and I'm so sorry for this awful long delay. A hundred times apologises but I've been ill for the last days and during that time I haven't given it a thought, except to say I copied down the whole story. I'm going to kill myself if I once more manage to make another mistake. Refreshed all memories, trying to be a bit more serious now this is getting really long._**

**_Also there's so much homework and the big things have finally started, so finding time for this have been harder then ever. Oh, feels like I'm speaking riddles (sigh, twists tongue)_**

**_This chapter will be really unusual, and don't ask about... you'll see. I had to write something, that's all I can say. Does it make sense? I hope you'll might see this, is you do you are extremely clever!!! As for me, I'll explain this, in the future._**

**_Also I've loaded AIM, so everyone who has asked have to review again so I'll get it. Yet better warn you about the Swedish times._**

**Chapter 17 The Star of Merlin**

_Can old powers, more ancient then anything, reawaken and then die?_

_Can old powers, more powerful then anything, slip away and fall?_

_Can old magic, ancient and beautiful, create and destroy?_

_Can life itself continue, once these powers are gone?_

* * *

Once the light had disappeared, nothing was there, except for the silence and the time, the village and its people, the sun and the hidden stars, the clouds and the sky, the heirs, but no star. They all looked around, confused. None of them had a clue on what had happened, yet it looked like the black diamond was gone. Destroyed to put it in a better word noticing the shards on the floor. As for the star it looked like it had disappeared in smoke.

Ron brushed the dust from his robe and helped Cassandra back to her feet, since she had fallen back. Draco sat bent by Hermione's side ever since. Neville examined the broken shards and Harry stood by a window, thinking. So strange things had happened, for such a short time. He wondered what would happen next. Would Voldemort's darkness attack, or was this another calmness before a new raging storm?

"Hey, Potter" Draco said looking up from Hermione, who now sat up instead of lying. "A galleon for your thoughts" the heir of Slytherin said. The others looked first at Draco, then at Harry expecting an answer.

"Okay, I was just wondering where you could find the nearest Wizarding lawyer." He answered back receiving weird glares.

"Why in the name of the Wizarding world would you want that. They are just a bunch of dusted old warlocks who tricks you of money. Believe me, I've dealt with them once." Cassandra said creating a needle to sew back the cuts on her robe she had received while being blown back. She was actually the only one who had done it.

"Well, there's one in London" Ron said helpfully. "yet I agree with Cass, you don't need them. Guess who stole the old Weasley family fortune eighty-five years ago."

Harry raised his wand and summoned a document from the castle. It was the same document he had received from Neville on his seventeenth birthday. He carefully opened it and read it to make sure he had received the right one.

"Tell Hogwarts I'll have to go, I'll be back tomorrow for dinner." He said folding it. The others stared at him.

"Are you sure of what you are doing, I mean there's a lot of explanations for this, still you are making it towards London. Is that really necessary?" Cassandra asked. "I mean, I could think out the explanation."

Harry smiled. "No you wouldn't because no one know the real answer. It is hidden in some old pages of an old diary written about the same time as your ancestor lived."

"You can't be serious," she said backing.

"See you all later, I have a train to catch."

He disappeared through the doorway, not looking back on his friends. Outside the villagers backed away from him as he made his way towards the station and to a soon departing train to London.

It took hours to get back, and he spent the time mostly wondering and thinking. Still he couldn't get that stupid diamond out from his head. AS the journey continued he grew impatient. After hours, around midday he finally reached his destination, King's Cross. He walked out, through the barrier into the Muggle world. He made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

**(In Hogwarts)**

Hours had passed since Harry had departed and even if he had told them he would be back tomorrow, they still couldn't help worrying. In fact they hadn't been doing anything since he had left. Most of them, except Neville and in this case also Hermione, had no clue of what was going on. Yet Cassandra, the clever Ravenclaw had about a hundred options from he had left us for good, till he will be back with the answers.

The castle itself too wondered what he had gone. Most students whispered about him going to Voldemort's hideout in order to finish it once and for all. Others thought he had abandoned them, which the heirs in these matters tried to tell people of. Many students asked them but they didn't answer.

The sundown was a beauty of colours and emotions. In this case it reflected theirs. From having been such a wonderful time returning to the castle it was horrifying. The bright days had grown so dark they many times had considered finding Voldemort's hideouts to finish it all. Of course they knew he had his central one in Rosengard, but it didn't stop them from it. Indeed Cassandra would really look forward for such a meeting since it was her old school it mattered. Neville was really the only one who didn't want to since the path seemed so distant and empty like there would be nothing to be done there except terror. Yet he knew sooner or later the others would win. Instead he thought of preparing himself. He had never been the attacker, indeed no Hufflepuff in history had been the one to attack a place or a person. They had always been the ones to sit behind taking care of the wounded, in some specific cases been the ones who defended. Even the great Helga had done nothing of the kind, all Hufflepuffs disgusted fighting.

The evening grew cold, yet still not as cold as it had been during the morning. The heirs retired back to their rooms and dormitories to wait for Harry. It was still Friday, their day of as it could be called. Tomorrow at least they would have a sleep in and they surely would enjoy it. So much had happened during a week they weren't sure they would be able to continue if it continued.

**(London, Diagon Alley Number 74)**

Harry sat waiting for the old ancient warlock who had offered to help. Well it couldn't exactly be called help, looking at what he wanted for it. Still it was better then nothing and he didn't seem like the real greedy type who would try to lure him of money.

Soon the Magical Lawyer returned, an old battered book in his hands. On the front was a white star.

"Here Mr Merlin, it will be five hundred and sixty-five galleons for this."

Harry took out a parchment and wrote a letter to the goblets giving them permission to transfer the money to the Lawyer's vault. The lawyer bowed thanking and showed Harry the way out. Harry shook the man's hand and hurried out from the alley. He would soon be late to catch the train home. He took the underground railway to King's Cross and from there he hurried towards the platform 9¾ He just caught it, before it departed into the pitch-black night.

**(Hogwarts, 7am)**

The castle was all quiet as most of these students still were asleep. Unfortunately the heirs hadn't received most of their sleep in as once again the marauders had awoken them roughly. Somehow the marauders had picked them as their favourite targets, which drew Cassandra so angry she had threatened to blow away the walls in order to find them. Ron had to restrain her so she wouldn't do anything. The marauders surely lived dangerous once they had awoken her from her sleep. Especially those days she had decided to sleep rather then sitting reading in the library.

Now they all were in their specific chambers. Cassandra sat in the High Ravenclaw Chamber reading. Neville sat in the Hufflepuff Chamber breeding new potions and potions ingredients. Ron trained swords fighting in the Gryffindor Chamber. Draco and Hermione cleaned out the last mess in the Chamber of Secret enjoying their time alone.

Suddenly, even down to the Slytherin Chamber they heard the calling voice of McGonagall calling them to the Staff room. They wondered what was going on. They pleaded it was nothing of the unordinary. They had enough for a year already. McGonagall had returned the previous evening from St Mungus.

Neville was the first to arrive and he simply nodded once he saw what McGonagall had meant. Next came, who had no idea of what was going on and she didn't recognise the stranger who had visited. Hermione and Draco simply nodded all though he seemed familiar. Yet when Ron came...

"Harry! You're back!" he said giving the stunned heir a friendly hug. Harry removed his hood and Draco, Hermione and Cassandra stared.

"Honestly guys, does a hood protect my identity from you, I mean even McGonagall recognised me once she saw me."

"That was a cheap trick Potter!" Cassandra said. You didn't hide just by a cloak. You hid just as much with magic as that cloak."

"Well, I did put an Anti-Distinguishing Charm on myself after entering the train, yet most of its affects has worn of, I mean the people surely recognised me at Hogsmeade."

"Well, after this night I'm surprised even Gryffindor recognised you. After all, we barely had any sleep at all." Draco said yawning. The others nodded, even Ron.

"Oh, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Those freaking marauders decided to give us quite an early wake up. And do you know what they did... _THEY DIDN'T EVEN USE THE OLD SWEET LITTLE BUCKET OF WATER THROWN OVER YOU, NO!!!_ They decided they would use magic and lots of other foul things to get us up." Cassandra yelled outraged.

Harry laughed. He knew how Cassandra acted towards any kind of rule breakers. Instead he asked her to continue.

"Well, that Colin Creevey summoned a niffler to my room, and as I have some old family jewels left, that little creature thought it was funny to steal it all. That thing destroyed my bed, so I do hope those Creevey brothers can buy me a new one or else they will pay!"

"For mine and Neville's part Blaze planted some thistles into our beds. Magical ones so as for us, our beds too have been destroyed. It wasn't gunny to wake up with all those thorns in your back and especially not after being exhausted."

"Yeah, we should really have told the whole castle the true story of what happened, I mean we haven't told them yet." Hermione said. "At least then Blaze at least could have left us alone. Yet as for me, it's Dennis I'm cross at. He managed to sneak into my dormitory, I have no idea of how he did it. Still he charmed my bed into ice so now I don't have any. It has melted away."

"He did the same to me, Hermione. You're not alone in this." Draco said.

"Well deal with them later, right now I will explain the reason why I had to leave." He showed them a really old book. At the cover they saw a star, a white star. He let it pass around. Most of them stared at it, Hermione and Cassandra really treated it like some treasure. It's old leather bound cover looked like it could fall of any second, only it had been placed there by a strong magic.

"What kind of book is it?" Cassandra asked. Neither of them had yet so far opened it, as it didn't seam to want to. It remained close until Harry retrieved it from Ron who had been the last one to look. He opened it carefully revealing what looked like old runes, like the ones the Vikings once had used.

"It's the diary of Merlin, yet it's languish is to old for me to understand."

"Let me see" Cassandra demanded gently taking the book. She read the first runes carefully before gasping.

"It's Latin, and its written in runes... mmm... I think I understand."

The other ones bent closer to her to listen as she mumbled in some strange flowing language, which sounded very much like gibberish.

"Listen to this" she said raising her voice several octaves so that the other five jumped of surprise. **_"Long will I remain on this earth, even if so the royal blood has betrayed me and the loyal bond from Arthur has gone I will stand where I stand. I will remember this day, the day I did my really first mistake. Morgan is since years dead, my dear little daughter will carry on with my line until the day comes for everything to reawaken. I will watch them, as a star, as hope itself. I will lend them my powers when they will need and darkness will corrupt everything._**

**_Alas, my time is nearing and I just wish I could understand what that young woman meant being in her trance. We were supposed to meet, yet Morgan turned her back on us and now just time will tell when next time will be. All I know is what was copied down. I do hope that the ones this was meant for will find it:_**

**_Because as the smoke will rise from the darkness, the hidden treasures from the deep will slowly burn and then become to ashes. It will burn in a golden fire, red flames. The dust will spread to all the corners of the world, a hundred places. I surely wish that our heirs would come out of the things, said. The time when we are old and gone, they will come back again._**

**_As for the flames that slowly will burn in the deepness, just before the night goes over to turn to the morning, the glory of the day. As it slowly comes the roll of sun everlasting new glorious amber round doom eyes nor sees the ways we know. It will be said as higher the doom of the world nearer, its fate grows as dark as ever. As the darkness will glow, takes it down, from what we call, the dawn._**

**_We all live in legends, which folds from the closing future and the real true past. We can't see what lies ahead, just hell knows that. It's a danger to see your own destiny, your own future. Either trusts heaven. Please plea so that the light will shine brighter, the days glow. That's how we'll survive. It is how it is to stay apart from the dangers we do not seek._**

**_Look at the trees, which are weak and will brake just in the little raging storm. It is threatening everything, including the rain, sun and snow, the weathers of power. Yet also look at what's beneath, who stays while the roots are snapped from the ground. Grass is small, but can bend as the raging storm grows. It's will overflow the grass, which may be small, but in these winds, as the wind will grow, strengthen. It wins, bends to its strength. It's soon going to bend to its will, but still only the weaker powers listen to what it do, to what it has to say._**

**_Because it is an never-ending battle between life and death. It will still battle, as greatly as in any time seen or unseen. Here it will be dark, there it is light. Both will meet what future foretells, their fates change as time flows. All because of the little flower, the white Anemone, my since lost daughter. Two sides will fight, because nothing can stay, but it will be a courageous fight. Heir in sleep, enemy seek, stand on either side. In or outside the way._**

**_It has been a long time since she has foreseen this, standing by her side. She's far of a noble seer, sees the lightning. It is a deadly time, where death strikes wherever fate puts her hand. Of all times we know only the brave hearts of old time can win. Five in all, a power that can't loose. It's a power more greatly then anything, which shall stand for the light and truths. Beat them it shall, as long light won't die, as long as it don't prevail._**

**_Fire is the burning hope for whatever courageous as fire leads in the dark paths. These lions of courage will go as wind rushes over the landscapes, as it will blow once more. In the sky, eagle's eyes and wings are answer as well. Down on the earth, dust and mod will bend to loyal hand. See rather black, water may clean. It will fly from the river to the nature sorceress. Giving her a hand._**

**_Where eagles flies, they sees the darkness. It's a horizon of living hell. On the ground badgers looms, as the darkness fall. In the night, you can hear the lions and how they roars. In the dessert, the snakes sleep. It lives peacefully, it will never move unless something occurs and it has to bite, in order to remain. Its own tail is shortly left behind._**

**_The day leaves, once again the wind grows, and that is a way of a warm welcome, to death. Your solitude must then lead them to safely areas. Don't go to the wind as every wind see death take away. Just follow your heart to the east, where the walls protect from vampires. They betrays the land and our homes. He has no distinguishing left of old lives, old habits. Blood has taken over his mind. He fears light as much as darkness._**

**_Purity is water, but also light. Lights are stars. Stars that shine with power of love. Before nothing was here, the stars lit battles. They are the glimmer of the night. It shines like a thousand candles, like a thousand eyes watching as the same eyes still is there. They will close once they remembers, they remember forever. They remember green forest, bright flames. Yet darkness will take it away, take them all away. Blow them out like candles._**

**_It is hope we rely on, hope, which will light up the depressed souls and the far away future. Winds may blow if darkness loose, as the battle is won. But it's a long way, does anything happen the moon may never shine again. We must hope it will rise, for the fifth day of war, but if no such thing does happen. If one thing goes wrong. Will we then ever survive?_**

**_We must rely on our creatures, the help we get. Ghost and lizards as well as giant and trolls. They are creatures, which stands for the light. They are creatures, of old ancient times, living since long before any witch or wizard. Combined, they can give your powers a run for your money. Their strength is unbelievable, or else they may fall, like the rest. Through darkness they have nothing, it's cold as ice, hard as hell. We've heard as told._**

**_Walls an option of protection. That's why we are surrounded by them. They can rise, even if so, higher then any of the mountains. It is life that's gone, in both magical and unmagical paths. They are ways of tears. Tears that may trickle once your emotions are reflected upon a mirror. You run down the paces you have lost, the past you have forgotten of old. It's a sorrowly game, ways that are gone as the mirror shatters beneath you._**

**_Wind is freedom. It's warm and it wants to lead them towards safety and freedom. Fire is courage, it will start to spread through them, from the highest top to down the paces. In all ways as a tiny jolt of fiery emotions. The earth stands as it shows stability, as it may be hard. But even if hard, purity, water, can rush it away._**

**_It is morning, which grows steadily. At the sea, wind plays with the waves. In the hall, of class, the gentlemen are smoking, outside the night flea the ways it can. In the world of the dead, all of sudden, the guards are awoken. Magic faces difficulties, and also probably what can become the end of their time, as once said. It was made to be made._**

**_This what we saw from our own eyes, this is what the angels in heaven listen to. They are words of old. Because the thing that's since long gone, it will rise again. It will all be terrible and cold. Deadly and black. Immortal and empty. Painful and swift._**

**_That's why we are spirits, in a game of everything. We are of life. Yet there's also spirits of the opposite death. That's why we hear our words, like a sorrowful song, which keep haunting us. They hear our preys, but only laugh. The five hearts and powers will leave, the worthy will still rise again. They will arise as war rolls over their feet, the blood is spilt and it drops down onto dry earth. Life itself will flee, if wrong blood is spilt, life flees."_**

Everyone stared at Cassandra, eyes wide. What in the world had that text meant?

"That was odd" Harry said. The others nodded.

"At least we now know what sort of star I found in that cave. It was the star of Merlin. Yet how in the world did I even manage that. I just found it because of Crookshanks escaping away. That cat has something for caves."

Draco yawned. "I think we should concentrate on that later. Right now I want to catch those pranksters and give them a hell of lesson for pranking us."

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked. She really disliked the idea if they would get caught. But still, she too longed to give them a lesson of behaving.

"Well, listen and I'll tell you what we're going to do." Draco said grinning.

The heirs bent closer to him, going to try to snap up what he was about to say.

**_To Reviewers: So sorry once more, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!_**

**_midnight-fox-55: Not soon, but I hope you liked it. Next though will be much more interesting._**

**_Alanpatty07: Not so soon, so sorry. Anyway, I really hope we'll have the opportunity to chat one day. Also, sorry for scaring you but honestly killing Hermione or something like that... OUT OF QUESTION!!! No way! Maybe torturing them a bit more, hehe. We'll haven't decided yet. Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked this._**

**_gary: I think you have to resend your Aim name, because I have no way In the world I am going to find that review right now. Please, I would love to AIM you now I have it._**

**_Lynn-50670: Really(blushes) That was really nice to hear, and I'm sorry to announce this is a Harry/OC fic', Anyway, I have nothing against a Harry/Ginny fic'. To be honest, it was weighing for a long time in deciding. Hope you liked this too._**

**_End Notes: Am I loosing reviewers, you really have to be honest if this fic' is going over the walls, if I make too much of it. Well, I guess everyone's busy with school and so, don't have time for this._**

**_Seeeza: Looks like you have to restart from the beginning._**

**_Shitza: maybe._**

**_Seeeza: Maybe even quit._**

**_Shitza: 0.0 (throws the cat into the dustbin._**

**_Shitza: REVIEW!!! (stands on her knees begging.)_**


	19. The Pranking War

**_Shitza: The autumn Holiday is finally here YAY! Finally I'll have days off, plus lots of time to write. Yet notice this, the chapters have all grown longer, but I'll try to post at least two this week. I'm hoping for review on this one, hehe._**

**_This is going to be one of the funniest chapters ever. I know I didn't rank this a humorous, but still I must say I made this to an exception. You see, when you mix some new pranksters, with inner war, and Hogwarts. You do get an unexpected or expected result. I can insure you you'll like this, the normal rules stay. I don't own Harry Potter or anything book related. I don't own blaze, which is sad. I don't even own this computer, my mum's. I hope you like this and please review._**

**_Also, if you think I'm getting to harsh on them, suppose everyone starts thinking something like that by now. I'm planning to let them take a break, right after this. Well, as much break I can allow._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: Blaze, I hope you don't feel to offended by this, but some things in this chapter are a bit out of control. Of course I made some good things for my favourite Marauder, but in the end, well... you'll read it anyway._**

**Chapter 18 The Pranking War**

Not even a week had gone since they had returned to the castle and still things were more dreadful then usual. Not only had Voldemort attacked the castle twice but also now the heirs were going to war against the new Marauders. Even if o the heirs magically were stronger then the three younger wizards, they Marauders were more skilled in these matters, being the experienced ones. It would be a new war, only this time it was inside Hogwarts and loosing would just mean loosing your pride. But still it was just as important since loosing your pride would mean loosing the few things that made the castle look up at you. Life was hard enough as it was.

It would be a seven round war, divided so that they would one by one play a prank, the one who did the most damage would win. Making it seven would mean each of the heirs would have a round each, the marauders would have two since they were only three in all. The last one, the seventh round would be a three on three game. Making as much chaos as you possible could during one day. Neville had been the one to set the points, since the Hufflepuff stood on either way, he already knew the outcome anyway.

It was a gloomy Sunday to come, as the two pranking teams got dressed to make their matches. They both smiled once they reached the Entrance hall. Harry kept fingering on his wand, being the first one to compete.

**(Prank number One: Breakfast Chaos)**

It was a cold greeting they all received this morning, stepping inside the Great Hall. Harry didn't remove his hand from his pocket since he knew Blaze, his competitor. That Gryffindor was the crownless king of jokes and pranks. At least Fred and George had known not to cross a certain line, he surely didn't. The worse part was that he had a habit of making others look like the guilty ones.

The hall was unusually quiet, he wondered if it was a funeral or something. He laughed silently, he already knew the answers. About this time the whole school had to know, and it would be unusual for them not to know.

The other heirs kept alert against anything and they were especially suspicious this morning on mostly everything. They wondered what Blaze and the Creevey brothers had planned this time, they knew everything could be expected from them.

Everything seemed to become a normal breakfast and Harry slowly began making out the finer details of his prank. He didn't know that the Marauders were right in the middle of theirs. Well, it certainly doesn't look like so much of a prank if nothing happens but still you're in the middle of it. Then read this.

The day before, as soon as the Prank war had been declared, Blaze had hidden a dozen of bins full of tar and feathers up by the ceiling in the Great hall. The bins had been turned invisible, so that no one would wee them. As Harry was about to begin his, Voice Switch, which was kind of a random idea of Hermione, the pranksters left the hall. The Heirs stared at them confused, wondering why they hadn't done anything. On their way out the Marauders yet gave them a hint and pointed upwards. The Heirs all looked up, well except for Neville who performed a magical shield over himself. To late they all realised the marauders prank. The tar and feathers rained down all over them.

The students didn't know what hit them. Everything had started so calmly, and as the Marauders left, everyone sighed of relief. The real prank no one knew about began for them like a single little drop of tar, which landed on Pansy Parkinson's plate. A second later all the tar bins emptied, closely followed by the feathers. The staff stared at the scenery, but fortunately for them nothing happened. Indeed the Marauders had learnt their lesson and agreed to not prank the teachers. On the contrary, the students left the Great Hall that morning, dripping of tar, looking like mad chickens. The feathers indeed were yellow, to make the top of it all.

Harry left breakfast in a fool mood. He shouldn't have waited for so long, Blaze had even started this before the time they all had agreed to start. The heirs hadn't left unaffected. Like the students, they too had received from the rain. Cassandra performed a cleaning charm on herself removing most of the tar and feathers. Hermione and Draco splashed themselves with what must have been half the lake, in water. Soaked, but at least the dirt had left them, they went to dry themselves up in their dormitories. Ron and Harry went to the showers, Neville was unaffected in the beginning. But thinking of recent jealousy Cassandra too had drained him with the tar that had flowed down on her. Neville had to join the other two Gryffindors to the showers.

**Score: Heirs-0 Marauders-1.**

**(Prank number Two: Sudden Surprises**)

Next it would be Draco versus Dennis. It was around ten in the morning, the heirs and marauders sat outside enjoying the summer weather. The heirs had seated down by the great oak, their favourite place outside by the moment. Hermione and Cassandra seated down on two stones, Harry and Ron laid down on the grass. Neville sat down on a root, meditating. Draco leant over on the trunk, feeling the bark on his back. The marauders sat some yards away. They were discussing their next little win, Cassandra tried to get the answer from the next prank out of Draco, who simply smiled telling her he couldn't say, she would have to watch it. Over by the Marauders they seemed to have agreed on a prank they thought would be unbeatable. Dennis performed a Sonorus and shouted as high as he could, but it wasn't his voice... it was McGonagall's.

"Every student please head down to the lake immediately. No exceptions."

The school emptied at once looking confused yet everyone knew not to say against McGonagall. Over by the lake the Marauders had set a various supply of traps, which meant that as soon as all the students reached the lake, they found their feet glued to the ground. The heirs looked at Draco, he hadn't done a single thing to stop them.

Yet even if it looked like the Marauders had won the second round, Draco smiled. Originally it all had been his idea, but being the Master of telepathic communication, he had planted the idea into young Dennis mind. The poor boy never knew what hit him, for while the marauders were busy laughing, a giant wave erupted from the lake. The students were thrown from their feet into a giant whirlpool. Nothing was exactly dangerous, even if many of them thought they were going to die. The whirlpool ascended to form a tornado. The Marauders looked first horrified at the lake, then at Draco who grinned. He hadn't even lifted a finger, and worse he had used them to win the second round. The heirs clapped at this masterpiece. The Marauders shook their fists in anger promising themselves to pay back in the next round.

Slowly the whirlpool, or tornado, descended and the whirl stopped. The students, now extremely dizzy made their way back towards the castle. From her window, professor McGonagall watched it all. The staff had received orders that no interference, but she surely wondered what Dumbledore wanted from this. She watched the angry war and choke. She remembered the joy of being young again.

The Marauders left, thinking wildly of how they would win the next round. The heirs once again admired Draco's prank before turning back towards the castle, looking wildly amused. Hermione wondered if she could do something similar as she was up to be next.

**Score: Heirs-1 Marauders-1**

**(Prank number Three: Lunch Shock)**

Next up, this time during lunch, it was Hermione against Colin. Hermione had a small prank in her mind called Confusion. During the lunch she would place a permanent Mix Charm, which would work so once every minute an object became another. This meant if you placed it in the Great Hall, all items of the same would become another for example hats could become bowls, knives could turn to spoons and wand could turn into feathers. It would surely create chaos, but once you left your things would turn back to normal.

Yet still the heirs wondered what the Marauders thought of, as they were the real jokers.

Everyone in the Great hall sat anxious on their chairs, looking around to see that everything was normal. The dishes popped up and nothing so far. They sighed and started to eat, believing it all to be over.

Hermione smiled and muttered the charm, spreading it through the hall, except for their table and the teachers' table. She wouldn't dread to try anything on a teacher. It began slowly, as they saw all the students' bags turn red and gold, which caused a great amount of irritation for the Slytherins who noticed. Next the tablecloth became pink, which everyone saw and gasped. Hermione smiled because it looked like the heirs would win this round.

But over by the Gryffindor table Colin threw a small round object on the ground, which exploded. The students screamed at first, but since it didn't seem to have made them any damage they all sighed once more. That until they saw that their hair had changed colour. Black became purple, Red became green, brown became pink, blonde became dark blue, grey became neon yellow and white became red. The girls screamed and ran, the boys too, but they kept silent. Some laughed at the others hair, which was very humiliating. The heirs all hurried to redo their hair, not wanting to look like a bunch of clowns. The Marauders laughed their heads off. Hermione shot angry glares at Colin as she walked out from the Hall.

Soon the Marauders too left. In the Great Hall, things kept changing. This time the chairs changed into beautiful flying butterflies.

**Score: Heirs-1 Marauders-2**

**(Prank number Four: Thundercloud Flash)**

Cassandra had really looked forward to this. When she chose her match she had gone straight at Blaze. She was going to teach him a real lesson. She had planned it carefully, she was not going to fail this, her glorious moment of revenge.

On the other side Blaze had other ideas, and he knew he would be able to get that Ravenclaw and throw her out, head first. He really would enjoy it, as a final joke on the Ravenclaw. He knew she wasn't fond of him, and if that was the way he would treat her like this, at least until she learnt that even jokers have a heart.

Cassandra's prank was simply. Outside she summoned the winds to carry as many thunderclouds they probably could. The idea was to make the clouds start to storm, and herself she would create magical explosions, which didn't do any damage, but still they made a hell out of racket. It would give the impression of that the castle was cracking.

She went up to the roof of the Divination tower and hurried to summon as many clouds she could. It was hard, because moving wind was heavier then it sounded. At last she made it. It had reached 3pm. 'Now that Gryffindor shall pay!' she thought grinning.

Yet even if she made a hell of racket and hundreds of cracking sounds in the castle the students were thinking of other things. The little silver-gambling Blaze had created his own rain, a rain of sickles. When Cassandra came down again, exhausted, she saw that the floor was covered in sickles and that no one had noticed her little thunder-game. Enraged she went to find Blaze, who sat in a corner dropping sickles from his hand. It all felt so unfair, but he had beaten her. Sighing she reconsidered throwing herself in the lake.

The other heirs sighed. Her little flash dance had been good, but not good enough. Now they were way behind, yet next person up at the scene was Neville. And that mysterious heir had more tricks up his sleeve then a hundred Death Eaters together.

**Score: Heirs-1 Marauders-3**

**(Prank number Five: Predicted Prank)**

Neville could only been described with one word as the fifth prank neared. Calm. He didn't even move, just sat on a rug, eyes closed. While Dennis ran around to make the final details for his last prank, Neville stayed on the rug. His mind moved around the castle, he himself had a much better more majestic prank then him. Neville smiled knowingly, he was searching fir the real Prank master in the castle. Peeves.

As the young prankster finished his last of details, he didn't notice the poltergeist sneaking up on him. He was really unprepared, as Peeves popped up and threw a sack over the prankster's head. Dennis struggled to get out, but it isn't that easy to get out from something that is tied. Instead Peeves left him in a broom closet.

When the poltergeist had left Neville walked up to the prankster, put his hand on the sac and peacefully the crying younger boy slept. Neville had used his magic to calm him so much he could lift up the sac and carry it in to the Forbidden Forest. There he loosened the ropes that tied the sac and left in his Animagi form.

The minutes passed before Dennis finally woke up and crawled out from the sac, to find he wasn't in the castle anymore. Terrified he ran, not knowing about the badger that followed him. He didn't even know how much farther into the forest he ran. Luckily, for him he didn't run into the Acromantula territory, instead he ran towards the place Neville had predicted he would. Towards the most dangerous, beautiful place in the world. To a place some entered, few returned from.

It was a pool, glowing in the three basically colours red, blue and yellow. Dennis stared dreamily at it. The glow erupted, he didn't know where he was... in fact he didn't know much now...

It all felt like a dream. He was standing by the end of the world, he was watching an endless sea of darkness. Behind him was light and beauty. Yet something drew him towards the darkness. It was new and unexplored. It was endless, powerful, it tasted like sweets in his mouth and then as the darkness touched him, marking him...

He stepped back. He couldn't go there. He knew, if he did he would never be able to turn back.

"A wise move" A voice said from behind.

Dennis turned to see the Hufflepuff smiling on the light side. Dennis walked curiously over to him. He wondered how the Hufflepuff had been able to enter his dream.

"Yes, I know you think you are dreaming, but only you aren't. This is the thread we all choose, to remain or continue. We who fight for the light side to win, we stay. The ones who walk over joins darkness and never returns. The darkness is a corrupting master. It takes you, tears you apart. It looks so unharmful, but it is more harming then the Death himself. The darkness corrupts your soul, tears it apart and uses it for its own purpose. The rest it throws away to the old guardian of the world of death. Hades hounds."

This time Dennis shivered he looked like a leaf. Neville laughed and touched the mark, mark of a snake..

"There's nothing to really be afraid of, you made your choice and you made it wisely. Darkness will never be able to take you as long as you stay on this side, look!"

He pointed at the clear line that separated the two opposite sides.

As Dennis fell down to the ground in tears, the two worlds disappeared, he fell. Fell into the darkness...

He woke up back in the castle, in his own bed. Carefully he got up, looked at himself in the mirror. He looked just like himself, except for being very pale. He looked at his cheek, where darkness had marked him. There was nothing, had all of it been a dream.

He went back, he was thinking of finding Blaze, but as he came down the corridors he felt extremely cold, he turned and saw... his eyes widened in horror because his nightmare had come to haunt him... it was darkness, it was the same emptiness. Screaming he ran, but darkness followed him wherever he went.

Blaze shook his head as he saw the younger Creevey brother run past him, screaming. Neville, sitting on the old rug again, smiled. He had succeeded as his illusion would haunt Dennis for the rest of the day.

**Score: Heirs-2 Marauders-3**

**(Prank number Six: Food Fight)**

This would be their last individual fight. The Marauders kept shooting angry glares at the heirs as the two teams entered. Well, Dennis still was scared seeing the illusions behind, but since rumours spread around the castle, he now knew about them. Yet it didn't stop him from looking behind the shoulder. Neville had also told the others of his little trick, which made them all laugh, including Malfoy. This made the marauders even angrier, still there was another go and this time it was time for revenge.

The dinner was served, the plates were filled with dishes. No one noticed the marauders planting crackers into the puddings. Magical crackers that would explode when the students would begin with the puddings. Hermione saw this from the table and quickly pointed it out for the others, especially Ron. Yet Ron remained calm, who could fool him. He was the little brother of two of Hogwarts best pranksters. He had another idea, which was much better then that.

The marauders looked gleefully as one of the Ravenclaws was about to take her piece. Suddenly the pudding moved from her reach. The Ravenclaws stared at it, so did the marauders. How could a pudding move?

The next thing that happened was that it started to float, it floated over to the Gryffindor table. Now everyone stared at it. Most of them looked horrified, the Ravenclaws looked curiously.

Over by the heirs table everyone smiled. Cassandra and Hermione giggled. Ron looked concentrated, but it would have been hard to hide his glee. The pudding floated closer to the marauders, soared over their heads.

"Oh no!" Colin said as the pudding landed on his head. The rest of the marauders sunk down on their chairs as the school laughed at them.

Ron smiled broadly, his mind concentrated on two other puddings, which on his command soared over to the two remainders. They landed with a splash, and since they contained crackers the puddings exploded all over them. This was too much for the heirs to take. All six of them burst out laughing.

The Marauders of course finally had understood who had pranked them. They charmed a bottle of pumpkin juice to crash over them. Only Neville had seen this before, so just as the bottle slowly lifted, Neville whispered something in Hermione's ear. The girls eyes widened in shock. She turned, swiftly too her wand and set a small exploding flames at it. It exploded over the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins rose from their seats, wands ready. Someone from Hufflepuff yelled _FOOD FIGHT_ and the war began.

I think everyone has experienced a food fight, of some kind. I've done so, yet this was nothing alike anything seen. This wasn't an ordinary battle as all food was charmed to follow and hit as much as possible. Bottles of ketchup threw their ingredients at curtains, the potatoes smashed themselves at peoples heads. Everywhere there was chaos. The heirs really enjoyed the sight, but kept for themselves now in a corner of the Hall. Now and then charmed objects would fly past them, but they were easy to knock away.

Yet for the Marauders this was the worst dinner ever, since everyone wanted to revenge on something, and this was one of those perfect moments. The marauders found themselves buried in different kind of food. Dennis had sauce inside his shirt and his robe was covered with pumpkin juice. Colin had potatoes in his shoes and pudding in his pants. Blaze had sausage in his ears, pudding in his trainers, pumpkin juice in his hair, which was topped with a banana skin. The marauders shook in anger. The heirs had rarely had that much fun.

'This will not be the end' Blaze swore before he received another banana skin, dangling by his nose.

**Score: Heirs-3 Marauders-3**

**(Break)**

The day continued peacefully, and the students sighed by relief because now the worst part, for them was over. Now, the last part, the one and only true war was about to begin. This time three of the Heirs would meet the three Pranksters in a fierce duel. It would be a team of Harry, Ron and Draco, versus Blaze, Colin and Dennis. Blaze was still angry since they had been so badly humiliated in the Great Hall. He was seeking revenge for what had happened and he saw red.

Cassandra, Hermione and Neville would be judges. They would also control nothing went way past since the two teams really disliked each other. All friendship lie behind, even the once huge fan support that Colin and Dennis once had had.

The time went, the night came. The rules were set on that after midnight they would strike, for one hour they would have the fiercest pranking war ever. The Marauders had brought every single trick they could come up with. The heirs had their own ideas and their secret weapons. This would be the most hilarious battle ever.

Neville sat confused on the old rug, trying to solve some clues. He knew the outcome, but he didn't know if he could be right this time. The Marauders were so much more experienced then them, so far they had been one step ahead. He wondered if it wasn't his inner wishes he saw. He wasn't always right, sometimes it had been wishes he had seen, thinking he had seen the future.

Cassandra stepped in, surprising him. He hadn't given the second Seer of them a thought. Maybe she knew.

"Cassandra" he said. "Have you any idea of the outcome in this?"

"Me? Oh, sorry Nev, but I haven't seen anything. My vision has been blurred for the last days, I'm afraid I'm loosing everything now that you have regained the Hufflepuffs. It feels really weird, once I could see everything, now I only can see my own hands. I can only see what my normal eyes see."

Neville felt struck by this, he had no idea. He hadn't thought of it, but he guessed she was right. Ever since the Seeing powers had left the Hufflepuff clan, the Ravenclaws had borrowed it, to guard it for centuries to come. He hadn't thought of that as soon as the Hufflepuff would regain it, it would leave her.

"But I'm happy it's back with its owner. Dad always told me it would leave once the real owner took it back. I guess I'll have to live without it, I still have my brain and my books, guess that will do if so."

She walked away, through another door at the end of the room. Neville looked as she closed it. He stared at the closed door. He knew how a Ravenclaw would feel after loosing something of hers and he thought sadly off her. he wished he would be able to give it back.

Sighing he returned to stare into the foggy future he didn't see clearly. He only could see Colin, Blaze and Dennis lie as a pile of broken furniture. He saw nothing more.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Hermione had caught Ron, who was right in the middle of breaking down a hundred vases. She had no idea of what was going on, but she had a feeling it was something since she saw Peeves float out from the room. What had that Poltergeist been up to?

"Ron, what in the world are you doing? You're even behaving worse then Morgan le Fay!!!"

That stupid Hufflepuff, I'll kill him! I can't believe he did this to me!"

He broke down to the floor, fell down to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hermione bent down to him, giving him a friendly hug.

"I promise not to say anything, as long as you promise not to brake anymore vases. I don't want the students to rip their shoes on the pieces while walking this corridor. Now, tell me what is going on, and what Peeves told you."

Ron sighed.

"It's Cassandra, she don't know how crazy I've become over her. I mean, yes once I didn't like her, I thought she was a snob, a terrible Know-It-All. Even worse then you have ever been. She was so good in everything I got sick of it, and I usually you know, expressed it by shouting at her. But then, at the end of last year, it feels like she has changed so much. I like it, I really do. She feels so much more human. I actually fell in love with her. I haven't told her, I guess I'm too much of a coward to do."

"You, a coward. Good Lord, since when did that happen. Ron, you shouldn't really think so low of yourself, you are one of the bravest persons I've ever met."

"Thanks" he said smiling, but it quickly faded.

"I was so happy the day I realised Harry just wanted her as a friend and that Draco had you. Well, I actually never thought Nev would fall for her. he always has seemed like the relaxed person, who never thought of these things. I guess I must have underestimated him."

"Ron, I can insure you that whatever that Poltergeist have told you, he's been lying. Oooh, Peeves, I'll get you for this!!!"

Somewhere in another room, she could hear the half-ghosts cackle. She drew her wand, having it ready to strike. He would pay for that.

* * *

By the two front doors of the castle, Draco and Harry sat enjoying the hours left before the great prank. The sun had set, it was just to wait. Harry really longed to get that Blaze for cheating as he did. Or exactly, it wasn't cheat, but that grin he had seen on the pranksters face made him sick.

Draco thought of much more different things. For example, what was next? He knew Blaze better then the other heirs. Blaze had started to become really cocky since he had begun at Hogwarts, he wondered if this was because of the Marauders or because of something else. At least, he hadn't pranked the teachers or it would be really bad.

From the forest the two of them could hear the monsters inside start to awake. Many of the unknown hidden things hunted by night. Draco could still remember the detention in the forest he had received his first year. Harry did too, only he had been in that forest more times then Draco.

Inside the clocks stroke to eleven. One hour left. The two heirs stood up, took a last deep breath of fresh air before waking in again. Draco went up to his dormitory to change into his green snakeskin robe. Harry drew out the Marauders map, looking at it he saw Cassandra and Neville in the North tower. He saw Ron and Hermione in the sixth floor corridor. He wondered what everyone else was up to. He was so busy in his thoughts, he hadn't given it a clue on that the map suddenly showed more rooms then usual. Even if the heirs weren't in their chambers, the map suddenly showed them. Yet still, it would only be them who could enter them.

The hour went, the minutes past. The clocks rang in midnight. Dressed in their robes, the heirs and marauders went down to face each other before splitting up. It would be very simple, the ones who gave up first, they lost. The only problem was that no one would give up, not in the first place...

**_Let the Grand Finale begin..._**

* * *

**_To Reviewers: Was about to write about the final part here, but I have no pranks in mind. Everyone with a prank review, or else I might not be able to post next chapter in time._**

**_Star of Dawn: Thanks for saying that, I was starting to think I had , made something wrong with the fic'. I will continue, thanks for saying that._**

**_blaze potter: No way, I won't give up. I swear on that!_**

**_Ps: Did you receive my mail?_**

**_gary: Finally had time to add you to AIM, hope we'll have time to chat one day. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Hope you liked the first part, this wasn't meant to be a cliff-hanger, but if you have more ideas pranks, maybe not this violent or weird, please review and tell me. Also, thank you so much for reviewing._**

**_Danielle: You're really swear, a million reviews, wouldn't dream of it... Anyway, I do hope you liked this, and thanks for reviewing. I know it takes time to finish Heirs of the Founders._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_1, Anyone who has pranks or etc in their minds, tell me of them. I may not be able to finish next chapter in time else way._**

**_2, I know I'm laze, not writing thanks for all my reviewers, but without you, I would be nothing. Thank you soooooooooo much._**

**_3, I'm terrible sorry for making a cliff-hanger, but if I wouldn't have received that stupid block on pranks, I would be able to continue this, next chapter will be the end of all pranks, and some other things._**

**_4, is there any more thing to say, not for now. Have a great time everyone, hope to see you soon._**

**_Shitza_**


	20. La Grand Finale and More

**_Shitza: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_**

**_Tári: Shitza means she is really happy for all the help you gave her._**

**_Shitza: I couldn't have done this without your help! I really loved all your ideas, and I've been trying my best to put them in. Thank you so much!!!_**

**_Seeeza: She's really gone to the roof, oh dear..._**

**_Tári: (Shuts stupid annoying cat into the cupboard, for about the twenty-second time)_**

**_Shitza: I hope you'll enjoy and laugh about this chapter, as I enjoy my nice little week from school. This is a gift that hopefully will cheer you up now that the leaves are falling from the trees and the winter hasn't yet begun. Oh well, at least it's so here. Now... how long is it before Christmas?_**

**_Also, been starting on a far away chapter, the last chapter of the End battle. Don't know why I'm saying this, but for all exited readers, I'll try to make the best of this end. As I'm not planning a sequel after this, nor will you be able to make me write one this time_**

**_Anyway, hope you all are having a great time and that your teachers don't give you too much. Laughs mine are really horrible, they give us huge examinations straight after this week. I should really start studying again, but just wanted to bring you this. I might be able to throw up another chapter before school starts again. Now, yikes, I'm really talking too much, I shouldn't keep you all here, go on and enjoy._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 19 La Grand Finale and More...**

_And so, the Grand Finale began..._

Harry looked around for Blaze. The heirs had decided to firstly tire him out, since both Colin and Dennis would be the easy ones in this, Blaze would be hell if he continued like this. The heirs had some ideas, some really good ideas of how they would put that prankster on his place. Yet they didn't talk about it during the whole night, not even telepathic. But still, they knew what they had to do.

Here and there Cassandra, Hermione or Neville would show up. Being so fuzzy about the rules made the two girls perfect for the job. Neville too was a good choice since he knew if any of the two sides would cheat. Also, because of the circumstances, Neville was the one who gave out the credits. The most successful prank gang was the winner.

The marauders made all things on the heirs' path, including also in Cassandra's path, which made the Ravenclaw brake and leave. One example, unless you counted the three hundred heavy buckets of water that had been charmed to follow them, Colin for example somehow managed to sneak into the Slytherin Common room. How he did it all the Slytherins would likely want to know, especially since he turned the colours of silver and green to gold and red. It was a very angry Heir that threatened to strangle him if he didn't change it back. Switching colours, messages etc was one of the Creevey brothers speciality, especially since they had half done so with the old **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION** and **POTTER STINKS** badges. Yet how much Draco tried to threaten him, he didn't give in. He ran away.

Ron got pranked in the same way by Colin's brother Dennis. The clever Gryffindor did the same to the Gryffindor Common room, changing everything to the Slytherin colours. Yet Dennis, compared to his brother, was caught and tied in a sac, which Ron gave to Peeves to play with. The poltergeist had a very fun time that until Blaze sent him flying to save his dear companion. Cassandra had had a really good laugh during it all.

Both of the brothers were small irritating insects during this, but worse of all was the king, Blaze. Yet, in secret, before everything had started, Ron had contacted his two brothers, Fred and George for some good advices. Everything had been written down on a piece of paper he now carried in a hidden pocket of his robe. The things his brothers had thrown up, by their own brilliances, was...

**1, Be the first to strike, no second chances.**

**2, Make sure your joke is well hidden and secret kept. No good thing if someone sees you. If so, dispose of it before Filch arrive.**

**3, Always have a plan B, if something goes wrong. If plan b don't work, try plan C.**

**4, Never underestimate an opponent. That can be fatal.**

**5, Have fun pranking.**

**Some good classics**

**Blow up a Hogwarts toilet seat**

**Note: remember, people never get used to this one**

**Invisible holes in the floor**

**Note: Would be best if they fell down to Snape's Office. It would mean detention for a month.**

**Feathers and tar**

**Note: None, already used. BAH!!! Irritating Blaze gang.**

**Flying paper birds**

**Note: About three hundred birds flying towards you is always nice, especially for the Marauder**

**Levitation to the roof**

**Note: How more irritating can't it get?**

**Peeves**

**Pay peeves to do something. With your powers we should advice that you give him a free day from filch and he'll bow for you.**

Ron grinned. This would get very interested indeed.

Indeed it went. The marauders where in the middle of planting some stink pellets into Mrs Norris mouth when they suddenly found themselves in the room under, which turned out to be the Potions Classroom. Dennis had the fortunate luck of landing into the big cauldron full with growing earwax.

Another thing that happened them was when Colin was setting up to blow a toilet seat from the Boys bathroom, he suddenly ended up in his prank. He stepped out, two minutes later, with the seat dangling around his neck.

The heirs really enjoyed themselves during that hour. Cassandra particularly liked the part where Ron levitated the three Marauders out the window, to let them stay there for about ten minutes of fright. She actually ended up by kissing him on the cheek, which made the two of them blush heavily. They got nasty teased by this from both Harry and Hermione.

Yet things weren't always on the bright side. As the hour continued Draco found himself walking round and round. He hadn't noticed the spell they had used on the corridor, which made him walk in circles. Ron also suffered from a prank. While he was right in the middle of setting out another of the Invisible holes, he suddenly found himself on the floor, the Floor below. Dennis had had an eye on him, and when the Gryffindor wasn't watching he had sort of pushed him down. It all was very simple and brilliant.

Harry didn't have much more luck. As he was beginning on his plan B, his plan A hadn't worked, Blaze crept up from behind and released a niffler into the room where Harry stood. This was very irritating, especially since Harry was wearing a gold chain necklace and that little thief tried to bite it off. It all ended with him taking it by the neck, to release it outside Hagrid's cabin. He would really have wanted to throw it out, but it didn't work since the niffler hadn't done more then reacting by its instincts.

It was now time to fight back, and so the heirs did. Yet this time they didn't follow Fred and George's instructions. They followed their abilities in magic. The Marauders received some scary illusions and tricks. By using illusions the heirs would follow the rules. The only thing that really bothered them was, why hadn't they thought of this before?

It seemed that the marauders hadn't been prepared for such a hilarious brilliant thing. Indeed, as the hour drew to the end, they were found under their beds. What they had seen was kept in silence.

By the end of the long hour, Neville returned with the results. It was arranged to be read in the Room of Requirement. The heirs sat in armchairs waiting, the marauders sat in a big sofa. The excitement was killing them. Neville opened the parchment he had been keeping his notes on and read.

"Well, the result for the outcome is pretty interesting. I didn't even predict something like this."

"Neville, don't kill us with the excitement, spit it out." Cassandra said.

"Yeah, we want to know. _WE WANT TO KNOW_!!!" Dennis said jumping like a maniac.

"Okay then" he said sighing. He cleared his throat and read...

"It was a tie"

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ eight teens said falling out from the places they sat in.

"You got to be joking" Blaze said shocked.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor student. He knew no one would accept a tie. Muttering a spell an invisible hole appeared, right beneath blaze. The prankster fell down.

"Harry, you know that doesn't count" Hermione said.

"Well, it was worth a try." He said defending himself.

"That was a cheap trick" Colin said, standing up, finger pointed straight at Harry's chest.

"And it was brilliant" a voice said from beneath. Hermione removed the invisible charm, so that everyone could look down at Blaze, who was laughing.

"Congratulation for winning, Harry. I was not prepared for that."

"What do you mean by winning?" Harry asked bewildered.

Blaze laughed softly. "There's a rule that lies in my family. Being prepared or not, you loose or win. I know it does sound like rubbish, but it means. If I'm not prepared for a prank I'll loose, but end up with valuable experience. It's a shame to loose, but so my family has a few times, but still some. It is said that the ones who can handle a loss, turns out to become the best prankster."

"Wow, that means we won" Ron said happily, but stunned. Hermione cheered and ran over to Draco, to give him a hug, in front of everyone else too. Cassandra cries happily, but helped to retrieve Blaze from the room he had fallen to. Surprised by being rescued by the Ravenclaw he swore not to touch her again, or at least when he was thinking of a good joke.

The time passed, the Heirs and Marauders went to bed for some well deserved rest. Only Harry was still awake, watching the stars. It would soon be morning, but he didn't care. They had one another battle, but most important of all, they had gained some really close friends.

* * *

Time passed in the castle, the days went on. The heirs continued their exhausting training and rarely had much sleep. At least nothing more action related happened during the last of the month.

As September drew to the end, things began to change in the castle. AS the leaves in the forest changed from green, to yellow and then red or orange, some abrupt changes emerged. One, Ron and Cassandra's interests towards each other grew, yet still Ron hadn't managed to build up enough courage to ask her out. But everyone now knew. Also, a few more Slytherin's had started to accept Hermione as Draco's girlfriend, and she was allowed inside the common room. Yet it didn't mean the major part still deeply disliked her.

Neville had also begun to change. He was more and more seen outside the Gryffindor common room, seen in the company of Hannah Abbott, Susan bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillian. The Gryffindors began to miss him, he still felt like one of them.

Another thing, in love life, two other souls had caught the eyes of each other. It had started as a simple liking, which had bloomed out to love. Ron and Draco had a particularly enjoying time to tease Harry, as the young heir had fallen for the French charming Ravenclaw seventh year, Iris Blanche. Indeed it was rumoured, from the Ravenclaw table that Iris too had a crush on him. Which of course, rumours had spread the other houses, thanks to Cassandra, who had giggled the whole time as she had told them during breakfast.

Yet, compared to Cassandra and Ron, Harry had managed to ask her out next Hogsmeade trip. The whole school knew this of course, and as Harry's friends surrounded him to hear the facts, the whole Ravenclaw common room had surrounded Iris wanting to hear all details.

The next Hogsmeade trip would take place the fifth October, which everyone looked forward to. Rumours also spread that Ron and Cass would have their first date during it, but if it was rumours or the final truth no one really knew.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Professor Wing was teaching them about medieval curses, that since long had been forgotten, which was a relief. Harry remembered a picture he had seen in Most Potent Potions, about people that had been turned inside out, well there had once been spells about that.

The bell rang, the lesson was over. The professor didn't give them any homework, he more wanted the students to read through their notes and memorize them.

They hurried to get to their swords lesson, and to their next obstacle. Lately the Swords master had seemed more hectic then usual, never giving them time to rest. "Rest" he said "you can do later, now it is time to work."

The only one who didn't have much against it was Ron, who could beat the little dwarf as easy as by a swing. Indeed his strength and abilities had increased, and by the six of them he was clearly the one with the skill. After him came Harry and the Draco, followed by Cassandra, Neville and lastly Hermione. The reason for Neville beating Hermione was that he already knew the moves she used before she used them, yet still he didn't possess enough strength, but since when had Hufflepuffs fought.

Harry was duelling Draco, which were the only real tiebreakers of them all. They were about equally strong and fast. It was always interesting to see them fight, blades meeting. For a long time they had been fighting for the second place, currently Harry was second, but not for long.

Draco smiled as Harry was forced to drop his sword, as Draco had his blade by his throat. Yet they just smiled, knowing it would change, sooner or later. The old rivalry lay behind, far behind.

Hermione cheered on as Draco returned, he bowed once making everyone laughed. It was shocking to see how much he had changed.

Next it was Ron versus Hermione, which ended in one way. The blades met to times before Hermione had Ron's by her neck. The others clapped, everyone knew the outcome before it had started. Ron was too good to be beaten.

While Hermione seated herself in Draco's lap, Cassandra ran forward, eager to meet Ron in battle. Ron was shocked, but tried to keep a determined mask on his face. Cassandra smiled and crossed blade with him before starting.

What didn't surprise them was that Ron won, or so it first seemed. That until, they couldn't see all the details, but it looked like Cassandra was flirting with him. Her training robe lay unusually, as her left shoulder was shown and she kept a very mysterious look. Suddenly Ron lowered his blade allowing her to put her by his neck. Clever girl had tricked him, but it didn't last long. Just until for no particular reason, he walked over to her, to kiss her on the mouth. The other heirs were struck, but then Hermione started to giggle and Harry clapping. He was joined by Neville and the Swords Master. Draco didn't say anything, but instead he created some magical firework over their heads.

The rumours spread like a thunderbolt through the castle. As soon as they came out from their training, everyone wanted to hear the details. Ron suspected Blaze and his gang to have been watching from some corner. Could a day be more embarrassing.

Indeed it didn't, but instead the marauders would pay. Ron called on Peeves, offered him an evening of if he would go and find those sneaks before their next lesson.

Peeves disappeared instantly, and returned carrying a battered bag, containing Blaze and Dennis. Colin was stuck in Transfiguration by the moment.

Peeves flew off, searching for some evilness like always. Dennis and Blaze tried with the usual excuses, but it wasn't needed, because in that exact moment both Lavender and Parvati past by. When they saw what Ron was about to do, they ran over to protect them.

Well, that was another of those things that had changed. Blaze and Parvati had been one of the most unexpected couples at Hogwarts. It lay a thick fog of romance in the air all around. Even the teachers seemed to be affected by the sudden changes, and still it wasn't Valentine. Is this normal for the school, or has something else occurred?

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_lady silver: Well, I didn't write it, but I think you can imagine the look on their faces when they discovered the prank. Thank you so much for your help._**

**_ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Great ideas, thank you. Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_gary: That's okay, I think I got all the help I needed to get started anyway, as you might see. Thanks for reviewing, hope we can chat once again some day._**

**_danielle: Hope this answered your questions. As for Neville, have no clue if truth to be told. Oh well, I guess another voting is up. Also, sorry for not using the Snape idea, but I still tried to put it in, it just didn't fit. They were unfortunately supposed to prank each other, not the teachers._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: I'm off to bed, it's soon to be midnight here, but before I go, one favour to ask. AS you might have read, I need help with a pairing for Neville. You can choose on any Hufflepuff girl, read closely as I said Hufflepuff, or an OC to become Hufflepuff. If you have an OC, please reconsider..._**

_Her name, (example Sarah Rose)_

_Age: (16, with it the year is decided)_

_Whereabouts: (example; short with brown shoulder length hair. Blue eyes, skinny legs)_

_Native: as practically the whole Europe is in the fic, please come up with a country. Can also include America or Asia. Just because I say Europe, it's up to you to decide. (Example: Canada)_

_Appearance: (happy natured feminist with a passion for collecting broken feathers) Oh I don't know, you'll decide._

_Likes: Obvious (example dogs and cats. Lessons together with Ravenclaws)_

_Dislikes, hates, are afraid of: also obvious: (storms at sea, are afraid of any kind of serpent and hates eating any kind of meat)_

**_Thanks for reading, now review and help, please!!!_**

**_Shitza_**


	21. Love in Hogsmeade

**_Shitza: My computer is evil, my mouse has stopped working, grrrr. Yet it didn't stop me from writing this. I hope you'll enjoy this simple break, and the romance. Hmm, if this continues I'll have to change it into Action/Adventure/Romance. But I want it to stay fantasy, maybe I should make something new weird into this story. Like a giant vampire bunny..._**

**_That was a joke, and a bad one. I don't suppose you to laugh to that. Anyway, hoping on reviews for this, maybe some new reviewers. No, can't keep the hopes up yet. Oh well, for voting, look previous chapter "Chapter 19 La Grand Finale and More" It is still up, want more characters to choose between, and don't be sad if I don't choose yours, I might pull that one up with another one. It's interesting reading your reviews, since you all have such good ideas._**

**_Also, thanks to a certain thief, my disclaimer has run off. I have to go look after her, and that cat. Probably they are hiding somewhere, anyway, as she's not here by the moment, I guess I have to say it myself. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the things that comes from the story, or Blaze, as it is. Thinking of it, there's really another one who owns Blaze, and wherever he are, he should be the one keeping an eye on my writing, I think I've went a little overexcited with it all._**

**_Thinking of the story, noticed another awful mistake. I think I've never made a real description of iris. Well, okay, strangle me. She has lavender eyes and brown straight hair. She tanned, most of the year, unless winter when she gets paler. Hoping that will satisfy you all._**

**_Also, apologising a hundred times over the awful spelling, yet one day when this story is finished, I'll return to change some mistakes, and hopefully sort out the mistakes, all of them. Can't promise, yet I've noticed some chapters that would need rewriting._**

**_Oh, I'm just talking without stopping. Tell me if I'm talking too much, I usually do that these days._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 20 Love in Hogsmeade**

The sun shone bright on the leaves that were about to leave them for the year. The day was calm, a bit warmer then usual. It was a perfect day to be outside, and more perfect it would be to spend the day in Hogsmeade, by all shops, and most of all, with the ones you loved.

The Heirs sat under their favourite oak, watching the other students enjoying a free day outside. Indeed, for themselves, they really enjoyed the day. Hermione sat Draco's arms, cuddling. Cassandra and Ron were holding hands, sitting extremely close to each other. Harry sat, his back resting on the thick trunk of the tree. Iris was supposed to meet him in Hogsmeade, either way, he had no idea where she could be. He knew she was somewhere close, he could feel it, like an invisible link to her mind.

Neville lay on the cold grass, eyes closed. The Heirs all wondered what he was thinking of, yet when Draco tried to brake through his mind, the Hufflepuff sealed him off, which was unusual since Neville usually didn't have more then the future to hide from them. And this time it was something else then the future that they all were certain off.

Cassandra whispered something to Ron, who snorted off laughter. Hermione bent closer to try to get some shots from the conversation, yet Cassandra just lowered her voice into a whisper. Hermione moved even closer of curiosity, yet when she did she suddenly found herself floating ten feet into the air. Everyone saw Cassandra pointing her finger at her, muttering some incantation. Draco summoned his shocked girlfriend down, muttering about the stupid Ravenclaw, Ron growled to commentate what the Slytherin had said. Harry snorted with laughter, knowing how much the two of them really cared about each other, yet sometimes they would choose not to show it in public.

Many of the students outside came over to them, rather you can say their fan-club these days. There were many students at Hogwarts that loved to see their awesome powers, which was tiredly since it took a great amount of strength to satisfy their hunger. Mostly they choose to ignore them, but this time they rather chose to flee before. They hurried to another end of the grounds, much closer to the forest. Here they thought they wouldn't be disturbed, at least by admirers. They sighed in relief, ears ringing from the screams that had met them just some minutes ago.

"I'm happy we're off this day. When will the carriages leave?" Ron asked.

"In half an hour, why?" Hermione wondered.

"Just wondered when we are going to be safe from You-Know-What" he said looking back towards the castle. Draco laughed.

"In your dreams, Gryffindor!"

"I had that all the time you know" Harry said. "And you were jealous of me because of that."

"I never knew you had fan-clubs?" Ron said innocently."

"Please Ron, after all he's the Boy-Who-Lived. At Rosengard the rest of my old friends surely would scream if they saw him."

It became silent, only the flaps from a falcon's wings could be heard from above. Cassandra sighed, she was still a bit touchy when it came to her old school. She still remembered the attack so clearly. She remembered the smoke, the crumbled hallways, the panic and far. She shuddered. She had to remember that next time she would meet Voldemort and his armies, she would let them pay for that. Or what they had done to her and her old friends.

Neville shook his head. Either it had been fait, which had made things like this, or the will of darkness. He supposed both, thinking so much bad had happened lately, yet still the good side had found them. He wondered how the world would look if they hadn't been there to help, only been Neville Longbottom, Cassandra Ridgeback, Harry Potter and so on. He closed his eyes, making the winds of seeing take him away to a horrible past, which could have been the past.

A bell rang from the school summoning them back to the school. Sighing they all hurried to find a carriage for themselves, they surely didn't want to share one with their fan-club. They thankfully came just in time to get a carriage and hurried to take seats, because some yards away, the screams erupted. The carriage rolled away, with screaming fans behind. Hermione put a silencing charm because it all was going overboard.

"I do long till the day we're out of here" Draco said. The rest of them nodded. Yet still they all thought... 'If we get out of this, alive.'

A huge cloud shielded the sun from them, the carriage continued the way down towards the village. The heirs continued the journey discussing what they would do when they got there. Cassandra and Ron would head straight to Zonko's, Ron wanted to see how it had gone for his brothers joke products. Hermione and Draco would go to Honeydukes. Harry had no idea where he would go with Iris, he wondered he maybe should take her to the café he and Cho once had attended.

The carriages slowly rolled into the village. Many students were already climbing out their carriages. The heirs jumped out from theirs It took them no time at all, to disappear in different directions, yet they all had agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks in six hours, which would give them plenty of time for themselves.

* * *

Harry met Iris outside the Dress robe Shop the heirs had attended the year before, before the valentine's ball. They smiled and took each other's hand, before walking away towards Honeydukes. There they met, or rather say saw Draco and Hermione. The Slytherin and Hermione was walking out, carrying some bags. Hermione was busy feeding Draco some of the Passion fudge they had bought. Harry noticed how Iris giggled as they passed them. He smiled, he agreed it was cute indeed, yet he didn't understand why girls had to giggle as they did every time it was something like this. It was the same with both Hermione and Cassandra. He chose to ignore it and steered her inside.

Hermione and Draco, meantime, went to Zonko's. Draco was thinking off buying something that would be fun to put in Blaze's bag next time he would pass him in the corridors. Inside they saw Ron examining the Extendable ears. He told Cassandra about their brilliant uses they had over a year ago. Draco walked over, hand in hand with Hermione, asking for some good advices. Ron smiled and tossed him a bottle of vanishing ink. Ink that would disappear five minutes after that he had written something. Very simple and very affective. Draco smiled in return and thanked for the good advice. Hermione in the meantime examined a beautiful glittering purse. She was about to touch it when Ron stopped her. He took a piece of torn paper, which he touched the wallet with. Suddenly the purse snapped shut. Ron shook his head.

Before I left to see you guys I caught Fred and George making this. They told me it was designed to keep you from putting money in it, which would be irritating after a while, carrying all coins in your hands.

Hermione looked slightly shocked, as the piece of paper, which was stuck in it. Ron told her it was a transfigured flycatcher.

Ron and Cassandra laughed and left. They went to the Dress robe Store. Cassandra needed a new dress robe since her old one seemed to be too old, which was really a lie, it was barely a year old. Yet when it came to dresses, you knew girls. They are too fuzzy to what to wear. For guys it really didn't matter, but for girls... either it was the colour or the decorations. The curves and length. Ron sighed, he sat on a chair, waiting for Cassandra to try her sixth one in ten minutes. All looked so good on her, all of them were blue, which suited her perfectly. Yet he was lucky compared to Seamus. Ever since arriving, Lavender had tried every single dress she came across. In the end finally Cassandra settled with a sky blue silk one with pearl decorations in front, a darker silk on the back. Long arms and a bronze belt around the waist. Cassandra paid and the two of them left. Ron wished Seamus good luck and told him it wasn't the end of the world, as the other Gryffindor boy seemed to think.

They passed some shops, heading towards the Shrieking Shack. Ron told her on the way about the adventures during their third years. She giggled thinking of Lupin in the house, and felt sad about him being the Werewolf he was. Arriving at the shrieking Shack they saw blaze and Parvati cuddled together. Ron wondered how much the marauder knew about one of the ex-marauders. He heard Blaze bragging about how brave he was, he had once been inside. Ron shook his head. He whispered something into Cassandra's ear, who giggled. The two of them walked over to the other pair.

"You are so brave" Parvati said.

"Oh yes you are, tell us... how did it look inside!" Cassandra said.

Blaze who hadn't noticed their arrival blushed. "Well, there are a lot of ghouls around, ghouls screaming. Old dusty furniture and stone hallways. There's actually a phantom screaming for blood at night."

Ron, who couldn't take it any more burst out laughing. "Well, does that count on broken furniture, no ghouls yet an old story about the werewolf who rummaged it there. I've been there, Sirius Black once kidnapped me, he took me there through a hidden tunnel, and he was after my rat, alias Peter Pettigrew. A hairball for cat helped him, and in the end, it was discovered that Black was innocent, and that our ex-professor Lupin was the old werewolf. Also, this might interest you Blaze, Harry's dad James Potter, Remus Lupin, alias the werewolf, Sirius Black and the rat peter Pettigrew were the first marauders. Before my brothers."

Blaze's mind whirled. "I don't believe that, you've made it up."

Ron laughed, Cassandra giggled. "I'm afraid not." He said and left laughing at the old memories.

As they disappeared Parvati kissed Blaze lightly on the cheek. "Never mind them, they have always been weird."

Blaze nodded, yet he kept wondering, 'who really are they'.

* * *

Harry and iris walked laughing through the streets of the village. Iris looked lovingly at Harry as he steered her inside the café. There already Draco and Hermione sat laughing. They winked at them when they too noticed.

Iris and Harry seated down by a small table, so close to each other. They ordered a coffee each, this time, for once Harry didn't feel so shy like last time. After taking some sips each, talking about mostly everything, school, teachers, Quidditch, weather, Harry took her hand, looking into her lavender eyes. She blushed as the bent closer to each other, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. From tables around they could see people staring at them, especially Ron and Cassandra, who just came through the door and Hermione and Draco. Neville sat with Hannah, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff. He smiled knowingly, while the other Hufflepuff's looked shocked. Many other students looked over, most of them smiling, remembering the incident with Cho. They were happy to see such a perfect couple.

(Shitza: hate to disrupt here, just wanted to add if you think this was not much, I can say it's the best I can do. I'm not a good romance writer, sorry)

Harry and iris broke apart, smiling. Just then there was a flash, and the two of them looked at Colin, holding his old camera grinning. Harry and iris looked shocked.

"Just for Witch Weekly, I'm sure they'll love this shot, you two will make front page that I'm certain o..."

He never got to finish that sentence before he found himself in the air. His camera hit the ground, but thankfully didn't take any damage. Yet as for the film, Ron snatched it and burnt it in his hand.

"I'm sorry Colin, but I think Harry has had enough of attention already."

Colin sighed. He wasn't close to tears or anything, but he really had wanted to make his first appearance in news by a master photo.

**(Later at the Three Broomsticks)**

Sic hours had seemed like a very long time at first, but now it seemed like nothing. Sighing it was time to get some work started. Iris had returned to her fellow Ravenclaw friends, all of them how it had been, kissing Harry Potter. He really hoped iris friends would calm down soon enough, because he knew how hard these things could be.

Harry and the rest of the heirs sat, collecting whatever they had managed to research on for the last weeks. It wasn't much. Both Cassandra and Hermione had read through the whole library, including the Restricted section and still they only had found six written lines on valuable information, which all was about the last fight. Yet what the heir wanted to know, when would this fight stand. What would be the signal for it, where would it be? They knew Voldemort already had all the clues, now they needed to find them for themselves.

Harry read through the lines, he was eager to find more. Cassandra had told them searching in the Ravenclaw libraries was useless. There they would only find spells and history, much of things they already knew. She had also searched through the diary they had found, still only rhymes of nothing.

They were beginning to feel frustrated. If they only could receive at least one clue where they should search.

They had to give up, for now. Sitting there thinking without a clue wouldn't help them. They returned to the castle, hoping that tomorrow, they would have more fortune then today.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_danielle: Thanks for such an good OC, a brilliant idea. I'll think about it, but as I said above, I'll keep the voting up for some chapters. I don't think Neville's girlfriends needs to show up until the valentine's ball._**

**_lalala: okay, now you make me feel ashamed. I'm actually Asian born, I'll think of that as this story continues._**

**_End Notes: Okay, short chapter, but this time, I'll give you all a little flash on next._**

**_Harry sat writing on the Potions essay as the door flew up. First he didn't see anyone enter, but then. Someone he recognised and sort off knew._**

**_"You" he gasped"_**

**_(laughs menacingly) won't say more from here, you'll read._**

**_Tári and Seeeza: (re-enters)_**

**_Shitza: Wow, where have you two been?_**

**_Seeeza: You should be studying, not sitting here writing._**

**_Shitza: Okay... (turns to you) REVIEW!!! I really need more OC's._**


	22. The Rat Returns

**_Shitza: Dark, so dark outside. A typical November day up here. No snow yet, only rain, rain and even more rain Oh well..._**

**_Oh, ehm... better get on the big news. Well, this update was pretty late, mainly because my exams are up and I have to study a lot on those. Also, we had a stupid virus, which fortunately didn't harm any of my files, but it kept on switching my first page on the net, which grew pretty tiredly after a while._**

**_Anyway, also have other news. I'm planning a new fic' of LotR, hoping to get it out soon. An old idea, we'll see what will become of it. Also, for my HP news, I'm making the best end battle chapter ever, with a lot of action and emotions. I'm hoping to make it to a really great final for this, as I'm not planning any more Sequels._**

**_Also, speaking of Harry Potter. I think I've noticed something reading it the other day. In book 2 At the Deathday party, it's clearly said the Gryffindor House Ghost is 500 years old. But as I was reading book 1, I saw he said he hasn't eaten for about four hundred years. But if that had been the case, the whole story would have taken place 1892, a hundred years before. Don't know if these are old news, just I haven't thought of any mistakes before, especially after the Thestral incident, which had an explanation._**

**_Back on fic' news and those things, have anyone guessed what happened. We'll now here is the answer. Enjoy and don't forget to review. For making up the long wait, here's a long chapter._**

**_Shitza_**

**_To blaze potter: Sorry, I could have picked you to the team, but I thought, it would be very less done if so. I know Fred and George were in the team, but I have other plans for the Marauders in Quidditch, both pranks and good stuff._**

**Chapter 21 The Rat Returns**

It was Sunday morning when someone threw the blankets of him. Harry shuddered before opening his eyes to see Ron standing over him, fully dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"Wake up sleepy, it's time to train. Don't forget the quidditch season has already started and it's Chaser tryouts today. Since Cass left for Ravenclaw and Katie is out, we need two new chasers. So hurry and get dressed, we'll meet at the pitch."

Harry took his glasses from his bedside table. He had completely forgotten about the tryouts. He swore as he got up and hurried to the showers. His hair was still wet when he finally arrived by the pitch. A long line of Gryffindors already stood there. Ginny was ready, holding the Quaffle in her hand. Ron was talking to the newcomers, welcoming them and also saying this...

"This is a sport that requires blood, sweat and a lot of strategy. It is nothing for those who feel unsure, because being unsure leads to defeat and thinking we are meeting every single team, we are not going to be defeated. We will win, because we are the best and we are Gryffindors. Now, anyone who still isn't that sure if they are ready you may leave now, because there is no turning back once we stand here facing out opponents. There are no mum's to send letters to."

The speech maybe sounded harsh, but it was the truth. Three of the younger Gryffindors trembled through, one of them left. Ron smiled at the girl, she had done a good thing for her team. The Gryffindor team applauded as the girl went up to the seats instead. She was blushing heavily. The team returned to their task. As Ron would have said... "We'll turn these beginners into pro's Well make them undefeatable."

The first to step up was one of the newcomers from Salem's. His name was Daniel waterfall, a third year who first more looked like skin and bone. Yet on the broom he proved himself to be a really good flyer and scored nine of the ten possible. Giving him a very good start. Ron was pleased to have such a well-trained start, which would higher all the points, as he believed. Daniel turned out to have been a Quidpot player in Texas, and one of the best in Salem's later as it turned out. He didn't know all the rules in Quidditch, but he was eager to learn everything he could.

The next was a familiar face, Dennis Creevey. Yet poor Dennis should perhaps try the Beaters place next time, he wasn't a star shooting. He was a good flyer, but he only scored three times. Harry saw his disappointed face as he went over to his friends, the two other Marauders. He noticed, to his surprise that Blaze was one of the new competitors. He was dressed for practise. Harry wondered how good he was.

Next person was a French girl, Jaqueline Renard. Jacqueline was a blond bushy haired girl with a happy smile and lots of laughter. He also looked like a sort of bookworm, but not as bookish as either Cassandra or Hermione. Ron saw this and thought she would probably be a piece of cake, which turned out he was completely wrong as she too scored nine of ten. His yaw dropped as she cheered and went to wait with the others. Ron banged his fist into the ground as his team laughed at their captain.

Next person stepping forward was unmistakeable Neville, going for a second tryout, and once more their friend made an excellent result, eight of ten. It should have been nine, but fortunately for Ron, who accidentally kicked it away.

Then it was Blaze. He shot like a rocket through the air, surprising even Ron. But the poor Marauder didn't have such a good fortune scoring, because it first looked as if he scored ten off ten, but Ginny had kept a close watch on the two mischief brothers and noticed their tricks back stage. Blaze said something about it wasn't his idea, and it wasn't for once. It was just the brothers' idea of a good joke and a way of getting their leader into the team. Blaze yelled at them before taking a second tryout, which didn't go as good but it was still good. Seven of ten.

Next person to the tryouts came as a surprise for everyone, especially since she was afraid of heights. Hermione. There was no logical explanation for this, but Hermione had still wanted to try, even if she doubted she was good enough. Harry crossed his fingers as he saw Hermione soaring up, clinging to the broom. She was still trembling, but came as a surprise for everyone, which made them doubt on their keeper. Ten of ten. Hermione nearly fainted when she got down, but Ron told her if she really hated flying she wouldn't continue, which she didn't. The results had been shocking as they were.

There where even more people in line waiting. Seamus had tried, but scored only six of ten. Parvati had eyes like a hawk, but very poor scores. Euan Abercrombie was a very good flyer and good scorer, but his landing was catastrophic.

The result ended with Ron picking Jaqueline and Daniel. Both of them were pretty unknown since they only had begun at Hogwarts this year, but very good. The Gryffindor team, now looking like this... Keeper and Captain Ronald Gryffindor Weasley, Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Jaqueline Renard and Daniel Waterfall... Beaters: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, Seeker Harry Anemone Potter.

Both Jack and Andrew had grown to be quite the Beaters over the summer, Ginny was an excellent Chaser, Ron one of the best Keepers in Gryffindor history, Harry the best Seeker in Hogwarts history and with their new teammates Jaqueline and Daniel, they thought themselves unbeatable. Well, we'll see one day how it will go.

The new team made their way towards the common room. Their hardest task was now completed, now it was training, training and even more training that waited. Yet no one seemed to mind, they were all happy and their spirit off winning soared higher then ever.

On their way they met the Ravenclaw team, led by Cassandra. Ron stared at her, he had no idea she had been made captain. This would be a hard year as they knew also that Draco was Slytherin Quidditch captain. Harry smiled as he passed, so did Ron, yet a bit more nervous by the fact his girl friend had been made captain. He had had no idea of it.

The team split, the two girls made their way towards their own dorms. The boys went back to get a shower. Afterwards Ron and Harry went to meet Hermione in the library. They found her together with Draco, buried behind a large stack of books.

"Where's Cassandra?" Draco asked.

"I think she's gone of to Quidditch training" Harry said. "Did any of you know she had been made captain?"

Hermione lay the book she had been reading on her lap. "Well, she told me last week, guess she sort of forgot to tell you all."

"Well, anyway... Where's Nev?" Harry asked. It was strange that the Hufflepuff heir hadn't turned up. Now it was Draco's turn to look up and look around.

"That's weird, he was here some minutes before you two turned up."

Suddenly a head popped up from one of the shelves. Neville stood by the Divination section reading the cover of an extremely large book. He picked it up, and went over to the table. He almost dropped the book, it was very heavy, around a thousand pages thick. He opened it, it was covered in dust.

"I thought you said you'd been checking every single book in the library." He said opening it.

"Well, as I'm not that much for divination, I never bothered. I thought Cassandra took care of those." Hermione said defensively.

"Honestly, it's because of divination we became the ones we are. I wouldn't have believed in this if I wasn't such a huge part of the Prophecy." Harry said. Neville kept reading the pages. The book surely was dull and had very much information about different ways to unveil your future.

After an hour Cassandra turned up. She was dressed in the usual robe, but she was wearing a blue satin scarf over her shoulders in a very old fashioned style.

"Have I missed something?" she asked as everyone seemed to stare at her.

"Well, we can't say you read through the whole library. You missed a book." Draco said looking at Neville reading.

"_WHAT!!!!!!_" she said shocked. That had never happened her before. She ran over to look at the book Neville was reading. She couldn't believe her eyes. How in the world?

"What's up Cassandra, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Hermione said.

The bearer of le Fay's feared powers looked at the cover. It was richly decorated with emerald shaped as a circle, ruby shaped as a rectangle, a sapphire shaped as a triangle and a yellow unknown stone, shaped like a half moon. In the middle was a star shaped diamond, and in the heart of it was a black pearl. They had never really looked at the cover, but now it really came into interest. How much didn't they recognise the colours. Harry looked at the title, which said Unfogging the Unknown."

"What is really so shocking about the book, except that it wears the colours of our houses?" Ron asked.

"Ron, all seers with some education in their art know that book was destroyed in the fourteenth century. It was kept in a village, but when the plague came they burnt down the whole village, including this book. It is said it still haunts the most skilled Seers dreams. Only the real good ones are allowed to read it."

"Doesn't make any sense, does it?" Ron said. Now it was the others time to sigh.

"We all know Neville is skilled, probably the greatest seer in history since his ancestor Hufflepuff. This means we might finally be able to unveil the Prophecy." Hermione squealed exited.

"Hey take it easy, it's Nev after all." Ron said. The others stared at him. "Okay, but I think this is really an unfair game."

"Then tell me, Gryffindor." Cassandra said in a poisonous tone. "We are way behind this, Voldemort already has the prophecy in his hands, do you really think he'll play fair with us. He knows what can happen to him if he fails, just the same that probably happen to us."

"We'll disappear, cease to exist. We'll be gone in the darkest paths ever to be found. We'll be more then dead. That awaits him to and that's why he's so frightened of us." Hermione said.

"Also, if we don't find this and defeat him, what do you think then will happen to these worlds. He'll take the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. For our friends and family there will be no place to escape. The ones he that don't throw themselves to his feet, which I seriously doubt anyone will, he'll kill them, or worse torture them to death." Harry said.

"Honestly, think of your family, your brothers and you sister. What would they say about a life like that. I know everyone in your family has the braveness of Gryffindors, and worse being from Godric's blood can relate to that they are by the first ones to be caught and tortured." Cassandra said. "Think of what happened to my parents and my brother. I don't think those deaths were accidents any more. After all this I wouldn't be surprised if it was Him who ordered their deaths."

"And my parents, Sirius, Cho and Cedric. They all died because of him. None of them really deserved death, not even Cho, she was possessed by him remember. Don't you remember all those attacks he has planted to make us fall. Even if he failed so far, it still can mean we'll be defeated when the time comes, and if we don't know where or when? Then how are we supposed to defeat him? I have two prophecies, each one saying the same, as far as we know. If I don't win I'll be kill. My life is both fame, but also a terrible weight which I can't drop, because everything in the world is depending on ME."

Ron didn't know what to say, instead he left. He just wondered when all this would end. He wasn't afraid, he was never really afraid. But he didn't want to put all the weight on Nev's shoulders. The book maybe was ancient and once it maybe had been destroyed, yet he couldn't get it why it would show up now. It didn't make much sense.

The others went back to whatever they felt like. Draco went down to the lake, to practise some Elemental Control. Hermione went up to the owlery, she was going to send a letter to the Headquarters. Cassandra went back to the Ravenclaw common room, to go and talk with the other Ravenclaws. She really loved the House, the Ravenclaws were more clever then the Gryffindors, well not counting Hermione in this case. Neville went to the greenhouse, to give Professor sprout some samples of the four elemental plants he had. Professor sprout would surely love them, there were so rare it would be a real treasure for the lessons. Harry went to fetch his potion's essay, which was still half finished. He went to a small tower to wait, he hated being disturbed. Ron went, who knows where?

He took out the parchment, mumbled something about ridiculous knowing. Harry sat writing on the Potions essay as the door flew up. First he didn't see anyone enter, but then. Someone he recognised and sort off knew.

"_You_" he gasped"

On the floor there was a rat, but not just any rat. One of its paws where silver, which could only mean.

The rat transformed before his eyes, and a man stood up eyeing him. Unmistakeable he had been right, it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Happy to see me again" the man squeaked. It was weird how much he even sounded like a rat. He surely looked like one.

"What do you want?!" Harry said taking out his wand, pointing it straight between the man's eyes. It was a pause then...

"I haven't come here to kill, hurt or frighten you, Harry. I came here because I have nowhere else to go, and I came to offer my services, to help you win."

"Why would you do that, traitor!" Harry said. To his surprise Peter curled up to a ball, trembling.

"I'm so terrible sorry and Sirius was right I should have died. I was never brave to become a Gryffindor and not good enough to be one of James' friends. I should have died that night, I am here to repay the things they did to me, and for you saving me that night so long ago."

Harry's hands shook. He would more then ever wanted to punch this rat, but the more he thought of it Peter had sounded like he for once was speaking the truth and by looking into the rat's eyes he saw something deep inside. He heard footsteps and seconds later Ron stood in the doorway.

"Well, looks like Scabber's returned. What do you want?!"

"Nothing, I just came to offer my services to this man."

"Yeah right, and I'm the Phantom of the Opera. Honestly, why should I believe in you?"

"Ron, I think he's telling the truth. Get the other and wait for me in the Room of Requirement. I don't want to school to know about this, so I suggest you come with me Peter." He said creating a matchbox, big enough for the rat to crawl into. He hurried away as Ron hurried away to find the others. Later, he conjured cage where he forced Peter to get in into. He hated doing it, but he knew what the others would say. Peter looked at him, an odd shine in his eyes, like as if he understood. He nodded and waited patiently, not saying a word. A few minutes later everyone else appeared. Peter trembled of fear, he knew what these heirs were capable of. Harry had clearly imagined the others look when they would see the rat. He had been correct. Hermione gasped, taking out her wand. Draco looked untouched, but Harry could see him gripping his own wand in his pocket. Neville did nothing, just stared up to the ceiling, mumbling. Ron stared ice cold at the rat. Cassandra, who knew only the things she had read in Magiska Nyheter, the Swedish Wizarding news paper, (translated into Magic News). He had heard the story in the papers own word, and she wasn't so sure of what to think.

Harry made Peter explain, which made everyone open their eyes, most in disbelief. Draco looked suspiciously at Harry and went into the Anemone's head to see if this rat had taken his mind. He found nothing of use.

"So you say you've returned to our side" Hermione said fiercely. "How should we know you are speaking the truth?"

"He is" Draco said. "I went in to his mind and found only the truth. I hate to admit it, but he's been speaking the truth and nothing less then the truth for the time we've spoken and listened to him."

Ron felt his stomach turn and he felt like vomiting. Cassandra snuggled in under his arm, seeking comfort for herself. Listening to this... thing had made her feel even worse then ever. She would surely have liked to punch him, to satisfy the hatred that burnt inside her.

They released the rat. Peter looked shaken, but he then smiled, which nearly made Hermione faint. No one had really seen him smile so lovingly. Now they only had one problem, how in the world would they be able to tell the Headmaster about this. Peter was wanted through the whole country.

_**(Shitza: Should I stop here... No, think I'll continue for a while, I think this is getting pretty exiting, don't you?)**_

**(At the Headmaster's Office)**

Harry opened the stone gargoyle, the current password was Passion fudge. They dragged Pettigrew inside, once getting near the door, the rat refused on walking inside. The Heirs had to force him inside, and still to their surprise they found out he thought they treated him nicely. Harry really wondered what kind of torture Voldemort had done on him, if the rat thought sweetly of them after this. Ron surely hadn't acted sweetly when he kicked him inside.

Dumbledore sat by his desk, when he heard a soft "thumb" on his desk. He looked down and saw a skinny looking man sitting in a most usual position. Head on the floor, legs in the air. The man turned around, eyeing him. Old Albus knew those eyes. It was Peter's.

"Hello Peter" he said. He knew the heirs had something behind this. Peter wouldn't turn up on his office like this, unless something had happened. When he looked up he saw the six teens walking in, most of them wearing a look of disgust, yet to his amazement Harry had a look of friendship. Like an old forgotten friendship. Albus had seen this look before, once.

_**-**Flashback-_

James was proudly holding his newborn son, showing him for all the old marauders and his old headmaster. The young baby had green eyes just like his mother and black hair in the same colour as his father. Albus looked in wonder at the small boy before James gave it to him to hold. The old man's hands shook as he took him.

"Hello Harry" he said with love in his words.

By the door to the house stood Lily, in all her glory. She was dressed in Muggle cloths, and looked her son and her old Headmaster in awe. The old man really loved her son she could tell.

Then James gave his son for each of the Marauders to hold. Sirius, the small boy's godfather played with him, before reluctantly giving him to Remus. Remus took him close and asked if he allowed to bite him. Lily's face whitened, but when he told her he had been joking she sighed in relief. She was very familiar about Remus' identity. Then Peter was allowed to hold him. It was a long pause before young Harry Potter grabbed the man's nose and started to giggle.

"Mark my words James, this will surely be a unusually strong boy." The rat faced man said before giving Harry back to Lily.

_-End flashback-_

Old Albus still remembered those words as clearly as if Peter had said them yesterday. He wasn't sure if Peter remembered them, but those had been the days before Peter had betrayed them.

"I am here to offer my services, master Dumbledore. I made a huge mistake falling over to the Dark Side and I want to repay my debts by helping you with the little I can."

He stood up and bowed, rather clumsily. Dumbledore looked at the heirs, all of them looking from Peter to Harry, all of them had noticed that strange look in Harry's eyes. They sighed and tried to get their friend out from the trance. Harry blinked and smiled at the others. They smiled back, firstly all of them had thought he was being sort of mind controlled, but now they knew it was the old Harry deep under. It was just that Harry knew something the others didn't.

"Tell the professor your story Peter, then we'll talk about those other things." Harry said calmly. By the desk the man nodded and began his tale.

**---Wormtail's Tale---**

_"It's long time ago, but it feels like it happened just yesterday and the more I think of what I did the more I regret I betrayed them James was the nice one standing, helping me. He of course had his ways, but he was a really good friend._

_A year before I was attended the role as a Secret Keeper, Lucius Malfoy knocked at my door. I saw him from a window and firstly refused to open. But he threatened by blowing it up and then to hunt me down. I trembling opened it. He told me his master was about to offer me a place in his service. I said I would think about it and tell them tomorrow._

_I thought of it and by those days I was rather lonely. Remus was hiding, trying not to get involved as he was werewolf and therefore a most wanted possession in the Dark Lord's armies. Sirius was busy with the Order as he was one of the higher ranked persons. James had Lily and his newborn son Harry. I felt so alone I really wanted company and I thought I could do some spying for the Order. I remember the pain the dark lord put me through when I arrived. He marked me and then took control. He forced me to taste the power and I liked it. I liked it so much I began spying for him. I gave him some of the Order's plans and he thanked me. Let me taste more of the powers._

_After one year he told me he had an easy task for me. It was a while after I had forced Sirius to make me into the Secret Keeper. He just wanted to know where James, Lily and Harry lived. He told me he would give them my offer, which I thought was okay, James would probably agree in the end._

_It took hours waiting, and that night I sat in my cottage. I had this feeling that something wasn't right and went to see what had happened. I was shocked as I saw the green light coming from the bedroom before the explosion that demolished the house. I knew I would be caught and killed if I didn't come up with an explanation. Sirius arrived just in time. I made up the story, killed the Muggle's behind me and cut my finger of. Sirius was blamed and sent to Azkaban. I thought I was safe, but still I had this nagging feeling none of it all was over. I came to this wizard family in order to wait and see. I knew I couldn't return to my past life where I would get killed._

_I stayed at that Wizarding family for years, never heard anything. I knew he would be back and I was deliberately thinking of getting him for killing off James and Lily. And so, the day came, ten years afterwards. I did hear about the events with the philosopher's stone and I knew he was on the verge of coming back. I also heard Harry tried to stop him and managed. I was really proud, he was really his father's son. I was even more proud the year after, beating that snake. I have never really liked snakes, they always try to eat me._

_Yet the year after that, during Harry's third year, Sirius escaped and I panicked. He was the only one who knew I was the one who betrayed them, yet they didn't know why. He just thought I had betrayed them forever, which isn't true. I tried to protect them, but failed deeply._

_He almost killed me, but in the end of that horrible year Harry managed to save me. I was forever grateful for that and I owe him so much now. For example, I was responsible for his parents' death, I was responsible for sending his godfather to his grave. Still he saved my life, so now I owe him my life. And I will repay it._

_Of course I should continue to the year after. The summer I found Voldemort and tried to kill him, but his mind overpowered me and he told me he wouldn't kill me if I continued helping him. I was forced to agree and thereby help him back to life. It took me a year to do, and in the end I managed. He was reborn, more powerful and deadlier. Yes he gave me back an arm, but he took away my heart._

_It wasn't easy afterwards. I struggled with myself to regain my own mind. The following years I've tried to lie low, which went sort of well. Yet some months ago he threw me out, he was so strong, yet still I managed to escape the Death Eaters thaw was set to kill me. I've been staying with some woman called Petunia, who sort of nursed me back, but now. Now I finally found the courage to crawl out. I have finally regained myself."_

**---End Tale---**

The heirs, all except Harry stared at him. Hermione then fainted and Cassandra felt her knees go weak as she too was about to faint. Draco sat down, not sure of what to think. Neville tried to understand but the more he tried the worse headache he received. Ron clutched his heart as he had to grab on to the doorknob in order not to fall. Harry remained unaffected as it seemed, but in his mind a hundred questions whirled.

Albus smiled, which made all heirs look at him. "Well told" he said to Peter, who smiled uneasy. The others nodded and Hermione regained consciousness. Her faint hadn't been that bad, she had just received a mild chock.

The rat eyes lit with an unusually bright light, as if he was licking every word Dumbledore had said, even if it only had been two words in total. He had forgotten how it felt to be complimented. He laughed, which he hadn't done for years. He laughed softly, which made everyone taken aback, but they also smiled. They saw someone had returned from the darkness back to the light.

"I'll send words to Petunia and the rest of the Order to explain. You have to continue your stay at the Order peter, I think it's the safest for you. I'll also tell petunia to let you have a good rest and that she should be extra observant." Dumbledore said picking up a piece of paper scribbling down a quick letter. He gave it to Fawkes and instructed peter to grab the Phoenix tail. The two of them disappeared in a whirl of flames.

When the two of them had disappeared Dumbledore turned to the heirs.

"Thank you for bringing Pettigrew here. He has been through a lot and I am happy for now finding the truth."

"Excuse me professor, but how do we know he is really speaking the truth?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled knowingly, which both irritated the two Know-It-Alls. "It was in his eyes. No eyes shine so purely unless they are speaking the full truth."

In his pocket something hissed hungrily. It surely had tasted the sent of a big fat snake.

**_To Reviewers: So sorry I am late up, anyway I hope you liked this chapter and even if I just did get one review, I am content that some of my old reviewers are picking up on the story._**

**_bballkid: You are absolutely right, yet there are parts when I don't know when to add it in. Ten thousand things are spinning around my head and I'm hoping to make a good part of it soon. Anyway, that snake may not be so much mentioned, but he'll have his purpose as the heirs have theirs._**

**_HPBeatles: November, in the beginning of November. I thought I mentioned something like that in an early chapter, that the Hogsmeade trip would take place then. Also, this chapter didn't take place until shortly afterwards._**

**_For earlier chapters: No I haven't forgotten._**

**_Ace10392: Hi again Ace, long time ago. I am so happy you're catching up and I know people won't like what I wrote about the Bible, but I wrote it from a magical point of view and then Magic always has its explanations. Good luck on your story, I read your last chapter as you might saw. Hoping for some more._**

**_dnd4ever: Yay, another review from you. Once you were really one of my most energetic reviewers I was so surprised this summer I had about ten reviews from you._**

**_End Notes: Almost finished. I know I'm very talkative right now, so I better shut up. It's late, school's up tomorrow. Yet as a last note I just want to say... I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE OC'S PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME MORE OC'S._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Shitza_**


	23. One chaotic Week

_**Shitza: Well, last time it was raining, but now... White flakes slowly dropping down. Winter had arrived early here. Just like last time, yet that was October.**_

_**As all author's I've made an awful mistake, and if I did write another date then the beginning of October in the two previous chapters, okay then, do what you want with me because I can't understand how I manage all these mistakes. The two previous chapters take place some days after the fifth October. This chapter will take place between 21th October to the 25th October. Nothing more or less.**_

_**Well, now that is settled, I think I have nothing more to say and I should really try to shorten these forewords. Unless that I suppose I have to make an authors note, but I know how irritating those can be when you are waiting for a chapter. Flames are highly welcome if you think I talk too much.**_

_**So, hoping you'll enjoy. As for me, I have a lot of writing to do before next chapter will come. I hope you'll have patience, next chapter will take a long while before posting. To make it all out, I've made a long chapter to keep you all happy. With school and new stories coming up, my old update planning is grounded, I'm happy now if I manage to update once every week, which seems like a miracle. I'm counting the days until Christmas Holiday.**_

_**Seeeza: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, nor Blaze Does she really have to put up with these disclaimers, I wonder if people really matter.**_

_**Shitza: Quit it, I care, even if I don't put it in every time. Yet I still care, I don't think I'll ever become a JK, so better make one out. This disclaimer stands in every chapter, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR ANYTHING FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**To HP Beatles: Sorry to say I answered the wrong date last time. It is in fact the I had completely forgotten the date I wrote in chapter 20 la Grand Finale and More. In fact it is in the Middle of October. I thought it was strange suddenly that I had completely forgotten about Halloween. Well, not going to happen again. Hope I haven't confused you too much.**_

**Chapter 22 One chaotic Week**

It was hard to think it was the last year at Hogwarts. Then, what would happen them? Harry had no clue where he would go after all this, his dreams had turned from one thing into another for a such a short period. Well, it was a short period in life. He was an heir now, and he wondered... what would he have to do, to get a normal life.

He wondered what his friends were planning for the future. Well, at least he maybe could ask them in the morning. He sat by the dorm window, looking at the bright moon above. He sighed as he hadn't had any sleep during this whole night. He knew it would be dawn, in only four hours.

**Monday**

Harry woke up to a bright dawn. He jumped down from the window and went to his watch. Thankfully he hadn't overslept, it was still an hour left until their Archery lesson would begin. He looked around the room, to find that both Ron and Neville were still asleep. He wondered how he would awake them, but then Peeves appeared and grabbed both of the heir's noses before disappearing again. Ron awoke, and even if Harry tried to explain, Ron didn't believe him, instead he threw him out from the common room. Even Neville tried to explain, but it was one of the famous Abrupt-Awoken-Heir mornings that always ended in the same way. Shortened it was also called AAH!!!

Harry brushed the dust from his robe and bag before heading to the great hall to get some breakfast. He was sure of that once Cassandra and Hermione would hear this story they would be able to convince Ron that it hadn't been his idea. Walking through the first floor corridor he passed Filch. Harry went over to the man.

"Filch" he said. "You have my rights to torture Peeves how much you really want to this day. That Poltergeist just got me thrown out of bed."

The man stared at him before smiling. "My pleasure" he said before scooting off to find his cat, and then Peeves. Harry sighed, at least it would keep him from torturing the students.

At the hall, five minutes later, Harry found Hermione and Cassandra laughing at one of Draco's stories. Harry seated down, his stomach growling with hunger.

"Good morning Harry, had a good sleep?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Can't say I had, I couldn't sleep and then Peeves has ruined my morning."

"How?" Cassandra asked.

Harry explained about the morning incident. Hermione giggled through the story, Cassandra shook her head.

"If I were you I shouldn't have picked Filch, he'll just make things worse. No, I should have done it myself."

Harry sighed, this was going to be a looong day.

* * *

Indeed it did. Harry felt himself beaten in every single subject during the day. Cassandra shot herself the victory in Archery, Hermione beat all records in Logic, Cassandra charmed herself through Charms and Draco read himself to victory in Telepathy. Neville made new records in Prophecy. Harry was relieved when it was finally time for lunch. It had been the most dreadful beginning of a day. He now prayed this week would turn to be far better. He had no clue how wrong he had been.

During Lunch he tried to sound cheerful, and brought up the subject about the future, think that they WOULD win the last battle. He learnt everyone had plans. He had no clue so far...

Hermione was thinking off attending the Ministry's, or continuing on SPEW. The others sighed, that girl was totally obsessed with House Elves. She was thinking of once and for all making sure that the creatures would be treated like humans and not like slaves. Ron bent over to tell Draco to make her forget about it, people would start laughing at her if she even began.

Cassandra was thinking of starting a reconstruction of Rosengard, which seemed as a good idea, as the school had been destroyed. Well thinking of that Ravenclaw she thought education was essential and no one in the world would be able to make her change her ideas. Her point was that she thought that all witches and wizards should be taught in their own language, and as obviously English wasn't her native language, it was Norwegian and Swedish, she would prefer that everyone else wouldn't need to go through the rest. Even if so, English was second language in both countries. Well, why should you really, unless you really hated school?

Neville thought of staying at Hogwarts, to help out at the Greenhouses. Then he thought of making Medical researches through the world. He had a feeling there had to be plenty of unknown plants around the Amazons, well mostly all kind of jungles around the world. Also he was sure there had to be hidden plants and herbs in the desserts, the woods, in all natural areas around the world. Muggles sometimes couldn't see these things, and many wizards and witches feared these were deadly, since non-careful ones had touched these on the wrong place and then died in various ways. Many of the plants burnt you with flames, some just killed by touch. The list was long and very horrible. Yet Neville had learnt many spells from Hufflepuff's notes he had found in the Chamber. There was a complete set of spells to use for these things, before removing the plant in question. Sounds easy, but was very hard. One mistake could be devastating.

Ron to had ideas, to reset the different Magical Reservations around. Not only Dragon Reservations, but also Unicorn Reservations, Giant's Reservation's, Fairy Reservations and so on. During the years ever since Voldemort had returned, he had destroyed almost everything in Europe, so the list of Muggles spotting a Dragon or giant and so on was fatal. Not ever in history had the number reached this high. After all this they all knew that the balance had to be restored, and so Ron had decided to go on Animals that would be feared and followed if they ever were discovered by those who completely didn't know about them.

Draco too had plans. He was thinking of starting his own association, something very much alike the Order of Phoenix, but still it would be different. This would be set to make peace even before the war was coming. Draco was rather tired of all these fights and duels, yet he still couldn't see an end of it. He thought of calling his organisation something like the Eye of the Serpent, or something similar.

When everyone asked Harry, he told them he had no clue. Mostly because he knew Fudge would never allow him to become an auror and he wasn't so sure of if he really wanted to become one. They asked why, but he said he was thinking of travelling, extending his knowledge in other cultures and seeing what was behind the corner. He was tired pf being found, betrayed, duelled with and most of all hated. He wanted to get away from the fame, which he knew was impossible.

The others looked shocked at him. They knew he suffered from too much pressure. Hermione and Ron, his two oldest friends, wanted to comfort him, but they didn't know how. The bell rung, calling most students of to their next lesson, but the heirs' next lesson would be Potions, and it wasn't before 1:30pm. Still they walked up from their table, dragging Harry along. They took him outside, where they hoped they would be left alone. It was still Monday and their week had just begun.

They went over to their favourite spot by the giant oak. It was cold sitting down, but Ron conjured small fires to warm them, which didn't harm the grass, very much to Neville's relief. They sat there, enjoying the fresh wind from the mountains. Harry though sat as stiff as McGonagall had done that day on the wall, when Harry was supposed to be brought over to live with the Dursleys.

The heirs' heads all turned towards him, all looked equally worried. Harry tried to smile back, but he couldn't make it look real. He had too much in his head, and worse, he was too depressed, the main reason for his unusual attitude.

The rest of the heirs continued looking at him, before Cassandra had enough and yelled.

"I've had enough, what's really the matter with you? Why are you so depressed?"

The others jumped by surprise. Ron looked now worried at Cassandra, who had her kept digging her nails into her legs.

"I'm fine" Harry answered looking away. He was not in the mood to fight the Eagle today.

"Come on, stop kidding me. Something's not right or why so modest? You are usually the one laughing at everything. Now tell us what is wrong or I'll personally throw you into the lake to wipe that weird look from you face. You look dreadful, did you even know? Now tell us!"

That last thing Cassandra screamed, her usual calm nature towards everyone, except Ron or Slytherin's, had completely disappeared. Harry sighed as Hermione approached it from another way.

"Let me guess, she said. It has something to do with the End battle, the Lessons today and the weight on your shoulders." She said guessing. Harry nodded, which made everyone relived, yet still confused, because they couldn't understand how he had managed to put these things together.

"Oh stop it" Cassandra sad. "you are even worse then I. Yes we all have our bad days but that doesn't mean the rest of us fall down to sulk. One, we will win this fight no matter what. Two, I know we had some advantage in the lessons today, but what really matters is what you are, what you stand for and how you accomplish it. You are the best friend a Ravenclaw could have you know, who else would have been able to turn me back to this side after that the Darkness lured me down into it's claws. You made me see sense, also you made Draco see sense, which I doubt even Hermione would have been able to. You are also the expert in duelling. Yes, we all have our advantages, but those are one of those things that make us into the ones we are. Three, remember everything is not just about you, we too have weights on our shoulders, guess how that feels?"

Harry looked up, first he looked as sad as always, then he surprised them more with laughing.

"I'm so sorry I must completely have lost my mind. I shouldn't behave like a sour lemon when still nothing is attacking the castle or something likely."

He looked over at the castle, where a group of Ravenclaws walked out from the castle to take some fresh air before heading towards their next lesson. Harry saw Iris among them and ran over to enjoy himself in his girlfriend's presence. The others sighed sitting among themselves. Ron started muttering... "What a lovesick bastard he really is, it's a miracle he is still alive." The two girls giggled, Draco chocked and Neville smiled. All of them had to agree Harry had completely fallen for her, the question still remained, would this affect his obstacles in the future.

The bell rung again as a warning that the next lesson was about to begin. They all hurried and on their way split into different directions. The Gryffindors hurried to the dungeons for Potions, Draco and Cassandra went to their lessons.

Five minutes after that the lesson had begun Harry finally arrived, being late. Snape grinned taking points from Gryffindor Harry sat down with Neville.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked as he walked over to them.

"Peeves" Harry muttered. "I had just stolen a kiss from Iris when that thing ruined everything. He made this day worse then ever."

During the rest of the lesson Harry started to form the cruelest plan ever, to get back on that... thing.

Levitation was up afterwards, the only lesson for the day to lift you mind into the air. Afterwards they went to get some sleep, because they wouldn't get much later. Harry felt like sleeping though the Astronomy lesson. Really this wasn't his idea of an interesting lesson. Professor Sinistra was talking about an unknown shadow in the sky, which maybe could be a new planet. Harry yawned, Astronomy clearly wasn't everyone's favourite subject as half the class had fallen asleep.

Harry sighed once the lesson was over. Now he had about four and a half hours sleep before their next lesson would begin. Harry wondered if he even wanted to attend it, he was no expert on birds, but still Hermione or Cassandra would skin him alive if he missed a lesson.

**Tuesday**

After almost having overslept and then been pecked by his bird on various places he was happy when it was time for breakfast. The only really good thing about this morning was to finally having revenged on Peeves.

_-Flashback-_

Peeves was hovering some feet above when Harry saw him. That poltergeist had ruined most things around, yet Harry had an idea. He cast the Ghost formation on himself, turned invisible and floated up to that things. He grabbed peeves in the ear, the poltergeist screamed and had no idea what to do. Harry took him through the walls to the dungeons, where he soon found a closed room, the door had been hidden behind a wall. There lay an old torture chamber he knew he had to tell the others about, he knew how they would think of something like that.

He dragged the poltergeist to a magical chain by the wall, where he left it tied to the wall. The chains would release it after some days, or else he knew the heirs would, even if they too hated him.

_-End Flashback-_

Harry hummed content by the table, making Hermione look curiously at him. Last day he had been really down and today he was acting as if nothing had happened. Boys, she really didn't understand them.

They hurried off towards Transfiguration, where professor McGonagall stood tapping her foot on the floor. They had no idea why, until they reached the classroom. It looked as if Harry's pet snake had run off, and everyone seemed dead frightened. Zlits, the small snake lay curled up, purring. Harry smiled, but he understood. He quickly removed him from the desk and placed him in his pocket. The students sighed, yet no one dared go near him that lesson except for the heirs.

Professor McGonagall walked over to him, keeping an close eye on his pocket with the purring snake. She opened her mouth and said... "You know the rules, all students can bring either a CAT or a TOAD or an OWL. We have not said you could bring a live snake."

"You didn't say anything about my rat" Ron commentated.

"Rats are another thing..." McGonagall tried but Ron interrupted her.

"Even if they are you-know-which-rat-I-mean?" The professor stepped back, rather pale but nodded.

"Please professor, he'll do no harm. He is as innocent as a kitten."

The snake continued purring, which made even the girls sitting behind thinking it was cute. Professor McGonagall had to surrender, but she still kept an eye out of snakes that day.

They had a good morning, with no major problems unless you counted Draco's disaster in Healing. Instead of mending the bone, he splintered it into a hundred small pieces.

Yet, as the day continued, the once peaceful day became a nightmare. Later that day after that their Telekinesis class had ended, they decided to split up in order to do whatever they suited. Neville went down to the Hufflepuff Chamber to do some research on a particular deadly plant called Deadly Nightshade. Cassandra went outside to stretch her wings. Ron had considered following her, but by the edge of the forest he changed his mind, not wanting to run into any spiders. Instead he ran away towards the greenhouses, having caught the sense of Catnip. Hermione sneaked of to the Gryffindor common room, and curled up by the fireplace, her tail swinging contently. Even Draco took his Animagi form and disappeared down into the hidden caves beneath the castle. Harry went to look up some more info for the long transfiguration essay he had been given. On his way he passed a particular pair of yellow eyes that kept on following him.

Harry stopped in his tracks to a particular meow. He turned to face the old scabby looking furball on the floor, looking at him evilly. He wondered what it was doing following him, so far he hadn't done anything.

He backed some steps, the cat followed him. He tried to shoo him away, but to no use, the cat kept on following him.

Harry started to get rather pissed off, and wondered how bad his detention would get if he stunned this pest for cat. He thought at least it couldn't be worse then this. He bent closer, but then something rolled out from his pocket. He blinked, it was Zlits, his pet snake. Harry tried to grab him, to put him back into his pocket, but to his horror Mrs Norris was a lot faster and took the snake by the tail. So far Zlits did nothing. But for how long, that was the question.

Mrs Norris ran off, carrying the snake in her mouth. Harry followed but the cat was tricky to catch and when he finally thought he had caught up on her she disappeared. After half an hour of looking he found her, but not as he wanted to. He had dreaded this to happen.

Mrs Norris lay on her back, drops of blood running from her mouth. Apparently Zlits had bitten her from inside and even now Harry saw how much it had affected her. Her eyes were wide open, she didn't move and she felt cold. Harry hesitated, he had no idea of what to do. Zlits on the other hand returned to his cosy warm pocket.

On top of it all, the caretaker Mr Filch arrived. And he was not happy with the events.

**(In McGonagall's Office, an hour later)**

After hearing the story, McGonagall paced the room back and forward. Filch stood in a corner looking like a wolf ready to strike. Harry sat on a chair by the professor's desk. By his side sat Hermione, Neville, Cassandra, Draco and Ron, all of them telling him it would be over soon. Harry felt like a thousand needles pointed at him.

Neville, who sat by nearest the table, with the now dying cat sighed. He knew what would happen, like always.

"I knew something like this would have happened. Either way you have to get rid of that thing or we have to sort this out somehow."

Filch sobbed. "Is there any way of saving her?" he asked.

Neville sighed once more. "I'm afraid I have not so much on this particular poison, but I'll do my best."

"In English?" Ron asked not understanding half of it.

"She's been bitten by a poison so powerful it even reaches above my knowledge. I have some guesses on an antidote, but also that antidote could just kill the cat instead. Kill her in a more painful process."

"There's a cure?" Filch said looking hopeful. Neville shook his head.

"There is no real cure, but I think that Belladonna might as well be the cure in this case."

"Belladonna, Neville that's one of the most dangerous plants in this world." Cassandra shrieked.

Harry looked confused at her, not understanding.

"Belladonna or Deadly nightshade as it is called is one of the worst plants known, it's not only deadly, but also carries a curse which prevents you from dying. It always leads into an sudden disappearance for as your body stops breathing, the heart stops beating, you soul is trapped into the darkness itself and it will never be able to flee from it. It's much more worse then death."

"Then that is something Voldemort really deserves." Draco said.

"You know Draco, that day I'll face _HIM_, I'll make sure he'll even have it much more worse then that. Harry said smiling, but his smile was quickly wiped away from a look from Professor McGonagall.

"Neville, make sure that cat is revived, or else you'll never be allowed to go outside these grounds, and that includes all of you."

She left, followed by Filch. Mrs Norris still lay on the table, breathing harshly, chasing mice in her dreams. Draco looked at Harry.

"I do hope that Neville cures that cat, or else you'll hear from me."

The heirs left, Harry now knew, or at least hoped there would be no more.

**Wednesday**

It was a relief to have a later start on the day, thinking about the present events. The Heirs sat in silence, not speaking to each other, all drowned in their own thoughts. Draco thought of what methods he would use to make sure Harry would listen to his warnings, as he obviously hadn't bothered. He had sent the warning when he had sent it.

Ron was thinking about Quidditch, right after Halloween there would be a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He was silently planning the strategies for the match, not noticing Cassandra's arm sneaking under his.

Cassandra was worried. Neville ha mentioned Deadly Nightshade as one of the powerful ingredients in use for curing the tabby cat. She was not with his choice, she had no idea what uses that deadly plant would have. Mrs Norris had now been removed to the Hufflepuff Chamber, where Neville explained he had one sample growing, and also all the other plants he would need. He had also managed to borrow some of Professor Snape's Unicorn blood. Though, the professor didn't know he had borrowed it.

Neville sat taking notes, combining suitable ingredients in his head. All this work gave him headaches, but he didn't bother. He had important things to worry about. He wondered, would Unicorn blood be a good combination with Vomiting Vines... he then changed his mind... no he didn't want to make the cat receive great vomits every half hour. Surely the cat did deserve it.

Hermione was reading as usual, trying to find another cure, but Neville had borrowed Zlits over the night and he had told them, there would be no cure for that, unless his own ideas would work.

Harry wasn't eating, he felt worse then ever. The reason had arrived some minutes earlier.

_-Flashback-_

They were about to start eating when the owl post arrived, also including Hedwig. She seemed to be in a fool mood. Harry tried to stroke her, but she just dropped the letter on his lap after ripping his hand with her claws. Then she flew off, not looking back.

The others looked puzzled at him, he too was. He had been in the owlery just the previous afternoon, after needing someone to talk too, not being the heirs or the teachers. Or any student.

Harry took the letter and opened it. It was short, written from his aunt. He wondered what she had to say?

**"Dear Harry**" he read out loud.

**I am sorry to say that I am not feeling good. Dumbledore dumped that rat in my care, but truth to be told he makes me almost long back to our old home. He hasn't hurt me, but he throws up nasty comments and uses the tablecloth as a napkin. I'm usually alone, the rest of the Order is usually outside on their tasks. For me this is a task too over powerful. I can't stand him!**

**He eats with his bare hands, he never cleans himself. He is gross, never obeys my commands and has so far as I know even said anything nice. He even keeps pulling Hedwigs feather from her tail as I'm writing this. Please Harry, help me. Or else I have no more choice then to flee.**

**You dear aunt**

**Petunia**

**Who still loves you, as her own sister**

_-End Flashback-_

At least he had received the reason for Hedwig's weird attitude.

"What am I supposed to do, I can't handle that rat all by myself."

Hermione sneered, deeply disliking that rat she would more then ever wanted to throw him out into the lake with a huge stone magically enchanted to his feet. Instead she said.

"Talk some sense in him, if that's so. But if you ask me I should go and get rid of him before he would do something like that with us."

Harry got to his feet, knocking back his chair.

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Harry said drawing all gazes upon him.

"So you're finally getting rid of him" she said happily.

"What, no, I'm going to talk some sense to him, and I'll do it right after Divination."

Everyone shook their heads, well except for Neville and somehow Draco. The Slytherin hadn't been listening, he was instead thinking of how he would remake his chamber before he would leave. He thought, or rather say knew, after this year he wouldn't return for it again.

They only had two subjects for the whole day, Elemental Magic and in Harry, Ron, Neville and Cassandra's case, Divination. During Elemental magic class, they proceeded a great deal in their skills, and Neville, who had the magical earth under him, even managed to get a tree to grow right beneath them. From being able to make the small plants grow, he now could make trees burst from stone. Harry shook his head in disbelief. By all of them, he knew, he would never be as good in elemental skills. He could make winds carry him and hurricanes burst out from breezes, but after seeing Cassandra storming down trees with a swift hand move, he knew his place. Yet still, there was something he could beat her in, and that he would do tomorrow.

After a hard days work, the heirs retired to their chambers, like they usually did. Draco went to fix the last parts of his broken chamber, Hermione followed him down since she didn't have any chamber of her own. Neville went to take care off Mrs Norris, who was still very wiped out. Cassandra went to do some reading that Ravenclaw couldn't even rest without a book in her hand. Ron first went to his chamber, but then went out to do some flying. Harry went to the Gryffindor Fire to once and for all, talk some sense into Pettigrew.

Harry had borrowed some floo powder from Ron, who hadn't willingly given him it. Indeed Harry had to ask him about ten times before he had agreed. Harry's own powder had run out, so that was the reason for all the trouble. Now he hoped there wouldn't be any trouble...

"The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters" he said loudly while sticking his head into the green flames. He closed his eyes, feeling the ash whirl by his glasses. Then it all stopped and he opened his eyes to see a disaster.

He fully understood his aunt's words, looking at the mess. The table was unclean with large parts of sauce dripping from it. The floor was all muddy, and on all the dirt there had started to grow plants. Small weeds, even nettles. Harry wondered what was going on.

His answers came when a rat sneaked in, its tail knot over a teacup filled with flour. It sniffed the air then started running around, making a white line after it. Moments later Petunia entered, carrying a broomstick.

"Peter, please stop!" she said. Peter just stood there, not moving. Harry knew he was enjoying this, he read it in his mind

The rat continued his little game, Petunia screamed and tried to knock him out. That's when Harry made his entrance.

"Peter, put that damn cup away!" he called angrily. The rat stopped dead in its tracks, then became the usual little Pettigrew again.

"Harry?" he said stupidly, sitting on a pile of dung.

"Harry!" Petunia shrieked of relief. Harry nodded in the fire.

"Petunia, you didn't tell me things had gone this bad, maybe the headquarters wasn't a good thing for him after all." Harry said thinking.

Petunia didn't understand what he meant, but nodded. Harry never did anything against the things Professor Dumbledore had begged him.

"Well, just thought off removing him, to... maybe he would like it at Hogwarts, in the company of Mrs Norris or even Crookshanks would like to join in with the cat-mouse game?"

Peter shook his head, he hated that cat, both of them.

"Not, then we should dump him at Figg's with all her thirty cats he would love it."

Peter sweat dropped. He then started begging him not to throw him away.

"Well then, then I suppose you should stay as a good rat and **CLEAN UP THIS MESS AT ONCE**!!!"

Peter obeyed and ran off. He then returned with a wand, a very weak one, and magically cleaned everything spotless. While he was busy, Petunia kneed and thanked her nephew a hundred times. When the rat was finished petunia made him do some shores until both she and Harry was sure of that Peter would obey, only he had been given the real reasons for it.

Harry took out his head and sighed. At least one thing was now out of the way.

The heirs met outside Hagrid's cabin, to join him for a cup off tea. Even Draco had joined in, yet Hagrid was not fond of him.

**Thursday**

**(4:15 in the morning)**

They hadn't had much sleep, they were all deeply exhausted as usual in the morning. Still Harry thought this was a very interesting class he had showed a lot of skill on.

"_Animus Evolo_" Harry said performing the Soul Escape with perfection. The others clapped as Harry bowed, almost feeling exhausted.

"And that will end our long train on soul escape, very good Harry." Professor adamant said smiling.

"What are we going to do now, Mater Lucille?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Calm down dear, we will shortly begin on another curse called Death Experience." Mrs Adamant said. The woman took her wand and went over to a corner to collect a cage of rats.

"Now watch closely" she whispered making them move closer.

"_Experior Mortis_!" she roared as a silver beam shot from the tip of her wand. The cage glowed and when the bright light had died, the rats all had died.

"Are they... dead?" Hermione asked.

"No dear, they are not. Currently they aren't breathing and their hearts has stopped beating, but no... they are not dead. They will wake up in an hour, then you can check out by yourselves."

Cassandra poked one with her finger.

"They surely aren't alive now." She confirmed.

"Now, Death Experience, as you can hear from the name, is one ancient curse the Egyptians used to research about the so called Death. What they found out no one knows, for as you die your memories stored disappear, and when you then wake up you are reborn. These rats will maybe even forget being rats, maybe they'll think they are cats or something else. This curse is also legally used against animals since 1534, on any kind of animal. It won't work on Unicorns or dragons though, they are too much magical."

They all copied down her words. Ron made his feather make the words itself as he was busy to look at the rats. He then screamed out...

"_AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

"What is it Ronald?" Cassandra asked.

"There's a live spider in that cage!"

Everyone laughed, even Cassandra. "Ron, I thought you had gone rid of your fears by now." She said.

"It just surprised me" he said in defence. Yet no one believed him.

Next they had to start practising on their ancient spells, which was hard since no one could guide them through their work. Even the two Clever ones sighed rereading the pages for the tenth time. Hermione had been bitten by her curse as it had turned so swiftly it had it her right after performing it. Cassandra was for the sixteenth time performing a counter curse for her hair to turn back to normal. Ron was looking up a counter curse for his, as Draco accidentally had managed it to turn into bright red flames.

You could easily say the day had started as a catastrophe. And so it remained. At Advanced Herbology. This time Hermione was the one to twist her day, almost falling into the vines of the creepy Faybloods. Draco managed to get her before she fell, she was lucky to have taken the anti-blood potion he had made for them or else she would probably have been dead.

Yet after having been revived from the shock, minutes after the bell rang, they had to hurry for Advanced Duelling, where Harry made sure of to show off his skills. Being once the leader for the DA and having duelled Voldemort time after time he had no problems to make his friends surrender. He had been through too much for the others to get close to his experiences, and with that it means a lot.

Bruised, except for Harry, they went to the Great Hall for Lunch. They all shot jealous looks at Harry, yet Harry simply laughed and told them it all was about training and practising. In a very short tie he knew he was one of Europe's best duellers.

They all later went to Snake breeding, where Harry had to help Ron to get through their lesson in one piece. Draco assisted Hermione and even taught her a simple hiss to give her a head start compared to the others.

_-Is that really necessary?-_ Harry had asked him in Parseltongue.

_-Don't you bother, it's not any of your business.-_ Draco had snapped back.

Afterwards they headed for Weather Control, where they got soaked by a rampaging rain cloud. Then it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and all heirs, even Malfoy, had to admit he was really good. Cassandra looked cheerful when they said it, rather low. Telepathically she had informed the professor, who had been found blushing later in his office making the crazy professor Trelawney think he was in love, with someone.

Then came a lesson almost all of them feared, Swords. That little dwarf had made them doing all the most awful exercises to get them in shape. He had also brought a picture of a Muggle body-Builder telling them this was the size of their muscles he wanted them to have, not being skin and bone. Unfortunately Harry had commentated that was what he was, a little sack made of skin and bone. He had received some nasty hits for that.

Draco surely hated the two lessons of Swords, which he didn't see the point of. Cassandra longed for her bead and a good book. Hermione felt she could sleep on a pile of books if that was needed. Neville cursed his predictions, seeing more of this. Harry was duelling Ron, and had lost. The only thing that had been good with this lesson was when Ron and Cass finally had showed their feelings, none of them could think of something else.

Then, hours of exhausting moves later, they had Magical Control, which was rather relaxing as they were doing movements to get closer to your inner magic. It all was rubbish, the heirs had reached their magic as far as they could, they just need to control them. But today it was more welcoming as ever as they were too tired for anything else.

They would also only receive a few hours sleep, before it was time to get moving again, to head for Astrology. In Harry's dreams, images of a certain hurt cat haunted and a very murderous Caretaker.

**Friday**

_1:00am... 1:05am... 1:10am..._

The heirs were counting the time until they would be able to head of to get some sleep They were taking notes about the different houses, the Lion, the Scorpio, the Gemini... There were many of them, yet Harry understood very little of the lesson, it was completely complicated.

They had been taught some basics about making horoscopes, and would learn more in the next term. They knew how to make the chart, place your birth date and the positions of the planets.

_1:30am... 1:35am... 1:40am..._

Ron murmured something, sounding very much like "I need sleep". Harry stepped on his foot, telling him to stop it, they all were walking Zombies, they all needed it.

Harry sighed. It was the same every single Friday, and he dreaded to think of that this would be their timetable for the rest of the year. He heard Neville sigh too by his side. The Hufflepuff was copying down the planets positions for the last ten years, which was dull and boring.

_1:50am... 1:55am... 2am!_

A silent bell rang. The students collected their things and went back to their dorms. Harry and the others hurried to bed, too tired to do anything more.

* * *

**Z-Z-Z**

Someone was snoring peacefully into the late day. It was ten in the morning.

**Z-Z-Z**

"Wake up RONALD." A voice called. Very familiar.

**Z-Z-Z**

**Z-Z-Z**

**Z-Z-Z**-_huh?_

Standing over Ron was Cassandra, and she was in a rather foul mood seeing her boyfriend asleep like this. Both Harry and Neville had awoken, but not been able to awake Ron. So plan B had to be... Bring up Cassandra.

Ron rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. Cassandra shook her head as he ran off to the showers. He had no idea of how her girlfriend had managed to enter the common room without his knowledge.

Afterwards the Four of them went down to meet Hermione and Draco sitting in the Great hall. Draco was whispering something into Hermione's ear making the girl giggle awfully. When Cassandra noticed it she ran towards them and hid behind a suit of armour. 'Girls' Harry, Ron and Neville thought.

Afterwards they split like usual, heading towards different directions. By Lunch suddenly Harry heard a call in his head, coming from Neville.

'**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cassandra, Draco**!!! Come quick!!!'

They all hurried to the Hufflepuff chamber to see what had happened. To their surprise they met Neville unharmed outside, carrying something.

"Can someone tell filch I have something for him?" he asked making them all look clueless. He then showed them the thing he was carrying.

"It was Mrs Norris, she was as healthy as usual. They all sighed of relief, then cheered. For now it all seemed like to go back to normal.

**_To Reviewers: I'm exhausted, this took me ages to write. I will update once more, but have about four stories to update before that. Hope you all enjoyed though..._**

**_HPBeatles: usually more often then this, but my update plan has changed slightly so now even I don't know. As soon as I can is my new answer. Hope you liked this chapter, I've been working on it for a long time now._**

**_bballkid: Hey, slow down a moment, who's writing this fic', you or me. Well, I thought of your idea, but mostly their Animagi Forms in either moving through the grounds, escaping or some times defence. Yet they would have a major weakness since they wouldn't be able to use their wands in battle, and how easy wouldn't it be for the death eaters to capture them. Well, supposedly Harry would survive, being a phoenix, but I have other things planned for his shape. Anyway, hope I'm not sounding harsh, if so flame me next time. Thank you so much for reviewing._**

**_queenofthepotters13: I have much more in store for that prophecy, and I must congratulate you for being so clever, yet the text in the book was not the main part when I wrote it, you'll see what will happen. It's all magic._**

**_Ps: Voldemort found another copy, as the heirs will get the clues, so will Voldemort. I never wrote it, but hope that will answer your questions or else you are always welcome to mail me._**

**_dnd4ever: Wow, you have caught up and I'm happy you have. It was so long since I heard anything from moist of my old reviewers._**

**_End Notes: As the snow slowly is washed away, thanks to the rain. I'm off to continue writing on my other fic's before people leaves them. See you all, please review, give me love OC´s for Neville or anything you particularly would like to say. I have to go, see you!!!_**

**_Shitza_**


	24. Dark Streets

**_Shitza: I'm terrible sorry for taking such a long time writing this chapter, but because of that our modem crashed we had to switch into our old one, which means my brother and I nowadays share the computer. The trouble really is that we both are constant Internet madlimbs, so the time to sit here has been limited a great deal. I'll try to keep my old writing plan, but it will take some time before the new modem will arrive, and till then…_**

**_We've also had a lot of snow lately, so for winter in this fic I can say I can put in some slippery experiences. Well, that's how it is up here, and don't dare say we are lucky, I wouldn't say lucky with hard snow and five centimetres thick ice on the roads. The traffic was chaos, I was really lucky to get home after school. I am actually relieved it's melting as I'm typing, I have nothing against a thin layer of snow, but I have much against ice. It seems like every year we can't get used to this, because it's all the same._**

**_Yet the happy thing is that we're nearing Christmas. I do long for it, and for the holidays to start. Oh well, still some weeks left, and still many exams left before I'm finished._**

**_As for the story, finally we'll see whom Neville will fall in love with. Well, I didn't get that many OC's, but I had a really good suggestion, which I think was correct. Sorry for the delays on Neville's pairing. Danielle, your OC was great, but so sorry I couldn't use her, it would have been a good OC. Maybe I can come up with something else._**

**_Also, this chapter is very much based on some simple thing. A, How it goes Mrs Norris will revenge. B, Some conversations between animal and masters. C, and more…_**

**_Seeeza: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, nor Blaze or Jaqueline Renard._**

**_Shitza: Please review!!! I really appreciate if you review, it's because of so many reviews I've been so much encouraged to continue. I guess you all want a good end of this adventure, well, a review might help with it._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: so there will be no mistakes this chapter…_**

"…" people talking

'…' thinking

_-…-_ Parsel

_#…# _Cassandra and Eador talking bird language

**Chapter 23 Dark Streets**

Hermione yawned, the days surely had all been chaotic for the previous days of school. She was so happy it was Saturday, a day of no homework and no school. It felt unusual to think so, but it was true.

She went out of bed, it was rather early, half past eight in the morning, but she didn't feel sleepy at all. She wondered if someone was up, so she hurried down to find that most parts of the castle were still silent. Here and there you could see an early person, like she had guessed she saw Cassandra in the library. Yet Hermione just waved as she passed, she didn't feel like reading all day. She felt like something was up, something that the morning would bring. She walked up to the owlery, to send a letter to her parents, she passed Justin on the way, and one of the new Hufflepuff girls, Sabina Hope, a sixth year student from Salem. She was a Japanese girl with long silk black hair that reached her waist, yet mostly she kept it as a knot on the back of her head. Suddenly their gazes met.

Hermione didn't know that much about her, sometimes she found that girl rather strange. She knew Sabina came from a village near Mount Fuji, where the Muggles in her village had specialised in healing. On that way she reminded her about Neville. Healing, that was one thing that could be Neville. Healing was one of those things no one would beat that heir in, well except for Divination and Prophecies.

Hermione went to find Hedwig, she really hoped Harry wouldn't mind if she borrowed her, usually she asked him first, but from looking through the castle she suspected that neither he, Ron, Draco and Neville had awoken. She took a sealed letter from her pocket and tied it to Hedwig. She watched the owl fly away into the early morning sun. And then…

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Draco standing there. He looked tired, but still his eyes told her it was because he had overslept. He smiled at her, mischievously.

The continuing morning for her was to dodge a playful Draco in the corridors. This was watched by the later awoken trio containing Harry, Ron and Neville with curiosity and fun, for now Ron had something he could tease Malfoy about. Yet the day would for them be spent in laughter as the couples Ron and Cassandra, Hermione and Draco, Harry and Iris and with the new friendship that had been found during the morning between Neville and Sabina, they all went down to the lake, to get some peace and quiet for themselves, without the endless watch from the teachers.

Yet, this day would have its own special adventures. The reason would be a filthy little creature called cat. Indeed, ever since Mrs Norris had been cured her real thoughts had been revenge. Yet from her unusually small brain, and from her instincts of living with Filch for too long, she knew who to revenge. She had seen the joyful heirs walk outside, sitting on top of one of the armours heads. She followed, as she usually did when it was something she didn't trust. She saw the heirs at they seated down by the shore, most of the couples still holding hand. It was extraordinary, to see something like that. She had to think they were partners, but why did humans have to do these things. In a cat's opinions it was strange.

She sneaked closer. The red headed human lit fires in his hands, and placed them around. A brown haired, with a rather cushy fur on her head laughed and pecked her male. Mrs Norris meowed. The humans are indeed strange of themselves. A black haired male, with some kind of ugly scar on his head with round circles before his eyes suddenly looked at her way.

"Hey, isn't that Mrs Norris." He said. She hesitated, before trying to escape. She found that she was summoned back. She hissed angrily as another female, having dark hair and blue clear eyes picked her up and began to stroke her. It was nice, the female had a gentle touch and carefully put her fur back in place. She unknowingly started to purr.

"Hear" the female said astounded. Mrs Norris sighed, 'had humans never heard purrs before?'

_**(Shitza: Guess the cat's POV is starting to get a bit confusing, better switch back to the normal POV)**_

Cassandra looked down on the now contently purring cat. Hermione sat on her knees, trying to catch a glimph of the little creature, who didn't look as if it would be able to hurt a fly. Harry, Ron, Neville and Iris laughed. Sabina crawled over to Cassandra, also wanting to play with the cat. Draco was still a bit suspicious at the cat that so many times had sent him into detention, with Professor McGonagall, his least favourite Professor at Hogwarts. She had made him polish every single chair in her classroom, without magic, which felt for him then as the most slavering thing he had ever done. It was really embarrassing to return to the common room that night. He had that night headed straight to bed, and spent the night to make his hands heal to their usually graceful selves.

The cat the leaped out of Cassandra's lap and jumped away, to climb up to his shoulder. It dug its claws deep into his skin, which did hurt, but he kept a mask over the pain. Instead he helped the cat up to his shoulders. The cat meowed and he couldn't help smiling. It licked his ear, which was rather ticklish. He tried to hide the giggle coming from his lips, but it was like drinking while pretending not to.

The Mrs Norris jumped over to Ron's shoulder. There she licked his face and started to sound rather loud. It was clear she could see who the lion was. Cassandra once more stroked her before she went over to Neville.

The Hufflepuff heirs took her with steady arms, a slight change from the old frightened Neville. He scratched her ear and warmed her with his magic. She then looked as if she hugged him, it was the most unusual position for a cat they had ever seen. Yet once more she headed of, but this time for Harry. Harry picked her up, a bit unsure of how to hold her. Yet stroking the cat felt kind of relaxing. But then…

Out of nowhere it would seem, yet it still wasn't because Zlits had been hiding in his pocket for the day, yet from the scent of that cat he woke up and his green emerald coloured head pointed up from the pocket.

-_Zlits, get back-_ Harry hissed in Parsel. Yet the snake didn't go back, instead he crawled out and crawled away to the hissing and spitting cat.

Draco hesitated. He wondered if giving Harry that snake was from the beginning such a good idea from the beginning. Harry may be a Parselmouth like himself, but he wasn't sure if he knew how to exactly handle one.

Mrs Norris was about to jump to attack when sudden Zlits crawled back into the pocket and once more started to sleep. The cat stopped dead in her tracks, the yawned and ran over to sleep in Hermione's lap. Hermione giggled. The others shook their heads.

Meantime, in the castle, Filch was searching hysterically for his beloved cat. He ran out, to find it in the Mudblood's lap, looking dead. Now, Filch truly hated Mudbloods even more then he hated Purebloods. Mudbloods were in his opinions filthy little Muggles that had sneaked themselves into the magical world. He growled and hurried to find a real excuse to throw them all out, he soon knew how.

"My cat, you've murdered her, you've murdered her again!" he screamed through the whole castle. Every single student and teacher went to see what had happened, all curious of if that cat had been killed or not.

The heirs look really confused as everyone ran out to find the sleeping cat in Hermione's arms, who everyone guessed was dead seeing it so stiffly. Truth to be told, by her old age and her special job, a Mrs Norris sleeping was the same as the stiff cat with her legs in the air. She looked dead, but Hermione felt the heat and the heartbeats coming from her.

"What do you mean? She's not dead, she's just asleep." Hermione said stroking the cat's fur. The teachers and especially the students couldn't believe seeing someone except Filch stroking her. Few believed the her, but then…

"Meow?!" a little catlike voice said. Mrs Norris had awoken, and looked around. She jumped down to the ground and then walked back to Filch to stroke herself against his legs.

"Well, looks like we all must have mistaken ourselves, back to business everyone!" Professor McGonagall said. The students had no choice to walk back, yet Mrs Norris stayed, and so did the heirs, their girlfriends, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

"I say, you are really brave to stroke that cat!" Sprout said casting several unpleasant gazes at the cat.

Mrs Norris suddenly jumped up at the Professor's shoulder. Everyone stared at her, unable to understand a single thing.

Ron laughed. "And I thought lions were the king of cats, in this case I say it doesn't fit. It looks like you're a claw sharper Hermione."

Hermione smiled back. Draco kissed on her cheek.

"I suppose that's how you managed to charm me, wasn't it Hermione?"

Now everyone except the teachers laughed. The older ones couldn't understand a single thing, but they knew, this was just the beginning of the changes around. Surely the heirs had turned the castle upside down, because not even the headmaster himself knew these days where the rules lay.

**(The Headquarters)**

Petunia had had a pretty unusually calm morning. Ever since Harry had spoken to Peter, the man had turned out to be sort off nice. At least he helped her clean instead of befuddle, and he was really adorable playing around outside, chasing his tail. He also protected her, because still the house hadn't been that cleaned from dark creatures and petunia's unusual magic still was in a level off beginners. She couldn't control it, she rarely could call for it and when it came it was always when she was near the silver box she usually did keep with her. yet now, the box lay under her pillow upstairs.

Peter was cleaning the chimney in a very unusual way. The chimney had started to smoke in, and even with magic none of the members had been able to solve the problems, not even Moody who told everyone it would be a lot easier to just make a new. Yet now Pettigrew was crawling up there and he hadn't heard from himself from at least a quarter of an hour. Then, all of sudden.

A soot-black fur ball, miniature fur ball, fell down from the chimney. It landed on four small black paws. Since Petunia wasn't all alone today, Moody sat by the table drinking from his hipflask. He was off duty. And there was also Remus, who had nowhere to go since he was a wanted werewolf at the moment after a disaster from trying to get other werewolves to join force with them. It all had ended with a ruined building and several people having seen them doing magic.

Petunia ran over and let Pettigrew climb into a old filthy unused rag before taking him up to the bathroom. She felt the others gazes following her, ye as she guessed Peter had managed his task, hearing the whoosh from the open chimney, yet looking at his teeth he supposedly had gnawed his way through.

Lupin followed Petunia's steps, with his eyes, as she made her way up. Suddenly Moody hit him on the head with his hipflask. Lupin blinked stupidly, before turning to meet the ex-auror's eyes.

"What?" he asked still having an odd dreamy sort of gaze.

Moody then giggled.

"You like her, don't you?" he said.

"N-No" Lupin stuttered not exactly sure of his answer. Truth to be told over the summer he and Petunia had become good friends. Ever since she had joined them, from being the bad aunt to the nice sister of his best friend's wife.

From upstairs they heard a splash, with sounded as if Petunia just had thrown Peter into the bathtub. She then came back.

"He surely hates water, no wonder he always smells." She said. Remus nodded in reply, the dreamy gaze in his eyes hadn't left him.

"Anything wrong Remus?" she asked also noticing the weird look.

"Uhm, nothing" he said blushing. Petunia laughed and then left for some shopping. Remus followed her all the way until she left, he couldn't get his eyes from her.

From the Kitchen they could hear Moody's laughs, and then a thud as he fell to the floor, holding a hand over his stomach to prevent it from exploding of laughter.

**(London streets)**

Petunia walked through one shop to another, mostly she was looking for new kitchen accessories, since the Order had a strange habit of blowing up the old ones. It was a heavy load to carry, luckily she had borrowed Tonks backpack, which was charmed to take away all weight or else she would probably have collapsed under the weight.

She didn't see the strange figure lurking, spying on the Muggles. In fact she stood in a bookshop, searching for books on magic. Well, this may have sounded strange, but she was looking for the Muggle facts on them, something she did once or twice. She searched the small Fantasy section and History section. Yet she didn't find anything of use, fantasy most described the author's picture of a witch, which could be hilarious and the history section only had the elder facts, which she knew only was of Muggles like herself.

Outside a shadow grew, and the Muggles look around in fright. From the black clouds black thunderbolts erupted. The Muggles screamed and tried to run, but as they did the thunder neared. The bolts turned from black to green. And the few who were hit died instantly.

Petunia heard the screams and through the window she clearly could see the Death Eaters approaching. She panicked, she had no idea how she would be able to contact the Order and warn them. But then…

In one of the corners of the bookstore flames had erupted. Most Muggles fled out on the streets, but she saw the flames as the help she would need. In her pocket she had a matchbox containing Floo powder. She just hoped that Lupin and Moody where in the kitchen.

She threw the small contents into the flames, which turned bright green. It was hard not to fall into them, she just needed to contact them after all.

"The Order of Phoenix" she said clearly. She whirled around before finally reaching the Headquarters.

"Remus, Alastor!" she said making the two of them jump from their chairs. They hurried over to her.

"Remus, London is attacked by Voldemort. They have created some kind of dark weather and it keeps shooting Killing Curses at us. Please come here as soon as you can."

"But where exactly are you?" Remus asked.

"Does that matter, the whole London is attacked so please hurry!"

The connection was broken, the Floo had been used and she had to hurry outside to not get burned alive. She saw the Death Eaters attacking and smoke erupted from all corners in London. The mighty buildings were burning and Thames was now filled with some kind of green slimy thing with no name. It was a red day for the Muggles, and this time, for the first time since the medieval times Muggles started to gain knowledge of Magic once more. They knew this was something beyond their world.

And in all this Petunia ran, trying to see what she could be able to do. She didn't know much about her own magic and she wished she could have been able to contact Harry or any of the others, but she knew they were far away in safety. Just then she saw red sparks from a bunch of wizards. It was the Ministry's. They had seen this and known they had to do something. This didn't even come from Fudge's order, since that weird man had told them to do nothing, it came from their desire of their hearts. They didn't want to see London destroyed, no they wanted peace and they would fight to get it.

Petunia then spotted Tonks, Kingsley and Mr Weasley in the middle of all. The three order members had fought back with strength so strong, she hadn't believed it when she saw them. But it was the rage, that extra strength of power that allowed them to do it, but just for a short while.

Slightly afterwards the rest of the Order appeared, lead by Remus and Moody. Now petunia could breath again. There was still hope with the Order.

But her relief didn't last, for a moment afterwards she felt herself being levitated up and below her she saw a hooded man whirling his wand, still pointing it at her. She felt her anger rise, she didn't want to be more involved in this then being guardian of the box. She had already had enough of these so-called followers. Yet she didn't know, inside her, the little light of magic she still possessed, it awoke, and suddenly the Death eater was thrown back into a near brick wall, sending some bricks flying.

She was shocked, but the other members gave her the thumbs up. Everyone knew this happened when she was really angry, it had happened many of them. Moody at least twice, Tonks once, as she had also hit Mrs Black's portrait in the fall. Kingsley had to be thrown about four times, Mundungus Fletcher at least twenty times. Still Petunia was always equally shocked by it. If she just could learn to control it.

The battle slowly diminished, as the Death eaters Disapparated away. Yet the victory was nothing compared to their problems. For the news had spread all around the world, witches and wizards existed, it had been recorded with all TV stations through Britain and the news had been seen not only by UK, but also by the entire world.

**(Hogwarts, the shores of the Lake)**

Harry sat by the Lake, Zlits in his lap, purring softly.

-_What is happening around here-_ Harry said in Parsel. _–First we become heirs, then the prophecy, the dragon and all the adventures of the previous year. Now, it is the incidents through the world, the attacks all over, and the magical barricade breaking, the Muggles discovering more. And peoples and creatures all of sudden change in attitude.-_

He thought of Mrs Norris in Hermione's arms and Pettigrew returning. The cat hadn't even tried to scratch her. He had started to dislike much of all, but he wasn't sire anymore what tot think. Once things had been so easy, now they were so difficult

_-Young master, not to worry.-_ Zlits said.-_It's these things that need to happen.-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Me and my sister know a great deal about the six of you, and more then just you. Don't worry about the prophecy yet master, the time isn't here yet. It's still a long way to go before it will happen.-_

_-But how will we know when the time has come.-_

_-My advice master, would be to look once more in the diary in a full moon.-_

_-But…-_ Harry began, but Zlits had already turned back into sleep. Harry sighed, he didn't understand a single thing.

**(On another side of the shores)**

Cassandra watched Eador fly and dive, hunting for mice and lizards. It was relaxing to see him play around, because he rarely could stretch his wings in the owlery.

#Hey, where are you going?# she shrieked in the secret language together. It surely looked weird for a woman talking to a bird, but that was one of her secret abilities, having grown up with him as a secret protector.

Eador turned, meeting his eagle eyes she understood. _#There's something down there, master. I must know what it is.#_

She looked into the direction he was flying, but from there she already knew.

_#It's just the squid, he likes coming up sometimes.#_

Eador then returned and she held out her arm for him to land. He landed gently, not even scratching her, thinking of his sharp talons.

_#Shall we return?#_ he asked tilting his head in the direction towards the castle. Cassandra giggled knowing why, her eagle was very wise and also, who couldn't resist someone feeding him. In fact, Terry Boot, one of the Ravenclaws in her year had offered to take care of him, because he happened to be so fascinated of birds. Even if she spent most of her time with the other heirs, she had received some close friends in Ravenclaw too.

She walked back slowly, thinking of the year, her last year of school. When she reached the oak doors she met Terry, who happily took Eador and hurried to get the box of doves his uncle had sent him. She laughed, one thing Eador, a predator as he was loved, was to hunt from air.

From the Entrance also Harry returned, dripping wet since a nasty little thing, he hadn't managed to see what it had been, had thrown him into the Lake. He guessed it could have been peeves, but that poltergeist was still locked into that closed chamber. He had told only one person about this and that was the person who knew most of the dungeons, Draco. Draco had really liked the idea, yet he had promised to let him out, one day.

His theories were confirmed by a crackling laughter from above, and he guessed Malfoy must have let peeves out during sometimes in the morning. The pain was back again to haunt them, he wished Hermione would be able to teach him her special little charm she'd found in the library. It had managed to make Ron fall into the Lake once.

Just then a noisy alarm screeched through the whole castle. The students all hurried to the Great hall, where Professor McGonagall met them, with one of the order members beside.

"It's dreadful news." McGonagall said. Please Miss Jenkins, tell them what you told me and the staff.

Sarah Jenkins, one of the Twins from the Order stepped up into the spotlight off everyone's attention and began to tell them.

"Today, in London, the whole city was attacked by Death Eaters. Me and the Order went to fight them. Together with the help from some in the Ministry's, still not on out Minister's decision, won, but during todays fight our old identity has been discovered. Muggle knows about us, and we fear they are also planning to go against us."

The hall went dead quiet, only a cough could be heard coming from someone in the stands.

"So, they know?" Ron asked once again.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, they know. It is our believes they still don't know about Hogwarts nor any of the other magical areas, but we have to be prepared on everything. Everything is possible. The Muggle has many ways of receiving news, we can't control them any longer, they are controlling us."

"But, if they would discover us, then what would happen?" a young Hufflepuff girl asked.

"We don't know yet. The United Nations are discussing us at the moment."

"Professor, what do you mean?" A Ravenclaw pureblood asked.

"It means all Nations in some kind of reunited force for peace is discussing if we are a terror or if they can let us continue as we do. As for further notice, the old regulations are still up, with more. No magic for anyone in the Muggle areas, not even in you own homes. Not until we know more, the only time you will be allowed to do magic will be when you are within the magical world, or when you or others are in danger."

Everyone sighed. It was a good thing it was still school, but for the ones who was going home for Christmas it would be a nightmare, especially for the ones who were used of magic.

**(The Headquarters)**

Petunia sat by the fire, thinking of the strange day. The silver box lay in her lap, open. The five strange symbols lay in her hand, she had tried to discover their secret, but she still couldn't understand. At the moment they were pale, a moment before they had been shining bright. The light from them had changed very often for the last hours. She wondered why, she had no clue.

**(Hogwarts)**

It was tears that came, nothing else. Everyone was in tears, even Draco who never cried openly couldn't hide his. What purpose did they really have now, all was lost, or was it?

In the back of the chamber they sat, the door opened revealing a man who had looked for this special person in more then a year. He didn't know that she nowadays had a new boyfriend, not that she was an heir, or more correctly she was the inheritor of a dark witch powers.

Still, his name was _Viktor_, **Viktor Krum.**

**TBC**

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**midnight-fox-55: Welcome back! There will be a special chapter for that, they will maybe find out, you'll see. If you read Zlits lines you'll understand more, hopefully more than Harry. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**queenofhtepotters13: I'm not that sure if we are so lucky. Snow here means ice or slush. It's not nice, the winter's here are a bit of chaos every year. You know what, the main reason for people staying in Sweden is because we've lived most of our lives here, there's not much more. There are so few that likes winter, especially here by the coasts.**_

_**dnd4ever: Well, I hope you liked the little change of the cat. Yet I would feel like an animal hater if I did, so I had to save her, and that has also some parts for later in this story.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, wow. I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm gonna make one more before the other updates, but still, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Shitza**_


	25. Happy Halloween

_**Shitza: I am terrible sorry to announce my late update plan is thrashed. Updates will come, when I have time. The reason is because I was close back there to "fall to the bottom" "getting thrashed into the wall" I don't know the exact words in English but still I was close of being too overworked to continue and that's why I will until the Holidays, update when my time and strength allows, which is very rare at it seems.**_

_**Hmm, over to happier news…**_

_**(Looking at her storyboard.) Hmm, this will surely be an interesting chapter the since long awaited Halloween, which I promised would come soon. The continuing of last chapter's cliffhanger. Also I will this time show you what happened before the prologue of HotF. Before Rosengard was attacked. And not to forget some news from Ron's brothers, hmmm, this is much. But oh well, better get started then.**_

_**Tári: Seeeza, be a good cat and tell them the disclaimer.**_

_**Seeeza: Shitza don't own Harry Potter, Blaze nor much more. The only things she could really own in this stupid storyline of these fic's. The story itself, not any characters, places and etc.**_

_**Shitza: I didn't get everything of that, you are to complicated you stupid cat. (Ignores Seeeza's murderous looks) Anyway, next chapter after this will take a long time to fix, have to go through the other updates too you know, I'm writing on a pile of stories at the same time. Oh well, better go and update them later, now lets make sure you'll enjoy this too.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Warning: Some minor bad words in the letter from Percy and in the chamber of Slytherin. Well, guess that's all.**_

**Chapter 24 Happy Halloween**

It was a joyful day of. The heirs all had returned to their chambers for some time of their own, to do whatever they fancied. As for the two, who didn't have one of their own, they spent their day as they pleased. It was a bright Thursday with no problems in the outside world as it seemed, it was unusually quiet around. Yet in the castle…

Hermione paced her room, back and forwards. With Viktor entering her life again things had become unusually hard once more. She didn't know what to think. Yes, it was true she had really liked Viktor once, but now everything was so much different, and she had no idea how she would tell him that everything had changed. She had changed. She was a completely different person since they had last met.

_-Flashback-_

"Viktor" she said in disbelief. She had completely forgotten to write to him for the past year, ever since she had learnt about her powers. She knew that he was there to see her

"Hermione, finally!" he said walking over to her and giving her a hug. He didn't see the weird expressions coming from the other heirs. Cassandra, who only knew Krum from some Quidditch posters, from a final where Sweden had been completely demolished in the game, just turned and left, not even bothering saying hello. Ron shook his head and too turned. Neville sighed, murmuring something, which pretty much sounded like… "I knew this all along." Harry took Draco outside, afraid seeing the Slytherin's eye burn of jealousy. He didn't like other males hugging his girlfriend like that.

Hermione watched them all leave. Krum bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, but she no longer had feelings for him. She didn't respond on the kiss, she had no idea of why she even was in his arms.

_-End Flashback-_

Thanks to all this Draco hadn't talked to her for days, still thinking there was something between them. Hermione had tried, but to no use. The others too had seen this sudden change as Draco had started to glide away from them. Harry and the others had tried everything, but to no success. And with Krum around it only made things go worse.

Harry sat by an open window, sighing. He knew it couldn't be Krum's fault, but still he completely disliked the whole idea of the two of them being together. Hermione, he dared saying belonged, to Draco. Having seen the two of them together had made the whole castle seeing it. And from being one of the most popular persons around, Krum was suddenly hated. But he didn't seem to have to noticed.

He saw Krum sneak around searching for Hermione. The Bulgarian hadn't noticed the trio of Marauders that sneaked after him, having some of Fred and George's latest products. There was a crash as Krum nearly got smashed by one of the chandeliers. That guy was lucky, instead the chandelier had somehow managed to hit Colin's left foot. The boy screamed of ache, Harry fully understood him.

A moment later Hermione appeared, but when she saw Krum she used an invisibility charm and hid behind one of the suits of armour. Krum soon went up to him. 'Typical he thought. He wasn't all that fond of him, seeing Hermione's reactions.

"Have you seen Hermyone?" he asked.

"Sorry, haven't" Harry said and walked away. Krum sighed and went for the opposite direction. Harry stood by the window, pretending to look through, but actually he was listening for the man just to go. Hermione reappeared, looking relieved.

"Thanks Harry" she said.

"No problem!" he answered back. "Yet Hermione, why are you really trying to avoid him, just in our fourth year you were all defending him and so?"

She sighed. "I don't know him any longer. After I found out I was the inheritor of Morgan le Fay's powers everything changed so sudden, I just feel he don't know me, I don't know him. It feels weird just talking to him. Yet Draco… Draco…"

She cried out on his shoulder, it was hard to think it these days. She hated feeling so alone.

"Draco believes I still have my crush on Krum. It's just lies, I don't know who said it, but someone told him."

"Pansy probably. You know how she is."

Hermione sighed and shivered. She was happy that after all this she still had her friends, her real friends.

**(In the Ravenclaw chamber)**

Cassandra sat in a old armchair, made of leather. She had a thick book in her hand, but unusually for her she was incapable of reading. She hadn't given Rosengard a single thought for the last months, it was very unusual for her. Sometimes she wondered were she belonged.

She had so many memories from the old times, from the Ridgeback valley, from Rosengard. Yet the more she tried to hold them, the more they seemed to vanish from her memories. It sometimes felt like she had always stayed at Hogwarts.

She knew this didn't have anything to do with her heirship. Staying at one place in a period of time got you used to things. Yet she still wondered how things were back home.

_-Flashback-_

It was a cloudy day, the schooldays had just begun and every single young Scandinavian witch and wizard was assembled in the Dining Chamber for lunch. The days had begun a week ago, yet still the lessons hadn't got that serious. To Cassandra that was a pity. She wanted the real work to start.

The other girls in her house, the Roses sat chatting over the Magical Chat, the worst paper in the world. They had a picture of the world famous Harry Potter opened. They giggled and some of them even kissed the picture. Cassandra laughed inside, they looked really stupid, why didn't they just go to Hogwarts if they wanted to see him that badly. Poor guy would have a hell if they met him.

She sat reading the news as Eador appeared. He stopped here and there as people whistled after him, holding up dead rats and lizards. She wished people could stop doing that, her poor eagle would soon look like a stuffed balloon.

Kim, one of her best friends from another house, the Sunflowers, came over, carrying Eador. The girl had managed to lure him towards her, she knew Cassandra preferred to feed the eagle herself and she was always helpful to her friends.

Just then an alarm sounded through the whole building. Cassandra and her fellow housemates rose from their seats, ready to obey any commands that the teachers would give. Normally they just told them to stay, they had been pretty used by dragon attacks by now.

"Attention everyone" Their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is heading towards the school. No panic, go straight towards your dormitories and stay hidden. The teachers will lure him away.

Yet no matter what they did or tried they weren't able to defend themselves. Teacher after teacher fell, even all the school's magical traps hadn't worked. The students watched in horror as the dark powers neared. Soon the dark Lord had reached.

Cassandra ran down, having had enough. She knew she would single-handedly be able to defend them all.

And the rest you all know

_-End Flashback-_

Cassandra sighed. So that day had begun. Sometimes she wished it had never started, that everything just had been a dream. Learning that all her friends had died, was something she couldn't bear. But how should she have been able to defend them, she knew now there were forces, which she didn't possess the strength over. She sighed, closed the book in her lap and went out from the chamber, she needed some air, and mostly she needed to think.

**(In the Gryffindor Chamber**)

Ron was practising his sword abilities when all of sudden no few then three owls entered. All chambers had a connection for owls to attend, but he hadn't expected anything of this. The three owls landed neatly, all three carrying a letter that they allowed him to take. He recognised two of them, Hermes, Percy's owl and his own Pig. But the third was sort of a mystery, but it couldn't hurt. If it was a curse he could always let the everlasting flames in the centre crisp it.

With three new letters, all written in different handwritings, he seated down in an armchair made of everlasting fire. He opened them carefully, ready for any curse. Who knew what could happen, he hadn't expected anything at all.

Nothing happened, thankfully. He read the first letter, coming from his older brother Charlie. It said…

_Dear Ron, me dear brother_

_I hope that you are all right and that all this heir-things aren't going to your head. Actually I am still not used to the idea of us, "the poorest most disgusting Purebloods in the whole world" to being the blood of the noble famous Godric Gryffindor. Sorry for that line, I took it strait from the Malfoy's. Anyway little honourable brother, you better write home soon, mum got me to write this as a reminder, you haven't written to us since you started school. Is anything wrong? Are Ginny and you OK? Mum wants you to write or next time she threatens to send a howler._

_Charlie_

_Ps: Mum stood over me with her wand pointed at me while I wrote this. Sorry for sounding harsh. Can't be helped._

Ron sighed. He felt unusually guilty. He proceeded with the next letter, which had been delivered by Pig. He wondered who had managed to steal Pig from him.

**Hello little bro, how are things? You haven't said anything for ages, and mum is going frantic. She made Charlie write a letter to you, so we hope this reaches you first. He's home by the way, all the dragon reservations in the world nowadays lies in the hand of You-Know-Who. He had to come back, does things for the Order, like all of us.**

**Anyway, how are things around Hogwarts, not that we miss the place, well except for those lovely pranks we played on Filch. Anyway, we got to go, it's dinnertime.**

**Gred and Forge (Or Fred and George, mum made the same mistake with our names as always. She doesn't seem to be able to remember, and she's supposed to be our mother.)**

**Ps: What's happened to Ginny, she's been unusually quiet too. Tell her to write or mum will lock both of you in for Christmas.**

Ron sighed slightly amused. He wondered what Fred and George were up to themselves. So far Hogwarts was slightly calm, thinking of all things that had happened, but still, just around the corner new things could turn up, not to everyone's wish though.

Ron went for the last letter, yet he knew whom it was from. There was only one person who was allowed to even touch Hermes. And that was a third brother, whose letters said…

_Dear Ron. Hope this reaches you because recently there has been urgent news that has crossed my path. Here at the Ministry its all chaos and I'm starting to see what you, mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George saw ages ago. It all came as a shock to me, but I'm strongly trying not to reveal whom I really work for. V… You-Know-Who just yesterday came down to us, here at the Ministry's. Everyone held their breaths until he left, just some minutes ago. And do you know, what he said. I overheard the whole conversation. He was asking fudge to sack professor Dumbledore and throw you all out. Well, even Fudge can't do that, but you guys are in trouble. The current school governors are no fewer the majority of controlled workers. I must warn you before, who know what can happen. That freak, that bloody bastard. And I have been so proud of you ever since we got the news of your heirship. I can insure you I will be the first one to curse that bastard. Shit, you guys better come up with something, because I have no clue of what. Once again, good luck!_

_Percy_

Ron immediately took out three fresh parchments from his bag, and started to scribble down replies. Could a day get worse for him, he didn't know what awaited him.

**(In the Hufflepuff Chamber)**

Sabina was completely stunned. Neville had given her allowance to enter the Hufflepuff Chamber, yet she had never imagined something like this. She was her village's Healing expert, for the time she had lived in Japan that is, yet she had never imagined seeing all these plants. She wondered if Neville knew half of these plants properties. Even she didn't.

Neville went over to a corner where some dried plants hung. Only there she saw more strong healers then she had thought was possible for finding. She had of course heard of them all, but never in her life had she thought she would see the burning Ignis or any of the other ones.

Sitting in this garden of flowers brought back the memories of Salem. She missed Salem, things had been so good around, her friends, who almost everyone had died, the teachers and her secret crush on the Quidpot players.

_-Flashback-_

Sabina and her other friends sat in the huge magical garden of Salem. Salem's laid a bit outside the real city, but it was normal for them all to go to town, maybe found a cute Muggle to chat with. She, her friends Miriam, Josephine, Charlotte, Anna and of course, the girl following Blaze, had agreed to follow. Her girl friends because like her they loved shopping, and would likely trap an innocent Muggle for the cash. Blaze because he liked to hang after, maybe get some few moments to impress them with his sneaky abilities for silver. He had even managed to create a large banner for the school in solid silver that waved magically. Blaze was always the one to really show off.

They arrived at the beautiful, yet for now rather silent town. It was hard to believe this had been one of the most feared places on earth, yet here hundreds of women had met their deaths.

It was really early in the morning, yet still you saw the really early birds wander on the streets. It was still summer, yet school had started two days ago. Luckily for them they had the morning off.

They went to look through the windows of few opening shops there were. Blaze yawned, he was not an early morning person. It was pain for him getting up earlier then seven, and the time they had awakened him, by accidentally falling down the stairs almost waking the whole school. Blaze had gotten up and the agreed to follow, hoping on… maybe it shouldn't be mentioned here. That gambling mischievous little thing did all impossible things with people. For instance, he had managed to sneak sixteen Nifflers into the Headmistress Office and she was pretty sure he had a Devil's Snare in his garden. You never knew with him.

She saw Blaze hang some ice filled buckets over some half opened doors. That slimy thing had done it without magic, but still… He was so much of a child you had a hard time to keep him out of trouble.

Yet from what she knew, his whole family was dead proud of him, hard to see but still true.

About half past seven they went back to the School and it's white glorious building. Yet something was wrong, they all could feel it. Usually by this time the building was full of life, but it was dead quiet. It was still a beautiful morning, or so it seemed.

Six green spells was shot at them, two fortunately missed yet from knowing from where they came, both she and Blaze pretended to have been hit. They both heard laughter, cruel laughter coming from the mouths of the Death Eaters. The Death eaters passed them, stepping over their bodies. Sabina had to keep quiet, she didn't want to die. She turned her head slowly, only an inch to look Blaze in the eyes. The boy looked dead, but she saw his hand over his wand. She knew he wanted to help, but from everything they both knew they had been too late. Everyone was supposedly dead. They both would be lucky to be alive, and to tell others when that came.

_-End Flashback-_

Sabina whipped the tears with her hand. Neville looked at her sadly, and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. He searched her memory carefully, and knew whatever he had experienced, this was nothing he had ever seen. They lives could be similar, but still not the same. In silence they sat under the leaves of a gold leaved palm.

**(The Slytherin Chamber (_Shitza and then I'm finally finished with all these chamber flashes_)**

**Crash!**

**Bang!**

_"Shit!"_

It was destruction down in the cold chamber of the Slytherin's. Draco was still in stress and all he did was to destroy things, conjuring up something to destroy. Mostly pictures of a special VK.

_"Bastard, what does she see in you, really!?"_

**Slash!**

He ripped posters, he broke magazines and everything that could even connect things up with Krum. He couldn't believe he had admired him once. During that feast in his fourth year he had been the first one to try and catch his attention at the table. Now…

_"Why!!!???"_

He was loosing everything, his life, his pride and from all he was the one to suffer. That bloody bastard had ruined his life and now he was probably laughing at it. Draco wished that the rules didn't bind him to things called NOT GO KILLING THAT DEMON. He knew what the others would say, the only reason he didn't storm out of his chamber and kill Krum on the spot was because he wouldn't bear the mark they would give him and the imagined expression of Hermione.

Draco took some deep breaths and sat down on the floor. He sometimes felt like ending his life, but he knew even in death this would haunt him, and only in life he might be able to stop all this.

"Hermione, what did I do to deserve this. Only now I really can understand how much you really meant for me. Girl, you cursed beautiful girl… I still love you as madly as ever."

He cried, he felt naked in an endless darkness.

And darkness would come, very soon. It was darkness that made all this evil, just as it made the cool shadow in the blazing sun.

**(By the Great Oak)**

Blaze was bored. He hadn't had much to do lately, ever since the Prank war the Marauders had almost completely disappeared from peoples' memories. He took an acorn from the ground. He stared at it and slowly it changed into solid silver. He took a thin silver chain from his pocket. It looked like a very pretty necklace, that is, if he did find a girl for it.

He leant back towards the thick bark and closed his eyes. Mysteriously, or by something else, he thought he heard voices in the wind.

"So, are you finally ready to join us?" a cruel voice asked.

"Yes, I am. And I will."

Blaze blinked. He recognised that voice.

The young Marauder sneaked away towards the forest, where he thought the voices must come from. As it seemed, he was correct, both ways.

There where two men, one he recognised as Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian player for Quidditch. But the other man he didn't know and had never seen before. He was dressed in a black cloak, black leather boots and a mask.

'Krum?' he thought, why is he talking to a man like that in secret. And not just any man, a Death Eater.

"Take this" the Death eater instructed Krum and gave him an equally awful mask as his own. Krum took it with trembling hands and put it on his face.

Blaze didn't hesitate to run back. He had seen enough. He quickened his steps and ran back to the castle. He had to find Harry immediately.

**(Back at the Castle)**

"Harry! Harry! I have something you have to know!

* * *

**(Later at the Halloween Feast)**

Harry sat together with the heirs, in the usual silence that had erupted ever since Krum had arrived into the picture. He did notice, Hermione didn't sit with them as she usually did. Once Krum had tried to move to their table, but when they did everyone had moved down to the other tables and so now, Krum sat together with the teachers and he saw Hermione did the same. She didn't look comfortable though.

Over at the Gryffindor table Blaze was talking with the rest of the Marauders. It looked as if they were planning something. Blaze looked towards him and smiled.

Draco sighed at their own table. Cassandra lifted her head some inches questioning, but when she saw his expression she knew the answer and didn't bother to ask. Her hands shook of anger. How could a thing like that even…

Ron looked worried at his girlfriend and so did Neville. The atmosphere was extremely tense around and the feast was for once quiet.

Then…

**BOOM!** Followed by a **crash**!

The hall suddenly broke out in laughter, everyone turned to see Snape lying on the floor, wine on his best robe, his chair completely demolished.

Harry saw Hermione flee from the Hall. He saw Krum follow her. He nodded towards the other heirs who rose from their seats and followed him outside. Hesitating also blaze followed, but some metres away.

**(The Entrance Hall)**

Hermione hid tried to run upstairs, but Krum managed to catch her before.

"Hermyone, vat's the matter?"

Hermione tried to flee, but Krum was physically stronger. But then…

"I think you can answer to that!" Cassandra said from the bottom of the stairs, her voice sounding like Ice.

"Vat me?"

"We know everything now, and it's no use trying to put on explanations!" Ron said fire burning in his eyes.

"Vat do you meen?"

"Don't play stupid, or at least more stupid then you really are. Now give me back my girlfriend or I'll cut your throat even without magic." Draco said, with a tone which coldness can't be put in words. The heirs felt like wanting to step back, but didn't.

Then, Krum laughed.

"My, my, you really are even more stupid then I vas told." The heirs blinked, not understanding exactly. "I vas told you just would burn me alive or stab me vith Ice daggers. I vas never told you five could be so underestimated. You're not as poverful as the others have told me."

"You mean you went to the Dark side even before our anonymous spy saw you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you didn't think my Lord did recruit outside the grounds. No, I have always been one of his, even before I met you. You see, my family is one of his most loyal ones, and as soon as I heard he vas on the verge of returning I vent to his side. During the Trivizard cup I helped him."

"But, from what everyone here has told me, it was crouch who made you curse Cedric, or was it?" Neville asked.

"No, that vas something he made up to block my true identity. But nov as he is back and soon this mouldy building vill be his, you heirs vill be nothing. Believe me, I did that freely, on my master's order."

Anger rose within them as never before, and it was hard to stay calm. Ron and Neville had to restrain him from doing something stupid.

"We don't have more then his words on this, not much to prove!" Harry warned him. Krum smirked and dragged Hermione upstairs.

"As for me, I think the tvo of us deserves some rest. Come here my precious little broomstick. Lets go upstairs."

Just then, about a hundred million small silver stones rumbled down the stairs, making Krum fall down. Hermione fled into Draco's arms and hid her face, crying. Draco comforted her, the best he could, feeling terrible.

Harry looked up to see Blaze at the top of the stairs, two small silver stones falling from his palm.

"Thanks for the help!" he said to him.

And from that day things took another swift turn around Hogwarts, now making Blaze a kind of member of this weird unusual pack of friends. What will happen after all this, is yet clouded in mist.

**TBC**

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_midnight-fox-55: Like I said in the e-mail I sent, it takes a bit of imagination and good inspiration. Yet I'm sorry this update didn't come as soon as everyone hoped. Thanks for reviewing, somehow this review wasn't displayed on the reviewers page,, but it reached my mailbox._**

**_bballkid: About 30-40 centimetres. He's also really thin, only about an inch in diameter. Anyway, I also hope you liked this chapter, next time I'm thinking of putting more of Zlits actions._**

**_danielle: You're not terrible, I'm happy you're back. Also anyone would need a vacation anyway and Florida is beautiful. Been there once, seen parts of it. Anyway, to answer the questions… See next chapter, when it comes. But if you want something… hmm… The Muggle will get more and more suspicious, and the witches and wizards will have two fronts of war. Fearing magic the Muggles will try to destroy the Wizarding world, or the parts they know about them. The magical world will find out Muggles aren't as weak as they first thought._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Tári: Now you're finished, you should stay away from this box for at least two weeks young lady!_**

**_Shitza: (murmuring) How will I survive that, guess I have to lock those two in, or else I won't even have time for homework here._**

**_Shitza's teachers: (stacking up a pile of books that needs to be done, on the computer._**

**_Shitza: Now… what will I do?!!_**


	26. The Quidditch Match

_**Shitza: Hi again, here I am again. It's nearing Christmas and I feel all joyful. Well, the 13th is a special day, it's Lucia. And I can't wait until Remember what I wrote in HotF. Lucia is one really celebrated day around, especially for all of us as we have celebrated it since we went to playschool. Not only counting me then, also my friends. And I'm really happy!**_

_**Seeeza: (holds hands over her ears) Lucia, Lucia, she's gone mad. I really hope she did something out from this chapter.**_

_**Tári: Not to worry, she did. She's just like this year out, year in as Christmas slowly arrives. Lucky her Christmas is celebrated the 24th here. I wouldn't stand if she went all this for a day longer.**_

_**Shitza: Also, thank you all readers and reviewers! No, I haven't fully recovered from the stress, I'm still keeping a low profile in writing, but I hope you will like this chapter. I also want to thank blaze potter for wonderful ideas which made this chapter much longer then it would have been, and hopefully even better.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: No, I don't really have anything against Krum in the books. I don't know what flew into me when I made him into an evil character, guess it's too late to change things back. Well, we'll see what happens with everything around.**_

_**Pps: Have I so far mentioned this fic' is more violent then the first. Please tell me if I make too much of it so I can erase those details. I don't want to leave my younger readers in nightmares.**_

**Chapter 25 The Quidditch Match**

The sun rose slowly, even in bed Harry could imagine the wild crowd that would within hours walk up to the Quidditch pitch, waiting in anticipation for the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Everyone ion the Gryffindor common room longed for the match, and every seventh year Gryffindor, who had met Cassandra various times wanted to know how the match would end. No one thought Cassandra as a traitor anymore, but the most of them wanted to see Ravenclaw beaten anyway. This years Quidditch competition would surely be very interesting.

Harry got up and got dressed. He saw Ron was already down, probably eating breakfast. As Harry hurried down himself he met one of the new Chasers, Jaqueline on the way. the French girl told him various things she had in mind, one of them clearly sounding like being a huge fan of him. He nodded, but didn't know exactly what to reply. He was though thankful she didn't seem like one of the girls screaming over him, trying to get a hair from his head, to treat like some kind of relic.

The two of them arrived ten minutes later in the crowded Great Hall. Jaqueline went to join her friends and Harry hurried over to the Heirs Table, which lay in an unusual silence. Maybe because two captains were having a staring contest, which ended with a draw. The two of them turned, blushing like two tomatoes. Everything also was seen by a particular cheerful Blaze, who couldn't help telling the other Gryffindors, and some pass by Ravenclaws. The first episode of the day became a joke as the Ravenclaws invented a special joke, which said… "Let us score and then play out with Cassandra". The whole school knew already about this relationship, which wasn't good because many Gryffindors threatened Ron of locking him out from the Gryffindor Common Room if he let Cassandra score the goals.

Harry shook his head. He knew that the Gryffindors wouldn't be able to lock either Ron or him out, they would be able to blast themselves through the portrait if so, but he wondered how Ron's popularity would sink if Cassandra did all the scores.

Just then Dumbledore rose from his seat, telling everyone to go down to the pitch in order to watch the first game of the season. As the Gryffindor Quidditch team rose from their seats, every single Gryffindor wished them luck, even so Ron and Harry received a Good luck from Draco, which surprised about everyone. Ron smiled and Harry laughed. This truly was life!

Yet as the teams went to get changed for the match, two figures moved away towards a little corner of the stand, drooling over a box of Wizarding fireworks they had got their hands on. Surely they wanted to see Gryffindor win, but after spying at Ravenclaw they thought… why don't we sabotage for those eagles and let the others have a chance on scoring.

All of this of course was discovered by a rather angry Hermione, who had seen the two Creevey brothers sneak away for some mischief. So they didn't get to blow of the Ravenclaw seeker from his broom as they had planned, which was both a good and a bad thing. The good thing was, the team wouldn't be accused on cheating. The bad thing was that now Blaze would have to know, and meeting Blaze when he wasn't satisfied, they would rather take three detentions with Filch.

Above the game had started, and it was a wild game with no sign of friendship. The Ravenclaws had so far scored five times, earning them fifty points. Four of these scores had also been scored by Cassandra, which made everything a bit irritating. Yet the Gryffindors had managed fully nine scores in all. Ginny, Daniel and Jaqueline flew like bullets, making it almost impossible for the Ravenclaw Keeper to keep up the pace. The crowd cheered on as Daniel threw the Quaffle to Jaqueline, who scored the tenth goal in all. The Ravenclaws started to get really irritated. And it didn't go any better, as Harry spotted the Snitch and grabbed it right before the new Ravenclaw Seekers nose.

It was a mass outbreak of joy later in the common room as everyone cheered and laughed. Yet still some persons were still missing. Ron had gone of to talk to Cassandra, who had disappeared from the pitch, crying. Also neither Blaze nor the Creevey brothers had been spotted, but one third year said she had seen Blaze down in the Second floor corridor, shouting at the two brothers about something. Harry shook his head, he had heard the story from Hermione. That those two never learnt their lesson!

Just then, moments later someone unexpected turned up, and no one knew how he had been able to enter, so every single Gryffindor backed. It was Draco, and understandable no one really trusted him. He was dressed in a black robe with an emerald green cloak hanging on his shoulders.

Harry, Neville and especially Hermione went to welcome him. Harry was happy to see him, even though he wasn't so sure about how he had managed to come through the portrait hole. Hermione was as happy as ever to see her boyfriend, who had after that Krum incident completely forgiven him. Neville smiled, knowing who had let him in. Indeed a minute after Blaze returned, dragging the Creevey brothers after him.

"Blaze, how could you?!" The Gryffindors all asked, finally understanding what had happened.

"Why should we block him out, Draco's a nice goy and besides, I'm kind of tired of this crack between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry nodded. Not all Slytherins were bad, so far all the heirs knew. And ever since Blaze had helped out he had showed them being not only smart, but also useful in many meanings. One thing was that he had started to join in some of their own lessons, like archery and Swords. He did practise with them, but also he had a great knowledge in metal, and had promised to make special weapons for their uses. Harry thought of the sword he had received and Cassandra, for example, had received a longbow in pure silver, which had a fantastic ability.

Yet another reason for joining in was that Blaze's potion lessons stood in the same hour, and after Halloween Snape would very likely have cracked his head off. Blaze knew when he was in trouble, and being with the heirs were far more interesting then making potions.

The rest of the day could only be classified as strange, especially for all the Gryffindors. After Draco's entrance he joined in on several conversations and for many seeing the heir of Slytherin laugh was a shock indeed.

**(By the Oak)**

Cassandra sat by the great trunk, trying to calm down. But inside she felt unusually empty. She usually didn't believe in rumours, but this time, everything was different. Yes, she had lost the game, but that was just a minor problem. The real problem was Ron, and the things she had seen.

_(Flashback)_

It was a really gloomy looking team that walked back to the changing rooms. Cassandra tried to keep up a rather cheery mood, admiring the others. But just as she passed one particularly beautiful girl she saw Ron wink back, looking brighter then ever. She couldn't believe her eyes as the girl hurried over to him. They seemed to have a rather happy conversation, and then she saw it. They kissed, four time s and all.

She felt the threads of jealousy burn in her. he rarely got jealous, but this time. Someone was trying to steal him away from her. She wouldn't allow that, but revenge… how should she be able to revenge her without Ron hating her.

Suddenly she heard someone approach and she turned to see Krum standing smiling at her. She wondered what in hell that thing was doing here? Last time she had seen him was when he had tried to steal Hermione away from them. She wondered what he was doing back again?

"Hello Ravenclaw, why are you here, so alone and cold? Where's your warm blaze Gryffindor? I have a feeling something has occurred which hurt you deeply."

Cassandra inhaled slowly as Krum walked closer. He soon stood only three feet away from her, and still she hadn't gone for her wand. She knew he was working for Voldemort, but somehow she felt as if understood her, in a way no on else did. Tears once more started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh, someone has stolen him from me. Well, let me guess, you saw this really beautiful woman approach him, kissing him four times. I know who she is, and I know how you can revenge him."

"You do?" she said stunned. She had only managed to catch his words because he spoke about her problems in a way that fascinated her. She dared take one step closer.

"That freak is a Veela, and it is in her nature to enchant men on following her around. If I were you I would kill her before she does something more."

Cassandra felt her heart stop beating. Kill her, no way… she had never killed anything before, not even a mouse… NO!!!

"Then you will loose him forever!" Krum said. Cassandra fell to her knees. Krum dropped a dagger in her hand. It was made of some black stone and she could feel the darkness in it. It burnt in her hand.

"Do it!" he said before disappearing. As he disappeared Cassandra didn't see the smile on his face as he thought of the things that would now happen, once he would get back to his master.

_

* * *

_

In the Gryffindor common room things started to calm down and more and more retired to their dorms. Almost everyone, except for the Heirs, Blaze, Iris and a cloaked person who had been standing in the corner of the room ever since the feast had started.

"Finally!" Hermione said sitting down in Draco's lap. Iris did about the same in Harry's before there was a loud giggle as Harry playfully tickled her.

Neville shucked. He sure wished Sabina was with him, but he knew he would see her in the morning. In an armchair Ron sat, feeling really alone. He had searched the whole castle without finding his girlfriend anywhere. It was as if she had disappeared into the open air.

Blaze yawned, standing by the mantelpiece. Just then the cloaked person moved from the spot she had been standing. She took away the cloak to reveal herself. Blaze had a hard time to stop staring. He had to think there is another girl for me.

It was always the same for her, men staring at her, a few drooling. She was tired of it, but it was not that she came to talk about.

"Hello Fleur!" Harry greeted as she came over and answered back in the French way she had learnt. Kissing him on the cheek. She did the same with everyone, even Blaze who had a hard time fighting his blush.

"What made you return?" Draco asked a bit surprised by seeing her there. He knew she nowadays worked together with Ron's oldest brother Bill, but he hadn't expected to see her at Hogwarts once more. Last time she had sounded as if she hated the place.

"I was on my way up north and I decided to stop by ere. You see, I met Tonks some days ago and she wanted you too see this."

She held out a Muggle Newspaper, were the headline was **"They aren't Trustable"** They all sighed as they saw the picture. It was a picture of Cornelius Fudge fighting with some Muggle journalists even blasting one of the cameras.

"Someone would need to blast him away!" Iris said. Everyone agreed on this. That so-called political fool had done enough.

"There was also more, but I have already told Ron" she said blushing.

"Told him what?" Hermione asked.

"That I and Bill are getting married" she said. She held out her hand and showed them a beautiful silver ring, shaped like two crossed leaves with a diamond in the centre.

"Congratulation!" Harry said sounding slightly shocked. The others too came to congratulate, all of them lost for words.

'I wish Cassandra was here to hear this. I wonder how in the world I would be able to tell her, it took me long enough to say that I loved her Ron thought.

* * *

In another part of the castle, in the Ravenclaw Chamber, Cassandra sat holding the dagger with two hands. Her hands shook. Should she or should she not?

**(Monday, the 4 November)**

Harry yawned as he put another arrow on the string. It was five minutes until after their archery class had begun and h felt very drowsy. Yet he tried to at least look cheerful.

The six teens stood in a line, aiming at a various supply of things like enchanted apples, which kept moving when you didn't wish to or jumping quills. He aimed and hoped he wouldn't miss. He did miss…

In a corner blaze sat having a conversation with their Archery master. He was currently working on the bow for Draco, which was designed as a snake, which looked very brilliant indeed. He was also their arrow maker, since many times arrows did snap into pieces.

"You're getting better Harry!" he said. "That's just three misses out of five so far."

Harry smiled. Archery wasn't his best class, it required more timing and better aim. He knew Hermione and Cassandra were really good. Even Neville had mastered it and usually only missed one time of ten.

Minutes later the bell rang and they had to hurry to get to the next class. Next it was logic, and they said goodbye to blaze as he had to hurry off to Transfiguration. But right outside the Logic classroom they met fleur, who was on her way off. Her stay at Hogwarts was over. Just as she said goodbye to Ron Cassandra passed by and once more the scenery at the Quidditch pitch was repeated.

She didn't know what to do. Her life was split. She had the dagger in her pocket and the desire of throwing it burned in her.

She went to find it, but then…

No, she wasn't a murderer. If Ron decided to dump her it was fine with her. She turned and left.

* * *

"_Blaze!_ **Out!"**

Blaze sighed as Minerva McGonagall showed him out from the classroom. He hadn't been able to predict that right now Ista had to wake up. Ista was Draco's Emerald Cobra, which he had borrowed for some experiments later. Yet he hadn't known about the professor's great dislike for snakes.

He walked up towards the corridors, wondering if he might be able to slip into the Heirs logic class. But when he came to the third corridor he saw Cassandra run away. In her hand he saw something that suspiciously looked like a dagger. Panicking he ran to find the others before something bad would happen.

**(The Logic Classroom)**

They all sat heads down in papers trying to find the right answers for questions. Some answers turned out to be really easy, but still many of them where more difficult then anything they had seen. All though Hermione didn't seem to have any problems as she already had reached question 406b, while the others currently were on 87d.

Just then the doors opened and blaze ran in. The poor Marauder looked dead as he fell to the floor having been running like the wind.

"Cassandra… **dagger**… I saw her on the third floor…"

The heirs shot one glance at each other before running down. Their Logic master yelled after them that the lesson hadn't ended yet, but at the words dagger and Cassandra they feared the worse.

They reached the floor, Blaze by their heals. Suddenly Hermione pointed at the floor. It was blood.

"_No_" Ron said running away following the traces. The others followed as quickly as they could. Moments later they saw something. Cassandra lay on the floor, ghostly pale. Someone was bent over her, holding a dark blood stained dagger. They didn't see any damage upon her except for a gash on her right hand.

Fire shot from the palm of Ron's hand. The fire roared, sounding very much like a lion in attack. The figure, whoever he was, fled. Ron bent down by Cassandra, thinking the worst.

"Don't move her!" Neville warned as he finally caught up with them. Neville conjured a stretcher and magically put her on. He took her straight to the Hospital Wing for a closer look. Her stretcher passed Blaze, who looked deeply worried. He had never in his life seen a person being so bloodstained as she had become. It was a miracle she was still alive.

There lied an unusual silence over them as they all went to the Room of Requirement, the only place they were allowed to be alone. Neville wasn't there, he had gone to the Wing to find Madam, Pomfrey and to get her to help him. Cassandra's wounds were more then just wounds, so far he could tell.

Ron sat down in an armchair, feeling heartbroken. Harry and Hermione tried their best to cheer him up yet any word they used didn't help them, instead he felt more depressed. But then…

"Snap out of it Gryffindor, whatever happened to Cassandra it wasn't your fault."

Everyone in the room turned from Ron to Draco.

"She has been manipulated once you know. I wouldn't be surprised this isn't the last time she will be. Remember once she breaks down Voldemort takes her. You all remember what happened last time, especially you would Harry, and you turned her back to us."

Harry nodded. He knew Voldemort mastered Leglimens, the ability to read brains. He wouldn't be surprised if he also could manipulate them, once a shock came. If you suffered in a really deep shock you could do anything stupid.

Hermione trembled. She too remembered that incident. That time she had been one of the victims having been attacked by her.

Ron looked down on his knees. He hoped with everything in his heart that was left that Cassandra would be able to revive from the wounds. They had no idea how long this could have taken, but it had to be since their lesson had started. But what could have caused it?

Blaze had left, he had returned to the common room. Even if he was a good friend they still wanted to discuss this for themselves. Just then the door opened and Neville came back, his expression telling them bad news.

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

"She's been sent to St Mungus. There were wounds from some kind of Dark dagger, which sent some kind of evil force into her heart. Now that dagger probably wasn't designed for her, I suspect for a more magical creature."

"You don't mean it would have gone killing fleur. She's part veela you know!" Hermione said.

"It could be and still could be not. I don't know, I have never dealt with things like that."

"At least you tried your best. I hope Dumbledore wouldn't mind if we all took a trip to St Mungus, would he?" Harry asked.

**(Dumbledore's Office)**

"It's terrible yes, and you don't know who did it?"

"We have our suspicions, but without proofs we can't prove it's him. All though Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker has turned up here and behaved very strangely. One thing is that he claims on being one of Voldemort's workers, but I haven't seen any dark mark on him, nor anything to prove it. He tried to claim Hermione as his, which thankfully was stopped by Blaze. I haven't seen Krum since that, he has been keeping a low profile. Yet I believe he could have been the one to stab Cassandra."

Dumbledore looked worried as he rose from his seat and said.

"Further lessons for you today will be cancelled. And so it may be until you can solve this problem. For the safety of the Hogwarts students I once more have to get you to help me."

"Don't worry Professor Dumbledore, we will. No way w will let that culprit slip away from this. I will personally let him pay for hurting my Cassandra."

Behind him the others sighed. Ron was brave, but right now he just sounded like someone who just wanted the spotlight. Draco wondered how much brain Ron really had. Sometimes that man behaved on instincts rather then thoughts. Hermione wondered what in the hell had gotten into him. Harry wondered how on earth they would be able to take him down from his current position in the clouds.

Just then the door opened and Blaze entered. He had been listening on the conversations.

"I didn't mean to disturb, but I have an idea. I think I know how we can catch him." He said. "I think I have an idea, but I also will need your help. Once Cassandra comes back, do you think we could…"

He lowered his voice. They all bent closer to listen and minutes later they all smiled.

"That's brilliant, I can't believe I didn't come with that first," Ron said while the others sighed.

"How come you didn't land up in Ravenclaw Blaze, I mean that's far better then my idea?" Hermione asked.

Blaze smiled, knowing why. He didn't detest Ravenclaw, but being with the clever ones around would mean he wouldn't be able to plan all those jokes he had in mind. Because half of his pare time he spent thinking up new pranks and stuff like that. So once in a while it was quite useful to use his brain in different situations. He always had ideas that involved pain, pranks and laughter for the makers. Yet this time it would be more important then usual.

**(St Mungus, about an hour later)**

Cassandra lay on one of the hospital beds. She was still very pale, but the doctors had told them she was slowly recovering. The stab she had received hadn't been devastating, but still dangerous and it had required a lot of rare potions to get her healed, potions in which would have taken months for Neville to make. The Hufflepuff promised himself that once he got back, he would make one bottle in every single potion recipe that would be needed. Because now not only the Wizarding world was in danger, so was also every single soul living. And he knew he would need this, because of his healing abilities he knew people would turn to him, sooner or later.

The heirs and Blaze, who had volunteered to follow, rounded up around her bed. There were many healers around, all wearing green robes, hurrying from warden to warden. Harry felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to trickle down. Beside him he knew Hermione was wiping away hers with the hem of her sleeve. Draco stood beside her, arm around her shoulder. Ron sat on a chair by her bed, holding her cold right hand. It was a good thing blaze had gone to warn them, or else they might have been to late.

Blaze stood by the end of the bed, looking down at Cassandra. Suddenly he saw something, which made him curious. A piece of paper in her left hand. He tried to point this out to all the others, who didn't notice him. So he bent forward to pick it up. They all wondered what he was doing. He took the crumbled paper and opened it. It was a will, her testament. He read it out loud for the others to hear.

_**I, Cassandra Esmeralda Ridgeback, Daughter of Edward Daniel Ridgeback and rightful heir of Ravenclaw hereby say my own words. In this case of my early death I will leave all my belongings to Mr Viktor Fredrik Krum. Also my estate and the key to the valley will be left in his care.**_

_**As for the secret drown of Ravenclaw, our ultimate knowledge will be handed to the Master of Viktor. He alone will have all the detailed analyses from the beginning of the first millennium until now. Everything we Ravenclaws have researched and found will be left to him to hold. I will also leave the Blue Aura to protect him. My last words will be, win this oh Dark Lord, my master and lord.**_

_**Signed: Cassandra Esmeralda Ridgeback**_

The air seemed to have disappeared from their lungs. Now everyone wondered what truly could have happened. Why on earth would Cassandra sign a will in the favour of Krum, a guy she barely knew and most of all despised?

Just then the healers showed them out. It was time for Cassandra's potions. In order to restore all the lost blood she had received. Yet on the way out, everyone looked at each other. Yet they all really knew the answer, deep, deep inside. It was him, it was always him. It was always Voldemort.

**(Rosengard)**

Viktor stood in one of the most coldest, gloomiest corridors he had ever seen. Here he knew he would meet his master, he had called for him. He walked down the corridor, to what looked like a medieval council. Only that the room was completely empty, except for…

"So finally you are here. What news do you bring this time, Viktor?"

Krum fell to his knees in a deep bow. "My Lord" he said. "I have done what you asked of me. Please return this favour of mine."

"_Favour_? I didn't ask this of you as a favour. _Crucio_!"

The screams could possible be heard as far down as Oslo, the Norwegian capital. It was pain, searing pain.

"Go, and do something of higher value. Or else you can think that those you love will be gone forever."

In a far away corner Krum saw something, which had haunted him for years. It was his sister, Samantha. She was tied by the neck with a large chain and she was crying. The image disappeared and Krum woke up, sweating. It was all a dream, or was it. Samantha was gone, and if she was dead or not he couldn't tell. These dreams had kept on haunting him for the past years. And it grew worse as his life was shattered before his eyes. The woman he had loved had carried on. His sister was gone, maybe forever. He sighed and went of to do, who knows what… His tasks ahead weren't yet completed after all.

**(Hogwarts)**

After having returned through the Floo Network Harry and the others decided to get to bed. Blaze would have a hell of morning as he wasn't excused for being out of class. But he would rather take ten detentions with Filch then letting an opportunity to prove himself slip. His plan was brilliant and tomorrow it would take action. Tomorrow they knew Cassandra would return being fully recovered.

Harry got into bed, and drifted into sleep. He was exhausted. Almost every day he had been exhausted once he got to bed. He wondered when in the world he would be able to take a day off.

Some metres away Ron slept, snoring loudly. Neville sat on his, still fully dressed. It looked as if he was looking in some photo album of his parents. Harry knew he missed his parents, he had never just like him, got the opportunity to know them. But Harry knew he would get that opportunity, because he was sure Neville would be able to find the cure for it all.

Silently the Great Castle fell asleep and the day's events became yesterday. Tomorrow would be a new day and then… they would have to see what would happen. For now… it was dreams that awaited them.

**_To Reviewers: I think I wrote this chapter in record time. Took me two days in total. I know it has taken me time to post, but that's because it took me a major time to write the other chapters for the other stories. Oh well, here are my responses for you._**

**_blaze potter: Well, glad I could help, and thanks for the invitation. All though it came as a bit of a shock, but hey. I'm still young and especially when you receive a mail saying now everyone in the whole world will be able to contact you, you surely hope your parents don't watch. (looks around making sure no one is reading over her shoulder) Anyway, well be seeing more of Blaze next chapter, I can say I really enjoyed writing this._**

**_Dannen: Thanks, I am sure that the real Blaze also appreciated my actions. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it._**

**_dnd4ever: No, Hermione has never been possessed, but she didn't know exactly what to say when Krum dragged her around everywhere. And as you saw here, he had his reasons._**

**_danielle: Well, I am always open for questions. And feel free to ask anything, I don't want my readers to go murmuring over a thing they read for weeks. Of course I can't give you all details, but I try the best I can. Also, I'm happy you liked last chapter. Also I know I didn't post many Muggle related events, I just felt like I can't have too much out or things will be too hard to understand. Thanks for reviewing, and there will be more Muggle things up. The war has just started you know._**

**_End Notes: Woohoo, on to the next chapter. I really long to get Cassandra back and then we'll see what I'll make of... uhm… Blaze's plan. Thinking of it, what was the plan again?_**

**_Tári and Seeeza: (Drops dead on the floor.)_**

**_Shitza: To be honest, have to think about that. Okay, all authors makes mistakes. Well, ideas are welcome, but I'll think of something. I do have plans for this more then just tossing a net over the victim._**

**_Shitza_**


	27. A Plan takes Action

_**Shitza: Hello again, this will probably be the last chapter before Christmas, as I am drowning in all preparations and during the Christmas days I'm thinking of taking a break. Not quit, but I won't write anything on Christmas and as planned maybe nothing at all until New Year. I don't know. I am sorry this came late, as it was meant to be written directly. But getting Blaze's clever idea proved harder then I first thought. Yet here it is, I really hope you'll enjoy. This will be one of the best, hilarious plans I'll let him have. I hope this story isn't too much OC, yet…**_

_**Also, I'm thinking once this story is finished, after the Epilogue to make an Encyclopaedia of all Charms and curses I've been creating. There are so many I have lost count on them, just as an reminder. Review and tell me what you think of it.**_

_**I won't hold you too much more now, on to the story and enjoy.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 26 A Plan takes Action**

They were sour, tired and in a rather foul mood. Well, not all of them, but it was still enough for people to walk from their way and leave them to be. No one really knew what had happened. Blaze walked some metres away, drenched in what looked like wine and cherry marmalade. You see… this is exactly what happened.

_-Past-_

Hermione stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, trembling from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet She really hated it, having come off worst. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing this could just be a nightmare. Cassandra, freshly returned from the hospital sat by the lake, fingering on her wand. She watched Eador fly over the water, shrieking of joy. It was getting late, and in a matter of minutes she would have to go back to the castle, to prepare her part of the capture. Neville stood by Professor Snape's potions, rummaging among them. He couldn't believe how many potions that strange man held. His finger ran from bottle to bottle as he carefully read the names, not wanting to take poison, yet he knew that the freak would deserve it. Ron sat in the Great Hall, the gleaming silver Gryffindor sword in his hands. He wasn't nervous, but his hands shook. He was angry and he wondered what the teachers would say if he started to burn the chair in the room. Yet he broke the thought before the flames would come. He didn't want to do anything stupid beforehand. Harry stood by the Great Oak, arms folded, his face expressionless. He felt a breeze on his face and an idea struck him. Carefully he started to bend his magic to summon some things that would make this day unforgettable. Draco stood by the two front doors, a burning flame in his eyes. Yet he went back inside before anything would happen. He didn't have any huge thing in this, but he would long to get his hands on Krum for all the things that man had caused. Lastly Blaze stood by the wide staircase leading down to the Entrance Hall. He seemed to carry about twenty sacs containing, who knew what? Yet from the sweat on his forehead you could see it was something pretty heavy.

Everyone was in position, or close to their positions. Hermione sat down on a small stool Neville had brought her, as she would have to wait before their planned victim would arrive. She was wearing the black robes, which were richly decorated at the sleeves by thick black cat fur making sure to give away the message on whom she was. Just then someone entered the pitch, a special someone being Krum.

"Hermione!" she heard him call from the North Entrance of the Pitch. She turned and saw Krum standing there, gleaming madly. 'Is he that crazy over me, oh god what have I done?' she thought as she backed to run. Krum lifted an eyebrow and started to run after. The letter he had received just some minutes ago had clearly said she wanted to express her love for him. He wondered what she was running for.

She ran, as fast as she could back to the castle. She heard Krum's steps behind and she hurried to get back. She ran and the more she tried to hurry, to her great fear she saw Krum was gaining on her. Well, he was more trained, but still. It was unfair, but she couldn't stop now she had to run. Thanks to Blaze's idiotic letter she had to run. She couldn't stop or she would surely become that Bulgarian man's slave for the rest of her life. And who could really stand slaving to a man like that. She finally reached the doors and was safe, for now.

Krum too reached the doors, and started banging loudly. Many curious heads popped out, all from very curious students. No one had heard of this or knew what was going on. Yet everyone hated him, even Slytherin that was. Just then clouds rumbled above and a huge rain appeared out of nowhere. Only minutes before the day had been chill, yet very clear. Now there were black thunderclouds, heavy rain and some kind of charged atmosphere around. Just then one lightning bolt struck by Krum's feet. He turned and saw one of his nightmares, dressed in black robes and a gleaming white cloak. On the cloak there was a sewn badge representing the White Anemone, the flower of Life.

"Krum" he said, ice filled in his voice. Viktor backed from the door towards the forest. But just then a field lightning stopped him. He looked up at the loaded clouds, which still rumbled loudly above. He knew he was in great trouble and from having trained of being an heir he guessed he didn't want to find out how much more in trouble he would get. Yet he didn't know what a small piece of all the training this really was. Harry had trained weather Control for quite a while and the only thing he had done to prepare this was to push as many clouds as possible towards them. That was the plan he had received inspired by the breeze, a huge storm that surely did scare the hell out of him and as he had guessed it really did. Harry looked at the Bulgarian. Krum was trying to escape his little lightning work, which proved to be more difficult then he first had thought.

In the entrance Hall, as things started to heat up outside, Draco and Hermione sat together on a small stone bench. Hermione was crying and from all the noise outside it didn't look as she was about to relax. Draco cursed, what in the hell was Harry doing out there. He wondered if all fame had finally gone to his head.

He stood up again, tired of standing hearing the others in action and not him. He saw Blaze preparing his attack, an avalanche of silver stones like last time. Just then the doors opened and Draco heard Hermione flee up the stairs. Blaze made the thumbs up as she passed him. She smiled in return, glad to have her friends on her side.

Down in the Entrance hall fiery eyes met each other. Krum's burnt because of the hate he felt towards these heirs and Draco's burnt because here the girl-friend snatcher stood, smiling. Behind Krum stood Harry, drenched in his own rain. Everything had gone as planned so far. Krum, seeing now both Harry and Draco, who was dressed in a grass green robe with a shimmering emerald green cloak embroided with a silver snake, both probably prepared to skin him alive, hurried off to the stairs. But as soon as he was half up, the avalanche came and he was forced back. On the top of the stair Blaze stood, a silver bow in his hand and it was already loaded with a long dangerous looking arrow. Krum fled, but trapped between three fronts he did the only thing he could do, flee into the Great Hall were Ron waited.

As Krum entered he suddenly found himself with a sword an inch from his throat. If only he would o much as move Ron would be sure to make the sword cut it off. Just then the two front doors reopened, closely followed by the doors of the Great Hall. Cassandra entered wearing a sea blue robe with a dark blue cloak. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she looked like she was the raging storm that had arrived. She hadn't and would probably never be able to forgive Krum for that. She lifted her hand dangerously and Krum flew straight into the air. In all the panic he also managed to drop his wand, which was swiftly snatched by Blaze, who had entered slightly afterwards, wearing the usual Hogwarts robes. Yet you couldn't help notice the gold emblem on his chest, which had been magically placed there by Harry. He smiled and called after Neville, who finally had found the right potion. It was a large bottle of Veritaserum.

Ron tied the culprit up with rings of fire, making it impossible for Krum to escape. Ron smiled, wearing read and gold robes. The high collar off a real mane. Neville stood by his side, wearing ordinary yellow, with a black badger paw just above his heart. Krum stared at them as if they were poison. Neville slowly dropped the potion in his mouth, which wasn't easy.

It took some minutes for the potion to take effect. And then…

His eyes looked oddly glass like, his mouth lay open and Harry started to wonder if Neville had brought the wrong potion or not. But soon he could calm down as he saw Krum was breathing, but still nothing had happened.

"He's not dead is he?" Blaze asked Draco.

"No Blaze, he is still breathing. That scum, that filthy lying wreck was still alive. Draco had really hoped Neville had managed to kill him after all. Yet there where still questions that needed to be answered. They had decided in this before, and it was also decided Harry would ask these as Neither Draco, Hermione, Ron or Cassandra was capable for this. Blaze didn't still have all the information and Neville had refused saying he would if so then likely lock Krum into the centre of the earth if they forced him to do something like that. He had never heard Neville sound so violent ever and he did have a point. The reason they let Harry do this was because though all hate he could keep his head cool if needed. And in this it was needed.

Ron and Cassandra lowered Krum to the ground, but still kept a close eye on him. Harry stepped up to the seeming lifeless body. That until Krum opened his eyes.

"Krum" Harry said coolly. "We have some questions to ask you before you can leave."

"Question me then, I von't say anything."

Everyone looked shocked, but Harry continued. "Why are you with him?" Harry started off.

Krum smiled, but then opened his eyes in fear because his mouth didn't obey himself.

"I am an orphan, as no one except the Dark Lord knows. You see my parents once vorked for, vhat you vould call the right side. But that side betrayed them. My parents vere aurors, and vhen they retired, I know he told them to kill them. I can still here their screams in my dreams."

He closed his eyes, a painful expression on his face. "I vas raised at an orphanage, but vhen I vas five a vitch and vizard came for me. They took me to their son and I vas raised vith them. They vere Death eaters, or old Aurors vho had transferred from the so-called light side to my Master's. He knovs vhat a vizard vants and needs. He is my god."

Draco looked as if he was about to throw up, Hermione and Cassandra, both were ghostly pale. Neville held his hands over his ears and Ron hadn't even moved, but by looking at the now wider flames you could see what he meant. Harry's eyes widened but in other ways he didn't show more of his emotions for now.

"What was your role in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"To vin, no matter the cost. Crouch was set to help me. He stunned Fleur for me, and I vas set to kill Cedric. You vould have been declared dead and I vould vin. You see, that is my goal, to vin. That's vhy I for example catches the snitch before the other Seeker. I can't see that ball in another Seeker's hand."

Harry had to restrain himself from just running at that thing and strangle him. This had started on nagging his nerves and he wasn't all that sure on how much he was about to take. But he knew there was more to ask.

"Krum, what is your master's plan for you? What was your task in all this?"

"I don't knov. My master told me to sneak off to Hogvarts and then I vould receive further orders. But he hasn't told me anything so far."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck halfway. After some deep breaths he finally managed to throw out his question.

"You mean that Voldemort sent you here just for nothing. What is he playing at? I mean, with a spy at our castle, I bet he's done something with Krum and that he is using him to get to our secrets." He heightened the sword and placed it about two inches from Krum's neck. "The best we should do with this thing is to feed him to the monsters in the forest."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. There can also be Death eaters in the forest, as it seems it is one of their favourite hiding spots around. Krum, when was the last time you saw your master?"

Last summer, but he keeps visiting me in my dreams and he keeps on asking questions. He is careful not to leave marks."

Harry gritted his teeth, now feeling angrier on Voldemort then on Krum. By this time, with having had Krum sneaking all around Voldemort probably knew everything he needed. Like for instance that they still hadn't managed to solve the puzzle of the Prophecy and that he now had a huge advantage in attacking them. "_Leglimens_…" he murmured. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid… _Leglimens_…!"

He paced the room, back and forward before stopping before Krum. Still angry he raised his hand and put all the fire out, much to the others surprise. But as Krum thought he was safe a small green snake crawled up his leg. Unnoticed, Zlits had escaped from the pocket he usually slept in and on his master's command crawled away to guard this particular stinking human.

"One single step and you are as good as dead. I think it's best if we let the Staff decide on this, as that would be the rightful thing to do. I would have preferred if we killed him on the spot, but still, there is something wrong with all this."

"Let's return to our own private little Headquarters. We can discuss things there." Cassandra suggested not taking her eyes from Krum.

The others nodded and left, but as they turned Krum flew about ten metres straight towards the ceiling, a little goodbye from Cassandra who still had been volunteering to kill him. But as things didn't go as she had thought at least she would have to give him something in return for that stab. Yet as the seven teens walked away from the room, on their way to gather the teachers, they didn't notice Krum's bizarre smile. Indeed the one who had been answering all these questions hadn't been the real Krum, it was Voldemort. And from having been unaffected by Veritaserum taking over Krum's words hadn't been hard. He even had added things he wanted them to think, which would secure his victory in the last battle.

Meanwhile outside, Blaze left the gang, heading back for his usual lessons. He sighed as he hurried away towards Transfiguration, a lesson he wasn't sure he was looking forwards for. Actually he hadn't done any of his homework for quite a while and he would be happy if he managed to escape detention this time. Last lesson Professor McGonagall had clearly told him off any of these matters. He longed for the next time he would have the opportunity off saving the world with the heirs, as he preferred to call it. Nothing could be as bad as this.

Ten minutes later Professor Snape passed the Great Hall. He looked inside but the hall was completely empty. All there was of the unordinary was a small green snake and a ring of fire.

**Wednesday**

And it was. In the morning all Heirs had received the most unpleasant awakening ever. Someone, whoever it could have been, had sneaked into all dormitories and set traps over their heads while sleeping. Harry had found this really annoying, since whatever the culprit had used, he had made sure it stuck on. He looked at the others, who all looked as sour as him. Ron had received a rainfall of rotten eggs in his hair, followed by a box full of some kind of glitter. Draco had two carrots sticking out from his head, looking like orange horns. Cassandra was drenched in paint, of various neon-like colours. She had also received shrunken feet and extremely long fingernails. Neville had been chained by the neck and he couldn't get it off. Blaze had been drowned in wine and cherry marmalade. Himself, he had woken up with feathers growing on his back and donkey ears had replaced his normal ones. It felt embarrassing, but it couldn't be helped. At least so far no one had started laughing, something he felt a little grateful off. Hermione was the only one who hadn't been affected, but because of that they had enough proof to know the things that really bothered them. Krum had escaped.

"He is truly harder to capture then any eel possible." Cassandra said as they entered the Room of Requirement. Indeed there they found everything they would need magically to remove all that impossible dirt from themselves. Hermione who usually knew the right cure wished they all had practised more cleaning spells. She hurried off to find some useful potion, in order to remove those ridiculous carrots from Draco's head. Cassandra looked up some spell in a really thick book for the colours she had turned to and Ron was removing the rotten eggs from his hair, washing it all in a sticky potion. If someone had seen them they surely would have a good laugh.

"I swear, as soon as we catch Krum again I will kill him!" Ron said.

"You're not alone on that. It seems we have completely underestimated him. He is clearly capable of appearing and disappearing at _will_."

"Will…" Hermione said getting struck by a thought. "Cassandra, have you changed you will yet, from the point were Krum changed it."

Cassandra, who was right in the middle of shrinking her nail and enlarging her feet looked up at the other girl. She smiled.

"Changed it last night, but the things it said, I won't tell you. My will is pretty much personal."

Harry smiled. "That's understandable." He said taking the bottle from his mouth, having drunk the most disgusting potion ever to be made in order to remove those awful ears. Blaze, who was almost clean, except for the smell, suddenly walked up to Ron and showed something in the heir's hand. He smiled and whispered something in his ear. Ron's eyes widened, but then he smiled and thanked him. Harry had no idea what they were talking about. But then Neville came shifting him away as he almost had managed to knock a bottle to the floor.

It was late, around 9:45am when they finally could walk out from the room and head down for their beginning class, Elemental Magic. Blaze had missed Potions, but what did it really matter, Snape hated him anyway for the thing with the chair. Yet if he hadn't done that then how in the world would anyone have been able to escape the Great hall without the teachers noticing?

They said goodbye and hurried off. Harry hoped this would continue being a normal lesson-like day. For once, he was correct. At least for his own part.

**(London, Trafalgar Square, 6:30pm)**

There were sings everywhere. In every corner of the empty space she clearly saw the message. Burn them, stake them, behead them, and kill them! It was war, magic versus machines. A war no magical bloodline would win if this all continued. Not only the United Kingdom was nowadays effected but also the whole Scandinavia, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, France, Spain, Russia, the USA, large parts of Asia and also the South of Africa and Australia. She really wondered how they would survive.

She walked straight to the usual market to buy the usual stuff they wanted. She did try to make herself as unseen as possible and she did succeed. If a Death eater would pass they wouldn't take more notice off her then as if she was a normal Muggle. She looked through her money, or the money the lent her. She sighed, she had gotten everything they wanted, but still there was a lot left. Well, the rest was thought as a present. But to whom she had no idea. No one had told her.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man that followed her through the streets. He followed her steps every turn, every short-cut and every breath. Soon he stood behind her, looking down on her. He smiled, showing what looked like a sharpened teeth.

Petunia sensed someone standing behind her, someone who probably had been following her all the way. She wondered if she maybe should send him flying, she could mostly control her powers, if angered and she was sure she would be able to send this stranger back. But she couldn't do it in front of all these Muggles. She hurried off to a lone alley, but to her misfortune there were already someone there, or two persons there. Two thieves who had been waiting for a helpless woman like her to appear.

"Hand over your money, lady or feel the consequences!" one of them shouted. He was about a head taller then her, and he was also quite muscular. If she would have been a normal little helpless woman she would have been in real trouble.

The other one was slightly smaller, even shorter then her. yet he was carrying a long knife, which he didn't look afraid to use. He smiled evilly.

"No, why should I" she said. The two of them smiled even more and edged nearer. She stayed calm, feeling a strange presence behind her and the magic in her blood. But then…

"_STUPEFY_!" Remus Lupin shouted from behind. The two men fell forwards, completely stunned.

Petunia turned around, anger burning in her. Without thinking she sent him backwards into a nearby wall.

"Stop following me!" she snapped and left. That werewolf had for the last three days kept on following her every single step. First she hadn't minded, but now, as he treated her as if she was made of breakable china she had enough. She didn't even bother returning to see how he had it. She knew the Order would find him sooner or later.

Just then she saw something that made her heart stop. It was Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was here in London. She looked up at the Tower of big Ben. Yes, it was.

She hurried back to the alley. To her relief Remus hadn't awoken yet and she hurried to get a small credit card. She ran to an out of service telephone and ran the card through a lot. Suddenly there was a voice in the receiver.

"Welcome back Mr Lupin, please enter you code and we'll connect you to the Headquarters."

Luckily Petunia had managed to borrow his car once before so she already knew the password. The credit card, as it's disguise was in fact the key to the direct line to the Headquarters were she hoped on contacting either Moody, Tonks or Kingsley.

"Wolfbane" she said in the receiver and the female voice in the receiver said…

"Welcome to the Order of Phoenix. Please wait a minute while we'll wake the house."

She could just imagine the alarm in the house. Every time a member used his or her card a loud signal would run through the whole house, not being heard outside, but very loudly inside. After some seconds Kingsley answered.

"Remus, what's up?"

"Bellatrix has been sighted by Big Ben, Kingsley" she said.

"Petunia, why are you using his card?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, no one has ever bothered making one for the little outsider. But I am the Headquarter's eye here in the Muggle world so I hope you will consider making one for me soon. Having blasting Remus to the wall every time isn't good for his health."

"You _what!!!_ Petunia…"

"Just hurry, people are in danger. You can yell at me later Kingsley. Right now we need the Order here!"

She put back the receiver and stepped back. She wondered what she should do next. Slowly she decided to try and keep an eye on Lestrange, and try to keep as many Muggles as possible alive until the Order would arrive.

She found Bellatrix two streets away. The death eater was standing by a wall, looking at the huge crowd of people with a look of disgust. Petunia saw she had her hand on her wand. She didn't like that sight.

Just then the clouds darkened and what had begun to be such a good day started to get really ugly. She kept a close watch on everything that eventually Bellatrix might do, but as much as she had seen she hadn't even moved from her spot. Petunia looked up, the clouds were extremely black, almost as black as the night. Darkness lay over them. She knew what was coming. Soon green thunder would rain down at them. She heard the gasps from the crowd of people as they started to panic.

'No, please! Not again! Don't let all of them die like that' she thought as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She was frightened.

The bolts of green Avada Kedavra flames rained down, killing half the street. It was dark day now, and she wished that the Order would hurry.

Bellatrix moved, heading towards a dark street. Petunia, careful on not getting hit by the flames followed. This was really unlike her, but that woman had made her so angry some years before Lily had died. Yes, she had met Bella once. Yet this time, she wouldn't let her get away as easily as last time.

_-Flashback-_

It was right after Lily's Fifth year at Hogwarts and as usually Petunia felt the usual sting of jealousy as she and her parents went to fetch their second daughter from the railway station. As usual her sister was in a cheery mood as she said goodbye to her friends and hurried of to her family. Her parents greeted her happily, Petunia preferred to greet her later, alone in their room.

Lily though looked a bit worried as she saw her sister's cold attitude. Yet she chose to commentate that later. She wheeled her trolley back to the car park, relieved to finally be home, and to be spared on that Potter's gazes.

Finally home she tossed her backs on her bed, in the room she shared with her sister petunia. Petunia locked the door behind them before they could have the real sister to sister chat.

They had about reached the point with a special Potter when there was a knock on their window. Petunia opened the window curiously, outside stood a girl, about their age.

"Is Evans home?" the girl asked.

Petunia who really didn't like that girl's attitude, or looks answered.

"I am an Evans, what do you want?"

The girl smiled. Well, I just wanted to say that we won't need any Evans at Hogwarts, the school is already filled with Mudbloods as it is."

Petunia didn't know what Mudbloods were, but she could clearly understand that the girl had said something really evil towards her sister. "Go away!" she said and closed the window. She heard a blast outside but choose to ignore it. But next morning she would have to discover that half of the hedge that had been outside their window had been blown away.

_-End Flashback-_

Petunia hurried of to find Bella, but when she arrived at the lone street the woman had completely disappeared. Just then the Order had appeared behind her, late as usual.

**Thursday**

It was early, they were tired but still they sat in the cold classroom practising the two curses they had learnt in Advanced Curses. Their Master, Lucille Adamant, looked as ghostly pale as usual, but she was smiling because she saw her pupils had done a great achievement.

"Miss Ridgeback, what is the Death Experience Curse and how is it so effective?" she asked.

Cassandra, who almost always knew the answer said clearly and proudly…

"Death Experience is one of the most painful curses ever existing, but as unknown it still hasn't been classified as one of the Unforgivables. It was first created 654 DO by Ursula Knight, a Scottish landlady who in secret, right under the nose of her husband, the Scottish Minister of Magic. She used it to three years after their marriage take full control over Scotland. Luckily she was soon caught and sent to the hangman and so she died beheaded in April, exact date still unknown."

Harry shook his head. That girl surely could sound as if she ate books instead of read them.

"Excellent, now Mr Malfoy, would you be kind to demonstrate?"

Draco nodded, flicked his wand at a rat and said…

"_Experior Mortis_!"

The rat squeaked loudly, clearly being in burning pain. Draco removed his wand and the purple sparks that minutes before had erupted disappeared. The rat fled, not wanting to go through that again.

"Wonderful" Lucille said. "Now Mr Potter, would you be kind to tell us about the Soul Escape?"

Harry nodded and recited. "Soul Escape is the potential curse that cuts all connections with your soul and your body. It is dangerous as your soul floats away your body is unprotected for several minutes which would allow anyone from harming it, and if enough damage is done you might not be able to return. You aren't fully dead, you perhaps will never be able to die, but your soul is gone forever. The creator of Soul escape was a blind Greek Wizard called Ephocal. He created the curse in order to be able to kill all of his 598 enemies in one feast, which succeeded all though he received another 1946 enemies the same day, whom all killed him later. As it is, Soul Escape is another of those curses that hasn't been recorded as Unforgivable, because no one has seen it been used. There a good reason for that two, it takes a good deal of strength and power. If anything goes wrong it is very likely the curse rebounds upon the user."

"Excellent Mr Potter!" Master Adamant said. "Now Mr Longbottom, would you like to demonstrate?"

Neville nodded. He summoned a small rat from one of the corners, held it by the tail and murmured…

"_Animus Evolo_!"

The rat squeaked and the lay still. From somewhere above they could swear they heard a whisper from the spirit float upwards. Neville carefully placed the rat in a corner, where he knew no one would find it until the soul had rejoined with its body.

"Really good" Lucille said. "Now, we only have one more curse in store for this term. It is called Burning Hell, why is that Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled and said…

"Burning Hell is one of the most grotesque curses of all. It is also deadly, as it burns the intestines in cold fire. When I say cold I mean these flames are made of ice, but ice feels worse inside then anyone could possible imagine. So far only two known persons have survived the curse. Morgan le Fay and Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"That is fully correct. Now, the incantation for this curse is **Tenebree Ignis**. Now, like always no practise on each other. We will begin on rats so summon yourself a rat and start now."

The lesson continued with practise and some really horrible experience. Hermione had the misfortune of seeing the spell in full effect as the intestines burn in these ice-blue flames. She promised herself not to do anything like that ever again.

The bell rang and they all hungrily hurried of to breakfast. Their usual lesson of Ancient Spells had been cancelled as their master had unsuccessfully been bitten by a werewolf. So after a well-deserved breakfast they did what they usually did. Hurried away to study, you wouldn't believe how much work they really had these days.

But as everyone disappeared, Ron still sat. he held the small necklace in his hand, the little thing Blaze had given him. He wondered what he would say, because he knew he would have to give it to her sooner or later. This was what blaze had told him.

"It's made of pure silver, the finest silver ever to be found. I think it would look great on Cassandra and besides, I made it from an acorn by the oak, you know, that oak we all love so deeply. Give it to her Ron, tell her it's a gift from your heart. You don't know how much it would mean for her."

Ron sighed and hurried of. He knew that he wouldn't be able to enter the Ravenclaw Chamber by himself, but he hoped she would let him enter, if he asked gently enough.

He hurried off to the sixth floor and prayed that his nerves wouldn't disobey him. Usually he was brave in everything, except for this. That Ravenclaw had no idea how much her presence could affect him.

Just then Blaze turned up, and as he saw Ron hurry after Cassandra he smiled. It wasn't usual for him to do these things, but after the crack that almost had appeared between the two heirs he knew he didn't have much of a choice. Also, the person with this kind of plan hadn't been his. He fully blamed this on Parvati, the new matchmaker in Hogwarts.

**(The Ravenclaw Chamber)**

Cassandra sat by a small fireplace when she all of sudden heard Ron calling from the other side of the wall. She got up and walked over to the entrance of the chamber, an inch small hole in the wall. In it she put one of her long fingers. Through some magical connection to her blood the hole widened, enough to let her boyfriend come in.

"Hi Ron, is something wrong?" she asked.

Ron stared at her in a way she had never seen him. He looked so unsure, and she felt scared.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, after that stinking pest Krum came I have felt so scared. I never usually feel scared, but now… Oh Cassie, you don't know how confused and frightened I have been."

Cassandra stared at him, unable to say anything. She just had a very hard time trying to imagine seeing the heir of Gryffindor look scared, he was the bravest person she had met, very close to crazy, as she knew he could do things that were close to the word impossible. But him being frightened, it was hard to think.

"I also wanted to give you this," he said holding the silver acorn in his left hand. Cassandra opened her mouth but no words came. Ron carefully placed it around her neck.

"Ron, it's… it's so beautiful" she said still sounding stunned.

Rom smiled in return and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**_To Reviewers: Okay, I think I'm starting to make this into a little too much romantic fic', but oh well, but (hopefully) you don't mind. Anyway, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, but haven't I come to far to quit!_**

**_Just joking, reviews are fun, but that's not the number one reason I'm writing this._**

**_blaze potter: You don't have to thank me, actually if you hadn't asked me I think this story wouldn't have the quality I managed to create. You know Blaze (the character9 happened to b e one of the best characters I have ever thought of, even if you have helped out much. I'm not even sure to say I would own him either. You know why…_**

**_Silvar: HI again, kind of missed you, you know. I'm sorry I haven't been reading anything yet, but oh well. I haven't got time! Anyway, on to the real response…_**

**_I will not, kill Cassie today, maybe in the future (smiles evilly) No, can't tell you anything about that, well you know why. It would kill the suspense. Anyway, I'll think of it, I mean killing Krum. But if you read the previous chapter, at the flashback into Rosengard, you would have read one of the reasons, possible the real reason for Krum joining Voldemort._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_As it looks there will be no more chapters until after Christmas, maybe not even New Year. I'm off to some Holiday, but don't worry, I will return. Until then, Merry Christmas everyone. If you want to follow the news about this story I will post everything at my Bio._**

**_Merry Christmas Wishes_**

**_From_**

**_Shitza_**


	28. New Problems

**_Shitza: HI again, this chapter too me a while to write, mainly on small resources of inspiration, I think I was writing rather blindly. Okay, I hope you liked the results, I am wondering if this is maybe a bit too much for the story. Well, anyway, can't help that now, but hopefully, I will be able to connect everything to a great end of these stories._**

**_To Blaze, I am really sorry for this, but somehow I would have to put it. You will probably read it, but until then, I never wished your character any harm, yet I think I have been most evil to put the legendary prankster blaze in detention with Filch on the guard._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 27 New Problems**

It was their usual Friday, their wonderful day off. Yet as all the hundreds of students walked down from lesson to Lunch, they all noticed something unusual. The heirs hadn't attended either breakfast or lunch. Many thought this strange, so straight after Lunch Blaze walked over to the High table to ask of where they had disappeared.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Miss Ridgeback all left for London early this morning. They will probably be back tomorrow, until then, go back to you lesson Blaze before I'll throw you into detention." Professor Snape said. Yet Blaze continued asking, and indeed he was sent down into the dungeons to scrub the floor with a toothpick. Filch's idea.

Meanwhile, six cloaked teens walked through the ruined streets of London, fighting to reach their friends from the Order. Well, this is really why and what happened.

_---Flashback---_

It was about two, in the middle of the night when all of sudden three heads popped up in the Gryffindor Fireplace. Soon, these three persons, in reality being Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher stepped out, brushing the ash from their robes. They tip toed up towards the dormitories and hurried to awake four important persons, being Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. All four teens looked questioning at them, but after hearing the story they all hurried to get dressed. Ron also went to fetch Cassandra Ridgeback, another important person and Hermione hurried off down to the Slytherin common room to awake Draco Malfoy, the sixth person they needed to find.

They all followed the older wizards and the witch to the fire, bringing nothing more then black cloaks and their wands. Yet they had no idea of that they soon would be witnesses of a disaster larger then anything imaginable.

_---End flashback---_

**(London, Trafalgar Square)**

Harry felt the cold wind and the scent of death, also there was the nagging feeling of being followed. Yet he completely ignored it, because the Order had brought them there for a reason.

Not far away the found the reason. Or in reality you only needed to lift you eyes from the ground to understand what had happened. All building lay ruined, the streets were destroyed and thousand of Muggles lay dead upon everything. One of them harry noticed was holding a wooden cross in his hand, as a last pray for god. Also, the dark Lord hadn't done his usual game with Avada Kedavra. Indeed, these Muggles more looked like they had been thrown like stones into all kinds of directions. As some Healers from St Mungus was tending to many of them, harry was relieved it looked as if some had made it and were still alive. But why? But why did the Dark Lord attack like this?

"I can't still believe he did this, and still the won't throw him of the throne. That woman has more powers over him then we thought. Her great dislike for Muggles and also for other creatures has surely driven her mad. Mad, not like crazy, but mad!"

It was Tonks who spoke, she had currently red hair, almost like any of the Weasleys and it really did show her anger. She was also wearing a red robe, which more made her look evil the good.

"Now, now Tonks, calm down for a minute. It's no use getting cross over it all. Maybe that Umbridge did a huge mistake, but also we did another one underestimating her. She has taken full control over the Ministry's. It's bad, but at least some aurors came over to us, not wanting to hurt any of the Muggles. Even if Muggles has almost made our own race disappear into nothing, we all know that the magical world never ever has stood strong against theirs." Professor Lupin said. By his side stood Petunia.

"We should really start working seriously on getting more members and also gain more trust. Yes, that woman is mad, but we can't loose our heads for a thing like that. We have also the Dark Lord to worry about, and I say, we should try to get him out of the way, she's just a small girl with toys."

"Dangerous toys that is Petunia, the whole Ministry's stands behind her. It's a huge organisation of about half the working witches and wizards in England." Kingsley said worried.

"But how about the other Ministry's, in other countries. Surely they could…" Petunia began, but she abruptly silenced by Moody.

"No idea Petunia, they would not listen to us. Only the idea is not thinkable as practically everyone fears the Dark Lord and they don't want anything to do with him." Moody said.

"But…"

"It's true, but soon enough the whole world will be dragged into this. After Britain it will be Ireland, then probably the whole Scandinavia, followed by Germany, France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland and so on. It will be Europe, America, Asia, Africa down to Australia. If he gets what he wants the whole world will be his." Remus Lupin said.

The heirs, who all only had been listening, now walked towards to the small group of Order members and asked…

"Tonks, Moody, Remus, Kingsley, Petunia, what is really going on!!!?" Harry asked. The heirs had been looking around at all disaster that had happened, but so far no one had told them about the things that had happened. Only that something had happened, and that by having to listen to an hour long conversation, which didn't tell them much. All it told them, **something** had happened, this **something** having **something** about the Minister of Magic and Umbridge. This **something** having **something** to do with the disaster in London, which is **something** that had been deliberately done. In it all, there was many **somethings** around.

Everyone stared at him, then Tonks slowly nodded as his words slowly came to place in her mind.

"We better tell you the story, because as far as we know, you will need to know. But we can't do it here." She said.

The heirs nodded, understanding why. They followed Tonks and the others back to the Headquarters, where they found a mess bigger then anything they had seen before.

**(Hogwarts)**

Blaze sighed, sitting bent on the third floor, a small toothpick in his hand and a bucket of water and soap by his side. He had, after many hours finally reached the third floor, but to his horror, he still had four more floors to complete, not including this. Filch stood over him, gleaming angrily. Even if the Caretaker didn't carry a whip, which had thankfully been removed once Dumbledore had returned some years back. Yet Filch didn't need a whip anymore to express his evil thoughts. One look from his eyes told them everything.

Blaze looked for a second on his hands, which where red from all work he had been doing. It was also to be done without magic, which was truly much pain for someone who had been used for magic in their whole life. Muggleborns shouldn't had complained, because they had been used to do things without, but Blaze who had ancestors, which could be traced back thousands of years into the past, had never as so much lifted a finger to do work without magic. He really hated Snape, yet he knew this was not the end. If that greasy haired git would decide his fate, Blaze would surely be locked into a small room filled with poisonous snakes.

For a short moment he looked up at Filch, who looked back with that murderous stare telling him to get back to work. Blaze sighed deeply, really looking forward to get finished.

Just then there was a crash coming from the floor below, followed by a loud crackle like laughter. Blaze smiled, he had never been able to imagine being saved by that poltergeist, but as Filch hurried to take a look, Blaze hurried out of sigh. Yet he hadn't arrived as so much as to the fourth floor until he heard Filch's footsteps. Panicking he hurried out of sight, into the unlocked History of magic classroom. He heard Filch pass, he was saved.

Yet as he was about to leave, to his annoying luck he discovered that as soon as he had closed the door, it had locked itself. Sighing he tried several spells, but to his astonishment neither of them worked. He looked into the keyhole, which was a huge mistake as he discovered the reason was an eye from a ghost, stuck into that hole.

Not wanting to scream he ran over to the window, and managed to open one. He climbed out, a very dangerous thing to do, and started to climb up to get to the Gryffindor tower. Luckily as he went, he made some silver almost like staircases to climb safely on, or safe as it could go when you were about eighty feet over the ground.

As he passed the sixth floor, he heard some unusual sound. He heard someone talking, and of curiosity he got closer to it. One of the voices he couldn't hear who it was, but the other one belonged Krum.

"I have no other choice Samantha. If I am supposed to get you out from that prison of yours I have to vork for him. You are my only relative alive, and I love you too much to loose you."

"But, please dear brother. Understand that he is dangerous, understand that he wants no good. I would rather see you alive, then see you dead, killed exactly like mother. You know she loved us both, and how do you think she really feels when her only son walks over to the side who killed both her and father."

"But Samantha, vhat if they hurt you?"

"I can cry, I can scream of fright and terror, but that is still no reason for you to go over to the other side. I never thought of you as a chicken Viktor. Who was it that caught the snitch during the Quidditch World Tournament? Who was it that nearly won the Triwizard Tournament his last year at school? Don't fool me brother, I know you, but I never thought you would back away into a corner because of something like this!"

Blaze crawled up to a small window and looked inside. He saw Krum, standing in the middle of a classroom, talking to a foot high statue, which resembled a girl. Yet he saw that this girl had chains on her arms and legs, which seemed to tie her into a wall or something. This was really some cool way of communication.

Just then the door opened and Blaze saw Iris enter. Krum looked back towards the door. The girl looked ready to run away, but didn't, yet Krum fled. As soon as he saw he was not alone he was engulfed in red flames and disappeared, taking the statue with him. Iris didn't look like she was supposed to do, yet from some abrupt knocking on the window she didn't run, but opened for Blaze to climb inside.

"Blaze, what in the… what were you doing outside?"

"The usual, scrubbing floors with a minimal toothpick, being rescued by the poltergeist, escaping Filch, climbing at least twenty feet up the wall and listening to a weird conversation. Now, what were you doing here?"

"I heard voices, so I went to investigate. I had no idea Krum was able to get inside the castle."

"Neither did I. Yet I know one thing now, and as soon as harry and the others are getting back we have to tell him."

Iris nodded. Afterwards she led Blaze through safe passages back to the common room, because Filch had been putting posters over the whole castle, searching for his missing detention.

**(The Headquarters)**

It was outrageous, it was horrible. They had never been able to guess something like this would ever happen. Harry walked through what once had been a wall, digging his feet into the earth on the floor, finding what looked like a silver spoon. Cassandra was looking at some dust filled pictures of the black family, which always had been hidden in Kreatcher's cupboard. Ron accidentally stepped on a very soft spot on the floor, making his leg drop straight into nothing. he cursed as he got up, the dust almost covering him. Draco examined the Black Family tree, which sat on the only wall not having been completely crumbled up. Neville sat on a chair, which he had after a lot of efforts managed to renew. Hermione was washing most of the dirt away, or at least trying to, but how much could be done on a dark place where the Dark Mark rested on?

"When did all of this happen?" Cassandra asked Tonks.

The Order members sighed. "Voldemort thought it was a good idea to surprise us, it was actually he, or rather to say his sent Death eater that told us about the massacre at London. While we here gone he did this."

"It's not all" Moody said. "Peter was guarding the house while we where gone. And…"

He pointed at one single bed where two figures lay. One of them being Kreatcher, the other being Peter.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Harry screamed, but still he knew everything was worthless. Even if Peter never had been a friend of his, and he had been the one to betray his parents, he knew better to judge him now. Peter had told them a great deal about Voldemort and his plans, and given them more information then anyone would have been able to.

"But, how did they find us?" Hermione asked.

"We have no idea!" Remus said. "When we got back the house was ruined and those two where found dead. Poor peter, and Kreatcher. I never really liked Kreatcher yet no one really deserve to die like this."

"Voldemort will pay for this!" Harry said. Ron stepped over to the bed, out of curiosity as he saw that Peter's silver hand was gone, to have been replaced by a real one. Then he saw something in Peter's hand. A crumbled parchment. He pointed this out to Neville, who helped him to slowly take it out of it.

Harry took it, and his eyes widened, because this had been written to him as a last clue he would need to finally be able to solve his fate

He passed it around, so also the rest of the heirs would be able to read. It simple said…

_Dear Harry_

_When you read this I'll probably already will have given my life for you, your friends and the Order. It was I who once more betrayed you, but because of a reason. The Dark Lord has since months back known about this place, and I really didn't want him to storm while everyone was here, because that is something he would have done. Instead I told him I was here, and his hate for me, it's much bigger then you can imagine, so if he hasn't attacked me, then it is really something unusually wrong with him._

_Before you throw this letter into the flames, I must tell you some things. Firstly, I know how you can solve the Prophecy, it appeared in a dream, and it's real because the same dream told me I would receive my hand back and as you might confirm it did. It said that if you hold Merlin's poem, in the light of an elf, you will see the hidden Prophecy in it._

_Secondly, even through all the wrong things I did, I hope you and the others will be able to forgive me. Some of the things I wish I had done undone, but I don't regret them anymore. It was something that needed to be done, for the future to continue. I hope to see you soon, in the World of the dead, and as soon as I arrive I will tell James and Lily how proud they can be over you. I just hope Sirius won't skin me alive after all this._

_Peter_

It was a silent crew that left for Hogwarts, with a lot of problems in their hearts. And it didn't get any better, once Blaze told them about Krum and his sister.

"Now, how in the world will we be able to solve this? Elf light, House elves don't even glow!" Ron said outraged.

"Truth to be told, I have no idea Ron." Harry said, getting back to all the work that needed to be done.

_**To Reviewers: Yay, It's finished. Hope you all liked it!**_

_**blaze potter: Oh (blushes) I never thought I was that good. I have no idea how many who have told me, but that simply don't go into my head. Yet thank you so much and Happy New Year on you too.**_

_**danielle: Thanks, I was a bit worried about that. I hope you liked this chapter and Happy New Year!!!**_

_**meganegreer21: Thanks, I am glad you liked it. I'm hoping to post next chapter within a week, maybe even three days. Until then… Happy New Year!**_

_**amros: Clearly I'm a girl, has said so for quite a while on my bio, but I really wonder how many that do bother to read. Not the last one, but I am a girl. And I am sorry I didn't review as fast as I could, but how much writing do you really expect me to do over Christmas? Thanks for reviewing and Happy New Year!**_

_**lil steph: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. I am off to continue on the next chapter, until then Happy New Year.**_

_**End Notes: Yay, it's finished, just in time before the New Year. So HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone, I'll see you next year and I really would want to thank all readers for their share of this story, which has made it so fun to write.**_

_**Love Shitza**_


	29. Soaked in Rain

_**Shitza: 2005, five years since the millennium. Sometimes it's hard to get into your head. I hope you all had a wonderful night, being up celebrating the New Year. Yet they really had some beautiful firework going on here, too bad I can't see it from the window anymore. Yet it was a show!**_

_**Tári: (Still a bit high after the previous nights) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**_

_**Seeeza: (Shakes head)**_

_**Tári: Dances around with Seeeza in a tango.**_

_**Shitza: (shrugs) I also want to say, somewhere in this chapter, I am actually giving you a clue for the last battle chapter. I really do wonder if you can spot it somewhere? Currently I am cross writing, switching from the present chapters to go back to the last one, which will be long, very action packed and hopefully emotional packed too. Also, same time I am completing notes for the epilogue so it feels like I am a bit of a Rowling, having finished chapters for the end. Yet don't be too exited, it's still a long way to go before those chapters.**_

_**Also, once more I am changing the genre of this, into Action/Adventure/General, since this has practically a bit of everything, counting Fantasy/Romance/Humour/Suspense (Yet I am not so sure about that. Still NOT Science Fiction, but still Tragedy as both my fic has involved deaths.**_

_**Speaking of death, accidentally there has been some misunderstanding in last chapter. One of my reviewers asked why the Heirs had to kill Kreatcher. Well, Kreatcher was killed in the same way as Peter, by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Hope that sorted things out. On to the story.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 28Soaked in Rain**

**(Hogwarts, 23rd November)**

It was in the end of the autumn, and as usual the rain was pouring down, once more flooding the lake as far as to the gate. All students found this dreadful, as it laid a planned Hogsmeade trip the 13th December, yet for the last days, or weeks there had been nothing more then rain. Harry saw this weather as very boring.

Also, for the last weeks, ever since he had received the letter from Peter, Ron and Neville had searched the whole kitchen for Elf Light, but they didn't find anything more then the usual elves. Draco just sighed every day they came and reported, as he believed it had nothing to do with House Elves, instead he believed there once had existed another race of elves, yet that these had died long before humans started walking the earth. The problem was then, how in the world were they supposed to solve this puzzle?

Another thing that really haunted him was in fact the Prophecy, and the more he thought about it the more he realised what a short period of time he had to solve it. He almost presumed the whole thing would be over right before he would leave Hogwarts. There where many things that pointed into that direction, and most of it had been summoned in a newspaper.

**The Daily Prophet, the 19th November**

**WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Under a short period of time the whole Wizarding world now has been swept into a field of battles. As the Muggles only some weeks ago managed to find out about our hidden worlds, thousands of Witches and Wizards have left their homes. What we once underestimated Muggles for, has turned against us and slowly our number of survivors has been cut into half of what it used to. Only in England, over five hundred has been killed or rather to say murdered.**

**But that's not all. The United Kingdom's once glorious Ministry's is also slowly falling apart- The reason is that the Ex-minister Cornelius Fudge and his secretary Dolores Umbridge has taken over all organisations from Politics to Entertainment. It is many's believes that Umbridge alone stands behind this treacherous idea, but we chose not to commentate further.**

**Another problem is of course He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who has taken great parts of England, turning all magical creatures to slaves under his blood red eyes. Every witch and wizard did quickly flee, and for those who did not die in the chase has been sent to St Mungus, which till thankfully lies under our side's protection. But if that Hospital would fall, and also many other important buildings, we have no idea what would happen, or how long this world will survive.**

**Yet there is more, strange sights have been spotted in the south. Lights have slowly ascended into the open air, replacing the stars, even if so under broad daylight. Even this has been spotted by Muggles, who unfortunately believes this is another of our treacherous ideas. With the Lights, many of the few Seers we have, have completely fallen into some unknown coma. One of these Seers granddaughters tells us that her grandmother is unreachable, but she hears her murmur the same words over and over; Lumen! Atrum! Fatum prope est! Hora mox abeo! Lacrimula sanguineusum!**

**What these Latin words mean is: Light! Dark! Faith is near! Time soon departs! Tear of Blood! Yet whatever it really means it is complete nonsense, unless you think of that every single seer in Britain has spoken those words all around. With this all follows darkness that approach from all possible direction, aiming straight towards the secret area of Hogwarts. Yet we cannot say what this darkness is or what its purpose comes from, yet it is safe to say it is not natural, and it is our believes that the Prophecy as spoken from is finally drawing to an end.**

**Lastly, through all the attacks, all the strange things that has happened, many are doubting about the heirs spoken. In Hogwarts things have been unusually quiet, so soon one of our reporters will be sent over to see if the heirs are doing their duty, or just lacking of. For my part I have heard nothing for several months, and I am curious to see what they are up to. Maybe dear readers, they too will turn up into some kind of new problem.**

**Reporter Rita Skeeter**

Harry sighed. That Rita was a problem, and so was also her stupid quill. Once you thought she wasn't that nasty and in the other second she could really put you down and make you look like some evil monster. Harry just hoped that the reporter she was telling them about would be her, yet he had a feeling it really was her.

Just then he heard the door open behind him, and a rather sour bunch of people entered the small tower he used to escape to whenever he needed to think. All of them were like him, dressed in plain black robes. They smiled and he smiled back.

"I hope you are ready to go" Cassandra said, rain water dripping from her hair. "The Order is waiting you know."

Harry smiled and nodded. Neville, who was holding what looked like a flower patch sighed. "Can we go before these flowers die, I mean they don't seem to have much life energy left? I should have known better the to leave them with Ron."

"Hey!" Ron said. "You never told me water was necessary."

Draco suddenly burst out laughing, while Hermione started to giggle. Ron looked hurt, but Cassandra snuggled closer, wiping most of his expression away.

"Water is necessary for all life, surely you should remember that." Hermione managed to say.

Harry shook his head before also laughing. He just couldn't believe how small brain Ron could have, yet even if so he had one of the bravest hearts found at Hogwarts.

"Well, we better go then, before Ron possibly blows up the castle."

At this even Ron laughed and the heirs, laughing, walked away towards the Great hall, where the Order would be waiting. It was time to bury Peter, in the town he was born.

**(Portsmouth)**

A long line of black robed wizards and witches walked through the early mist in the morning. In the far away beginning six wizards were carrying a coffin, containing the lifeless form of a man who had all his life searched for life's meaning, and just before his death, finally found it.

In this long line of witches and wizards Harry walked, head down and heart filled with sorrow. But no tears, because he didn't really have any left. He of course hated to see another of his father's best friends die, even if so for a good thing. But from all the things Peter had done against them, were there really any tears. Harry felt really confused, yet he wasn't the only one. Every single heir had a question at heart, a question they had less hope on receiving an answer of.

Soon they arrived at the churchyard and slowly Wormtail's last minutes above ground disappeared as he now, forever would sleep under a blue sky, close to the sea, hearing the gulls cry every day and night as the sun would rise and slowly descend over the horizon.

Right after there was an Order meeting, to discuss the matters from the daily Prophet. Indeed the news about the strange lights was correct, so they could see at the sky. Neville, Cassandra and Draco also went to visit one of the Seers, and also those things were correct, and indeed they were murmuring Latin day and night. In the end Draco fled back towards the meeting, not able to take the words any longer.

During the meeting much was discussed, but few things decided. About the time Draco had arrived, the order members had been talking about the Muggles, the War and much more, but so far the only thing was decided, to keep a close eye on the Muggles. The Heirs had many ideas, but the Order members didn't seem to mind most as they always saw something bad with the idea, that clearly could lead to something much worse. Ron found this very tiring, but there wasn't much to do. This was an Order meeting, and it was their meeting, not the Heirs. Hermione whispered into the others ears that they should have a real meeting straight after, as the adults seemed to do nothing.

**(Heir Meeting, several hours later)**

Hours later, when all the Order members had left, after very much talking and still no action on doing anything. Harry and the others couldn't believe Dumbledore had created this Order from the beginning. Not only did they always seem t arrive to late for everything, but they also couldn't decide on anything and since Dumbledore had been gone, trying to make the Minister see reason, they didn't look as if they dared to make their own decisions. Because of all this, Hermione had taken about twenty parchments filled with notes and her writing was minimum. Most of this was directly ignored as it had very little importance, but there were still things to discuss. Like for instance, what in the world would they do to stop the Minister and Umbridge from completely flatten the whole Wizarding World? Another, how would they stop the Muggles from completely destroying their world? Thirdly, how would they solve the Prophecy since still they had not found the legendary Elf Light? Fourthly, when they had completed all the previous things, how would they stop Voldemort? And lastly, how would they stop Voldemort from Krum, as they supposed he was, controlled by the Dark Lord himself, also when they didn't want to hurt him? Harry remembered the previous year when Voldemort had taken control of Cho, which ended to her death. Five questions, all very difficult to answer if not even impossible to answer. Draco asked Neville if he had seen anything lately, but the Hufflepuff answered if he would try to see anything, he had a feeling he would end up like all other seers. And he knew that wasn't the meaning of all, he knew he had more he needed to do. He guessed, yet he didn't tell the others, that all seers had to be put into this trance, to calm the world, and hopefully soon allow him to see further and clearer into the future then anyone before, yet he didn't know. He didn't know.

"Well, let us start" Ron began "with Fudge and Umbridge. Any ideas?"

Draco, who had been sitting close to the wall in the cave they where in, sighed and said. "Why shouldn't we just replace him? He has been sitting there long enough to cause havoc. And we don't need him. Hardly anyone believes in the Ministry anymore, except for some few workers, which just happens to be two thirds of the Ministry's. But for everyone outside that organisation, no one really trust them anymore, some has even never done so."

"Yet, we can't do that since we don't have all that power. Dumbledore probably, but after Skeeter's article, I hardly believe anyone will trust us, not until we can gain more trust. WE really have to make a good impression when she'll turn up at the school, all though as soon as she'll leave and as soon we have made sure she has left, I am sure to feel extremely sick to have had that beetle around." Harry said in disgust.

"_Beetle?"_ Cassandra asked.

"The Beetle is her Animagus form, and she is really good to sneak into the castle unexpected because of that. In our fourth year she really did make some really nice articles around us, especially Harry here, who through cheat from Death Eater Crouch, he was thrown into the tournament and he unexpectedly won. Yet it cost us all one life and Harry much pain because the whole attempt was to bring Voldemort back, which happened. And Skeeter would surely have wanted to make it into an interesting story, I know she would have liked that." Hermione said and spitted on the floor. The other stared at her, but Harry and Ron understood why. Hermione had been the cause for Rita to "keep her quill for herself" for their whole fifth year, which felt very relaxing.

Harry walked over to a small round table where there stood a bunch of photos from the last time Voldemort had tried to take over the world. It was photos of the Order and some of them had the pictures of his parents. He felt his eyes sting as tears tried to appear. Ron saw this and as his since long best friend he walked over to him, feeling really sorry.

Well, it doesn't look like we can get something from this, more then we need to replace Fudge sooner or later. I say we should keep our eyes open, maybe send some warnings to him and if he don't follow those we should go straight towards action." Cassandra suggested, which sounded good.

"But we have more, for example the Muggles" Neville said sulkily.

"Hmm, this really needs thinking. That is completely something else. How many more Muggles are there really then Wizards?" Draco asked.

"Well, one of twenty is born with magical blood. 1/20 that is." Hermione said.

"And no witch or wizard can fight nineteen Muggles on his or her own. This really is a problem, especially since our number is sinking just as we speak. Every single country in Europe is hunting witches." Cassandra said.

Harry suddenly awoke, as if he had been awakened from some kind of shock, as if he had been walking in mist all his life to suddenly find out practically all his answers. "We should give them a reason not to fear us. Most witches and wizards wonders how we are going to retrieve our anonymousness, but hear this. There exist no such things anymore. We did a mistake and we have paid for that. We should try to bring peace back between the two worlds."

"But how?" Ron asked, understanding his idea but not understanding anything further.

"The Squibs and Muggleborns can help us, just as all families within the Muggleborns who knows how it is having a witch or wizard in the family. There are Muggle friends to many, we can help with magic, to create things. We must show them the bright sides with magic rather then the dark that they fear. They must know it still exist and we must teach them the differences. When to befriend and when to run that is."

Neville clapped his hands. "I think you just solved about everyone's problem, yet do you know how much work that is ahead after all this?"

"I know, but it's way better to do some magical tricks here and there then to get officially killed in the name of England, don't you think?"

Everyone laughed. Draco looked at the summoned parchment and read.

"So, anyone is having a idea for the elf Light?"

"Ron, maybe we should check the kitchen again. The elf is bound to be there somewhere."

Ron shook his head. We have been checking that kitchen for ages and still we have found nothing more except food, kitchen accessories, rats and some bottles of Butterbeer.

"I do wonder, if the task for us, in discovering the Prophecy, the full one. Then why in the world would those words appear in a common light held but a House Elf? There's got to be something more about that or else I suppose we should have stumbled over the whole thing ages ago, I mean how often at nights don't we see the elves making the fire?"

Harry thought for a moment, this still was an unsolved question. He knew Ron and Neville still would keep their eyes open down in the kitchen, but somehow he was sure Draco was right. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Oh very well, better continue on these questions," Cassandra said reading the fourth question for the others. How to stop Voldemort at all?

"To hard to solve now as we don't know what is going to happen?!" Harry said returning to the photos. "I mean, we don't know where he will strike, what to expect, what to plan, we basically know nothing at all about the last battle. The only thing we know for sure is that I have to kill Voldemort, but how will I be able to do that, do you have any idea how strong he is?"

Draco nodded. "You have a good point, but don't forget that once it is time for the Prophecy to enter the battle, it will give you the same chance to win as Voldemort. Or else our future would already have been decided."

"Draco's right Harry, once the time has finally come, you and Voldemort will be the ones to decide, after all, you have been the centre of happening for the last period after all." Neville said.

Harry nodded, but he still felt very uneasy. Voldemort gave him nightmares, not over his own fate, but for the fate of the ones he loved, his friends and the whole Wizarding world, which would loose everything if he failed this.

"And we will be right behind you, if you need us. You know you can count on your friends." Cassandra said.

"Thanks Cassie, I needed to hear that." Harry said. Cassandra smiled back.

"One last thing" Hermione said. "What are we going to do about Krum?"

Ron, who had been very quiet for the last couple of minutes spoke. "I do doubt we can return him on our side easily, and I have no idea where Voldemort could have hidden the sister of his. Also I seriously doubt getting her out would be easy, as Voldemort probably hiding her somewhere. Yet we could use Krum to our own ideas, if we just could get Voldemort out of his head."

"Just so we don't make him do the same as he did with Cho" Harry said remembering what had happened right before the summer.

The other heirs nodded. Neville declared the meeting finished and they all made their way back, not to be late for the next spectacular Quidditch game. Hufflepuff versus Slytherin.

* * *

**(Hufflepuff versus Slytherin)**

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON" Blaze shouted, doing the commentator for the match. "THIS WILL BE A NAILING MATCH BETWEEN THE SILVER SERPANTS AND THE BLACK BADGERS. HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS AS WE WELCOME OUR FIGHTERS ONTO THE PITCH!"

Seven green and seven yellow players entered the field. Among the Slytherins stood Draco, who was telling his teammates of a plan he had come up with during the night in order to crush the badgers.

"AND THEY ARE OFF. AND IT'S SLYTHERIN IN POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE, HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE HUFFLEPUFF GOAL POSTS. AND… SLYTHERIN SCORE TEN-ZERO!"

All the heirs, except for Neville, clapped. Most of them had agreed to cheer for Malfoy, even if still some of them weren't all fond with Slytherins. Neville more cheered for Hufflepuff, which came natural now he was the Heir of Hufflepuff.

The game continued, and the two sides fought like mad, none of them able to break the other.

"AND THE CURRENT RESULTS ARE SLYHERIN IN THE LEAD WITH SIX GOALS AT HUFFLEPUFF'S FIVE. NO WAIT, HUFFLEPUFF BEATS THE KEEPER AND SCORES ANOTHER ONE. IT'S 60-60. WHAT A MATCH!!!"

Hufflepuff scored one more go, Slytherin two. That was when Harry and Draco saw the Snitch, right beside one of the Slytherin Beaters. Five seconds later Draco hovered over their heads, hav9ing caught it before the Hufflepuff Seeker saw it. Neville groaned, but still he was happy for Draco. He couldn't feel all that happy for the rest of the cheering Slytherins.

Yet still, Gryffindor was still in the lead, but they all knew soon they wouldn't be. Especially if the other three houses would have something to say about it.

The other heirs returned other business, while Draco was forced down to the dungeons in order to celebrate his house victory. Neville felt a bit sulky, yet Ron insured him the Hufflepuff could beat Slytherin in other things. For example, he could plant a devils snare into the Slytherin Common Room. Neville laughed at this, telling the others to think about it. The three friends where about to fall asleep, when half of the castle was abruptly awoken.

"No, that role belongs to me!" Cassandra screamed. "I was the lady of Light last year, I am supposed to…"

"No, I am the rightful Lucia this year" Parvati said clearly.

"What about us then?" Sabina Hope said, meaning both her and their friend Iris.

"Yeah, don't forget us?" Iris said, cursing in French.

"I still don't believe why you don't let me take it?" Hermione said angrily.

The long catfight continued, and when it was finally over every girl was very bruised and tired. Harry sighed, what a day!

**_To Reviewers: As you might have seen above, a new vote is up. He, he, see down for details._**

**_Danielle: Solving Krum's problem will be harder then you expect, mainly because he holds the same sort of control on him as he did on Cho, yet from some other reason. Thanks for reviewing, and the other answer of your question you could find at my forewords._**

**_gary: Blaze has always been a troublemaker, a Marauder, a person who often bumps into trouble and still has a hundred different ways of getting out, sometimes involving others. And, I didn't fully understand what you meant, but if it was as I suspected, oh well… never mind. And I am really sorry for that I haven't been in AIM lately, but my brother uninstalled it. You see, we received an unusual amount of Spy-Ware and my brother tracked it down to AIM. At the moment I'm only using MSN, but I am afraid I won't be using AIM, not until we find another way of getting past the Spy ware. As this is my mum's computer, and she gets really furious once those things happen, I haven't dared to try again. I'll still try to find another way though._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_New Vote, hurray. This time I really need you to decide who is going to become Lucia this year. Okay, it's still some chapters to go, but I am starting early. You have these girls to vote on, and I will put a reminder on all of them, so you know who they are._**

**Cassandra Ridgeback;** Last years Lucia, Heir of Ravenclaw, Ron's girlfriend yet I still think you know her pretty well by now.

**Hermione Granger;** Bookworm, Know-It-All, Miss Clever, Draco's girlfriend (much to many reader's dislike, I know)

**Parvati Patil;** A Gryffindor we all know. Currently one of Blaze's big fans and girlfriend. Very eager for the role.

**Lavender Brown**; Seamus Girlfriend, A skilled seer in Gryffindor.

**Sabina Hope;** Neville's girlfriend, born near Fuji in Japan, a very skilled healer and a very nice girl.

**Iris Blanch;** Harry's girlfriend, born French and once student of Beauxbatons.

**Pansy Parkinson;** Slytherin girl, who more then once has tried to steal Draco away, more believing he is worthy her. Also a great snob, but still, not going to commentate further for all Pansy fans.

**Ginny Weasley;** Ron's little sister, chaser in the Gryffindor team and I think you already know her.

* * *

_**Shitza: VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP, I CAN'T REALLY DECIDE THIS TIME!!! PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**Shitza**_

**_Ps: The Headline was changed from drowned too soaked, after a lot of thinking I decided a headline like that was not a good idea after the disaster in Asia._**


	30. Skeeter Catastrophe

_**Shitza: (YAWN)**_

_**Tári: She's been updating like mad lately. I really do wonder how she can cooperate.**_

_**Shitza: That's easy, I haven't been eating for days.**_

_**Tári: WHAT!!!**_

_**Shitza: Seriously, you really do think I am stupid. I can't believe you have such little fate in me.**_

_**Seeeza: Maybe we should talk afterwards, your readers are reading this.**_

_**Shitza: Hem, hem. Sorry. (turns to you) Hello again, I think this has to have been one of the most crazy weeks for me, in a very long time. Four stories in such a short period of time, a record. I think I managed to write 3 new chapters in one evening, which was… exhausting. But once you start you can't let go.**_

_**Tári: Too true she can't.**_

_**Shitza: Yet I think that was just a one shot of some stupid writing energy I had there, and seeing the chapters now, well, they could have been more emotional. Oh well, I am not going to talk anymore, me, Tári and Seeeza are of to have a silent moment for all those who died in Asia. A terrible thing, really shocked us all.**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated for all the women, men and children who died or suffered from the disaster in Asia.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tári: Shitza don't own HP or the books, all though she can't wait until number six will be released. She also doesn't own Blaze, or Jaqueline Renard. She only really owns this story, and a few OC's.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 29 Skeeter Catastrophe**

A normal day at Hogwarts, which really was lessons, studying, sunlight and of course…

"_Ginny Weasley_, come back here this instance!!!"

Everyone turned to see Ginny sprinter down the corridor, Cassandra after her. Ginny was holding the half finished crown for Lucia in her hand. By half finished it meant that the fire behaving candles hadn't been put in, but Ginny didn't seem to mind, she seriously wanted the crown.

In the Entrance hall there hung pictures of the contestants, which had increased rapidly. Some of these contestants were of course Ginny, Hermione, Cassandra, Iris, Sabina, Parvati, Pansy, Lavender with more. The pictures really looked beautiful as every girl had taken hours of efforts to make hers look like the most beautiful. Ginny's was really good, in it she was wearing the red robe, with a gold belt around her waist. The robe did show her almost newly found heritage, as she sometimes saw herself as a bloodline of Gryffindor, which was true, but it was Ron who had inherited the powers.

Hermione also had a splendid picture, which somehow didn't look like her. her hair was straight, she was wearing a black robe with a silver belt. In the belt there was a heart formed Emerald, showing her bond with the Slytherin house. Harry knew mostly this picture was made to try to fix some of the damage between the Slytherin House, and he knew Hermione had changed from being bookworm to a powerful almost scarring sorceress. She still liked books, but mostly she was down in the Slytherin Chamber together with Draco. The real miracle was that she still was number one in almost every single class, closely followed by Cassandra.

Cassandra had a very medieval looking picture, where she had transformed her robe to look exactly like the robe Rowena Ravenclaw had used, a robe that used to have hung on a pedestal at the ridgeback mansion. She was really sure that dress had been destroyed, but she could remember every single detail on it and when you looked at the picture and then looked at another picture in a book of a painting on the founder. You could almost believe this wasn't Cassandra. Instead this was the ghost of Ravenclaw.

Most of the pictures, except for the girls' who had a connection to ay of the heirs, looked rather alike. Yet iris looked original, having the field of flowers in the background, all of them Wood Anemones. Sabina had chosen to wear a Muggle dress in her picture, which in fact was her mother's Chinese traditional dress, which had wandered down to Sabina from many generations.

The worst was Pansy's, which Harry knew would receive many votes from only looking at it. Pansy lay in a silver couch, wearing a green robe that glimmered like the stars themselves. She was also having a cobra rolling over her, a black really poisonous looking one, and as it was a moving picture you saw her kissing it. Harry felt disgusted, looking at it. But he heard some walking Slytherin's saying their vote would clearly be on Pansy. Harry prayed that she wouldn't get the role, not after having seen all the pictures and seeing that everyone else more deserved to be Lucia then Pansy.

Another thing, noticeable with the pictures was that all the heirs or the heir's girlfriends, had their powers swaying around them as they smiled and blinked. On both Cassandra's and Iris' there was a sign of wind, in Hermione there was a lake in the background, which she levitated over. In Ginny's there was two burning torches. Sabina also showed the sign, by her picture showing her in a flowering garden. Harry looked to see if there was any sign on Pansy's, but she had completely ignored Draco's symbol of water.

Harry shook his head, this would surely be an interesting competition. Just then he saw something red run past him, followed yet again by Cassandra. This time it was because Ginny had stolen the dress, or the white Nightgown they would use. The reason for all this spectacular chases was that Cassandra had been set to make both the dress and gown, but because of curiosity, or jealousy, everyone tried to steal them, so Cassandra had less time to finish all the things.

Yet just as Ginny thought she was safe at last she ran into Ron. Typical that her older brother had to be in the way. Ron gently took the things out of her hands and gave them back with a smile to Cassandra. He didn't say much, but Ginny knew it already. Her brother was hopeless these days. Maybe because he was one of the arrangers of the big day.

And so it was, all the heirs had one role at least in everything. As it was nearing Christmas, and nearing the 13th, which was the annual day of Lucia, everyone was quite busy to get finished before it was time to make the Christmas surprise in store. Hermione and Neville had been team working to get the lights right. Draco was the one who was supposed to see that everything was quiet, and still as the play would go on. Harry and Ron were at the moment completing the decorations and Blaze, who had helped them a lot, had been lurking around the castle to find all the necessary properties, which were mostly candlelights.

Harry returned to the Great hall, which had been richly decorated with fake snow, lights and more. Just then the someone was knocking at the front doors of the school. As the heirs where all busy and Blaze was the only one close to the doors, she opened.

Outside stood a middle-aged woman, wearing fool looking glasses and a handbag.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely. The woman just stared at her, before grinning and stepping outside. She opened her handbag, took out a quill and a parchment. Soon words were scribbled down, over her shoulder iris read…

_After a long journey and a very rude welcome by having waited outside the gate for minutes a worthless student opened the doors to start yelling at me. Scared I had to find my way into…_

Iris was shocked. Worthless student…_ yelling_… She didn't understand a thing.

Just then the doors of the Great hall opened and Harry stepped out, talking to Draco about his stupid idea of hanging gingerbread in the ceiling. Not even the Slytherin knew where that idea came from. Then…

"Big trouble!" Harry murmured in Draco's ear. "Go and collect the others, they must come here straight away."

Harry saw Rita Skeeter, who looked like her usual self. He also noticed her quill was writing like mad, which wasn't a good sign. After minutes Draco returned, followed by the others. Ron looked like he really wanted to throw Rita out from the door. Draco surely looked disgusted. Hermione looked as if she could have cursed Rita into a horned toad. Neville looked calm, but his insides too were burning with disgust. Cassandra didn't really know what to think, having lived in Norway hadn't given her so much knowledge about Rita's articles.

Harry tried to shake of the anger inside him and went to greet her. Yet Rita didn't take his hand, instead she wrote…

_These cold halls are really cursed, and no one is here to help me, not even greet me…_

Harry sighed. If that was the way she wanted it she wouldn't have to expect them from being nice towards her for the rest of the day. There were some things that he could tolerate, but not this.

Just then Blaze came from the stairs. He seemed to be looking for someone, and when he spotted Harry and the others in the Entrance Hall he called for them from the top. Harry and Draco's heads turned towards him as he told them that Professor Dumbledore would immediately want to see them in his office.

Harry sighed once more before nudging all the heirs up the stairs. Rita smiled victorious, for some reason she really seemed to hate them. None of them could understand how. Yet before they completely disappeared out of frame, Draco sent a searching look telepathically and found the answer. But he didn't tell the others, not until after they had seen Dumbledore.

**(Dumbledore's Office)**

The Office was completely empty, which came as a surprise. The silver instruments by the wall where all dusty and it looked like no one had been cleaning for a while. On the desk lay a bunch of parchments, all from the Minister of Magic saying all these ridiculous things had to stop and that the heirs had to be banished from the Wizarding world for all future. Harry felt like throwing those parchments into the flames. Yet he showed the others, who reacted the same way as him. They had known Fudge didn't like them, but this was too much.

Just then Madam Pomfrey appeared from a room on the other side of the Office. She walked towards them a worried expression on her face. The Heirs knew why, Hermione had told them.

"I…" Madam Pomfrey began, but the others shut her up.

"We know already." They chorused before hurrying inside.

Madam Pomfrey stared at them but didn't say anything. They guessed she had been preparing a long time what to say, but now she was relieved she didn't need to come with the horrible news.

Harry was first to arrive, followed by the others. When he saw Dumbledore lying on the bed, pale white he felt tears sting behind his eyes. But he refused to let them come. Instead he waited patiently for the old man to speak. Hermione hurried to the Headmaster's side and held his hand carefully. Dumbledore had almost been like the heirs' father, and seeing him like this made them all feel heartbroken. They never knew if this were the last time they would see him alive.

The heirs stood as a half moon around his bed. Dumbledore opened an eye and smiled seeing them all together. They smiled back. Draco held his hand calmly over Hermione's shoulder as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Cassandra was being comforted by Ron on the other.

"Have Mrs Skeeter arrived?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, professor Dumbledore. She has" Harry answered.

"Good." Was all the Headmaster said.

No one really understood what he meant. But then the old headmaster seemed to fall into a calm sleep, probably because of his old age, and his moment of peace as the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him an hour before started to take affect. They all left, thinking they shouldn't do anything to soon, just keep their eyes open and hope they could change Rita's article in some way. Yet Harry stayed, he stayed because of…

In all this time he had felt lost, and in all this time Dumbledore had been one of his closest pillars to lean on. Dumbledore gave him comfort in a way very like a grandfather. But now that Sirius had since long died, and Sirius was dead, Harry felt like he too would have wanted to die. All fear of the things that awaited him grew, he feared the darkness, and so darkness took him.

_-Don't fear-_ a voice said deep in his heart. _-Nothing stays dark forever, Harry. One day the light comes to shine and when it shines it shines clearer then ever. It's the light of the only thing no one can take from us. Hope, hope for our world, our future and us. We never saw that hope until now, remember you have lightened the hope in us. When you were born the world seemed to have shook, you symbolise light, hope and love just as Voldemort symbolise darkness, despair and hate. Go now honourable protector of the Prophecy. It will still be many days until the time has come, for fate to be decided.-_

Harry had no idea who or what had spoken to him, if it maybe was his inner thoughts or his heart or the Light itself in some kind of voice. But it encouraged him.

Harry went down again, feeling slightly relived and calmed. But still, there were many things to cooperate with today. One thing was Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**(26th November in Rosengard, 4am in the morning)**

One small black cat jumped down from an open window in the once great castle, which now looked like a real ruin. Truth to be told almost all magic that had existed there had completely vanished and passing Muggles had spotted it and started to tear it into pieces. Voldemort had moved his Headquarters to the now completely emptied Durmstrang building. All training recruits to become death eaters had been removed to Beauxbatons, where they spent their free time destroying the French nature.

The small cat walked down the corridors, not showing interest in anything it passed. Here and there she passed signs of life, or things that once had been life. One of the rooms with ruined walls contained a chair, only slightly burnt not fully destroyed. On the chair lay a teddy bear with gleaming eyes. She jumped up on the chair and sniffed. The bear smelled old and rotten, so she jumped down again and continued.

All rooms and chambers were stuffed with dust and spider web, making a black cat look white. She continued down a broken staircase until she reached the lower dungeon.

She passed spider web and dust. Some torches hung by the walls, torches that hadn't been used for ages. She passed doors leading to classrooms and she continued towards one of them, who hadn't been closed since the escape from school.

What she was looking for was her master. It had been a long time since she last saw him, and she really wanted to return to his lap. No, her master wasn't the dark lord, her master she scented had left the castle when it had been attacked. Sneezing from all dust she went back up again and jumped down the same window she had arrived in. On the ay out she wondered if it maybe was time for her to find a new master, not having any thoughts of where her old one could be.

Luckily for her there was a passing Muggle family who took her in, not knowing about a Professor who cried, missing his old cat.

**(Professor Wing's Office)**

Professor Wing felt very down. After having searched for his missing keys for ages he had managed to find an old photo of him and his cat Annabelle. Annabelle had been a black furry cat he had loved for many years, being divorced, she was the only real person close to him he could talk to.

Professor Wing had been a teacher for twenty year, having taught student upon student ever since he was around twenty-five. He had since long been one of the most popular teachers at Rosengard, but when the school had been attacked he had kept a rather low profile. Until he saw an advertisement during the summer about one Wizarding school that looked after a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not having read the Daily prophet anytime at all, he had no idea how many times the school had switched teacher. But now he knew the stories.

Yet he wasn't frightened. Nothing really scared him, except maybe the Dark Lord, yet who wasn't really scared of him. Wing sighed, he felt so alone not having his cat to stroke.

Just then his office Door opened and Cassandra ridgeback entered. She looked worried.

"Professor, I need to ask you something."

The professor nodded and they both sat down and talked. It was still early in the morning and still the castle hadn't woken up.

**(Later, during breakfast)**

Neville hadn't still arrived, being the one to awake Ron. Harry sat down munching on a toast, not having the appetite as usual. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet together with Draco. Cassandra was nowhere to be found.

Just then there was a roar coming several floors above. Minutes later Neville appeared, having several scratches on his arms.

"I am glad it's Harry's turn to awake Ron tomorrow. Do you have any idea what he did. He transformed into a lion a started chasing me around the room for at least five minutes scratching me half to death."

"What did you do then, to enrage Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I did pour a jug of ice water over him, or else he would probably be down here by dinner this evening or something."

"Neville, you know very well there is no chance you can awake Ron with ice water unless you want to land into the Hospital Wing." Harry said.

"Do you have any advice then?" Neville asked sitting down on a chair beside him.

"Yes, charm the jug to pour the water ten minutes away from the dormitory. And then run as fast as you can."

Neville laughed. Even more minutes later Ron appeared, looking incredible sour. His hair was all ruffled and it really looked as if he was still half asleep.

Hermione gave the rest of the newspaper to Draco, she had read all the things she needed to know.

"How come they never write anything decent in this?" she asked.

"How come we didn't have any Bird Training this morning?" Draco asked.

"Don't know Draco, but I am glad we didn't. Couldn't get some sleep last night." Ron said yawning.

"No sleep, what were you doing then?" Neville asked.

"I was listening to the Rite Beetle and trying to show her out of the common room. But since we all agreed not to harm her catching her with my bare hands wasn't easy. I kept chasing her until four in the morning.

"That bitch!" Draco said. "No wonder she seems so unpopular around."

Hermione was trying to say something over and over, but after having been abruptly cut of or something like that she stood up.

"_Am I completely ignored over here?!"_ she said.

"No, honestly Hermione, I thought you knew already what was going around. I did tell you some days ago."

Yep, so Draco had done. Once they had left Dumbledore's Office he told them about the Daily prophet that had been changing editor and the new one was in fact a Death eater. From the death eaters Draco had heard of when his father lived, he knew Robert Wilkins, the new editor, was a Death Eater."

Just then another familiar face showed up, but it wasn't Cassandra as they all hoped it would be. It was Rita, and as usual she was carrying her handbag and had her quill in her hand.

"Please, not again!" Hermione moaned. Unfortunately Rita heard that and her quill started to scribble once more on a parchment.

"Rita, one word about that and I will lock you into that trap room in the Dungeons." Draco growled. Rita abruptly took her quill and put it back into her handbag. In these past days Draco had been the only one being able to control her, in most ways. Because Rita knew if she wrote anything stupid about his girlfriend he would make sure that she had to swallow her own words brutally. Even if the other heirs hated her they didn't do anything on Dumbledore's command. But she knew Draco would do anything and ignore those commands if necessary.

Just then another person stumbled inside. Cassandra looked pale, but her smile held a victory. In her hand lay a small glass bottle filled with some strange substance.

"I found it" she said completely having forgotten about the other students in the hall.

"Found what?" Ron said running towards her.

They met half way and she breathed heavily. "I found the Elf Light." She whispered,

Ron stared at her, then looked at the bottle in her hand. Indeed there was something in it, like a liquid, which glowed in a dim light.

_---Flashback---_

She was young, and as many others she loved to hear stories. Her grandmother had known many stories she used to tell her. her favourite one had been about a Elf Prince and an Elf princess who through fire and smoke fought for the freedom of their love. Yet even if they fought they didn't win, but to keep their hope up a witch created a small bottle, containing the tear of a phoenix, a dragon, a centaur and a nymph. The bottle was also called the Elven Light.

_---End Flashback---_

I went to ask Professor wing about where he thought these kinds of stories came from. I Flooed to Greece and in the ruins of the old temples I found it. Buried deep and well hidden. But it's here, it's the light. It's the **Elven Light**.

The others stared at her. The whole hall seemed dead quiet, but still so it was ringing with conversations. Could this be the end of their search, or was it more to come…

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Dannen: Thanks for voting, I just hope there will be more that takes time to vote. I am still in serious need of them. Hope you liked this chapter and be patient, I am typing as fast as I can up here._**

**_midnight-fox-55: Okay, after reading your review I felt ashamed I hadn't done so many things with Ginny, and maybe it was an evil thing to do with Ron's little sister. But this fic will contain Ginny, but she won't have a real major role, sorry, she is a great character, but she won't._**

**_robo22: I've missed you a lot, and I am really going to try to think about that, but it's not easy as my mind is currently spinning around with ideas. Not even all my notes are enough anymore for my writings. Thanks for telling me, I'll try to be a bit more careful._**

**_To Reviewers in previous chapters:_**

**_ShaingSpear: No, it's eagle, says so in the English copy of the book chapter three, page 30. I looked it up straight afterwards. I guess you thought raven since it's Ravenclaw, but JK, from what I've read she sometimes makes names like that, you should know how Wormtail came up. Yet from all pictures on the Internet that is no raven, we have plenty of ravens that show the differences between ravens and eagles. But I'm not going to continue since so far I haven't more facts to prove it then the book itself._**

**_End Notes: Just going to remind you all there's a vote going on, so you can vote on almost every girl around Hogwarts, still mainly I am thinking either Cassandra, Sabina, Hermione, Pansy, iris, Ginny, Parvati or Lavender. If you don't have another favourite, as I wrote above there are very many pictures on the wall._**

**_A new chapter is coming soon, just as school is starting soon. NOOOOO, I don't want to go back yet. They don't allow us to do these kind of things and we barely have time for them either. GRRR…_**


	31. Words in Light

**_Shitza: Coast is clear, the thunder don't seem to have reappeared outside. Thank god, it's storming like mad outside. First news came on the radio, telling everyone to stay inside. Well, unless you are really stupid or you seriously want a tree on your head you stay inside. I just wish that the weather conditions didn't need to get like these. Autumn's over, we usually have snowstorms at this time of year, not hail and thunder in one go. Thunder belongs to the bad summer weather, and hail for autumn. Abnormal, absolutely abnormal._**

**_Whew, at least I've got a roof over my head, so I shouldn't complain. And I can be really horrible once there is something to complain about. I'm just having a bad day._**

**_Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading the new chapter, and for once I was absolutely sure of what to write. Not hard once this chapter was sort of made up long ago, just hope I got everything right. And I also want to thank all my reviewers who have voted so far, it really has helped me to decide. But the votes in on until I post up next time, as I have to wait with the Lucia-Chapter till next update. The reason, you'll read on. Next Lucia chapter will be longer then the one I made for HotF._**

**_Talking too much again, better go. Read on and if you have time please review._**

**_Shitza_**

**WARNING: The chapter contains some really awful things in the terms of mobbing.**

**Chapter 30 Words in Light**

Harry and the others had assembled in the Room of Requirement and they were really exited to finally solving the first key to what could be described as their fate. They hadn't told anyone yet if that was the real key, they wanted to make sure before, still they were so sure it had to be it.

Cassandra retold them once more of what had happened, and how she had found out, to make sure that the message would sink in to their already confused minds. Truth to be told not much of what she had told them had sunk in. yet they remembered about the story, about her and Professor Wing. Something about her Flooing to Greece. But still…

Harry had the thick book of Merlin in his hands and Cassandra held the glass bottle in her right hand. As the light approached the weird text on the pages they all stared at it, because now the final words appeared.

"Long will I remain on this earth, even if so the royal blood has betrayed me and the loyal bond from Arthur has gone I will stand where I stand. I will remember this day, the day I did my really first mistake. Morgan is since years dead, my dear little daughter will carry on with my line until the day comes for everything to reawaken. I will watch them, as a star, as hope itself. I will lend them my powers when they will need and darkness will corrupt everything.

Alas, my time is nearing and I just wish I could understand what that young woman meant being in her trance. We were supposed to meet, yet Morgan turned her back on us and now just time will tell when next time will be. All I know is what was copied down. I do hope that the ones this was meant for will find it:

Because as the **smoke will rise from** the darkness, the **hidden treasures** from the deep will slowly burn and then become to **ashes**. It **will burn** in a **golden** fire, **red** **flames**. The **dust will blow to** all the corners of the world, **athousand places**. I surely wish that our **heirs **would come out **of **the things, said. The time when we are **old **and gone, they will **come back again**.

As for the **flames** that slowly **will burn** in the deepness, **as** just before the **night goes over** to turn to **the morning**, the **glory** of the day. **As it** slowly **comes** the **r**oll **o**f **s**un **e**verlasting **n**ew **g**lorious **a**mber **r**ound **d**oom **e**yes **n**or **s**ees the ways we know. It will be said as higher the doom of the world nearer, its **fate is** black, grows as **dark **as ever. **As** the **darkness** will glow, **takes it** down, **from** what we call, **the dawn**.

We all live in **legends**, which **folds from the** closing future and the real** true past**. We can't see what lies ahead, just **hell knows** that. **It's** a danger to see your **own **destiny, your **own future**. Either trusts **heaven**. Please **plea** **s**o that the light will shine** for** the**brighter**, the** days** glow. **That's how** we'll survive. **It is** how it is to stay **apart **from the dangers we do not seek.

Look at the** trees**, which are weak and **will brake** just **in** the little raging the **storming** disaster. It is threatening everything, including the rain, sun and snow, the **weather**s of power. Yet also look at what's beneath, who stays **while** the roots are snapped from the ground. **Grass **is small, butit**bends** as the raging storm grows to be. It's will overflow the grass, which may be small, but in these winds, as the wind will grow, strengthen. It wins, bends to its strength. It's soon going to bend **to its will**, but still only **be** **like** what is is. **Grass** in weather **as** the **wind** and the earth **will anger**. Yet to the weaker powers**listen to what it** do, to what it **has to say**.

Because it is an never-ending battle between** life and death**. It **will **still **battle**, as **greatly** as in any time seen or unseen. Here it will be **dark and**there it is **light**. Both **will meet** what future foretells,** their fates** change as time flows. All because of the little flower, **the** white **Anemone**, my since lost daughter. Two sides **will fight**, because nothing can stay, but it will be a **courageous** fight. Heir in sleep, **his **in store, **enemy** seek, **stand** on either side. **In** or outside **the way**.

It has been a **long** time since she has** foreseen** this, standing **by** her side. She's far of a **noble seer**, **s**ees **the lightning**. It is a deadly time, where death **strikes **wherever **thefate** puts her hand. **Of all** times we know only **the **brave** hearts** of old time can win. Five in all, **a power** that can't loose. It's a power more** greatly** then anything, which **shall **stand for the light and truths. **Beat** them it shall, **as long light won't** die, as long as it don't **prevail**.

**Fire** is the burning hope for whatever that **burns forcourageous **as fire leads in the dark paths. These** lions** of courage will go as **wind** rushes over the landscapes, as it **will blow** once more. **In** the sky, **eagle's** eyes and **wings** are answer as well. Down on the **earth**, dust and mod **will bend to loyal** hand. **See** **r**ather black,** water** may clean. It will **fly from** the river to the nature **sorceress**. Giving her a **hand**.

Where **eagles** flies, they **sees the** **dar**kness. It's a **horizon** of living hell. On the ground **badgers looms**, as the darkness fall. **In the night**, you can hear the **lions** and how they **roars**. **In the dessert**, **the** **snake**s sleep. It lives peacefully, it **will** never move unless something occurs and it has to **bite**, in order to remain. **Its own tail** is shortly left behind.

The day leaves, once again the **wind** grows, and **that** is a way of a **warm** welcome, to death. Your solitude must then **lead them** to** safely** areas. **Don't go to the** wind in the **west**as every wind see death take away. Just** follow** your heart to **the** **east**, where the walls protect from **vampire**s. They **betrays the** land and our **home**s. **He has** no distinguishing left of **old** lives, old **habits**. Blood has **take**n **over** his mind. He fears light as much as darkness.

Purity is water, but also light. Lights are stars. **Stars that shine** with power of love. **Before** nothing was here, **the** stars lit **battle**s. They are the **glimmer** of the night. It shines **like a thousand** candles, like a thousand **eyes **watching as** the same eyes** still is there. They **will close** once they remembers, they remember **forever**. They remember **green **forest, bright** flames**. Yet darkness will **take** it away, take **them** all **away**. Blow them out like candles.

It is **hope** we rely on, hope, which **will light** up the depressed of **your soul**s** and** the far away **future**. **Winds may blow if** darkness loose, as the **battle is won**. **But** it's a long way, **does** anything happen the **moon** may never shine again. We must hope it will **rise**, **on** **the fifth day** of war, but if** no** such thing does happen. If **one** thing goes wrong. **Will** we then ever **survive**?

We must rely on our creatures, the help we get. **Ghost and lizards** as well as **giant and trolls**. They are **creatures of**, which stands for the **light**. They are **creatures**, **of old** ancient times, living since long before any witch or wizard. **Combine**d, they can give **your **powers a run for your money. Their **strength **is unbelievable, **or else** they or **you may fall**, like the rest. **Through darkness** they have nothing, it's cold as** ice**, hard as **hell**. We've heard **as told**.

**Walls** an option of protection. **That**'s why we are surrounded by them. They can** rise**, even if so, higher **over**then any of **the mountains**. It is **life that's gone**, **in** both **magical** and unmagical paths. They are **ways** of tears. **Tears that may trickle** once your emotions are reflected upon a mirror. You run **down the paces** you have lost, the past you have forgotten **of old**. It's a **sorrowly** game,** ways** that are** gone** as the mirror shatters beneath you.

**Wind** is freedom. It's **so warm** and it wants to **lead** them towards **safely** and freedom. **Fire **is courage, it** will start to spread** through them, from the highest top to down the paces. **In all ways** as a** tiny **jolt of fiery emotions. **The earth** stands as it shows stability, as **it may be** hard. But even if hard, purity, **water**, **can rush it away**.

It is **morning**, which **grows** steadily. **At the sea**, wind plays with the waves. In the hall, **of **class, the gentlemen are** smoking**, outside the **night flea the ways** it can. In the world** of the dead**, **all of sudden**, the guards are awoken. **Magic faces** difficulties, and also probably what can become **the end of their** time, **as** once **said**. It was made **to be made**.

**This what we saw from** our own eyes, this is what the angels in **heaven listen to**. **The**y are **words of old**. Because** the thing that's** since long **gone**, it **will rise again**. It will all be **terrible** and cold. **Deadly** and black. **Immortal **and empty. **Pain**ful and swift.

That's why we are **spirits**, in a game **of **everything. We are of** life**. Yet there's also **spirits** **of** the opposite **death**. That's why we** hear our** words, like a sorrowful **song**, which keep haunting us. They** hear our preys**, but only laugh. **The fi**ve hearts and powers will leave, **the worthy** **will** still **rise again**. They will **arise as war rolls** over their feet, the** blood** is spilt and it **drops **down onto dry earth. **Life** itself will flee, if wrong blood is spilt, life** flees**."

They all stared, everyone's jaws must have dropped at least twice just for the first lines. Merlin had been very clever when he made the text. Finally they had it all.

_(Shitza: Okay, you've read this before, and don't flame me because of it. The Heirs didn't know. The Epilogue for Heirs of the Founders was indeed the whole Prophecy, so if you didn't understand it then, or when I reposted it through Merlin's words last time, hope you did now. Also, there have been som changes, or plenty i the text. Because of all stupid errors.)_

_(If you still don't understand read the **bold** letters)_

Harry was about to drop the book, but Cassandra took it and started to copy the whole Prophecy to a parchment. Ron watched her work while Neville paced to room back and forth. Hermione took the Elf Light and reread the prophecy. She turned page and gasped, because there was more. On what first had looked like a blank page, there was another message.

_If all goes well, the sky will turn blue, the creatures of magic bow towards the six. The light will shine upon us and flowers spread over the dead. There will be music in the wind and life in the sea. New green life to grow upon the dead and forgotten._

_Yet it could turn in another way, the sky can darken to dark shadows, the dead can reappear and then hunt the living until the end. The life can die until nothing stays and so will the tool of darkness. Darkness will corrupt with its emptiness and it's deadly thoughts. It all will be black and gone._

_You have two futures, two and still nothing is decided. It all stands in a perfect balance where no one has the power until the very last moment of decision. And then, it is up to you. I am happy you managed to solve my clue, I was afraid it had been too hard for you. After all, the last remaining Elf Light in my time came to the hands of the old Witches of Ireland. What they now think of doing with it for the next thousand of years I have no clue, and it was really my foolish idea because I should have known they should give it to some other part of the world. But there can be more lights, which I doubt still. I hopefully wish that the elves will take it back and take care of it. Yet whatever has happened over the thousand years I have no knowledge off, since when you read this, I'm surely just a legend or a myth._

_Merlin_

Hermione showed this last message for the other. First Harry, the Ron, both who had to reread it twice before starting to talk about it. Draco read one time before convinced, Cassandra reread it five times, more for memorising then that she wouldn't believe it. Neville was the one who fainted.

"Either Merlin was very old when he wrote that or he wasn't as glamorous as most describe him. After all, no witch or wizard has even gone as far as back to that time of age. Simple is that no Time Turners would be able to and even if they would who would be able to turn them as many times as required? Yet many have tried and completely disappeared." Draco said before shaking his head.

"Disappeared, I am not surprised" Neville said. "It's really stupid to try to go back to the future because you aren't allowed to change anything whatsoever. It's forbidden against all laws and if you go back to far, what joy will you have. You'll die far away from home. It's completely ridiculous… and Cassandra, what are you doing?"

Cassandra was down on the floor, looking for something. She was lighting up the small room under her armchair and she had a concentrated look on her face. Moments later she seemed to have found what she was looking for.

"I knew someone was spying on us!" she said angrily holding a beetle in her hand. Harry recognised that beetle, he recognised it so well.

Rita Skeeter transformed back to herself, a very angry glare met them. Yet they tried to act unaffected as much as possible. Yet Ron didn't feel scared for one glare, he roared back making Rita fall down to the floor.

"Okay Rita, it's time we six do what we should have done ages ago." Ron said angrily. Cassandra grinned by his side and lifted Rita up to the roof, with one single wave of her hand. Snickered behind as large thorn-like plants started to grow from the roof. Each of the thorns were as big as your hand and not pleasant looking. Harry felt his blood boil and he called up huge storm, which struck outside edging closer to them. It all made Rita rather nervous.

Her handbag lay on the floor, with her quill and half finished report. Ron walked over to it, picked it up and smiled even broader.

"Anyone mind if I burn this?" he asked sheepishly. The others shook their heads, except for Rita who shouted:

"Don't you dare, it took me ages to make up. That is the my whole report of you stinking, rotting sch…"

None of them needed to hear more before the parchment, quill and handbag burst into flames. Black flames, to show the message. Rita cried where she floated. The ashes of her belongings fell to the floor.

"Why do you hate Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Cassandra lowered the crying reporter slowly and Neville made the thorns disappear. Also outside the storm vanquished along with everything. Inside only Rita's cries could be heard.

"You have no idea how horrible my time here was, how everyone kept haunting me, throwing me insults, holding my head in the toilet seats. Whenever we had exams they used to knock my ink over my exam paper and the teachers just thought I tried to escape from doing it. Once the girls in my dormitory carried me out of my bed, in the middle of the winter and threw me into the snow. Then they left me there to cry. I cried many times, I tried to commit suicide three times because of that.

In my fifth year, one time down in Hogsmeade, they convinced this drunken bastard I was after him and his… He followed me the whole day. In the end I hexed him, straight in the face and ran.

In my third year they used to throw me into the lake or try to feed me to the squid. I am lucky to still be alive since that squid really tried to feed on me.

And all nights, at Hogwarts I dreamed to get out, to be free. I cried to get some sleep, the sleep that rarely came. Only when I was really exhausted I could sleep, but when I slept with nightmares. I never forget those nightmares. In the end the teachers thought I was up partying or something. I usually slept during lessons, getting myself into more trouble.

And then I was free, free to do whatever I wanted. I became a news reporter for the Daily Prophet and since then I have revenged every single one who made a fool of me. I have plenty of times managed to get my old House mates into Azkaban for months, some died there. I am happy for it. They deserved it."

Everyone felt so quiet, and would even have to admit Rita was right in some ways. Now they finally knew why she was such a mean person, but now they wished they hadn't heard the story.

"Yet it doesn't explain why you jumped up on us." Draco said pointing a deadly finger between her eyes. None of the heirs used to carry their wands with them, not even in class. Their wandless magic had improved a lot since they first learnt who they really were. And this particular improvement made many of their unfriendly schoolmates very nervous. Everyone knew how to disarm someone with a wand, there were various ways, but no one had heard of how to disarm someone who knew magic wandless.

Rita stared at his finger and the more she stared the more sweat trickled down her forehead. She swallowed and then said.

"My editor sent me here, on the mission of putting you six into hell. He said you had killed his son."

Draco didn't take away the finger, but instead he laughed. "Dear, dear, that silly little Wilkins finally managed to make some chaos after all. Rita, did you have any idea of that your boss were one of Voldemort's Death eaters, or had that slipped entirely our from you knowledge?"

Rita stared at him, she couldn't speak she just stared.

"My, my, you really are stupid. Can I ask you something. Next time you pass him, try to catch a glimph of the thing that hides under the sleeve of his left arm? You will clearly find all evidence there."

Bitch, hag or whatever you could call her Rita Skeeter wasn't known of being too friendly towards Death Eaters, indeed she could write serious evil things about them. Her sister had been killed by one of them, five years after that Voldemort had disappeared the first time. Now that he was beck she had tried to catch the culprit with her own words, but so far no luck.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"What can we do?" Harry said. "Let you go, so far you didn't manage to do any damage, just promise us one thing. Don't let the events from today end up in your papers, or it's very likely we will be swimming in armies from the dark Lord himself. If he finds out about this, we are as much as doomed and then no one will be able to revenge you sisters death."

Rita nodded. Then she left. The heirs and the sorceress sat until the late of night, trying to decide what to do here next.

* * *

The days continued like always and the pressure was built as the NEWTs neared. The Heirs felt this, they had more NEWTs then anyone else, yet they were allowed to choose which ones they wanted to take. 

All they choose to take Advanced Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Wandless Magic, Elemental Magic, Advanced Curses, Ancient Spells, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Duelling, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Swords and Magical Control, which meant they had twelve exams they would take together. Yet amongst the other lessons they had they all had very much more, which they knew would beat all records whatsoever. No one had in history taken over their amount of NEWT tests, ever.

Harry sighed as he looked on his paper over the tests he would take, 21 NEWTs in total. Ron had decided on 16, Neville 18, Draco 20, Hermione fully 23 and Cassandra had decided on 25, which was more then anyone ever. The question was how she would make it, they really wondered if she would be able to sleep at all. Harry knew he had more then enough, but** 25**, that was almost every single class they had taken. Cassandra had explained herself by saying that it was better with too much the too little, yet you could wonder if a human could make it through to pass them all?

So as the Holidays neared the Heirs slowly started to prepare themselves by more practise and more efforts. They knew they had to start to train early.

Harry sat through Charms, Monday the second December trying to recall all the complicated notes they had taken for the Ice Charms they had learnt, a charm that was related to Transfiguration, because you changed the whole object into ice, but it was still a charm. Fire was easy to conjure since some of the heat was taken from yourself, multiplied to the certain degree that was required for something to burn. Yet Ice had to come from cold magic, and since the body wasn't cold in that way you had to take it from outside, which was far worse. And since the Heirs all practised without wands it was harder for them. Harry bit his lower lip, the sweat was pouring down.

Yet he wasn't alone, both Hermione, Ron and Neville had the same difficulties. And so did their classmates. Blaze, who sat in the row before him accidentally froze his own hand instead getting crazy over it.

Yet as the lesson came to an end, as usual, Hermione had made most difference making frost on her flower she was supposed to freeze. Harry had managed to get some cold, and Ron, whose natural element was something else, had instead managed to burn his. Neville hadn't managed anything, but he also hated to kill flowers like this. It had been decided that next lesson he would be given something else, so he wouldn't need to think he would kill a flower.

They packed their bags and hurried over to telepathy. A lesson they didn't enjoy as their master asked them to break into several different minds around the castle without the victims knowing. The thing was you first needed to search the castle for the selected person, then break through all the defences of the victims mind before you could even do something and then be careful not to be caught. Harry was set on Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Yet he was lucky compared to Malfoy who was most skilled and had been asked to attend Professor Dumbledore's mind. And since they knew how sick the old man was it wasn't easy, not easy at all.

With aching heads, from all those tries they had to continue the day with prophecy, which at least gave them some minutes rest now they had found the whole prophecy. Yet still they more and more wished they could leave for bed. They were so tired.

During Lunch they spent half the time complaining how bad headaches they had, and for those who heard them wondered if they really were Mighty Wizards or Crying Children. The only ones with sympathy turned out to be Blaze, who sat down to join them, Iris and Sabina. Off all students they were the only ones who really knew what they had to do, and after telling them what they had done Iris took Harry off for a walk outside, to clear his mind. Sabina went to the Hufflepuff Common Room to get her oils in order to give Neville a well-needed massage. Hermione and Draco went down to get some peace and quiet in the Slytherin chamber. Ron thought of taking Cassandra for a walk close to the forest, but before he had time to ask her a certain Slytherin grabbed him, to his disgust he saw it was Pansy, who wanted to speak to one of the heirs about a certain other Slytherin. Cassandra sighed, she knew Ron didn't go away with Pansy because he wanted to, he didn't have much choice. So instead she went to the Library to do some reading. Maybe she could find a good spell for headaches.

She rummaged the shelves, she knew almost every single book by heart. There were some she hadn't read yet, but those were books she had found extremely boring. Most of them were old archives over the Magical world in England, something she really wondered belonged there. She had just read through the stuff before putting it back. Another thing she found very dull was Voodoo, which she had tried to read, but always had to stop after half of the book. Very little made sense, in her opinion nothing.

She walked through the History Section until her eyes saw a new book, something she hadn't read before. She felt her fingers tingle with excitement.

To her great surprise it had been written by a Muggle by the name of Veronica Sweet. She took the book and hurried to find an empty table. She found one in the back of the library and there she opened it, expecting herself to read at least half of it during the first minutes.

It was a new surprise to see the subject, powerful witches and wizards through the centuries. First there were twenty pages of Merlin and Morgan le Fay. Then ten pages about the Founders, she had to look closer. It couldn't be…

**…Even though wizards and witches has for centuries tried to hide their world for ages, until now to be discovered, they have a very complicated start. It is rumoured that huge school lies in the north, teaching these freaks more and more dangerous magic. WE don't know how many of these monster's there really is, but we can hope those walls of that castle they are said to have built will fall part over them. The castle is said to have been founded in the beginning of the first millennium, by some of the named Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Very recently these legends have been confirmed as we came to a cave, a holy cave. There was five skeletons, one on the ground, some kind of priest who had died there or something. But the other four, clearly some valuable ones as they were found with decorations in different colours. The bodies have been sent away for closer examinations…**

There from followed a description of the Founders, which was something Cassandra new most of already. Yet she couldn't help wondering if this book really spoke the truth and then she wondered how long they would be safe. With a book like this, telling them the locations the Muggles needed, she wondered why no one had come barging in. She closed the book and hurried to find any of the others.

Yet smart as Miss ridgeback might have been, she had completely forgotten about the magical shields around the school, so when she finally found Harry he had for minutes the hard task of trying to calm her down.

Meantime, on the other side of the castle, Pansy had managed to drag Ron to a corner in the shadows. Ron wondered if rules allowed you to burn a Slytherin to ashes. Since Draco nowadays was counted as his friend, Pansy had become his worst of enemies. At school, even worse then Voldemort.

Pansy had had a very extracted speech about Draco and why she should be Draco's girlfriend. Now Ron had no idea why she had gone to him, but he guessed he had had the bad luck of being the only Heir in sight for her. he wished she had picked Harry instead or Neville, but now he was trapped he had to get out of it somehow.

"… and he picks her, because of something as abnormal as ever. Maybe she is the destined inheritor of Morgan le Fay's powers but honestly, a Mudblood, a Mudblood over me! I mean he has loved me, ever since we first came to Hogwarts and now he dumps me over a Mudblood. I am pretty, I am good with snakes, I am the smart person, I am the prettiest girl in the whole school and I am the queen of the devil himself. What more can he ask for?!"

Ron knew that answer, not once pansy had mentioned words like friendship, like or love.

"Then how do you know you love him?" He asked devastating, which completely silenced her.

"I-I-I…"

"Pansy, you expect too much, too much powers that is. I bet not once you have said you were his friend, that you liked him or more importantly that you loved him."

Pansy shook her head. "But…"

"Stop complaining then, you can't expect every single guy to fall for you because of your looks. Outside you can be pretty but inside you can be a cobra. I think Malfoy did the right choice, after all Hermione at least has a heart."

Pansy looked down on her feet and sighed. Ron sighed too, thinking of resting his ears he went back to the main entrance, to find Cassandra talking to Harry. She looked upset until Harry said something to her and it looked like she calmed down straight away. Ron watched her hurry of back.

"Now what was that about?" he asked her once she came to the doors.

"Nothing" she said hurrying off inside. Ron shrugged before walking over to Harry to ask him. During just some seconds, that young man had wandered of with Iris, but Ron guessed he knew where they had walked off to.

Indeed he did find them, under the oak, kissing each other passionately. Ron wondered if he would be rude enough to interfere in their little love exchange or if he would wait. Yet after looking at his watch he saw there was no time to wait so…

"Hello!" he said making the two of them jump. Neither Harry nor Iris had noticed his presence.

"Ron, what's the matter? Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"I just wondered what Cassandra was so upset about, she didn't tell me. And I came from a very nice chat with Pansy, how in the world could you all sneak off to leave me with her. there's three heirs that could have talked with her and the one in store has to be me!"

"Cassandra came to ask for the schools safety, she really needs to calm down as she completely forgot that the school is probably the safest place in the world by now. And about pansy, discuss that with Draco later will you, you came a bit ill-timed."

Ron walked off. Harry sighed before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Now, where were we?" he said before gently kissing her again.

Iris couldn't help but to giggle. She slipped a hand around his neck, dragging him closer.

_**(Shitza: Okay, I'll leave it there. It's almost getting a bit too romantic. (giggles) Instead I'm jumping some days again. To what soon will be start of next chapter. Yes, chapter is almost done (cries**_)

**(Entrance Hall, the 13th December)**

A long line of girls, a particularly sorter line of boys stood nervously outside the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open. The Entrance hall was dimly lit, meaning the only light came from the lights the girls held in their hands and the crown from the lucky Lucia to have been chosen.

It was nervous minutes. They had been practising for quite a while, but now some still murmured the songs they would have to sing, some still unsure on the verses.

Then the doors finally opened and it was time for the line of maid, little brownies, and other competitors to go.

And there it was, the long awaited song… Saint Lucia.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_robo22: Thanks for voting, I think it's finally decided now who Lucia this year will be. And thanks for checking me, the whole story will be rewritten one day, when I have time and all that. At the moment I want to finish my stories before I do any rewriting. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you have liked the story so far._**

**_To Reviewers in other chapters:_**

**_HP-Scriptor: Thanks for the offer, but I am not so sure I'll have time for it as I already have enough on my hands with all these stories I am on. You'll see my decision, but as it looks, I really do wonder if. I've already said no to a dozen of things before._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Next chapter will take maybe a week or more to write, the reason is school! I seriously don't want to go back, but it looks like I have less of choice. Until then, have a great time everyone, next chapter you already know what it will contain, but it will be longer then the last Lucia chapter, and there will be more. I'll dig up more this time._**

**_Shitza_**


	32. Light in Darkness

_**Shitza, it wasn't that difficult to make out the new Lucia, and thanks so much for your help. I am so sorry this chapter took such a while to write, but school is up again, I don't think I need to explain further.**_

_**This chapter will contain differences from the last time I wrote Lucia, maybe because I found better translations this time. To make things quick of explanations why I am doing this is because I think the legend and the songs give us something. Here in Sweden time is rather dark as the winter pass, the sun only stays up for 6 hours a day here where I live, up in Kiruna (the closest town to the north) it never shows until later, so for my part I ma happy as long as the sun shows.**_

_**First part I thought would contain the parts from what I know of the legend, yet I believe every Italian knows it better as it took place there. Please forgive me if I don't recall it as it really was since many of the details has slipped my mind. Most of our traditions though, come from other parts, yet there is one theme in it all, Light in darkness. Yet I hope you'll enjoy reading this.**_

**Chapter 31 Light in Darkness**

_---The Legend---_

In Italy, there was a woman who went to her neighbours to bring light and joy to all her neighbours. But the higher powers in her little town didn't like the idea and many times did they try to get rid of her. They tried to burn her with fire, yet the fire wouldn't burn her, it didn't harm her at all. In the end she was killed, by her own love, with a sword through her throat.

She was declared as a Saint, year afterwards, yet her legends continues to live through us all.

_---End Legend---_

_(Shitza: That was horrible written, please forgive my short memory.)_

**(Hogwarts)**

**Hark! through the darksome night**

**Sounds come a winging:**

**Lo! 'tis the Queen of Light**

**Joyfully singing.**

**Clad in her garment white,**

**Wearing her crown of light,**

**Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia!**

Through the two doors a line of white dressed girls entered. At the front stood the short first years and at the end walked all seventh years or really tall sixth years. Harry watched them pass him, he sat beside Ron and Neville. Draco sat on Neville's other side. Their usual table had been removed, to make out the scenery, so they sat on a bench watching. Harry, now really curious on who the Lucia could be, leaned forward to have a closer look.

**Deep in the northern sky**

**Bright stars are beaming;**

**Christmas is drawing nigh**

**Candles are gleaming.**

**Welcome thou vision rare,**

**Lights glowing in thy hair.**

**Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia!**

Dressed in a white nightgown, bound by her waist with a red silk ribbon, a crown of candles in her red hair. Ginny Weasley smiled towards everyone who gazed at her. Harry saw Ron's jaw drop, both of them had believed one of their girls would win, yet it looked like Ginny had been the winner after all. At least it wasn't Pansy.

Harry looked at the row of girls, now lined up in front of the teachers' table. Indeed Pansy sent Ginny death glares enough to have killed the girl a hundred times, if looks could kill.

Not to far away he saw Cassandra, Sabina, Iris and Hermione. All four wearing similar robes like Ginny's, except they didn't have the crown of candles, instead they, like the other girls, wore a ring of tinsel. They also held a light each in their hands, lightening up their faces.

The magical music stopped. The hall was quiet. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, the same verse he had heard one year before.

_"Midwinter night's frost takes hard_

_Stars they glitter and glimmer_

_All the sleep in lonely farm_

_In the hour of the midwinter_

_Silently the moon wanders round its path_

_Snow shines white on pine and spruce_

_Snow shines white on the rooftop_

_Only little Santa is awake."_

Once more the music started, tunes of old Swedish folklores reached them.

**Look, the elves are coming out of their holes, out of their holes.**

**They listen, look around, going on tippitoes, going on tippitoes.**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp.**

Once more, like last year, small heads wearing Santa hats looked out through the small gapes between all the girls. They looked around to see if the coast was clear, that everyone was yet to be found asleep.

**Kind people have left delicious food, delicious food,**

**Standing on the table for a host of elves, host of elves**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp**

The pack of elves, as they were called in the translated song, ran from their holes towards a table, not the House tables, but the teachers' table. Harry watched Snape, whose eyes looked they could pop out any second.

**How they smile, jump up to the dishes, up to the dishes,**

**Whisper and rustle: The Christmas food is good, food is good.**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp.**

As the girls sang, the dressed up elves did jump up to the dishes. Dumbledore laughed as one of the elves, recognisable as Dennis Creevey, took the headmaster's goblet and stole the content of it burping loudly afterwards. Just then the music stopped and nine drunken elves started singing…

**Hi, tomtegubbar, fill your glasses**

**and let's be jolly together.**

**Our time is brief**

**Upon the earth,**

**with troubles many**

**and little mirth.**

**Hi, tomtegubbar, fill your glasses**

**and let's be jolly together.**

They drank the rest of the wine and once more, the Song for the elves continued.

**Porridge and ham, little bits of apple, bits of apple.**

**How lovely it tastes, little Elf, little Elf**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp.**

The elves started tearing the food apart, and if you thought their manners were disgusting as they drank, they were at least five times as disgusting now. Now for games! Happy laughter rings out, laughter rings out.

**Around the Christmas tree the crowd cheerfully dances, cheerfully dances**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetipppetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp.**

The elves started dancing around the Christmas trees, joking around, causing plain havoc.

**It's getting late. Soon the kind elves, the kind elves**

**Quickly and prettily put everything in place, everything in place.**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp**

And as much they had destroyed, the same things the cleaned and repaired just as quickly.

**Then once more into the quiet holes, quiet holes,**

**The elves sweetly tippitoe, sweetly tippitoe.**

**Tipp tapp tipp tapp tippetippetipp tapp**

**Tipp tipp tapp**

Here the song ended, and the elves hurried back to the corners were they had come from. The music stopped and it became a silent night for all…

**'Silent night, holy night**

**All is calm, all is bright,**

**Round young virgin mother and child**

**Holy infant so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Sleep in heavenly peace.'**

It was followed by another song.

All: **We wish you a Merry Christmas;**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Girls**: Good tidings to you wherever you are;**

**Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Boys: **Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer.**

Boys: **We won't go until we got some;**

**We won't go until we got some;**

**We won't go until we got some, so bring some out here.**

Girls: **We wish you a Merry Christmas;**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

The whole Hogwarts had joined into the song. Even some Slytherins had managed to sing. Harry watched the girls and boys singing. Even if it all was beautiful, when would they be allowed to eat?

**Joy to the world! the Lord has come:**

**Let earth receive her King.**

**Let ev'ry heart prepare Him room,**

**And heav'n and nature sing,**

**and heav'n and nature sing,**

**And heav'n and heav'n and nature sing.**

**---**

**Joy to the world! the Savior reigns:**

**Let men their songs employ,**

**While fields and floods, rocks, hills an plains**

**Repeat the sounding joy,**

**repeat the sounding joy,**

**Repeat, repeat the sounding joy.**

**---**

**He rules the world with truth and grace,**

**And makes the nations prove**

**The glories of His righteousness**

**And wonders of His love,**

**and wonders of His love,**

**And wonders, wonder of His love.**

Yet one eve didn't last forever and now they had finally reached the last of the songs.

**When you wish, upon a star**

**Makes no different on who you are**

**Anything your heart desires**

**Will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**

**No request is to extreme**

**When you wish upon a star**

**As dreamers do**

There the song ended, Lucia and her maids returned outside. The hall rang with applause as they walked out.

_**To Reviewers: Sorry this chapter must have seemed short, yet I haven't found any translated lyrics for other well-known lyrics. I could have offered more, but translating old Swedish lines to English is not easy, so this may have been lame of me, but please I just hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**robo22: Thanks, hope you liked this too.**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: Thank you so much, I am happy you liked it, and with the spelling, well I am from Sweden and so I have English as second language. Also usually when I write, it's not impossible to make mistakes, happens too often though. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Ps: Your own story was really good, I wish you good luck and I am looking forward for a new chapter on it.**_

_**NazfoMo: Thanks for telling me, I didn't notice the mistake, but it's changed now. Hope you liked the story and hope I didn't make any more mistakes.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Tomtegubbar is the same as elves in one of the songs, yet it really can't be translated to elves so it had to be as it was. Elves are the younger version while "tomtegubbar" is the older. Yet they still work for Santa that is.**_

_**If you want me to write the original version, which I doubt you will understand, tell me. Hi Tomtegubbar or Hej Tomtegubbar, the Swedish original version as it is called is actually made as drinking song.**_


	33. The Black Snow

_**Shitza: Hi again, I am back with a new chapter. Have to say it took me a while to get some ideas, it almost feels like I've used all my ideas all the way out. But as it's nearing Christmas in this, I've been thinking of some more harder things for them, and once more ideas are building up. Sigh… I must be crazy writing this much, on this story.**_

_**And this story was completed long before I thought it would, but I had a lucky eve filled wit ideas. Happens rarely, just so you know or else this chapter wouldn't have been finished until after this weekend.**_

_**Tári: Disclaimer: Shitza completely forgot to remind me, yet the songs on last chapter aren't hers and neither is most things in the last chapter. She don't own much, not the legend, the songs, the Lucia… the…**_

_**Shitza: Okay, last chapter was a wreck, so hopefully I can repay it this time.**_

_**Tári: (nods)**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 32 The Black Snow**

Two days had gone since the beautiful Lucia eve and two days Ron had gone of to bed, either enraged or just exhausted. The truth was that ever since Ginny had become Hogwarts second Lucia dozens of boys had started to ask her out. Most of these boys however were in Ron's eyes not trustable and he wouldn't even let them look at her. The boys knew this, so they tried to catch her attention every time she passed them, when her brother was of in class.

Ron felt as her only brother at Hogwarts it was his duty to protect her from these freaks. Ginny didn't mind though, the ones she didn't like she sent away. Ron didn't like any of them, being an angry lion by her side.

Neither did Cassandra like this, her boyfriends mind always was thinking of his little sister and that he didn't pay any attention in class anymore. Hermione followed Cassandra's point of view, she wanted them all to study.

It was only Harry, Blaze and Neville who tried to defend their friend. Draco hadn't chosen side in this discussion so he was left out laughing mentally as Cassandra levitated a shocked Harry and Blaze as high as to the north tower before dropping them both into the lake. Neville, the little fortune-teller, had countered the spell, but a second afterwards he was thrown out by a wave of water, through the open door, washed away down a staircase to the fifth floor. Soaked he murmured something which sounded very much like the future. Two minutes later indeed everyone on the fifth, sixth and seventh floor could hear Hermione's scream as a angry raven, which had arrived through the owlery, chased her around the floor. Yet if this just happened to be something that was destined to happen, or Neville's weird humour no one did know.

Harry had answered back on Cassandra's attack with a strong whirlwind in her bed. He had taken his broom and flown of to the open window to the Girls' dormitory in the Ravenclaw Tower. He had hidden the whirlwind well, not even making the closed curtains flutter. Not until Cassandra, dressed in a satin sky-blue nightgown withdrew the curtains just to be blown of backwards out the window. When the wind finally ceased, she was five metres above the lake.

Also Blaze had his revenge. He spent a whole day out of class, following her pranking her every step. Minutes before lunch she locked herself inside the Ravenclaw tower believing she could be left alone, but she soon discovered someone had slipped the password to the prankster and so when the night finally came, she was drenched in various slimy objects, ten kinds of feathers and a bucket of rotten eggs. Blaze had thankfully been sent for Detention, meaning he would have to once more scrub the school with a toothpick. He hated that, but it wasn't his fault Professor McGonagall had decided to be the first one to test his Stink Ink. It had made all the Second year Hufflepuffs' homework smell of garbage.

Ginny found this really funny, everyone was now in a huge fight, and soon they would forget what had started it all.

Giggling she walked of at the other direction, as a moment later, Ron was blown through a door. He landed on the floor and sent a curse back on Hermione, the attacker. Hermione ducked the curse, which hit a statue behind her. She sent another curse at Ron.

Ron ducked and sent fire on Hermione, which was a bad thing to do as Hermione drenched him with a wave of water.

To her misfortune she hadn't seen Neville, who had turned up from a corner and with his own powers of earth he drenched her powers in an illusion of wood. Indeed he widened a whole down to the dungeon to let the water away, but also he trapped Hermione in an illusion of a beautiful forest to lead her thought s away from Ron. It did work, that until she finally woke up and sent an Ice charm on him. Neville dodged and so the battle was on.

The noticeable thing was that none of the teachers seemed to bother, because once the heirs had done what they had intended to do they at least cleaned up after themselves and they never attacked someone else then themselves. Once a First year had walked through their fight, and they had waited for him to pass until they continued. The only thing people really did complain about was the noise.

So this continued for days and the more the fought the more they trained, that was all the teachers' opinion. Professor Wing often came around and encouraged them. They behaved like pups who had started to learn the wildlife.

People often shook their heads, until one day the whole castle was quiet. People started to wonder what had happened, until they heard an explosion outside. Everyone looked out through the windows, the snow lay thick on the Hogwarts grounds, except for one spot where the five heirs and Hermione lay, around what looked like a huge hole on the snow. Even the teachers looked worried as the heirs didn't move.

Blaze yet heard something from them, so he used a spell to be able to hear what they said. The result shocked him.

"That was the best fight ever!" Cassandra said.

"Really intriguing!" Hermione said giggling.

Cassandra too started to giggle.

"Would you too shut up, I think I've got a headache!" Ron snapped. This made the two girls giggle even louder.

"For god's sake Gryffindor, if you can't handle a explosion like that, what are you then going to do when Voldie blows up the whole field, after that we've defeated him." Draco said.

"Exactly!" Harry said. "I must say your idea of a outdoor fight was incredible brilliant Neville."

"Thank you" Neville said.

"Long since I had this much fun" Draco said. Just to receive a snowball on his face.

And so, instead of a powerful magic fight, like kids, the six teens started a snowball fight, which included a lot of cheating. Blaze and the other student stared at them in disbelief. That until the teachers showed everyone inside again.

Outside the snowball fight continued and it was even worse then it had been inside. The six friends took every opportunity to drench each other in the white powder they stood in. Even Draco laughed, which was rare to see since he very rarely relaxed enough to become this childish. Indeed just before the battle would have the most sorrowful end, he created a ravine of wet snow over both Ron and Neville. Ron burnt his way up again, having received snow in his mouth.

It was then it came, it was then it happened. Like a shadow over their minds, driving them to fear. The snow turned black, a bad omen. Very bad omen because as they had been having fun something had happened. In the darkening sky a small flying objects hurried as fast as its wings bore him. Completely exhausted Pigwidgeon dropped straight down into his master's arms, a back envelope tied to his leg.

Ron pulled up the seal, which to everyone's amazement turned out to be the Dark Mark. He flipped up the letter inside and as he read his face whitened making him look as pale as a ghost. He dropped the letter and fell down on his knees, tears streaming down.

Draco managed to snatch the letter and he too read. His face split into a horrible mask of hate. "How dare he even…?"

"Let's take him to Hagrid!" Hermione said. She and Cassandra carefully took him back on his legs and slowly they made their way towards the cabin. AS they arrived the door swung open and fang ran out welcoming them. Yet the animal could feel as no one responded something was wrong, so he returned inside again.

The cabin was like it always had been and the half giant looked down at them.

"Hello again, long time since you last visited me!" he said.

"Sorry Hagrid, but I guess you've heard about the fight in the castle, sorry we didn't visit, but we had some things to discuss with each other." Harry explained.

"Hagrid, you wouldn't perhaps be able to make us some tea, something strange happened to Ron while we were outside and I don't think he feels so well." Neville said as Hermione and Cassandra helped him into the couch.

"Sure" Hagrid said. "What happened to the lad?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "His home and his family has been completely destroyed. This letter arrived telling him that if he wanted to see the rest of his family alive again he would have to surrender his heirloom to Voldemort."

"Can he really do that?" Hermione asked.

"It is possible, but also dangerous. I had an aunt who did it, she died a month afterwards. She had inherited a voice of her grandmother that made her sound like a banshee whenever she opened her mouth. At least she died happily."

Harry took the letter out of Draco's hand and read…

_**To Mr Ronald Weasley**_

_**You should be happy to know that we have taken care of all your problems with that falling house of yours, it's been swiftly removed to the burning fires of hell. At the moment your parents and brothers are staying over at our place and if you do want to see them soon, just give in your powers to my lord and we will be most happy to give you an excuse to see them.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Donald Mc Boot, the Dark Lord's secretary**_

Harry gave the parchment to Cassandra to read, then Hermione snatched it, after that the Ravenclaw had fainted. The Neville read it crumbling it up and tossing it into the flames. Harry felt the blood in his veins boil.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron sighed and thought for a moment.

"Please don't just say it…" Draco said thinking the worse.

Neville sighed and drank from the tea Hagrid gave them. The giant's hands shook as he handed Ron his cup.

"…Voldemort will pay for this."

Draco sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought you had given in Ron" he said, sounding to his own amazement, concerned.

"I'm going to take my family back, never ever will that bastard take my powers from me. No way! I will make him crawl in his own blood, he's gonna repay for this."

Ron's eyes were red of anger and hate, he even looked worse then Draco had done when he had read the letter. All of them now had a burning desire and aim to kill Voldemort. Draco to revenge his father, Neville to make him and his Death eaters repay for what they had done towards him and his parents. Hermione to teach that freak a lesson once and for all, He had called her not even worthy. He would see about that. Cassandra still had her memories haunting her about her parents and brother, plus Rosengard. Harry had the biggest burden as so many deaths had been caused because of him and his birth. He had the weight of two prophecies on his shoulders.

Hagrid looked at the six determined faces and smiled. Dumbledore had been right to think they would be the perfect ones for this hard task. The determination couldn't be described in words, yet it was intense and it lay as a thick fog over them.

As the heirs left, Hagrid watched them go. Then he took his cloak and followed after. Yet he didn't follow them up the stairs, instead he stopped outside the Headmaster's Office.

'_Albus, you clever old man. You were so right about them all this time…_'

**(London)**

Tonks went to her Office like usual, yet things were different. The Order of Phoenix members had been forbidden to come back, but she hadn't listened, she needed to come back. They had a spy at the Ministry's, her best friend Amanda Moon (not related to the Moon's in the Original story). Amanda had been giving the Order useful information on happenings around. Yet as Tonks walked the familiar corridors she didn't spot Amanda anywhere, there wasn't even a trace after a soul. Where were everyone?

She walked down floor after floor yet still there was no one in sight. She hurried down to the bottom Floor were Fudge and the higher workers had their Offices. Carefully she opened the door to his Office, like she had expected it was empty.

'Maybe I could sneak around a bit, see if he has any secrets in store.'

She walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. Inside laid a bunch of papers, most of them were reports but then one paper caught her eyes. It had been a letter or it looked like a letter.

Even if someone had obviously try to curse the words of it didn't seem as if those curses had taken effect. The letter was clearly burnt being all black of soot. But the message shined through.

_Dear Minister_

_I hope you received my last letter in order to vanquish all of these half bloods from this world. I mean in out our blood there shouldn't be this mud. Purebloods are and have always been the leading blood. This is a list of creatures that should be destroyed._

_Unicorns, Trolls, Giants, Veelas, Kappas, Boggarts, Snidgets, Werewolves, Vampires…_

'Poor Moony, better warn him about this.' Tonks thought as she continued to read.

_…Muggles, Half Blood freaks, Fairies, Elves (all kinds), Basilisks, Mermen, Mermaids, Dragons, Ghosts, Ghouls…_

Tonks shook her head. That woman had to be crazy. It was all obvious who had done this.

_…Grindylows, Red Caps, Poltergeists, Gryphons, Flobberworms, Fire Salamanders, NIFFLERS, Metamorphous_…

Tonks stared at the parchment, she couldn't believe her eyes. What did that woman have against people like her?

_…KENTAURS, Hippogriffs, Leprechauns, Dementors…_

Tonks folded the parchment and placed it back. This was serious, indeed Fudge and Umbridge was planning on destroying the world.

She was about to leave, but the door wouldn't open. Panicking she tried to do magic, but nothing worked, nothing opened the door.

She was about to hide when she heard an explosion coming from above and before she knew it the roof fell over her. She quickly cast one of the Protective Shields she had learnt while Auror training. It did help, it shielded most of it, but she still received a gash on her arm. Yet it was a minor injury of what that could have happened.

Above she heard cheers and unable to move outside the shield she had created she hoped someone would come and help her. Above someone was celebrating, not sounding like her own kind, more they had to be Muggles.

She waited in hours, until finally someone above seemed to remove everything from above. It was obvious who it was, Moody and Kingsley. She sighed of relief as soon a hole, big enough for her to climb up through, was revealed.

The Order members hurried out of sight, fleeing towards the new headquarters.

Yet some Muggles watched them anxiously from their windows and as the turned on their radios and TV's they heard the same thing. It is war! It is war! We will crush these things because it is war and we will that war!

**(Durmstrang)**

"My Lord, when are we going to make our draw?" A Death eater asked.

"_The stars are veiled, our night grows cold, the hope despairs, and the light goes out. Soon… soon_…"

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: Hope you received you e-mail reply. Thanks for reading, even if this chapter too turned out short, but I'll save more until next time. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the mail.**_

_**Gary: Could you please give me your mail then, I mean I would be so happy to have contact with you again. And also thanks for the long review, it took me a while though to put everything together, it was a bit confusing first time I read through.**_

_**Yet that was this morning, around six.**_

_**Anyway, just so you know, can't have credit for all the translation, most of it I saw on the Internet yet very much is mine own. Yet I am not that good in such translations and those texts were to print out the melodies, yet the songs aren't mine. Never have been.**_

_**End Notes: Hope you liked this chapter, I'm more content with this then the last, but that's just my opinion. Once more it is time for me to update my other stories, so until then… REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**Big surprise, nah**_

_**Shitza**_


	34. Giving Up

**_Shitza: Okay. I know you are probably going to hate me for this chapter, but it had to be done. (Takes a deep breath and murmurs something unhearable)_**

**_Hope you didn't hear that, you will read! After that all flames are welcome because I know what you are going to say, it's much that has been planned into this chapter, very much. I hope I'll be able to put everything in it._**

**_It will probably also be long, so hope you enjoy._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains violence and swearing, which is why I have rated the whole story as PG-13._**

**Chapter 33 Giving up**

The sky has darkened, the wind stood still, the earth tastes like ash in your mouth and you wake up to slave for this terrible thought of evil. Your powers are gone forever, your worst foe laughs as you carry the heavy burden on your back up the hill. Whips and splashes remind you of why you have survived for this long. It's not because of feelings; it's because of that you had to become so ruthless hard. You are a mind of steel, not able to see differences of friends or foes. You breath heavily, a whip strikes your feet. They are bleeding, but you can't feel pain. You are naked in the dark, unable to move, to show, to feel.

Your friends have abandoned you, they fell long ago. First the sorceress, who was terrible tortured until she chose to take her life. Then the one you loved, the one you cared for the most. She abandoned you, she choose to toss herself out a cliff. Then your friends, one by one they fell. They counted on you, but you betrayed their trust.

You know He can change all that, the god you serve, the one who made this at you. You gave him your powers, made an unbreakable bond. With this bond you are cursed, you cannot get away from it. You feel it wherever you are, when you are carrying the burden, when you are asleep, when you are whipping innocents to their deaths.

Yet the question remains, why did I do it? Why did I betray them? Why did I give up my strength?

You are lost in an endless labyrinth of thoughts, not able to find the way back to from where you came. Only then it will be an end of all things.

* * *

Ron woke up, sweating. His dream had been so horrible. He couldn't get the images out of his mind, but he knew what it meant.

He sat up, looked around the dorm he shared with everyone else. Dean and Thomas were fast asleep. His best friend Harry was murmuring something in his sleep, yet it didn't seem like he was having nightmares at least. Blushing Ron though that he didn't want to hear what his best friend was saying. Instead he quietly walked out the dorm.

To his surprise he noticed Neville wasn't asleep, and it more surprised him that the Hufflepuff was waiting for him outside.

"Ron, there is something I need to tell you!" Neville said sounding very serious. Ron nodded, he would have been very foolish if he would suspect that the heir of Hufflepuff wouldn't know about this.

The two boys walked out from the Common Room, down the corridors towards Ron's own Chamber. He invited Neville to enter, since it was only he who knew how to open it.

Neville followed and sat down into the red and gold armchair Ron usually sat in. He looked sad as he looked upon Ron.

"I know what dream you had, because those are my own thoughts of what will happen if you choose the wrong path" the Hufflepuff said calmly.

Ron stared at him, unable to find words.

* * *

**(Letter)**

_Dear Ron_

_I am so sorry things turned out as they became, your father and me feel like all this was our fault. Please, don't go looking for us and put yourself into danger, whatever happens to us you must protect Ginny and yourself from all dangers. You have to understand, we sacrificed us in order to keep you safe, don't go there and end it all, don't pick the wrong choice. We love you very much, even if you think you was a shadow of your brothers you were so wrong. You are what you are, our son, our heir, and the glory of our blood. Don't give up, fight him until the end._

_Love_

_Your mother and father_

* * *

**(The Daily Prophet 20th December)**

**Through a letter arriving this Monday the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named declared and open battle between the magical world and his armies. The question of war was discussed as late as yesterday and only now they Ministry's have accepted. What now Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge has thought of the situation hasn't been able to come out into the spotlight, yet nasty rumours have been told about him For instance one of the most popular says Fudge has completely ignored the fact of war, which very much would describe why this question has gotten interest this late. The question has also been discussed if it isn't time for a new Minister. For those things Fudge has put himself on the list once more, but also not only him but also Mrs Dolores Jane Umbridge, an old hag and also Fudge's special pup. Putting her at power would be even worse then having Fudge around.**

**Currently they are searching for worthy candidates for the place of a new Minister. There are some more contestants, but who all had since weird accidents retreated. Rumours say this has something to do with them competing, living by the Ministry's is nowadays as dangerous as living with the Dark Lord.**

**As it is we warn all witches, wizards and squibs to remain inside and well hidden. There is no knowing what will happen now that the magical world has been deprived its freedom and peace.**

**Rita Skeeter**

* * *

Harry reread the article once more. He was sitting with the others at the Three Broomsticks, sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper over and over again. Rita's article didn't say much and rumours told them that the Editor for the Daily Prophet had thrown her out after this. The other heirs were all silent, except for Ron who was rereading the letter from his parents one more time.

"I cannot believe all this have happened!" Draco said.

It had been a misery to find out that Ron's parents and oldest brothers; Bill, Charlie and Percy, had in fact been kidnapped by Voldemort as blackmail to retrieve Ron's firepowers.

"Don't worry Ron, we will fix this somehow." Hermione said.

Ron didn't answer, he couldn't say anything. Instead he folded his arms on the table and then fell forward to cry. It felt as if his whole life had been shattered. Cassandra immediately ran to his side to give comfort, but it didn't help.

"That bastard will pay!" Draco said clenching his fist. Why do he really have to do all this, it makes even more hatred towards him then despair for us. First Harry's parents, then Neville's, who are mad, then Cassie's family and my father. Now this! I swear he will pay for this, for all the blood he have spilt!"

Hermione rushed over to Draco. Harry sighed as the bearer of the Black magic of le Fay kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, crying in his arms.

"He killed them even before I really got to know them." He said sighing again.

"His Death Eaters cursed my parents before I could even walk" Neville said.

" He ordered all those things to happen to my family." Cassandra whispered.

"He knew my father had to die." Draco said, hugging Hermione.

There was a deep sigh. No one knew what to say. Just then some of the teachers arrived, carrying shopping bags with them. It was Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra, Professor Wing, Professor Snape and tiny little Professor Flitwick. All of them were talking about the calm peaceful day, until they saw the sulky faces upon the heirs.

"My god, what is this?" professor Sinistra asked.

Ron sighed and crumbled up the letter in his hand. Yet he didn't burn it like he used to, this could perhaps be the last thing he would ever hear from his parents.

"What has happened?" Professor Wing asked.

Still no answer, yet Cassandra started crying. Hermione handled her a napkin from her pocket.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Draco stared at her, his face showed no emotions, as if it had been carved from stone. But his eyes showed an endless amount of thoughts and feelings.

"Why are you all so sulky?" tiny Professor Flitwick squealed.

Hermione sighed, she wondered who would have the strength to answer, not her that was for certain.

"It's Voldemort, isn't it. What has he done this time?"

Ron sighed before tossing the letter to the Potion mater's hand. Professor Snape read and his eyes widened. Yet then he smiled.

"I should have known this, ever since I came to the last meeting he seemed to be a bit too happy to be true. At least now I know his plans."

Ron stared at him, eyes red from all the tears. "Professor, you don't happen to know where Voldemort is hiding?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him, both teachers and heirs.

"**NO RON, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YOUR POWERS IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE THINKING**!" Hermione screamed.

"Why not, I bet you guys can do better without me after all. Besides, I am the only one who can protect my family, and a loss is a loss. At least I won't have t o make them suffer. Please Professor, tell me where I can find him."

Professor Snape hesitated.

"T-there is a meeting tomorrow, yet…"

"Do you mind company?" Ron asked.

"N-n-no, but…"

"Good, then I'll come with you."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Neville managed to speak before.

"Be brave Gryffindor, because your heart is the key of your powers. Voldemort may think whatever he wants, but I know if your heart is one the right place then he will not corrupt you."

Everyone stared at Neville, but then slowly nodded. The Hufflepuff was right.

"Yet know our battle will be harder, as the dark Lord will now control one of the elements, he don't control water as the real heirs do, but he will now have the power over fire, which means the end of this decision will be harder. His goal is to corrupt us all, and now he has begun. I can't tell you yet what fate has decided for us all, but as well as power is good it can be devastating."

Harry sighed.

"Be careful Ron, don't let him finish you off."

"Shouldn't anyone go with you?" Hermione asked.

"Snape will be there, and besides this is nothing to do with you guys. I don't want you all to get dragged into this."

By then Cassandra rose from her seat and fled, crying. Everyone watched her go, but no one rose to hurry after her. Yet after what seemed like hours both Draco and Harry rose from their seats, thinking the same. They hoped she wouldn't go drowning herself into the lake after this.

"Take care of her while I am gone, and you guys" he said as the two heirs were about to make the move out. "If I don't survive, tell her then how much I love her."

Harry and Draco hurried off. Hermione and Neville each took Ron's hand.

"Ron, you are definitely the bravest person I have ever met." Hermione said.

"No matter what that thing will do, you always have your friends with you." Neville aid.

The three heirs rose from their seats to walk outside to the cold. The passed the stunned teachers and as Ron walked he thought. 'Watch out Voldemort, you have really made me pissed off."

* * *

**(London, the open streets)**

Tonks cursed deeply as she walked towards a small hotel at the corner of the street. She had heard rumours this was were that hag was sleeping at the moment. That hag who had thought that metamorphoses were freaks. Freaks! They just had an odd branch off magic in their veins. FREAKS!

She passed some bookstores and restaurants. She was close now and she could feel the blood in her veins burn of hatred. She wasn't alone in this hate, she had told this towards Moody, who had fainted, Lupin, who had howled of rage and Petunia who had offered to come with her. Yet Tonks wanted to do this on her own, she didn't need the Muggle's help for this.

She ran the last yards to the entrance. Panting she arrived and asked for the room to a certain Mrs Ivy. Ivy, tss… Mrs Hag or Bitch would certainly describe that old witch much better.

The man showed her up to the third floor and into a cosy room. It was a shock to arrive; the room had a shocking pink colour and enough cats to make you cough fur balls.

To Tonks irritation Umbridge wasn't there. But she could wait. Fingering on her wand she knew she could wait.

* * *

An hour later Dolores arrived at her room. It had been a most tiring day; she had been signing what seemed like a hundreds of documents.

'I will change that once I steal the throne from Cornelius.' She thought mischievously.

She didn't know what would blast her to the wall as she put her key into the door and open.

"_**EXPELLIARMUS**_!"

Umbridge was thrown off her feet into the wall. She opened her eyes carefully and saw this really angry woman standing in her doorway, a wand pointed at her heart.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, you know me, a freak as you call me and my friends. Have it ever occurred to you that some of us were born like freaks and are dead proud of it."

The woman's face changed, her blue eyes turned red, her hair turned black with blood red stripes.

"You!" Umbridge said getting to her feet.

"Yes, so!" Tonks said breaking the other woman's wand into two pieces.

But Umbridge hadn't been all unprepared and Tonks had never known how low she could get. In a flash of three seconds Umbridge had taken out what looked like a small knife and tossed it towards Tonks. The knife hit her knee and the poor woman fell towards the floor, unable to stand. Her wand rolled over towards her enemy.

Umbridge smiled and said.

"The Egyptians should have received about a hundred galleons for this charm, since it is the only thing that can exterminate things like you. Good bye, it's been a pleasure battling you."

She opened her mouth to call out a deadly curse when all of sudden something hit her on the back. It looked like a cloudy angel or something really glorious, but then it fainted and as it did Umbridge fell towards the floor, badly bruised and completely knocked out. Behind her stood Petunia.

"Thanks!" Tonks said as she tried to stand once more.

"No need thanking me, I so much wanted to do this after calling Muggles freaks. Yet you shouldn't try standing yet, I'll call for the others."

* * *

**(The next day)**

the castle was silent, no one dared say anything. The Gryffindors all stood by the windows of their tower watching their heir take the same carriage as the Potion master. Ron had made his choice, he would sacrifice himself, to save everyone else he knew.

"I don't like this" Hermione said as she watched him go. "What if Voldemort is pulling a trick on him."

"You should be happy you don't see the possibilities for the outcome Hermione." Neville said. "If not fate had decided this, then I would have been first to stop him."

Harry just sighed. He felt so alone, Ron had ever since their first year been his best friend. Seeing him go, not knowing if he would return or not, didn't feel right. Not right at all.

One floor down Cassandra sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room surrounded by fellow Ravenclaws. Everyone knew her sorrow and everyone tried to comfort her.

In the dungeons Draco paced the room back and forth. He didn't want to think off what could happen, he just prayed everything would be all right. He had told Snape to contact him mentally if something would happen. Even he was worried, after all he had learnt to like Ron after all, even if he didn't always trust him. Yet Ron was his friend these days and companion in everything they did.

_"Take care of her while I am gone, and you guys" he said as the two heirs were about to make the move out. "If I don't survive, tell her then how much I love her."_

those words rang like a bell in his memories, he knew Ron could sacrifice everything he had in order to help his friends and family. Yet by sacrificing himself, Draco didn't want to think of the horrors he would have to meet.

Slowly they disappeared out of sight and out from the Hogwarts grounds. The life slowly returned to the halls, yet it wasn't laughter or joy, which could be heard in the corners, it was tears and anxiousness. Especially the Gryffindors were worried, and students and teachers from other houses tried to cheer them up, in the end even the Slytherins started to sound concerned. It was, as the lessons proceeded, suddenly one third year ran straight to Neville, white from a shock.

"There's a man at the gates, he says he must speak to Gryffindor!" she said.

Neville, who had been making a Ice potion slowly rose from the cauldron he was bent over and hurried down to the gates. He really wondered who it could be, he didn't think one of Voldemort's spies had gone of to Hogwarts and he definitely hoped it wasn't Snape returning, bearing ill news.

On his way he met Harry and Hermione. The two of them followed him down. They ran through the two front doors and towards the gate. First they didn't see anyone, but when they got closer they saw something lying right outside.

"It's Percy!" Hermione cried as she opened the gate and Harry hurried over to him to see if he was still alive. Neville picked out a small bottle from his pocket.

"Lift his head." He said calmly to Harry. Harry did as he was told and Neville popped the small cork out. Then he measured up three drops of the potion, it smelled like garbage, but it did seem to have effect as the older man's breathing slowed and he opened his eyes.

Harry conjured a stretcher and brought him up to the Hospital Wing. Neville told Madam Pomfrey that he really wished to take care of all Percy's injuries by himself. Madam Pomfrey nodded and returned to take care of her own patients. Recently the whole school had been caught in a irritating flu, which made the whole Wing overfilled with sick students. Yet thankfully the Wing also had a more private ward, with just one bed, and there they always brought the most serious injured ones.

Neville ordered Harry to fetch a large amount of different potions, everything from Calming Draughts to Shocking Vapours. Harry had no idea what all this was used to, but he knew better then to ask. Something he had learnt about Neville and potions was that sometimes you didn't want to know about it. Neville had a tendency to use things that either sounded like pure torture or things containing Vampire blood, Trolls droppings, rotten Mummy bandage with more.

"Hold him!" Neville said coldly as he took one spoonful of some red potion. He poured it into one long gash on Percy's right leg. To everyone's amazement the gash closed, but then he began shaking violently as if in pain.

"I am sorry to do this Percy, but the potion is meant to rebuild everything that was broken. Unfortunately it still hurts very much.

Percy looked at Neville and sighed. The pain had dropped, but there were still many wounds to take care of. They didn't know what could have happened, yet from looking at it, something dreadful.

Neville poured the same potion in two other gashes, one on his left arm, the other one on his back. The one on his back though looked as if it could have come from a whip. Neville didn't ask about it, he kept silence as much as he could, unless he needed to instruct something to someone.

After two hours Percy had finally been healed enough so that no wounds would reopen and no serious pain would make him suffer through his sleep. He was tired, yet before they left he said one thing.

"He has taken him."

Then he cried into his sleep. The three heirs stared at each other, speechless they wondered how they would be able to say this to everyone else.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: Hope you are getting better soon and hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry it's late, yet I had much work to do. Good luck with your story and thanks for reviewing.**_

_**gary: Well, sorry this chapter came so late, I wanted to update during the weekend, but then, had lots of things to do. Yet I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Maybe, maybe not, I will be able to update soon. That depends on how much more homework my teachers will give me, as it seems I didn't have as much as I thought this week after all. Gonna update my bio, hope you all know I leave update notes at the bottom there.**_

_**Shitza**_


	35. Voldemort's Victory

_**Shitza: Whew, finding inspiration and ideas for this chapter was incredible hard this time, yet I hope I got everything. I can say I had planned Ron's fate from the first beginning, yet if I killed him or not you'll see.**_

_**I do have an anxious feeling that JK Rowling is planning on something of this; after all on http: during one interview someone asked her this…**_

_**What will Ron's job be when he leaves school?  
**_

_**And she answered…**_

_**Well, assuming he lives to leave school... I'm not going to tell you**_

_**See my point… Unless read it once again. Yet as much as I can say Rowling can't kill him or make him disappear from the story! That would be brutal, after all she killed Sirius, so we don't need another of our favourite characters to die! I can accept death, of most kinds. I would love to see Cho die; yet as it is I think you guys must have affected my opinion in that. There are just too many Evil Cho fics around. I could even accept Dumbledore's death, yet I wouldn't like it. After all he is like Harry's grandfather through the story.**_

_**Oh well, talking too much again. Did the same thing at school today so at the moment I'm surprised I have my voice left.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and please review! Review makes everyone happy, especially me.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 34 Voldemort's Victory**

Neville sighed as he looked at the sleeping brother of Gryffindor. He still hadn't swallowed what had happened. Due to Percy's words it sounded as if Ron was dead. Neville cursed himself… Had his prediction been so wrong? Why did he have to be such a fool? He had been so sure Ron would survive through this.

Tears falling from his eyes, as he stood bent over Percy checking the man's wounds Neville swore to revenge him. He would not accept this, he tried over and over again to see if the news were true, after all Percy was still unconscious and hadn't awoken since he stumbled up at the gates. The tears falling from his eyes dropped down onto the sheets, some of the tears even hit the wounds. Neville dried them up and tried to get back to work. At the same time he tried to see more, yet either he had been forbidden to see anything or he was only too unconcentrated to do it. He cursed once more.

At the moment both Hermione and Harry ran down the corridors to find either Cassie or Draco. Hermione eventually ran to find Draco first while Harry decided to find Cassandra. Yet he knew they would probably have to have a close watch on the girl afterwards. Knowing Cassandra she would probably take her life after this loss.

Hermione found Draco sitting in the library talking with Blaze and Blaise. The three boys looked up as she ran over to them, tears trickling from her eyes. Draco was immediately by her side and the two of them walked down to the great oak so that Hermione could tell him the awful news.

Meanwhile Harry found Cassandra by the lake. The Ravenclaw wore a blue satin robe with brown leather boots.

"Cassandra!" he called forcing himself to sound happier then he really was. He wanted to make sure the first thing she wouldn't do was to throw herself into the lake in despair.

Cassandra looked down at him and rose to her feet. Thankfully she climbed slowly down to him. As she stood in front of him, looking questioning, his mask of hope faded.

"Cassandra," he said. "Just some hours ago Percy arrived at the gates."

"Really," she said sounding relieved and thinking her love had managed to save his family after all. But when she saw Harry wasn't smiling at all she too looked worried.

"He told us," Harry continued. "That Voldemort had taken him."

Cassandra stared at him. First she couldn't believe his words, but as the message, after around five minutes, finally managed to sink in…

"No…" she said weakly. "NO, he can't have…" _**(Shitza: Yes indeed it is hard to think awful things happen you or someone near, I experienced that only last summer)**_

"Cassandra." Harry tried but the Ravenclaw backed away from him as if he had been made of poison. Then she ran back towards the lake, crying.

Harry hurried after, he knew what she was thinking, only a week ago she had told them something he would never forget.

_-Flashback-_

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, just taking a short break from everything, enjoying themselves with some butterbeers and chocolate. Harry was playing Exploding Snap with Draco, loosing. Ron sat holding Cassandra while teasing her really roughly. The Ravenclaw giggled as the lion kissed her neck while silently purring. Hermione sat in one chair, reading Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, here and there the girl took out a napkin from her pocket to blow her nose or dry the tears. Neville was feeding a small Venomous tentacula with mice Hagrid had caught for him. Hagrid's cottage had very recently been invaded by mice so the half Giant had nothing against it.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked at the couple. Ron had finally stopped his little tease game and now he just sat in the sofa with Cass by his side. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Hermione smiled before turning her head back to the book. It was well written, but so sad. She was reading the part where Nancy was shot.

Tears trickled down her eyes. She couldn't help it, the whole book sounded like one enormous tragedy. Ron saw her crying and decided to see if she was okay.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

Hermione sniffed weakly and then smiled.

"Yes, everything is okay, it's just that one of my favourite characters in this book just died. It felt so sad. She was really nice and then someone she thought was good for her killed her. (_**Shitza: Sorry, long time since I read the book though, can't remember all the details.)**_

"Awful" Cassandra said and yawned. It was late; it was almost midnight to be exact.

"Death just is such a tragedy," the Ravenclaw continued. "Especially when people you know completely disappear from your life. I can't stand much more death. Next time someone will die I'll probably drown in the lake or fall from my broom deliberately.

Harry stared at her, he fully understood her opinion, after all not only her whole family had been killed, so a whole school she knew had completely been demolished. Sure enough Harry had experienced seeing his friends get murdered and he survive through it all. First his parents had died, then Cedric, after that Sirius, Cho and many more just because of the Prophecy he sometimes wished had been destroyed or something so that none of this may not have happened. Yet there also had to be two prophesies, not just one.

He didn't have more time to think because then his cards all exploded in his hand sending white and gold sparks around. He sighed as Malfoy did a victory sign with two fingers.

There was just something you couldn't beat that Malfoy in and that was exploding things.

_-End Flashback-_

Harry managed to finally catch up with Cassandra as she stood by the shore of the lake, picking up rocks and putting them in her pockets. He wondered how he would be able to tackle this problem. Panicking he sent a telepathic message to Draco, to get the other and hurry over. Then he slowly and carefully walked towards her, not daring to frighten her more then she already was.

"Cassandra" empty your pockets, come back to us. There is no need to sacrifice yourself because of this."

Cassandra stared at him, her black hair falling to hide one left eye from view.

"Do you think I am stupid, what do I have to live for now that he is dead? Do you have any idea of how much I loved him?"

Harry felt speechless, just then Hermione and Draco arrived from behind. When they saw what was happening Draco fired a Body bind curse on her. Cassandra fell to the ground, the stones falling out of her pockets. She could only watch as Hermione emptied and the pockets and threw the stones as far away as she could. Draco bent over the Ravenclaw and conjured up ropes to bind her. Then he lifted the curse, but Cassandra still couldn't move, completely bound to the ground.

"Are you mad!" he said angrily. "What use would it have to kill yourself like that, how would that help anyone? I thought you were the one to be clever around here, filled with wisdom as I've heard plenty of the Slytherins say. I never thought you could be such a coward Cassandra, death don't help you for everything."

"But…"

"No buts here Cassandra, you are wise enough to figure out when you have been a complete idiot and not. After all, we are not a hundred per cent sure of that Ron really is dead and if he would be, why kill yourself then? You are needed here and I guess Ron would be clearly disappointed of you if you just committed suicide, especially drowned yourself in the lake."

Cassandra was pale as a sheet, yet she didn't at least try to fight. Instead she calmed down, enough to let them untie her and lead her back to the castle. She was still sad, but at least she had abandoned all her thoughts of dying. Yet Hermione said she would take her to the Hospital Wing and then stay guarding her. After all this Ravenclaw had become slightly vulnerable.

Harry was relieved to see Hermione take care of the rest. With heavy steps both he and Draco followed. They thought first of going to bed, yet they changed their minds and followed Hermione up to the Hospital Wing, where Neville still sat bent over Percy taking care of the young man's wounds, which had almost completely healed. Neville was tired, but his payment had been that Percy would survive; he was away from all thinkable crises.

"Wonder when he will wake up?" Harry murmured before sitting down by the bed. Neville looked up at him.

"I have no idea Harry, his wounds are almost completely healed yet it's not only his body that was broken, his soul has been shattered over and over again, supposedly from shocks. You know Voldemort, he doesn't only attack your body, and he likes attacking your very spirit.

Draco sighed, and then he picked up the little green snake, which lay sleeping in his pocket, and fed it with what looked like rat ears. Harry gave him Zlits, who purred slightly as Draco too gave him to eat. Neville smiled at the two snakes. At least someone in this big castle didn't need to feel the darkness.

Harry tapped Zlits on the head, the snake looked up at him with its cute reptile eyes. Then it went back on eating.

Hermione entered, she looked tired but cheerful enough to smile. Cassandra had finally fallen asleep and at the moment she had asked Blaze to stand guard. She had seen him right outside putting traps for a certain cat. Even if Mrs Norris was a lot nicer towards them these days she still guarded the corridors.

The heirs and the sorceress stood discussing a lot of things that had happened. They didn't notice that Percy finally woke up. He blinked and tried to focus on the world around him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

The heirs, so unprepared for this jumped of fright before turning back towards him. Harry looked pale, Draco was still breathing harshly, Neville immediately began measuring up new potions for the next stage and Hermione was in tears.

Percy didn't understand a thing; after all he had been unconscious for a while. Harry sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"It's late around afternoon, yet none of us have really bothered checking the time. Yet Percy, before you fall asleep once more, tell us what happened to Ron?"

Percy looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. "It was horrible…" he started.

_-Percy's Torture-_

Me, mum, dada, Bill and Charlie had been captured just some days before they dragged in Ron to it all. The Death eaters came to our door in a surprise attack. They demolished everything to the ground, we tried to fight them, but they were just too many. They tied us all up, I remember mum having all these wounds on her arms. It was so horrible.

They took us to their Headquarters in Rosengard and they left us there in some dungeons. I can say it was three days after that we got there that they forced mum to write the letter to Ron. She tried to refuse, but the made her.

Ron arrived the next day; they had taken us all to watch. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there to judge him, or so we thought. Ron looked so angry and hurt at the same time. Snape had brought him; once I get that traitor I will burn him into ashes. Voldemort told Ron he would let us all go in trade of the Gryffindor Powers. I can't understand why he didn't fight back, we screamed and warned him. Those two shook hands and…

The Dark Lord absorbed his powers, I don't know if it was all of it but it was much. Ron wasn't screaming, but I know he must have been in more pain then being hit by a Cruciatus curse. After that when he had fallen unconscious they dragged him down to the same dungeons as we had been brought down to. I know they tortured him because we could hear his screams even from the tallest tower.

_-End-_

Tears streamed down Percy's cheeks as he had finished telling them the short version of what had happened. Harry felt ice down his spine and he prayed Ron was still alive. He wondered how they would be able to get him out though; after all it was Voldemort you talked about.

"He demonstrated his powers quite brutally melting down a wall with hanging prisoners." Percy whispered as he had almost fallen asleep.

"One question Percy, how did you escape?" Hermione asked.

"They threw me out. I was so underfed and lost they presumed I was dead. When they threw me into the lake I took the opportunity to flee, I swam to the other side of the lake and then took me best I could back to England. The death eaters were fools enough not to make sure I truly fell to the bottom, they were gone by the time I had after a lot of descending managed to swim up to the surface."

Percy closed his eyes.

"If you don't have anything against it I think I would want some light before I die. I travelled in darkness and it would be good to see a light before I close my eyes forever."

To this both Draco and Harry smiled as the two together conjured up a small flame, which floated above the bed. Percy opened his eyes once more, smiled and then fell asleep again.

"You won't die" Neville said to the sleeping man. "I haven't been guarding you all this time to let you die again."

The Heirs smiled then went back to tell the news for Dumbledore.

They didn't get far down before they heard Professor McGonagall's voice down the Halls.

"**ATTEBTION, DEATH EATER HAS BEEN SIGHTED AT THE GATES. GO DIRECTLY TO THE GREAT HALL, NO EXCEPTIONS!**"

"Now what?" Harry said complaining as he, Draco, Hermione and Neville hurried down the stairs to the entrance hall. They ran past a bunch of teachers, outside and straight towards the gates. Indeed someone was there.

Outside the gates stood a hooded figure with the well-known mask on his face. Draco lifted the sleeve of his robe and was about to blow this thing back to Scandinavia when the hooded person said.

"No Draco, wait. It's me."

The person in front of them lowered the hood and removed the mask. To everyone's shock it was…

"**RON!"**

_**To Reviewers: See, didn't kill him. And sorry for having you waiting for this chapter but it has taken me a while to write. Yet hope you liked it…**_

_**Dannen: Thanks, not often people think it's a nice cliffhanger.**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: Hi again, sorry for keeping you waiting for the chap. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, I will be more detailed by Ron's conditions but right now… (Yawn) I'm so tired I can barely sit on the chair.**_

_**To Reviewers from other chapters:**_

_**donalddeutsch: Well, even if you where late you voted the same result as everyone else. I don't think there were any votes on Terry back then, poor guy, he had to be slightly unpopular.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Too tired on babbling, please review, flame or whatever you want. I love reviewers and I do wonder where my old reviewers went. I really hope people hasn't stopped reviewed, I know the story is incredible long and many parts not needed.**_

_**Shitza**_


	36. While the Fire is Weak

**_Shitza: Hello again, in a rather cheery mood. I have a weak off just next week, Yay! All though my teachers are evil, I have two exams straight up after, so I'll probably spend the days reading the pages, which is probably about eighty pages, if not even more. No, I'm not joking. Sigh! _**

**_Yet, it will not take all of my time, I'm not so fond of studying during break, even if it will be necessary since I do want good grades. Yet I'll try to pull out an update on this too._**

**_Yet, I will be so sorry to say I will probably slip a bit in my update planning. As while writing this I have a very lack of ideas and I think I will need a bit more time with next chapter. This is not permanent; at least it's not meant to be permanent. Only temporarily until next time._**

**Chapter 35 While the Fire is Weak**

"**Ron!**"

Ron smiled at them. Then he slowly fainted and fell towards the ground. Harry managed to catch him before he fell. He looked worried at his best friend. Ron was still breathing, yet looking on the scars and cuts on the Gryffindors arms he guessed Ron had fled all the way back. Harry didn't want to think of what could have happened to him. He was happy Cassandra hadn't seen this, the girl would have gone frantic if she would have seen how badly injured he was.

Neville quickly took some potion samples from his pockets. He always carried really small bottles with him, wherever he went. Carefully he opened Ron's mouth and measured up a drop of one olive green potion. Harry didn't dare asking why he was so careful.

The Hufflepuff heir let the drop trickle down into Ron's mouth. As it made contact with his mouth Ron started glowing in white light. Neville conjured up a stretcher and with Draco's help he lifted Ron up on it. The stretcher floated back to the Hospital Wing. Neville ran after, Harry hurried as much as he could, closely followed by Draco. Hermione hurried to find anyone of the teachers to tell them the news.

**(The Great Hall)**

The two doors opened silently, and everyone stared at them because it was dark and they couldn't see who had entered.

"Professor McGonagall, are you here?" a very familiar voice asked into the dark. Everyone sighed of relief. It was only Hermione. They all went back to their own thoughts, only the most curious listened.

Professor McGonagall made her way towards the door, the old woman walked carefully afraid on stepping into someone. Yet seeing it wouldn't work she lit her wand.

Slowly and carefully she reached Hermione, who stood in the doorway.

"Is anything wrong, did you manage to catch the Death Eater?"

Hermione sighed, and then smiled. "It was no death eater professor, it was Ron. He escaped Voldemort and he's back with us!"

Hermione had never seen her do. She fell forward and embraced Hermione in a tight hug. The professor trembled, she was crying.

"Thank god!" she said.

Hermione smiled and tried to comfort her the best she could. After all, it had been a narrow escape this time; she dreaded to know what would happen next.

**(In the Hospital Wing)**

Ron lay utterly still on the bed, he was still out cold and hadn't moved as much as a muscle. On one bed not to far away Blaze still guarded Cassandra. Harry walked over to him and asked if anything had happened. Blaze shook his head, Cassandra was still sleeping peacefully. The heirs, the ones who had so far been untouched, had all decided that they would do nothing until one of them would wake up. Neville was still cleaning Ron's cuts. The Hufflepuff told them most of the cuts had been from the escape, yet some were pure magical, probably caused by a burning whip or something similar. Either way it was a magical object and the wounds weren't all easy to heal. Yet Neville had extended his potion store by borrowing some of his girl friends potions. Sabina was also there, she was bandaging both of the heirs legs, putting herbs and charms into the wounds to prevent them from getting infected.

Harry sat down beside the bed. Draco stood by the foot of the bed and Hermione stood by his right side. The three heirs all wore expressions of worry in their faces. Even if Ron was back, he still was out cold, he hadn't told them why or what had happened to him. At least they were happy Percy had been wrong, Ron wasn't dead. Yet he wasn't as healthy as they had hoped. Harry had taken his hand, it was still cold. This was not a good sign.

The whole room was quiet. Now and then madam Pomfrey would look in to see how everything was going. Every time she looked in they gave her the same sign. Not yet, not yet.

Hermione broke out to tears and cried silently into Draco's shoulder. Harry fully understood her. They had always remembered as Ron being one of the strongest among them, seeing him like this was like a stab to the heart. In the end Harry had to walk out, not able to stand the tension anymore. He excused himself by saying he needed to report to Professor Dumbledore. But half way to the Headmaster's Office he too cried. And for those who passed him in the corridors didn't understand why.

They didn't know this would last for days, no matter how much they prayed, they would know he still hadn't woken up, that he still was out cold.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet, 23rd December **

**FUDGE OUT OF CONTROL!**

**Earlier today Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge went on a rampage towards a group of teenage Muggles. The Minister of magic had lost all sanity and started sending Unforgivables towards the purely innocent children. Two of them were straight killed by Avada Kedavra and another was hit by a Cruciatus. No one has understood the full reason for this, yet the aurors arrived to pull him off before he did even more damage. It is well known that the Magical World lies at war between the Muggles and You-Know-Who. As it is, the aurors didn't only manage to pull the man off, before fudge died rumours say he killed himself. He was sent straight to St Mungus, but the healers weren't able to recover him. **

**Rumours say that a certain Mrs Dolores Umbridge lies behind this, and from a special letter, given by Mrs Umbridge, it is described which species and folks that are meant to live. Here it describes for instance Muggle Born and Half Bloods as bad, something that directly breaks the paragraphs 23:51 and 67:17. Aurors have begun a search to find Mrs Umbridge, who seems to have completely disappeared from the world; we warn you that she has been classified as highly dangerous.**

**As it currently is the chair of the minister is empty and a new election will be right after New Year. We must fill this empty spot and all candidates are welcome. As it is, the candidates so far have been Oliver Trust, from the department of Secret Developments Amanda Bones and Percy Weasley. All though Mr Weasley remains at Hogwarts for curing from the vicious attack on his family. He is awake, but still shocked from the events. More information about the family Weasley's current life can't be found, all though it is said they have found the rest of the family members in a cave.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, yet this seemed to be the dullest Christmas ever. All the heirs had wanted to stay. Draco didn't have anywhere to go; Hermione had decided to stay with him. Neville and Sabina still tended to Ron, who hadn't woken up. Cassandra was staying to guard him. Harry refused to stay, even if his aunt had asked him over. Iris was staying; she didn't have her home anymore. Blaze because he didn't want to travel all the way back, he had gotten quite fond of the castle. Half the castle was staying, the rest had decided to go home, and they didn't want to make this their last year alive without meeting their parents once more. Three of the teachers, and Draco had decided to guard the train. With one of the heirs aboard most people calmed down, the Slytherin's powers had become legendary.

Yet the Christmas mood stayed unhappy. Neville was checking on Ron so often it was a mystery that he even had time to study. None of the heirs had forgotten the NEWTs that would come; indeed for them it would be the hardest of years.

Harry sat together with everyone else, studying hard. Hermione and Cassandra had together managed to find all the necessary books they would need to pass; yet it looked as neither of them had laid their guard down. After Ron's attack all the heirs wondered what would happen next.

As most students, who had stayed, where outside in snowball fights the heirs didn't bother walking outside as it was. Though Cassandra took a short flight around the grounds to stretch her wings.

As the heirs went to bed, on another part of the world the Dark lord laughed menacingly. In his palm rested a blaze of green flame, not burning him. The Dark One was thirsty for more of this strange power, and as he looked down on his notes, which were all written in human blood, he smiled.

It would be really fun to rip out the heart of Ravenclaw. Last year she sneaked out from my reach, but now, I will tear her apart.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Dannen: Yeah, Ron is back. All though things are turning. I am really sorry this chapter was so short, but they can't always be five thousand words long.**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: I kind of laughed when I read your review (sorry for that). As you may have figured out I knew what was going to happen to him, so please forgive my little joke. (giggles) Anyway, hope you are better, I haven't heard from you for a while and I hope things are all right.**_

_**chicagoh: No, Percy just saw what Voldemort wanted his whole family to believe. Ron didn't die, yet he has suffered a great deal. And thanks for reading, new readers and reviewers make me really happy!**_

_**loribeth: I am so sorry this chapter was short, and that it didn't happen much. I'll try to concentrate and focus more next time, but at the moment ideas has arrived so slowly that I didn't have much to work on. Hopefully the Christmas chapter, next chapter, will be better. Yet that will take a while, still hopefully not as long as usually.**_

**End Notes:**

_**Shitza: As I've mentioned above I have a week off soon and hopefully I will update the story then. I am sorry this chapter is short and that you all will have to wait for the next one. But as I've said, next chapter will probably be up quite soon.**_

_**Shitza**_


	37. Merry Christmas Gryffindor

**_Shitza: God, I didn't know it was that hard starting working at a pizzeria. But anyway, I have to start somewhere, I guess… But at the moment, I am really tired, but I guess I better start working on this fic again._**

**_Lately I have received less and less ideas for this and if it continues, well then I will be most sad to announce that the following chapters may take months to make. It's been long since I received serious Writer's blocks for a fic, unless you count one fic that is discontinued, but that one has other reasons. For example, by being awfully written._**

**_So if you have any ideas for something I am most open, all though I have some goals for this fic, so I'll try to listen to all ideas, please don't strangle me if I don't because then it must be something impossible. One thing is that I will not change pairings in the fic and I will not revive dead persons back to life._**

**_Yawn; better get going before I fall asleep. Man, I am tired._**

**Chapter 36 Merry Christmas Gryffindor**

Harry woke up at Christmas morning. The whole dorm was still asleep, but since Ron still hadn't awoken and he wanted to go on an early visit. Ron was his best friend, since years back. They had met at the station of King's Cross and from that moment on the train become good friends. Harry really missed him.

Harry silently opened the door to the Wing and silently walked to Ron's bed. Ron still hadn't awoken. Harry sighed. "We really miss you." He whispered.

He waved his hand, and by the bedside table a bunch of flowers appeared, replacing the old dead ones. Harry was about to turn and leave again; his on Ron being awake faded quickly, then…

"Hey, where in the world do you think you are going?" a very familiar voice said.

Harry turned and saw to his amazement and shock that Ron had opened an eye and was grinning happily. "Ron, you're awake!" Harry said.

"Yeah, you didn't think I seriously had decided to not wake up or something. Honestly, you know me. I would not abandon my friends after all that happened."

"What do you mean happened?"

"Voldie has my powers, or the fire elemental powers I inherited from Gryffindor. Not all, half of it, but that is really enough to destroy much."

Harry nodded; silently he sent a thought to Draco, to wake him up. Draco yelled in his mind for disturbing him and didn't calm down until Harry managed to tell him that Ron was awake. Then he heard him curse, he had probably fallen out of bed or something.

"I'll wake the rest," Draco said. Then he disappeared, probably having closed his mind.

Harry smiled. "The others are on their way. I am really happy you woke up, Cassie almost committed suicide when you didn't wake up."

Ron shook his head. "I'll talk to her, but first I need to tell you something."

Harry smiled and took a wrapped gift from his pocket. "Merry Christmas Ron!"

* * *

Later that day, as most other student were outside enjoying snowball fights and drowning themselves in the white cold powder, the heirs sat in armchairs switching Christmas presents. With the heirs sat Blaze, Sabina and Iris. The three of them had wanted to join, Sabina and Iris since they had gifts for their boyfriends and Blaze since he had brutally been attacked by snowballs from angry Slytherins and were now hiding in the Gryffindor common room thinking of an evil way of revenge. Yet he too also had presents, for each of them.

Ron looked in awe at his pile, when he had been half dead almost every single Gryffindor had wrapped up a gift for him. Harry laughed at Blaze's expression seeing his own pile, which wasn't as big, yet it wasn't small either. Neville was busy wrapping up gifts from Hufflepuff's while Cassandra was burning up love letters. When Ron had been down about a hundred guys had asked for her heart. That they even dared.

Hermione was looking at small perfume Neville had given her. He told her it had been his own invention, and as she tried it the scent from it made them believe they sat in a rose patch. Hermione kissed Neville on the cheek, receiving a shocked look from Sabina. Yet his girlfriend had received something even better, can you guess what? It was a small ring and one letter. As she broke the seal Neville almost fell over in embarrassment for his voice came from the letter, saying.

_I love you with my life; you are the light in my days. Sabina, I ask you, do you want me as your beloved husband, because I want you as my wife?_

Sabina almost dropped the letter and stared at Neville. Then she ran over to him, crying of joy. And he received a nervous _'yes'_.

Cassandra took out a napkin from her pocket to dry her tears. Harry, Ron and Draco laughed teasing Neville for being so early. But they shouldn't have said that, receiving odd looks from their girlfriends.

The heirs received a various supply of odd magical things from different parts of the globe. Neville received rare herbs, some really good healing equipment like dream catchers and a large supply of rare stones with magical uses. Draco received many dark objects, which they knew he could handle for good uses. Ron had been given a lot of war supplies with lion symbols and one book with the title, to Win over your Wounds. Cassandra and received books and old scrolls. Hermione had received about the same, and a lot of really beautiful jewellery. Harry had been given many old magical objects, with notes saying… I am sure you'll figure it out. Harry sighed; just because he was Merlin's heir it didn't mean he was Merlin himself.

Iris received a beautiful diamond necklace from her boyfriend. He had found this walking past Hogsmeade's only jewellery shop. It cost a fortune, but it was worth it.

Cassandra received a red rose; with a magical ability that it would continue being as pure and fresh forever. Ron told her that the rose had belonged to his great grandfather, who had given it to his great grandmother as a gift. The rose had stayed alive and healthy ever since and it was a sign in his family of deepest love, the same love he shared for her.

What Draco had given Hermione was never showed, but indeed looking at how Hermione blushed indeed he hadn't forgotten her. And none of them felt like asking her, since she didn't seem open to tell.

And blaze, well apart from all the joke stuff he had gotten he had been given his own bow and quiver, so instead of sitting in a corner making arrows, he would also be allowed to trains with them. Blaze smiled and thanked them. Indeed it was great being a close friend to the heirs.

The peace had for a short while decided to stay over Hogwarts and the heirs would finally have a day of relaxing with the ones close to them. Harry rested peacefully, with iris in his lap. Indeed for once in a long time, life was wonderful.

* * *

Dinner down in the Great Hall was great, and everyone felt filled with the Christmas mood. The poor house elves had been slaving worse then ever to make dinner for everyone, even if there wasn't that many who stayed it was still a lot of work.

By the heirs table sat Percy, who still stayed at Hogwarts until Neville would give him thumbs up for leaving. Yet Percy didn't look like he wanted to leave yet, as the Minister election wouldn't take place for long he had no hurry. But he didn't rest all the time, different teachers or some few times even by an heir, which was the best protection he could get. The heirs all wanted Percy to be Minister. By the time he had been trapped with Voldemort his thoughts of the real world had changed and he was closer to reality then anyone else. He knew what starvation, pain, panics and all those other things really were. But right now the thoughts about

Neville told everyone lightly about a joke he had heard from an old fraud he had met at Hog's Head. Everyone laughed feeling happy as ever. All sorrow and pain was gone from their faces, most as nothing had happened.

And better it became afterwards, with a big Christmas party in the Gryffindor Common room. With it also followed a happy visit from Petunia, Lupin and Tonks, who gladly had taken the train to Hogwarts. Petunia cried when she saw Harry and gave him a quick hug making him as confused as ever. Tonks was happily showing younger Gryffindors her powers and did the pig nose about fifteen times. But that was not all, with the feast followed almost fifty mistletoes in the roof and they whistled every time a girl and guy stood under it. So far Lupin had kissed Petunia three times, Harry had kissed Cassandra twice. This had been rivalled by her boyfriend who kissed her more then ten to make it all up. Harry had also been fortunate to kiss Hermione on the cheek; one time and Neville stumbled over her one time, receiving jealous glares from Draco. But Neville also stayed close to his girlfriend and received a kiss or two here and there. Iris and Harry shared one passionate kiss by the fireplace, typically enough being photographed by Colin who just had to pass by. Colin himself had ended up being kissed by Thereze three times, one of them not being under the mistletoe.

It was all peace and calm for one night and happily everyone went to sleep, unknown to the facts of tomorrow.

**_To Reviewers: Okay, don't fuss because this was a short chapter, I did say I was out of ideas. So all the help is welcomed with open arms and please don't flame me because of this shortness. I will try to make it longer next time, but I cannot promise anything._**

**_Draco's Wife Lover: Well, be happy for this that Neville will take care of Ron, so I won't let him stay in the Hospital Wing for long. And thanks for the last mail, thanks for all reviews and for not giving up reading. I don't know if the older reviewers got tired out there, after all it really seems I am getting nowhere with this story._**

**_Ps: But I do have some goals, and the last fight chapter plus the epilogue is almost finished._**

**_Sunrise after dark: Oh, must have been tired last time, really tired. Thanks though for telling me, it is one of those mistakes I don't always notice._**

**_Harrylover8592: (blushes) thanks for saying that I am really happy you like it. I will try to update soon and I hope this chapter didn't take too long to write._**


	38. In the Mirror

_**Shitza: Okay, I will have to try and start writing again, to fight against this evil writer's block. It was really ages since last update, so sorry!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 37 In the Mirror**

Neville sat in the Hufflepuff Chamber tending to some jelly lupines. It was a weird little plant, made completely out of some kind of jelly and it was barely visible from certain distances. He needed some of the jelly plant for a potion he had to prepare for professor Snape till tomorrow morning. To admit it, he was still a bit scared by Snape, he had always been. So instead of having said that a potion master could make his potions for himself, he had nodded and disappeared to this room.

By his side e had a cauldron, simmering with the green liquid. The potion was basically made of herbs, very strong and effective. Yet it wasn't the nicest of kinds, after all it made your ears start whistling. Neville had no idea what the Professor was thinking of doing with it, he had a feeling he didn't want to know. The problem was, that his Inner eye showed him a thousand of different pictures of the professor and a Hufflepuff boy. So on that way, he already knew.

Neville put the jelly flowers into the cauldron and watched as the liquid turned darker. He sighed, it irritated him to know he could prevent things, but that fate didn't let him. Whenever he tried it was as if something else got hold of him and gently took that thought or feeling away. This was another of those things; he was forced to brew this potion. He didn't know why…

Sighing he let the fire go out and the potion to cold. It was ready. He took a small glass bottle and filled it. Then he rose from his seat and hurried down to the dungeons to find the waiting professor. Snape would probably complain a lot about things, but he would try hard not to listen. At least, ever since Neville had inherited the Hufflepuff power, the professor had stopped most times to complain about things. That was a relief.

* * *

Harry and the remaining heirs had assembled in the Room of Requirement in order to test Ron's remaining powers. It had been clear for all of the, that ever since Voldemort had managed to catch Ron, the Gryffindor's powers had gotten weaker. Ron lit a great fire in the centre of the room, which had changed to look like something similar to the Gryffindor chamber. But as he would try to make it rise, only one quarter obeyed. The rest remained as dead fire.

Hermione slowly lifted her hand towards her mouth, she didn't let a sound come out, but she was deeply worried. Cassandra didn't want to look. Draco remained with a worried expression on his face. Harry sat with his hands clenched. He was so angry on Voldemort that he could scream out it all. But that would probably make the castle rustle so much people would panic.

Ron was panting and deeply shocked. He looked slowly at his hands before howling like a lost werewolf. Harry looked up at him, a tear glimmering in the faint sunlight. Draco pulled Hermione closer, the brown haired girl was crying softly into her boyfriends shoulder. Cassandra didn't have anyone to lean on; instead she fled out the window, transformed as the eagle. She couldn't take all this…

She slowly flew back to the Ravenclaw common room. People who saw her let her pass as she hurried towards the girls' dormitory. She ran all the way until she reached her dorm. There she flung herself into her bed, to cry… It took her some time to calm down, but when finally the tears were out, she whispered silently to herself.

"_Why! Why!"_

None of her fellow roommates were in, most were still at home. She wished she could have gone home, but what home did she really have? Everything seemed to be against her!

She got back to her feet; she went over to a small table, with a mirror. She looked like a real mess; her hair was loose and tangled. She was pale, and her eyes were blood red from all crying. She took her brush to do something against this. But as she started something happened and the mirror in front of her started glowing.

* * *

Neville was half way down the dungeons when another Sight came to him. He saw darkness, darkness swallowing a blue light. And a high evil laughter. He shook awake and hurried into the opposite direction. He needed to find the others, and fast. Cassie's life was all in one thread.

* * *

Meantime the four other heirs, still sitting in the room of requirement all watched Ron throwing a fit. He was so disappointed about himself tears weren't enough to express himself. Instead he cursed in dark languages and cursed everything that moved. Hermione had conjured a shield to block the others and herself from it. By then, Neville showed up, nearly getting his hair burnt away by a nearby stunner.

"**RON, STOP THROWING CURSES AROUND, CASSANDRA IS IN TROUBLE!"**

Ron stopped in mid air, the four others looked confused at Neville.

"What do you mean, Neville?" Draco asked. "What has happened?"

Neville inhaled deeply. "Voldemort is planning to steal her powers as well, he is travelling between a mirror that is currently sucking Cassie's Ravenclaw strength away!"

Ron didn't need to hear more, he hurried off towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco hurried after. It was a race against time. Every second was fateful.

As the heirs all hurried through the Ravenclaw common room, other Ravenclaws stared at them, not understanding a thing. Ron, Harry and Draco all went towards the girls' dormitory. They ignored levitated upwards and hurried towards Cassandra's dorm. Hermione stayed below together with Neville. Both of them asked if any Ravenclaw knew what Cassandra was doing and how she was, as she must have returned to the dorm.

In the Ravenclaw dorm Ron found, to his fear, Cassandra lying in front of what seemed to be a large black hole. Silver chains led what looked like waves of power towards it. Ron ran over to her side while Draco and Harry did their best to close this thing. Wing and water combined into one deadly wave of magic that with a swift blow closed this damn hellhole that had appeared.

Seconds later, Hermione and Neville came up to them, yet Cassandra remained cold and motionless. 'God please don't let her die' Ron thought.

_TBC_

**_pat: Thanks, I am so sorry it took such a long time to update. Hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_rgthty: Oh well, no matter if you care or not, I hope you don't hate this story. If there is something you would like to say then spit it out. I can take flames, of all sorts, but I am not quitting this story._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Yay, writer's block is gone, but writing spirit seems lower then ever. I will not though quit this story. I have gone too far for quitting now._**

**_Shitza_**


	39. Two Down, One to Go

_**Shitza: AAAH! Sorry for the extremely late update, but it takes soooooooooo long time for ideas to pop up! I had to do some serious time jump, but here it is, chapter 38 and more Quidditch. Hey, people! Tell me if I forget to write about more quidditch, which is so careless of me!**_

**Chapter 38 Two Down, One to Go**

Ron sat waiting for Neville to tell them that Cassie would be all right. After all, that bloody mirror had drained about half of the honourable power behind the Ravenclaw's that even Neville wondered if she would survive. Things had gotten really bad for the last weeks.

He looked over at Hermione, who was sleeping silently by Draco's shoulder. It was in the Middle of the night, and they sat outside the Hufflepuff Chamber. Harry was pacing back and forwards waiting. Just then, Neville returned.

Everyone stopped in their moves, except for Hermione who was still asleep. Neville looked tired, but then he smiled.

"She is fine, she just needs some rest that's all."

Ron took a deep breath of relief and felt tears of joy trickle down his cheeks. Harry laughed of relief as well. Draco shook Hermione awake. The confused girl looked sleepily around.

"What have I missed?" she asked.

"Nothing Hermione!" Ron said giving her a hug. "Nothing!"

* * *

And so weeks passed, in to January and then February. Until one day it was decided to start upon the Quidditch season again! As the Quidditch season started Neville actually sat counting upon the matches so far. Gryffindor was in the lead with 250 points, closely followed by Ravenclaw on 200. Slytherin had 130 points in two matches and Hufflepuff had 70. Neville frowned by the sight of his Hufflepuffs doing so bad this year, but still there was a slight chance since they had only done one match. Come to think of it, Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff, which made him consider asking Harry to not catch the snitch. Even if he was still in Gryffindor, his heart had started to beat towards the Hufflepuffs. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't switched house like Cassie?

"Neville, hurry, the match is about to start!" Hermione said from the doorway. Neville looked up, to see the girl dressed in the usual Gryffindor costume showing she was still supporting them. It was only in times that Slytherin played she could change into green, to give her boyfriend support.

Neville nodded and went to pick up a black and yellow scarf he wore round the neck during these matches. Hermione disappeared from the doorway, having hurried to the pitch. Neville was about to follow her, when all of sudden a light caught his eyes. He turned to see a misty shape of a snake behind him.

"I knew this would happen!" he said sighing getting prepared for the pain it would cause.

* * *

Blaze was doing the comments for the match, very closely watched by McGonagall who didn't seem to trust her more then she trusted Snape in these matters. Blaze sometimes looked behind his back to find the Professor staring back at him, giving him cold shivers.

Hermione sat down with Ron. Draco sat with his fellow Slytherins actually wearing red like the others. To their surprise it seemed that some of the old grudge had died since there actually existed some red supporters by the Slytherins.

Though it all looked perfect she couldn't help wondering where Neville had gone off to? She supposed he sat with the Hufflepuffs, but she didn't see him.

Her attention was drawn back to the field, as the two teams walked out. They all looked like soldiers as they mounted and faced the opposite team. Hermione cheered, as the match was one.

"**AND THEY ARE OFF!"** Blaze shouted over the stands. "**IT'S HUFFLEPUFF WITH THE BALL HEADING FOR THE GRYFFINDOR GOALS. THEY WILL… NO, STOPPED BY THE GRYFFINDOR HEIR IN A SMART MOVE. GREAT WORK RONALD, YOU BEAT THEM**!"

"Blaze, quiet and concentrate on the game instead!" McGonagall said.

Blaze nodded as the blurs of yellow and red flew around dodging. As the minutes went Hufflepuff scored twice, making loud groans from the Gryffindors.

"Harry, you better catch the snitch soon if we're not going to loose this!" Ron said to him. Harry, who was closely followed by the Hufflepuff Seeker, scanned all directions. But it wasn't easy since one of the beaters had decided to make the whole thing hard for him.

But suddenly, taking everyone unprepared, Ginny passed to Jaqueline who managed to score Gryffindor's first goal. The stands went wild, but so went Blaze. It ended with McGonagall taking the microphone from him, but it didn't stop his shouting.

Harry felt a bolt of joy as the two Chasers gave each other a high-five before continuing. Yet Hufflepuff scored two more goals, also including damaging one of the Gryffindor Chasers so badly he was sent to the Hospital Wing. The match went on, but no team scored as an other incident happened in the castle.

* * *

Neville breathed harshly finally as that snake had left him taking half of his amount of Earth magic. He reconsidered calling for the others, but didn't know exactly if he should. After all, he had known this would happen to him since the morning.

He hadn't struggled as the snake had bitten him, absorbing his strength and blood. He was pale now, but he knew it was over for his part. He knew the Dark Lord wanted their powers, but as it was, fate didn't let him fight it. Sometimes he hated his seeing abilities, yet that came with him being heir. He didn't regret anything; after all it had to happen.

He stood up and walked over to the window, where he could see the pitch. He saw the shady blurs fly around like flies in the summer evenings. What he wished to be there, cheering everyone on!

One of the red blurs pulled of a dive, and in his head he could hear Blaze shouting out Gryffindor's win. He smiled before fainting of blood loss.

* * *

It was a rather cheerful team that walked back to the castle. The Gryffindors were all heading up to the Common Room to celebrate their win. The match had ended 160-40 to them. Jaqueline and Harry were the heroes of the day.

Through all this Hermione fought her way towards the small room she had fetched Neville from. She had been searching the whole field without finding him. Surely there were loads of students, but finding an heir didn't use to be so hard. As she opened the door she gasped at the sight. Neville lay pale on the ground, breathing harshly. The poor sorceress fell in tears as she hurried to conjure a stretcher to take him to the Hospital Wing. Then she knew she would have to tell the others.

So far two down, with Neville it was three. She wondered who would be next.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**ron-and-dragon-lover: I do hope you liked this chapter as well, thank you for reading and don't worry. There is actually 0.00000000000000000000000001 chance I am quitting this. Yet the updates are going slow, but that's because my head is a bit blank on ideas.**_

_**BeautifulLady: I know what you mean by updating faster, I am so terrible sorry you had to wait for this. I am trying to update this fic as often as I can, but the exams are over me, I have work to catch up on at the moment plus ideas are somewhere else. I hope to update soon, but we'll see how the ideas pop up. Don't worry; I will, as close as never quit this fic unless something would happen. (Which is most unlikely)**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: I am so sorry I seem to rush up things with all the attacks and so. So sorry, please forgive me! Next chapter will probably be about following…**_

_**Battle declaration**_

_**New problems**_

_**Fudge out of his mind**_

_**Or something likely. As I said, I haven't gotten so many ideas, but a point where I want this story to end. Hope everyone had a good Easter!**_

_**Shitza**_


	40. Fighting for the Future

_**Shitza: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am so terrible sorry for the late update again, but once more ideas were slow and I've been ill for some days, which delayed big parts. Okay, I still don't feel well enough, but at least I could start concentrating again.**_

_**I have decided to make this up with a double update, which mean that once this is done there will be another chapter straight after. Since this still is my most popular story, or so it seems at the moment, I do want to finish this soon. My goal is before the summer.**_

_**WARNING: Some bad language in this, something not recommended in using.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 39 Fighting for the Future**

Fudge had taken one step too far. He and Umbridge had not only started a revolt against the Order, but also broken every single law against Security towards Muggles. Usually war between wizards was held where no Muggles could be hurt, but those rules weren't followed this time. Indeed Moody vomited at the sight of Umbridge playing around with a muggle woman in the air. With a flick of her wand she sent her flying, landing luckily in a bush. She laughed manically.

The Order had been on their usual meeting when all of sudden the room had been blasted and around fifty loyal aurors to the duo had turned up to arrest them. The order had bravely fought back and still stood. Many had fallen, most stunned or knocked out. One had died being blasted through a wall and then having the roof caved down on him. Moody felt really sick. He was more used seeing Death eaters do these things, but Umbridge and Fudge weren't death eaters and so were none of the aurors that helped them. Indeed, most of these everyone knew as friends or companions. Now they were enemies.

Tonks, who was still standing blew two of the aurors wands away with a powerful gust charm. Moody stunned two on his way. During the battle, as the house soon had fallen, they were now fighting openly at the streets, news cameras on them. From a helicopter above every single muggle in the world would be able to follow this.

In the middle of everything Dolores stood like some mighty goddess laughing. By her side stood Fudge, and the little wimp looked more like her puppet then a man of power.

The aurors slowly gained the upper hand of the battle, as a wall crashed down upon a quarter of the members, completely burying them under bricks and wood. Tonks felt tears flow down her cheek since she knew Lupin had been over there, and with a hundred of brick stones over him she would be amazed if he would be fine.

Moody stunned an auror, but was in returned blown backwards by his friends. Tonks turned to see another of the aurors behind her, wands raised.

"It is over, evil half breeds. We have one!" Dolores said laughing evilly.

_'We have failed'_ Tonks thought as someone carried her away.

* * *

_'We have failed'_ Draco thought looking at Neville's bed. The Hufflepuff heir was still out cold, yet thankfully alive. Gods knew what could have happened to him.

"Oh Neville!" Hermione whispered crying softly into her boyfriends shoulder. Tears trickled down from her eyes, falling to the floor. By their side stood Sabina, holding her boyfriends hand. The Asian girl looked worried.

Harry and Ron were pacing the room, back and forwards, murmuring curses with every step. Cassandra watched them saddening, tears red from crying. More tears would come, she knew that.

Suddenly a cry came from the window and Eador flew in, closely followed by Hedwig, who looked sort of tired. The two birds landed on their masters' outstretched arms. Both carrying letters.

Eador nibbled Cassandra in the hair worryingly. The Ravenclaw sighed and took the letter, which had been held in the grand birds beak. Harry opened his about in the same time, both gasped as they read the same kind of news.

"Fudge is really going too far in this, not to count that Umbridge too!" Cassandra said. Hermione walked over to her to read, once she too had shared the news sparks seemed to fly from her eyes in anger.

Harry handed Ron his letter, sitting down worried. Draco, now curious from everyone else's behaviour, read over Ron's shoulder. He too shook his fists. There were things that could not be accepted, even in the Slytherin's eyes. And as he had changed as he had did, most for the better, all he could do was to slam his fists into one of the table, making the bottles of potions rattle dangerously.

"Such a wonderful time to start a fight, right!" Hermione said sarcastically. She sighed and looked worried over at Neville's bed. "Now what are we going to do, we can't leave Nev here you know!"

"We know Hermione, but some of us has to. If I would be the one to decide alone I think it would be the best if simply I went over there!" Harry said once more starting to pace around the room. Draco followed him with his eyes.

"Maybe, but we can't let only one handle this. Me and Hermione will follow, the rest WILL stay here, even if that means I will have to tie you up by a chair."

Ron didn't take this too lightly. He rose from his spot, seemed to grow several metres as his rage came. "What do you mean with that Malfoy!"

Draco sighed. "All I mean is that not all of us can go. After all next to Neville it's you who is the best in healing, and also you three have now lost great parts of your magic. I think it's best for all of us if you stay here!"

Cassandra nodded slowly, she fully understood his point. Ron murmured something unheard but didn't complain more. Harry, Hermione and Draco picked up their cloaks, held hands together, and with a flash the magic of three wonderful heirs took them to the specific place they were all needed in.

* * *

Tonks sighed heavily, after all it felt like someone had put a large chain around her neck, even if no one had she felt as If the heaven had fallen down on top of their heads.

She sat, completely humiliated in a separate cage from most others, with a sign under saying Metamorphic. The cage was also really small, like something for a dog, not a human. She looked over at another cave where Lupin lay. They had removed everyone from the battlefield, either living or dead. Well, only two people had died in all, from accidents they had caused. One member had had his wand blown on himself (a very powerful blow) and the other had fallen down from a tree (however she managed to do that). All in all, Lupin was fine. But felt like her, like an animal on a worthless zoo.

Around them people treated them like worse then animals, spitting and taunting them as they walked past. Tonks had never in her life felt ashamed by her powers, but now she wished she could be normal. No, what was she thinking, she was already normal. As normal as a person could be.

Two of the aurors passed her cage and headed towards another room. She sighed and sat down.

"God, if you help us out, I promise I'll be a really good girl and never ever say a bad word again, ever!" she whispered closing her eyes.

Does your wish come true? She doubted it. But she didn't doubt for long as with a flash three cloaked teens coughed from all dust that spread. Tonks looked up and laughed victoriously.

"Harry, Draco, Hermione!" she said.

Three heads turned and all three looked equally confused by seeing her in a cage. "Tonks, how on Earth did you land up in there?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her.

"I'll tell you as soon as you can get me out of this thing. My back is starting to hurt." She said tears trickling down her face. The trio nodded and Draco easily destroyed the lock, blowing it up to particles.

Tonks slowly climbed out, and started telling them.

"That bitch locked me and many other "half breeds" into these minimum cages. She said we weren't even fit to be called animals, especially not humans. She was thinking of throwing us all into some kind of exhibition."

"Now that is sick!" Hermione said wearing a look of disgust. Harry went over to unlock other small cages, where Umbridge had taken people like werewolves, dwarves, Muggles, half bloods, veelas and all other sorts of magical or unmagical folk.

"Tonks, and idea where we can find her?" Draco asked seeing this as completely sick and mad. Must touching and horribly was too see that most creatures that had been caught were babies or really young children, probably lured into traps.

Tonks pointed at the door at the very end of the room. I know she's somewhere there, but more I can't say since I have only been in this room. But both she, Fudge and all other aurors walk into that room.

Draco nodded. He pointed his finger at a small piece of dusty cloth on the floor and clearly said _Portu_s. The cloth glowed green at first before the small luminous light faded.

"It will take you to Hogsmeade, from there you can all find you ways home. Good luck!" he said turning to the door. Harry followed him, looking as angry and raged as Ron had done. Hermione didn't look angry, but her insides were boiling.

Slowly they fought their way towards a giant chamber, with loads of cats and luxury.

Umbridge would have a very interesting day to see.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**ron-and-dragon-lover: I am terribly sorry for the delay, but that was not according to my plan. I think I have never finished a chapter this quick, but I really wanted it done. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Ps: I couldn't say I'm back on track, but oh well. I've been so busy lately and ideas took so long to come. Sigh…**_

_**End Notes: Okay, it was a cliffhanger, but a new chapter will come soon! And I mean soon!**_

_**Shitza**_


	41. Caught in a Web

_**Shitza. Here, finally, told you this would come! Hope you will like this, (smiles evilly).**_

**Chapter 40 Caught in a Web**

Dolores Jane Umbridge sat in a cough, smiling for herself. Fudge was sitting in an armchair face to her, telling her about their success. Umbridge smiled and petted one of her hundreds of cats she had gotten. Even more cats then Mrs Figgs owned. Fudge was in the middle of his long report, roughly throwing a cat away, since the fur ball had started playing with his cloak, almost strangling him. It was about then the heavy door to the chamber was blown into splinters. Dust flew, frightening away all cats, making them flee out of the room. By the now completely disappeared door stood three teens, all looking as equally angry and filled with hate. Dolores was shocked. It was the freaks, Dumbledore's pets, as she preferred to call them.

"Umbridge! This will have to stop now at once!" Harry James Anemone Potter said clearly, making the dust rise. Fudge crawled away into a corner, squealing like a mouse. Umbridge on the other hand didn't back away, instead she screamed in anger raising her wand a roughly started to fire Killing curses at them. All three heirs had to duck for their lives.

Now, as the heirs retreated to reorganise Fudge too joined in, raising his own wand. This was too much for both Harry and Draco's to bear. Both raised their own hands and performed several curses wandlessly. Umbridge reflected both and roughly fired curses that would have killed them, if both hadn't been able to perform as outstanding elemental shields as they did. Harry raised a loud windstorm that trapped the curse, and sent it back. Draco raised water from his palm that shielded him.

Hermione hadn't been so lucky, she hadn't been hit by that curse, but Fudge had hit her with stunner when she wasn't looking.

"_DIE_!" Umbridge yelled.

Harry dived out of the way and fired a curse at Fudge, who wasn't quick enough. The ex-minister flew into the wall, hit his back on the bricks and didn't get up. Draco disarmed Umbridge. Things looked brighter for them, when another explosion hit, sending both heirs backward.

As the smoke cleared another figure stepped forwards. Harry felt his blood boil of hate, it was Voldemort. Harry raised his hand to blow this thing away, but he found out to his horror he was unable to perform any magic. Draco tried too, he managed to get some water to flow, but Voldemort sent him flying using the stolen powers from Ron. Draco was blown, crashing into a table.

"Don't try that, it is useless!" Voldemort said. With a flick of his hand Hermione's limb form floated towards him. He grabbed her by the hair, and before Harry could stop him he was gone.

"No" Harry said weakly. He didn't notice Umbridge behind him as she picked up her wand. She raised it and pointed it towards Harry.

"_Avada Ked_avr…" she said.

Suddenly a bolt of fire hit her, sending her crashing into the wall, slumping down beside Fudge. From behind both Ron and Cassandra turned up. Harry looked back, shocked and sad.

"Don't worry pal, we'll get her back!" Ron said insuring. Cassandra conjured up a stretcher for Draco. Ron bound both Fudge and Umbridge. With a small pop all of them disappeared, leaving dust and destroyed furniture.

_**TBC**_

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Draco's Wife Lover: I am happy you liked it and I am sorry about your mail, hope it gets better soon. Miss mailing you knows.**_

_**shion20: Hope this was soon enough. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**ron-and-dragon-lover: Thank you, I am happy you liked it!**_

_**End Notes: I am sorry for an incredible short chapter, but oh well, couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Don't kill me now because I have made Voldemort kidnap Hermione, okay!**_

_**Till next time, review!**_

_**Shitza**_


	42. The fourth Power

_**Shitza: I am so sorry, so sorry, and so sorry! It's been over a month since last time. Really sorry, have too many fics up, not to mention the nasty writer's block is still there. I hope you enjoy, and like the new chapter.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 41 The fourth Power**

Draco walked back and forwards, outraged by the present events going on. They had retreated to the castle, after having rescued what could have been a Zoo of creatures. Tonks among them and the woman had given them all a hug, even Draco. It was unusual, for even if his reputation had started to get better the majority still didn't trust him.

The kidnap of Hermione had changed all strategies, and everyday became worse. Everyone knew what had happened to Ron, and since Hermione was muggleborn there was no knowledge to the pain he would cause her.

Draco stopped for a moment to blow up a candle before continuing to pace around the room. Harry sighed deeply and Ron was probably blowing up half the north section. The heir of Gryffindor wasn't present, but that was good since his temper was just as bad as Draco's.

Cassandra and Neville had gone to the Library, to research on the question of why Voldemort did as he did. Both the heir of Ravenclaw and the heir of Hufflepuff had taken things cool, still Harry suspected that if they would have the opportunity to find Voldemort they would do something worse then either he, Ron or Draco could imagine.

The rain had started to fall, which just made things worse. Now the heaven cried, and all because they couldn't be on their guard. Harry sighed, which made him receive a glare from Draco. For the last couple of hours they had been in the same room, as the rest didn't trust Draco to be alone anymore. If you remember correctly, Hermione was the reason for Draco to befriend them in the first place.

Draco suddenly stopped and turned to look through the window. Harry looked up to see a thoughtful expression on the pale face. The blond heir turned towards the heir of Merlin.

"Do you think we will find her?"

Harry smiled. "I don't think, I know!" he said reassuring.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened and Ron, closely followed by Cassandra walked in. The Gryffindor looked outraged and Cassandra looked curious. One second later Neville entered looking as angry as Ron. Harry got his feet, ready to react if they would go out of control.

"Read!" Ron roared tossing them a crumbled paper. Harry took it and read, his reactions went exactly as the two others.

**Dear Heirs**

**Foolish you are to even think this fool blood will survive my strength. I have already absorbed her strength and am waiting for you to arrive and Godric's Hollow within two weeks. If you care for the girl's life, come there and don't think off killing me. I am now invincible.**

**Voldemort**

When Draco read it he roared of anger and started to destroy the windows. Cassandra was the last to read and her reaction was to ignore her roaring soul and start to think wisely. She could see four mad guys, which completely blocked her from thinking straight. So without further thoughts she made a small twister to calm them down.

The four buys got back to their feet.

"Two weeks isn't much time," she said. "Are you four going to help out or are you going to spend that time screaming?"

The four buys looked questioning at her. Cassandra sighed, she would really have needed Hermione here. Instead she turned, muttering "boys" and walking back towards the library.

Draco looked at Harry. "I thought you said you know we would get her back. Well, don't know about you, but I'm going to help Ravenclaw?"

The Slytherin walked past them after the girl. Harry and Ron shrugged and then followed. Neville remained for a second, giggling softly. After all, he had foreseen this and his reactions had been part played. Smiling he hurried to catch up.

**To Reviewers:**

**Pat:** Oh yes, they are! Sorry this took so long! Hope you liked it!

**Robin DeWynter:** Maybe, maybe! Can't say more.

**Dracolover2008:** Sorry for the late update, the block is still up. Hope though you liked it.

**Bouncerok:** Sorry for updating late, hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**KaPooK:** How about now? I have warned you about this block, and also have another reaon, see below.

**Draco'sLovergirlever:** I am happy, you make me really happy! Hope you liked the chapter.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I am terrible sorry for all late reviews, truth to be told I am changing last chapter, so that means all my old plans have been trashed. So if the updates are dragging it's because I'm trying to rearrange the story. Now, typical enough my friend has all my copied chapters at her house, mainly since her Internet is down. I can't however make new copies since it takes too much paper so sorry once more. Please don't flame me, even if flames aren't forbidden, and I'll try to finish it this year. I know I'm dragging on the end date, but right now I have no idea when it will finish._

_Shitza_


	43. Godric's Hollow

**_Shitza: I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates, and this time it is not the same writer's block as before. Rather say death o a fic and I am trying to update now and then, but the ideas have all disappeared. Oh, I hate doing this but if you don't see me updating within the months of September to December then count this as closed. I hate doing this, I may be able to continue but this fic is confusing my own thoughts. And it is hard as my friend has the copy of the fic with all my notes._**

**_(Bangs her head on the wall, like Dobby)_**

**_Anyway, I am really happy HBP was finally released and can't say I hate things in it. I could swear Dumbledore would die soon, after all he was old. JK mentioned around 140._**

**_He really did get a beautiful death, one thing confuses me though. There is a line he says after they took the fake Horcrux: "I am not afraid Harry, I am with you." I have tried to work it out, but can't understand what he knows. Well, except for the prophecy it feels like Dumbledore knows more then he has ever mentioned._**

**_Also, this is just a theory I think many are aware of. RAB could very much be Regulus Black. Voldemort only kills himself when it is something important or very personal and wouldn't the destruction of a Horcrux be so?_**

**_Oh well, better be nice and write a chapter, even though there isn't much in it._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 42 Godric's Hollow**

A figure dressed in a dark cloak walked sole on the green grass on the graveyard of Godric's hollow. He stopped before a family stone with two names. Lily and James potter. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"It will soon be over dad, I will soon revenge you mother!" the figure said putting a lily on top of the grave. Indeed Harry missed his parents. Ever since he had known about their true death he had wondered how they were, but memories and deeds did nothing in the question of background. He wanted to learn to know them; he wanted to feel them beside him. It wasn't enough with people telling them about James potter and how fantastic he had been, or how beautiful his mother was. It wasn't enough; he wanted them back so badly!

More tears streamed down his face falling on top of the grave. He was glad to be alone on the watch after Voldemort. It gave him time to do some personal things. He had already been on the place the house had been. It was no more then bushes and trees there, no one had cared building a new house on top of the place the old one had stood. He was kind of grateful but life moved on. Yes, it had to. Time shouldn't stay still.

In his whole life things had been mysteries, touching the scar upon his forehead he sighed. It was his souvenir from the accident and the reason he was still alive. The mark Voldemort had left upon him. Marked by his own foe he was happy to have Malfoy as a friend now. Poor Draco, the heir of Slytherin still couldn't forgive himself for what happened.

Yes, Hermione's disappearance had crushed a lot in their relations. Their only relief came when Neville forced himself to tell Malfoy that Hermione was fine, but that she missed him badly. Voldemort hadn't tortured her to death and that was not his intentions, of course the last thing didn't help a lot. It only made them grow more anxious.

The fog grew thicker. Swirls of fog clouded his vision and he used his hand to wave it away.

The time continued without anything peculiar. It had been a week since the Message from Voldemort and each day they guarded Godric's hollow like dogs guarding their homes. His day was soon over.

* * *

It was here Cassandra found him, bent over one of the graves. Cassandra who knew a lot about Harry's past but less then most slowly walked up on him.

"I'm sorry!" she said touching his shoulder.

"It's okay, its not much you can do is there?" he said reassuring looking at her with a smile, eyes still read from the tears. "Thanks for coming!" he said and then disappeared. Cassandra sighed and looked at the two names. Sometimes she had to admit Harry's past was worse then her own.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that something happened and that day was Draco's day of guard. Suddenly black smoke oozed from the ground.

"He is here!" the Slytherin heir said with poison in his words.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_Draco's Wife Lover: I am sorry for the extreme delay, been two months since last, OMG! I am really sorry and I am happy you feel better!_**

**_Nessafefalas: Oh, he'll find a way to defeat him. Voldemort absorbed all their outside strength but do remember there is something he don't have that Harry and the others have. And who knows how Voldemort drains powers. He found a way I can insure you. Thanks for reading!_**

**_ron-and-dragon-lover: Killing a heir, interesting idea but I can promise that at least Neville will come through this unscathed. What I do with the others, you'll see. Just don't think I have many deaths planned._**

**_Madam-Kati: I am sorry I wasn't even able to update before HBP but like I said ideas are really running out._**

**_Dracolover2008: Now if there is some thing I have made it is the epilogue. And even if I cannot say what will happen I can give out a tease. How about this? Neville will remain at Hogwarts for a while. Cannot say how or when though._**

**_Yoko the demon fox: I am sorry it is late, thanks for reviewing._**

**_To Reviewers other chapters:_**

**_Draco'slovergirlever: Thanks for the compliment!_**

**_Crazy-Physco: Thanks!_**

**_bill560682: Why not write it on your own? Sorry I don't help out but I have too much on my hands already. I have already tried a long time ago fic, that was enough to me._**

**_The best Witch of all: I hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_shellboy24: Thanks!_**


End file.
